<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heiße Rhythmen by Evita76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289879">Heiße Rhythmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76'>Evita76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Case Fic, Cheating, Clueless Derek Morgan, Confident Spencer Reid, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Spencer Reid, M/M, POV Derek Morgan, Romance, Sexy Spencer Reid, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Derek von seiner Freundin Savannah genötigt wird, mit ihr in einem Latino-Tanzclub zu gehen, erlebt er eine Überraschung: Unter den Tänzern dort entdeckt er Spencer. Doch dieser streitet am nächsten Morgen ab, jemals in dem Club gewesen zu sein. Derek bekommt das Paradoxon nicht aus dem Kopf: Einerseits hat er Spencer als sexy Tänzer mit einer feurigen Latina erlebt, andererseits erweist sich sein Freund und Kollege bei dem Fall, an dem sie aktuell arbeiten wieder einmal absolut hilflos in der Kommunikation mit Frauen. Wie passt das zusammen? Derek beschließt, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Während ich an meiner Geschichte „Missverständnisse“ gearbeitet habe, wurde mir die Idee zugetragen, Spencer doch mal als super Tänzer darzustellen. Ich greife das mit dieser neuen Geschichte nun auf.<br/>Ich habe vor, regelmäßig neue Kapitel zu posten. Da ich aber parallel dazu noch an „Ohne Erinnerung“ arbeite, wird es hier – zumindest vorerst - nicht täglich ein neues Kapitel geben. Ich verspreche aber zumindest ein, zwei Posts pro Woche.<br/>Und hier nochmal der für einige vielleicht schon bekannte Hinweis: Ich habe keinen Beta-Reader und bin absolut aufgeschlossen, wenn ihr mich auf Fehler hinweist.<br/>Ich weiß auch noch nicht ganz genau, wohin ich die komplette Geschichte entwickeln werde, der Plot ist noch ein wenig lückenhaft. Daher freue ich mich auch über eure Anregungen und Kommentare.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Komm schon, Derek, dieses eine Mal wirst du mir den Gefallen doch tun können“, beharrte Savannah und blickte auf Morgan hinunter, der es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Wie oft suche ich schließlich schon aus, wohin wir ausgehen?“</p>
<p>Morgan seufzte. „Schatz, ich habe ja nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass du was aussuchst. Aber muss es ausgerechnet ein Latino-Tanzclub sein? Ich habe von einer neuen Disco gehört, ganz in der Nähe von deinem Lieblings-Italiener. Wollen wir nicht lieber erst was essen gehen und dann schauen, wie die Disco ist?“</p>
<p>Doch Savannah stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und Derek wusste schon jetzt, dass er diese Diskussion verloren hatte. „Stell dich nicht so an. Der Club soll toll sein. Mirjam und Sarah waren mit ihren Freunden auch schon dort. Und sie waren ganz begeistert.“</p>
<p>Peter und Damian waren wahrscheinlich weniger begeistert, dachte sich Derek. Nur zeigen durften die Partner von Savannahs Freundinnen das nicht. Die standen ja schließlich unter dem Pantoffel. Und ein solcher kam im Moment auch geradewegs auf ihn zugeflogen. Da hieß es in Deckung gehen oder ihn geschickt auffangen und zurückwerfen.</p>
<p>„Dieses Tanzen nach Regeln ist so gar nicht mein Ding“, versuchte Derek einen Ausweg zu finden und baute sich dabei vor seiner Freundin auf. „Du weißt doch, ich bin ein Rebell.“ Er nahm Savannah in die Arme, zog sie eng an sich und schnurrte ihr dann ins Ohr. „Hot and dirty, das ist meine Devise, und das geht nicht in gestelzter Tanzhaltung. Und ich weiß, wie sehr du es magst, wenn ich dich beim Tanzen schon ans Schlafzimmer erinnere.“</p>
<p>„Derek!“, mahnte ihn Savannah gespielt und kicherte dabei. „So kommen wir gar nicht aus dem Haus!“</p>
<p>„Müssen wir das überhaupt“, hakte Morgan nach. „Wir können doch gleich jetzt rauf gehen. Da zeig ich dir, wie der Matratzenwalzer funktioniert.“ Er grinste anzüglich.</p>
<p>„Derek Morgan! So nicht!“, sagte Savannah plötzlich bestimmt und befreite sich aus Dereks Armen. „Ich lasse mich nicht mit Sex von meinen Plänen abbringen. Ich habe Mirjam und Sarah versprochen, dass wir sie heute Abend in dem Club treffen. Und wenn du nicht lieber die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringen willst, dann kommst du mit.“</p>
<p>Autsch!, dachte Morgan. Der Pantoffel hatte ihn wohl mit voller Wucht getroffen. So viel zu ducken oder abfangen.</p>
<p>„ich werde mich total zum Trottel machen“, probierte er eine andere Taktik. „Peter und Damian haben ja wenigstens etwas Ahnung, wie man dieses Zeug – Cha Cha, Rumba, Mambo, was auch immer – wie man das tanzt. Du willst dich doch nicht allen Ernstes mit mir lächerlich machen?“</p>
<p>Doch Savannah legte den Kopf schief. „Du bist kein Dummkopf, Derek. Rhythmus hast du im Blut und ein paar Augen im Kopf, um dir ein paar Schritte von den anderen Männern dort abzuschauen. Also gib es endlich auf, weitere Ausreden zu erfinden. Oder: Ich kann dir dein Bettzeug auch gleich die Treppe runterwerfen.“</p>
<p>Morgan verdrehte die Augen. Ja, er könnte es natürlich darauf ankommen lassen und über so etwas wie einem Club-Besuch einen Streit mit Savannah vom Zaun brechen. Aber war es das wirklich wert?</p>
<p>„Okay, du weißt ja, der Klügere gibt nach. Du bekommst deinen Willen“, gab er sich geschlagen. „Aber beschwere dich später nicht bei mir, wenn ich dir ständig auf die Zehen trete.“</p>
<p>Savannah grinste und kehrte sofort in Dereks Arme zurück. „Keine Beschwerden. Und wenn wir zurück sind, dann zeige ich dir, was man mit nem Salsa-Hüftschwung im Bett anfangen kann.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In sein Schicksal ergeben stand Derek an der Bar des Latino-Tanzclubs Noche Cubana und klammerte sich an seinem Mojito fest. Seine Geduld wurde schon jetzt, wo er mit Savannah erst vor wenigen Minuten den Club betreten hatte, auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Entweder hatte sich Savannah gründlich in der Uhrzeit geirrt oder sie hatte ihn ganz absichtlich viel zu früh hierher geschleppt. Der ganze Raum war hell erleuchtet, aber noch nicht wirklich dicht bevölkert. Im Hintergrund lief Musik, die typischen lateinamerikanischen Klänge, aber für einen Abend zum Abtanzen viel zu leise. Und das Schauspiel vor ihm! Oh, das war definitiv Savannahs Absicht gewesen, aber so ließ er sich definitiv nicht unter den Pantoffel zwingen.</p>
<p>Auf der gut beleuchteten Tanzfläche hatten sich knapp zwei Dutzend Paare eingefunden – und übten unter Anleitung eines Latinos, der einem kubanischen Reiseführer entsprungen sein mochte, irgendwelche Tanzschritte. Mitten drin Savannahs Freundinnen mit ihren Partnern und nicht weit von ihnen, leicht schmollend, seine Savannah. Ja, natürlich hatte sie versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, bei diesem Einführungskurs mitzumachen. Aber solch ein Pantoffelheld wie Peter und Damian war er noch lange nicht. Die beiden Männer mussten nun abwechselnd für alle drei Frauen als Tanzpartner herhalten.</p>
<p>Derek hätte sich vielleicht noch dazu überreden lassen, irgendwann mit Savannah zu tanzen, aber nun kam er sich ziemlich verarscht vor. Das hatte sie doch alles geplant. Aber nicht mit ihm.</p>
<p>Zumindest konnte der Barkeeper einen guten Mojito zaubern. Derek rechnete damit, sich den ganzen Abend lang am Tresen festzuklammern. Anfangs hatte er noch gehofft, dass man in diesem Club auch Freestyle tanzen konnte, doch der Tanzkurs legte nahe, dass das hier nicht unbedingt erwünscht oder üblich war.</p>
<p>„Gleich wird der Salsa-Grundschritt gezeigt. Komm doch wenigstens jetzt mit“, sprach Savannah Derek von der Seite an und versuchte nach seiner Hand zu greifen, um ihn aufs Parkett zu zerren. „Kein Bedarf, Schatz“, entgegnete Derek in einem Tonfall, der ihr klar machen sollte, dass er dafür auf keinen Fall zu haben war. „Ich habe dir nachgegeben und bin mit dir hierher gekommen. Davon, dass ich mich bei irgend so einem Kurs zum Affen machen soll, war nie die Rede.“</p>
<p>„Dann machen sich Peter und Damian also zum Affen?“, erkundigte sich Savannah pikiert.</p>
<p>„Wenn sie tanzen lernen wollen, dann sollen sie das gerne tun. Aber das ist nicht mein Ding. Und wenn du mich vorher eingeweiht hättest, dann hätte ich dir das gleich sagen können.“</p>
<p>Savannah streckte schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorne. „Kannst du mir denn keinen kleinen Gefallen tun? Da bin ich mit dem bestaussehendsten Mann hier, aber der lässt mich einfach unbeachtet stehen.“</p>
<p>Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich beachte dich doch, meine kleine Viper. Ich spiele nur nicht das Kaninchen, das sich von dir einlullen und dann verschlingen lässt. Wenn du noch mehr Beachtung willst … dann lass uns verschwinden. Nach Hause.“ Derek beugte sich näher zu Savannah. „Oder, wenn dir das zu weit ist, dann raus zum Hinterausgang“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr. „Da kann ich dir sehr viel Beachtung schenken.“</p>
<p>Er spürte, wie seine Worte die erwünschte Wirkung auf Savannah hatten, und sah, wie sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten. „Willst du das? Eine schnelle, heiße Nummer?“, murmelte er und setzte ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken. „Da kann ich dir gern zeigen, was für einen Hüftschwung ich drauf habe.“</p>
<p>„Derek“, flüsterte Savannah.</p>
<p>„Ja, mein Schatz?“ Er hatte sie fast so weit. Vorsichtig knabberte er an ihrem Hals.</p>
<p>„Bitte!“</p>
<p>„Komm, lass uns …“</p>
<p>„Hey, sucht euch ein Zimmer für das, was ihr hier vorhabt“, lachte Peter und schlug Derek kräftig auf die Schulter.</p>
<p>Verdammt, dachte sich Derek, als Savannah sich sofort von ihm löste und sich zwischen Mirjam und Sarah in Sicherheit brachte. Hätten Savannahs Freunde nicht noch ein paar Minuten auf der Tanzfläche bleiben können? Er hatte sie schon fast soweit gehabt, mit ihm zu verschwinden.</p>
<p>„Na, wie ist das mit Salsa, Rumba und dem anderen Zeug. Wirst du jetzt zum Tanzgott, Peter?“, stichelte Derek, der von seinem Platz aus genau beobachten konnte, dass Peter ständig über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert war. „Ich probiere es zumindest“, gab dieser gutgelaunt zurück. „Was man von dir nicht behaupten kann.“</p>
<p>„Ich bin halt kein Freund von Regeln, was das Tanzparkett betrifft“, erklärte Derek und nahm eine Schluck von seinem Mojito. „Das nächste Mal kommt ihr mit in eine Disco, die ich aussuche. Dann zeige ich euch, wie man sich beim Tanzen so bewegt, dass die Ladys schon beim Hinsehen ganz schwach werden.“</p>
<p>„Heißt das, dass du Savannah heute den ganzen Abend lang zusehen lässt?“, erkundigte sich Mirjam und signalisierte zugleich dem Barkeeper, dass sie auch einen Mojito wollte. „Oh, ich bin sicher, Peter freut sich über noch mehr Gelegenheiten, seine Tanzkünste zu verfeinern. Und du teilst doch sicher ein bisschen mit deiner besten Freundin, oder?“, grinste Derek.</p>
<p>In diesem Moment wurde das Licht in dem Club heruntergedreht. „Ich werde mir nicht nachsagen lassen, keine gute Freundin zu sein“, gab Mirjam zurück. „Aber vorerst behalte ich Peter für ein paar Tänze für mich.“</p>
<p>Als wäre das das Zeichen gewesen, drehte der DJ die Musik in diesem Moment lauter auf. Derek bemerkte, dass sich der Club langsam füllte und die ersten Paare – allen voran jene, die gerade noch so fleißig geübt hatten, begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche. Mirjam und Sarah zogen mit ihren Freunden ebenfalls davon, während Savannah unschlüssig zusah.</p>
<p>„Den Mojito kann ich dir empfehlen. Der ist wirklich gut“, sagte Derek. „Soll ich dir einen bestellen?“</p>
<p>Savannah nickte. Derek wusste genau, dass sie noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Sie würde sicher noch ein paar Mal versuchen, ihn auf dieses Parkett zu zerren, aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht nachzugeben.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Eine Stunde später war Derek hin und her gerissen. Er langweilte sich und noch mehr Alkohol trinken, um seine Langeweile zu vergessen, das wollte er auch nicht. Er konnte Savannah nachgeben und nun doch irgendwie mit ihr tanzen, oder er konnte gehen. Keine der beiden Optionen war wirklich optimal. Doch Savannah hatte seinen wiederholten Versuchen, sie zu einem Quickie in irgendeiner Seitengasse zu überreden, bisher widerstanden. Inzwischen hatte sie neben Damian und Peter zwei, drei Männer gefunden, die offensichtlich ohne weibliche Begleitung hier waren und die es nicht störte, dass ihr Freund von der Bar aus beobachtete, wie sie mit ihnen tanzte. Insofern war zumindest für Savannah Langeweile kein Problem.</p>
<p>Der Club war inzwischen nicht nur gut gefüllt, man konnte ihn fast schon als überfüllt bezeichnen. Und ganz offensichtlich waren die meisten Leute wirklich hierher gekommen, um zu tanzen. Es gab einige Anfänger unter den Tänzern, aber ganz klar auch jede Menge Leute, die die lateinamerikanischen Rhythmen wirklich im Blut hatten. Derek schätzte außerdem, dass mindestens siebzig Prozent der Anwesenden mit einem festen Partner hier waren. Eine vergleichsweise hohe Quote, wenn man bedachte, dass Tanzen doch oftmals der Anbahnung von Bekanntschaften und Beziehungen dienen sollte.</p>
<p>Von seinem Hocker an der Bar aus ließ Derek den Blick über die tanzende Menge schweifen. Savannah war nicht weit von ihm entfernt, Sarah und Damian in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihr. Mirjam und Peter – die beiden hatte es etwas mehr Richtung Mitte der Tanzfläche verschlagen.</p>
<p>Das langsame Lied, das gerade noch gespielt wurde – eine Rumba, wie Derek vermutete – klang allmählich aus. Savannah macht nicht den Eindruck, zu ihm zurückkommen zu wollen. Der Rhythmus wechselte, etwas eindeutig Schnelleres wurde gespielt und Derek wippte mit dem Fuß den Takt mit. Salsa vielleicht?</p>
<p>Mehr Bewegung kam auf die Tanzfläche, doch das ging nicht nur von dem Wechsel der Tanzschritte aus, wie Derek von seinem Aussichtspunkt feststellte. Irgendetwas oder jemand brachte die Menge am anderen Ende der Tanzfläche in Bewegung, wie ein Meer, das sich teilte und wieder zusammenfand.</p>
<p>Die Tänzer dort machten eindeutig jemandem Platz. Neugierig beobachtete Derek den Punkt, an dem er denjenigen vermutete, der Auslöser dafür war. Wie eine Welle schob sich die Bewegung weiter Richtung Mitte der Tanzfläche und Derek konnte wahrnehmen, dass es sich um ein Tanzpaar handelte, das sich raumgreifend im Salsa-Rhythmus bewegte und dem respektvoll Platz gemacht wurde. Eine hübsche Latina mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einem eng anliegenden goldenen Paillettenkleid lag in den Armen eines großen schlanken Mannes. Sexy war das erste Wort, das Derek einfiel, als er das Paar beobachtete. Und selbstbewusst. Die beiden schienen auf dieser Tanzfläche zuhause zu sein. Den Mann konnte Derek im Moment zwar nur von hinten sehen, aber er vermutete, dass es sich ebenfalls um einen Latino handeln musste. Seine langen, schlanken Beine steckten in einer engen schwarzen Hose, dazu trug er ein relativ weites weißes Hemd. Seine langen Haare hatte er im Nacken zusammengebunden, nur einzelne Strähnen schienen sein Gesicht einzurahmen.</p>
<p>Sicher führte der Mann seine Partnerin über das Parkett, zog sie eng an sich und stieß sie in schnellen Drehungen wieder von sich. Im einen Moment schmiegten sich ihre Hüften eng aneinander, im nächsten Moment führt er sie in schnellen Kreisen um sich herum.</p>
<p>Derek starrte das Paar wie gebannt an und bemerkte dabei doch, dass es den Tänzern auf der Fläche teilweise genauso ging. Inzwischen hatte sich um das Tanzpaar eine kleine freie Fläche ergeben, die es geschickt nutzte – und die den Zuschauern mehr Einblick gewährte.</p>
<p>Stirnrunzelnd fixierte Derek den Mann. Die junge Frau war zugegeben sehr sexy und in ihren Bewegungen extrem aufreizend. Doch der Mann hatte etwas, das ihn in seinen Bann zog. Er kam Derek … irgendwie bekannt vor.</p>
<p>Morgan stutzte. Er kannte diesen Mann. Da war er sich jetzt fast sicher. Wenn er sich doch nun, wo er der Blick auf ihn fast frei war, einmal umdrehen würde, sodass er in sein Gesicht blicken könnte.</p>
<p>In diesem Moment tat der Mann genau das: Er führte seine Partnerin in einer Drehung in Dereks Richtung und dreht sich dabei zu diesem um.</p>
<p>„Reid?“, stieß Derek verwundert hervor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nachdenklich betrachtete Morgan sich selbst in den verspiegelten Seitenwänden des Aufzugs, der ihn zu seinem Büro bringen sollte. Er sah dem Grund für sein Unwohlbefinden heute ziemlich ähnlich: Die Krawatte leicht schief, das Hemd nicht frisch gebügelt, die Augen klein, dunkel gerändert und hinter einer verspiegelten Sonnenbrille verborgen. Wenn Reid so im Büro auftauchte, dann hatte er meist die Nacht über irgendwelchen Akten zugebracht statt zu schlafen. Jeder, der ihn nun allerdings sah, würde denken, dass er einen heftigen Kater hatte.</p>
<p>Doch tatsächlich war der Grund für seinen misslichen Zustand eher die unerwartete Begegnung mit Reid statt übermäßiger Alkoholgenuss. Wobei man von Begegnung fast nicht sprechen konnte. Derek verfluchte sich innerlich selbst, als er aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg und sich rasch auf den Weg in sein Büro machte. Dort konnte er sich vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten verstecken, bis die anderen auftauchten.</p>
<p>Wieso hatte er Savannah den Club nur so madig gemacht? Er allein war schuld, dass er dem Phänomen, über das er gestern so unvermutet gestolpert war, nicht nachgehen konnte.</p>
<p>Derek war von seinem Hocker gerutscht, als er Reid auf der Tanzfläche erkannt hatte – mehr wegen der Überraschung als aus dem Grund, dass er sich hatte wirklich bewegen wollen. Reids Gesicht war nur kurz für ihn sichtbar gewesen, dann hatte sich seine Tanzpartnerin vor ihn geschoben, die mit ihren High Heels fast so groß war wie Spencer selbst. Als der Song schließlich langsam verklungen war, hatte Derek sich vergewissern wollen, dass er richtig gesehen hatte, doch genau in diesem Moment war Savannah auf ihn zugetreten und hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie nun heimfahren würden. Sie hätte keine Lust mehr, seine schmollende Figur am Rand der Tanzfläche zu sehen.</p>
<p>Seine Einwände, dass er einen Freund gesehen hätte, hatte sie schnell beiseite gewischt. „Wo denn?“, hatte sie gefragt. Und als er ihr Reid zeigen wollte, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass der junge Mann von der Tanzfläche verschwunden war.</p>
<p>So war es gekommen, dass er mit Savannah wirklich heimgefahren war. Sie waren ins Bett gegangen, hatten Sex gehabt, doch Derek war seltsamerweise danach nicht sofort eingeschlafen, wie er es sonst meist tat. Vielmehr war er stundenlang wach gelegen und hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob Reid wirklich in dem Tanzclub gewesen war oder ob er sich das alles aus schierer Langeweile nur eingebildet hatte.</p>
<p>Infolgedessen war er heute alles andere als fit. Wer hatte auch damit gerechnet, dass sie heute, an einem Sonntagmorgen, schon wieder ins Büro beordert werden würden.</p>
<p>Derek warf seine Lederjacke auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den anderen dahinter plumpsen.</p>
<p>Die Beziehung mit Savannah wurde langsam wirklich ernst. Sie war praktisch schon fast bei ihm eingezogen – ohne ihn je gefragt zu haben – und verbrachte jeden Tag, den er in Quantico war, in seinem Haus. Etwas über ein Jahr waren sie nun zusammen und Derek schätzte an ihr, dass er sich ihr gegenüber für seinen Beruf und die damit verbundenen häufigen Reisen nie rechtfertigen musste. Sie war selbst eine sehr beschäftigte Frau und hatte sich erfolgreich eine Karriere aufgebaut. Sie wusste, dass so etwas nur möglich war, wenn man privat Abstriche machte.</p>
<p>Zugegeben, Savannah hatte wirklich ihren eigenen Kopf und machte ihm das Leben nicht immer einfach. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, dann tat sie alles, um zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen. Und das bedeutet häufig auch, dass Derek ihr nachgeben musste, auch wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging. Doch andererseits war er froh, dass sie nicht einfach nur ein Modepüppchen war. Eine schöne Hülle allein könnte, das wusste er genau, seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf Dauer fesseln.</p>
<p>Doch wie würde es aussehen, wenn er den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung tat? Zuerst würde er Savannah wohl vorschlagen, wirklich bei ihm einzuziehen. Okay, das war machbar. Sie würde sein Haus sicher verändern wollen, dass ihr nicht alles gefiel, hatte sie schon häufiger mehr als nur angedeutet. Aber das wäre kein wirkliches Problem. Und im Zweifelsfall könnten sie auch umziehen. Derek besaß noch ein paar andere Häuser, die derzeit vermietet waren, und eines, das er gerade umbaute. Da könnten sie sich auch irgendwo gemeinsam ein neues Zuhause einrichten.</p>
<p>Dann Verlobung und Hochzeit? Die standen schon auf einem etwas anderen Blatt. Derek hatte ein komisches Gefühl dabei, einem anderen Menschen die Ewigkeit zu versprechen. Viel zu oft hatte er schon gesehen, welche Dramen aus solchen Ewigkeiten entstanden. Das war ein Punkt, den er definitiv noch einige Zeit aufschieben wollte.</p>
<p>Und schließlich noch die große Frage nach Kindern. Derek mochte Kinder, er konnte gut mit ihnen umgehen. Aber eigene Kinder? Das würde bedeuten, dass Savannah ihre Karriere zurückschrauben müsste. Er wusste, dass sie Kinder wollte, das hatte sie schon einige Male angedeutet. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie deshalb ihre Karriere aufgeben wollte. Doch es musste ihr eigentlich klar sein, dass er nicht den Hausmann machen würde, so wie das bei J.J. und Will der Fall war. Nein, Kinder hatten wohl derzeit noch keinen Platz in seinem Leben.</p>
<p>Derek stutzte. Wie war er gerade überhaupt auf all diese Gedanken gekommen?</p>
<p>Ach ja, da war ja die Frage, ob er tatsächlich Reid im Noche Cubana gesehen hatte. Hätte er Savannah den Abend nicht so verdorben, dann hätte er vielleicht die Chance gehabt, der Sache noch vor Ort auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch nun blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit, Spencer hier wegen seines Geheimnisses auszuhorchen, sobald er auftauchte. Denn dass es sich um ein Geheimnis handelte, das war eindeutig. Nie hatte Spencer auch nur angedeutet, dass er tanzen konnte, ganz zu schweigen davon wie gut. Das Bild des selbstbewussten und auch erstaunlich erotischen Tänzers wollte Derek einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.</p>
<p>Durch ein Klopfen an seiner Tür wurde Morgan plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.</p>
<p>„Ja“, rief er kurz und schon streckte J.J. ihren Kopf herein.</p>
<p>„Gut, dass du schon da bist. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten im Besprechungsraum“, erklärte sie kurz, bevor sie wieder verschwand.</p>
<p>Derek schob die Sonnenbrille auf der Nase zurecht. Auf ins Gefecht. Er hoffte nur, dass sie ausnahmsweise einen Fall hatten, der sie nicht quer über den gesamten Kontinent führte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eine knappe Autostunde, das war eine äußerst angenehme Entfernung. Der neue Fall führte sie nach Arlington Heights, wo innerhalb der zurückliegenden zwei Wochen mehrere Frauen verschwunden waren. Die örtliche Polizei hatte bislang keinen Zusammenhang entdeckt und war noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob überhaupt Verbrechen vorlagen. Doch in der vergangenen Nacht war wieder eine Frau verschwunden, und diesmal deutete alles auf eine Entführung hin. Sally Foster hatte mit ihrem Mann telefoniert, als sie auf dem Rückweg vom Krankenhaus war, wo sie ihre Spätschicht beendet hatte. Die junge Mutter arbeitete dort als Krankenschwester. Eigentlich hätte sie wenige Minuten nach dem Telefonat zuhause eintreffen müssen, doch sie kam nie an. Ihr Ehemann hatte vergeblich versucht, sie zu erreichen. Dann hatte er im Krankenhaus angerufen, um zu erfahren, ob sie vielleicht dorthin zurückbeordert worden war. Doch dort war man davon ausgegangen, dass sie schon längst zuhause wäre. Schließlich hatte Mr. Foster eine Nachbarin gebeten, auf die Kinder aufzupassen, hatte sich in seinen Wagen gesetzt und war die Strecke bis zum Krankenhaus abgefahren. Doch nirgends konnte er eine Spur seiner Frau entdecken. Und bei Anrufen auf ihrem Handy meldete sich lediglich die Mailbox.</p>
<p>„Wären die Frauen nicht alle im gleichen Stadtteil verschwunden, dann wäre wahrscheinlich auch jetzt noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass die Fälle zusammenhängen“, meinte Spencer, als er während der Fahrt durch die noch relativ dünne Akte blätterte. Mit Sally Forster waren es insgesamt sechs Vermisstenfälle und zumindest bei dreien schien die Polizei von Arlington bislang davon ausgegangen zu sein, dass die Frauen ihr Heim freiwillig verlassen hatten. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass jedes Jahr mehr als 600.000 Personen in den USA als vermisst gemeldet werden? Und dass fast ein Sechstel dieser Fälle nie aufgeklärt wird? Erfreulich ist, dass die Zahl der vermissten Personen aber in den letzten 20 Jahren um knapp 200.000 abgenommen hat, was meiner Ansicht nach aber dennoch zu viele Fälle übrig lässt. Erstaunlicherweise werden – statistisch gesehen – etwa genauso viele Frauen wie Männer vermisst. Dabei hat man immer den Eindruck, es könnten mehr Frauen sein, nicht wahr? Das stimmt aber nur, wenn man ausschließlich Kinder und Jugendliche betrachtet. Bei den unter 21-Jährigen werden deutlich mehr weibliche Personen vermisst als männliche, bei den über 21-Jährigen ist es genau anders herum. Wenn man die vermissten Personen in Relation zu den Einwohnern der einzelnen Bundesstaaten setzt, dann liegt Washington auf Platz fünf. Überraschend ist, dass auf dem ersten Platz Alaska liegt. Und wusstest du, dass Entführungen in unseren Statistiken noch gar nicht so lange extra ausgewiesen werden? Mehr als 14.000 Entführungen gibt es US-weit jedes Jahr und dabei entfallen erschreckender Weise mehr als die Hälfte auf Kinder und Jugendliche. Leider kann ich mich gerade an keine Statistik erinnern, die besagt, wie viele erwachsene Frauen jährlich entführt werden.“</p>
<p>„Es ist wirklich gut, dass wir dich wandelndes Lexikon immer mitnehmen“, brummte Derek, während er sich auf den Verkehr konzentrierte. „Unsereins kann sich diese ganzen Statistiken jedenfalls nicht so einfach merken. Und was leitest du davon jetzt für unseren Fall ab?“</p>
<p>„Hm“, grübelte Spencer. „Wenn ich die Entführungsfälle proportional zu den Vermisstenfällen auf die einzelnen Bundesstatten verteile, dann kann ich sagen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir es hier mit sechsfacher Entführung zu tun haben, in Arlington bedeutend höher ist als in Städten in den meisten anderen Bundesstaaten. Allerdings ist eine proportionale Verteilung eine reine Vermutung von mir. Statistiken dazu kenne ich nicht.“</p>
<p>„Also ich sehe jetzt nicht, wie uns das weiterbringt. Aber vielleicht brauchen wir deine Statistiken ja irgendwann noch“, gestand Morgan Spencer zu, der ein bisschen enttäuscht schien, dass sein Wissen gerade keinen praktischen Nutzen hatte.</p>
<p>Derek grübelte, wie er das Gespräch möglichst geschickt auf den letzten Abend bringen sollte, ohne einfach mit seiner Frage herauszuplatzen. Doch Reid hatte seine Nase schon wieder in die Akte gesteckt und schien nichts außer Arbeit zu kennen. Aber vielleicht war das ja auch der Ansatzpunkt, überlegte Derek.</p>
<p>„Ich hatte ja gehofft, dass wir mal ein ruhiges Wochenende hätten. Man hat ja schließlich auch Pläne für seine Freizeit“, erklärte er. Doch Reid reagierte nicht darauf.</p>
<p>„Hattest du nichts vor?“</p>
<p>Erneut keine Reaktion.</p>
<p>„Hey, Reid, es ist nicht ganz so einfach eine Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn der Gesprächspartner nicht spricht“, beschwerte sich Derek schließlich vehement.</p>
<p>Sein Name riss Spencer schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Was meintest du?“, fragte er unschuldig und hob endlich das Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Ich wollte wissen, ob der Fall dir irgendwelche Pläne verdirbt“, wiederholte Morgan.</p>
<p>Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, das sich nicht einfach verschieben ließe.“</p>
<p>Also gab es Pläne, triumphierte Morgan innerlich.</p>
<p>„Musstest du ein Date verschieben“, bohrte er weiter.</p>
<p>Morgan konnte aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten, wie seine Frage Reids Kopf zu sich herumriss. „Wie kommst du denn auf sowas?“</p>
<p>„Naja, ganz so abwegig ist das ja wohl nicht. Du wirst mir doch nicht erzählen wollen, dass du nie ein Date hast, oder?“ Jetzt musste er aufpassen. Spencer gab sich nach wie vor schüchtern und unbeholfen, was Frauen anging, wenn man diese und ihn auch nur in einem Satz erwähnte. Wenn er jetzt anfing, zu sehr zu stottern, dann war an der Sache mit dem Date definitiv etwas dran.</p>
<p>„Was … wieso … ich … nein, kein Date. Ich habe kein Date verschoben“, brachte Reid mühsam hervor, und Morgan konnte sehen, wie er dabei den Kopf einzog. Entweder hatte er damit einen Volltreffer gelandet oder es gab etwas anderes, das der Junge geheim halten wollte.</p>
<p>„Schade, ich hätte es dir wirklich gegönnte“, erklärte Morgan großzügig. „Du kommst viel zu selten von deinen Büchern weg.“ Derek machte eine kurze Pause, um Spencer in Sicherheit zu wiegen und legte dann nach: „Was hast du denn gestern gemacht?“</p>
<p>„Ich … wieso … warum willst du das denn nun schon wieder wissen?“, stammelte Spencer eine Gegenfrage.</p>
<p>„Einfach so. Vielleicht kann ich mir von dir ja ein paar Ideen holen. Du weißt doch, ich muss Savannah bei Laune halten.“ Da war auf jeden Fall etwas im Busch, war sich Morgan sicher. Und er würde noch ein wenig weiter klopfen.</p>
<p>„Ist das denn so schwierig?“, versuchte Reid abzulenken. Und einen Moment lang brachte er Derek damit zum Grübeln. Ja, manchmal war es in der Tat schwierig, die Harmonie mit Savannah aufrecht zu erhalten. Gestern war dafür ein exzellentes Beispiel gewesen. Aber das hielt sich doch auch die Waage mit den Tagen, wo sich völlig einig waren.</p>
<p>„Manchmal“, gestand Derek. „Ich denke, das ist in jeder Beziehung so. Mal ist es einfacher, mal schwieriger. Das kennst du ja sicher.“</p>
<p>Und da war sie wieder, die Röte, die Reid ins Gesicht stieg, wenn man das Gespräch auf sein Liebesleben brachte. Eine Antwort gab der Junge darauf nicht. Deshalb setzte Morgan gleich wieder nach: „Aber du wolltest mir gerade sagen, was du gestern gemacht hast. Wo warst du unterwegs?“</p>
<p>„Ich wollte gar nichts in der Art“, protestierte Reid sofort. „Ich … ich war nirgends. Zuhause. Lesen. Ich habe gelesen.“</p>
<p>Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du zuhause gewesen wärst und gelesen hättest, dann hätte ich schon bei meiner ersten Frage ein ausführliches Referat über deine aktuelle Lektüre bekommen. Also schwindle mich nicht an. So schlimm wird es ja nicht gewesen sein, was du gemacht hast.“</p>
<p>Spencer schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts Interessantes gemacht.“</p>
<p>Okay, so kam er hier nicht weiter, überlegte sich Morgan. Wenn der Junge nicht freiwillig mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte, dann würde er eben doch auf Konfrontationskurs gehen. „Komisch, und ich dachte, ich hätte dich gestern gesehen.“</p>
<p>„Was? Wo?“, fragte Reid sofort erschrocken und sein Gesicht hatte einen so entsetzten Ausdruck, dass Derek prompt lachen musste. „Also warst du wohl doch nicht zuhause. Denn sonst wäre ja klar, dass ich dich nirgends hätte sehen können. Oder willst du mir jetzt wieder die Geschichte vom bösen Zwilling erzählen.“</p>
<p>„Du kannst mich eben auch nirgends gesehen haben“, beharrte Spencer.</p>
<p>„Auch nicht im Noche Cubana“, spielte Morgan seinen letzten Trumpf aus.</p>
<p>„Du … n… nein. Du … Du musst da abbiegen“, stotterte Reid, der plötzlich ziemlich bleich aussah.</p>
<p>Derek setzte den Blinker und schlug den Weg ein, den Spencer ihm wies. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ein Noche Cubana ist. Also hast du mich dort auch nicht gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hast du zu viel getrunken“, plapperte Reid nun drauf los. „Man sieht dir heute wirklich an, wie übernächtig du bist. Hast du die dunklen Ringe unter deinen Augen noch nicht gesehen? Savannah hätte sie dir sicher mit etwas Make-up abdecken können. Wusstest du nicht, dass generell ein Drittel aller Männer bereit ist, sich dezent zu schminken beziehungsweise das auch tut? Du wärst also in guter Gesellschaft. Und es wäre nicht so lächerlich, wie im Büro eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen, damit man die Spuren der zurückliegenden Nacht nicht an deinem Gesicht ablesen kann.“</p>
<p>Als Spencer kurz Luft holte, fuhr ihm Derek mit lautem Lachen in seine Tirade. „Okay, okay, ich hab verstanden. Keine weiteren Predigten oder Statistiken. Du warst nie im Noche Cubana, ich kann dich da definitiv nicht gesehen haben. Und es besteht sicher auch keine Chance, dass das in Zukunft noch passieren könnte. Denn du gehst nicht aus und ich lasse mich von Savannah sicher nicht noch einmal dorthin schleppen.“</p>
<p>Für Derek war Spencers Reaktion ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er in dem Club gewesen war. Aber wenn er nicht gestehen wollte, dann würde er eben eine andere Möglichkeit finden müssen, um hinter Spencers Geheimnis zu kommen. Vielleicht hing das ja mit seiner Tanzpartnerin zusammen. Nur komisch, dass Derek sich kaum an sie erinnern konnte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Okay, lassen Sie uns das nochmal durchgehen“, bat Hotch, als er sich gegenüber von Philip Foster an den Tisch setzt. Morgan schob Foster eine Tasse Kaffee zu und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. „Wann genau haben Sie mit Ihrer Frau telefoniert?“</p>
<p>„Ihre Schicht war um 21.30 Uhr zu Ende. Ich habe es am Handy kontrolliert: Es war 21.44 Uhr als Sie mich anrief. Sie sagte mir, dass sie sich gerade ins Auto gesetzt hat. Aber das habe ich doch alles Captain Flinch und seinen Leuten schon erzählt. Wieso ist niemand da draußen und sucht nach ihr?“ Verzweifelt raufte sich Foster die Haare.</p>
<p>Morgan konnte an der Mimik und Gestik des Mannes deutlich erkennen, dass er in größter Sorge um seine Frau war, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er nichts mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Das konnten sie somit schon einmal ausschließen.</p>
<p>„Wir hören uns die Fakten am liebsten aus erster Hand an. Und wir stellen manchmal andere Fragen als die hiesige Polizei“, erklärte Hotch geduldig. „Das bringt uns meist auf die richtige Spur.“</p>
<p>„Okay, okay, was müssen Sie noch wissen?“, gab Foster nach und sank zurück in seinen Stuhl. „Ich sage Ihnen alles, aber Sie müssen sie finden. Bitte, Sie müssen sie mir zurückbringen.“</p>
<p>Hotch nickte.</p>
<p>„Erzählen Sie uns von dem Telefonat“, forderte Derek den Mann auf. „Worum ging es?“</p>
<p>„Eigentlich um nichts Besonderes. Sally versucht, die Arbeit auch in der Arbeit zu lassen. Und wenn ihr das schwerfällt, dann ruft sie manchmal an, wenn sie auf dem Heimweg ist, um sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Wenn sie dann ankommt, kann sie ihren Job komplett vergessen“, erklärte Foster.</p>
<p>„Dann hat sie also etwas bedrückt?“, hakte Hotch nach.</p>
<p>„Nichts Schlimmes. Sie hatte mit einer Kollegin Streit. Es ging um irgendeinen Patienten, der versucht, die Schwestern zu bestechen, um Sonderbehandlung zu bekommen. Und Sally kann so was auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Ihre Kollegin hat das Geld wohl gerne angenommen und darüber sind sie in Streit geraten.“</p>
<p>Hotch nickte und macht sich kurz einen Vermerk.</p>
<p>„Den Namen der Kollegin bräuchten wir“, meinte Morgan.</p>
<p>Doch Foster schüttelte den Kopf. „Den hat sie mir nicht gesagt. Sie sagt nie, um wen es geht. Auch von den Patienten erfahre ich nie Namen. Denken Sie denn, die Angelegenheit hat etwas mit Sallys Verschwinden zu tun?“</p>
<p>„Das lässt sich jetzt noch nicht sagen“, erklärte Morgan. „Aber wir gehen jedem Hinweis nach.“</p>
<p>„Hat Ihr Frau sonst noch etwas erzählt?“, erkundigte sich Hotch.</p>
<p>Foster schüttelte den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Wie lange hat Ihr Telefonat ungefähr gedauert?“</p>
<p>„Das kann ich Ihnen ganz genau sagen. Das waren 14 Minuten und 27 Sekunden. Die Länge des Anrufs wurde von meinem Handy aufgezeichnet.“</p>
<p>„Dann hatte Ihre Frau also schon den größten Teil der Strecke nach Hause zurückgelegt, als sie das Gespräch beendet hat“, rekapitulierte Morgan. „Gab es einen Grund, weshalb sie vorzeitig aufgelegt und das Gespräch nicht weitergeführt hat, bis Sie zuhause wäre?“</p>
<p>„Eigentlich nicht. Sie hatte erzählt, was sie erzählen wollte. Und wir wussten ja, dass wir uns gleich sehen.“</p>
<p>„Gut, dann gehen wir mal auf alles ein, was Sie bei dem Telefonat neben Ihrer Frau noch gehört haben. Woran können Sie sich da erinnern?“, fragte Hotch.</p>
<p>„Außer meiner Frau? An gar nichts. Was sollte ich da gehört haben?“ Foster war sichtlich verwirrt.</p>
<p>„Zuerst stellt sich die Frage, ob vielleicht noch jemand mit Ihrer Frau im Auto saß“, erklärte Morgan. „Konnten Sie eine weitere Stimme hören, vielleicht ein Rascheln, Husten oder lautes Atmen, das nicht von Ihrer Frau stammen konnte? Es könnte ein leises Geräusch im Hintergrund gewesen sein.“</p>
<p>Foster schüttelte den Kopf. „Da kann ich mich an gar nichts erinnern. Ich weiß, dass kurz nach Beginn unseres Telefonats ein Krankenwagen an ihr vorbeifuhr. Der war deutlich zu hören, und Sally musste den letzten Satz, den sie gesagt hatte sogar wiederholen, weil ich ihn nicht verstanden hatte.“</p>
<p>Derek nickte. „Es ist gut, wenn Sie sich daran erinnern. Bleiben Sie bei dem Gedanken. Gab es nach dem Krankenwagen noch andere Geräusche, die sie von der Straße hören konnten? Gehen Sie die gesamte Zeit Ihres Telefonats durch.“</p>
<p>Foster schloss die Augen, und es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr er sich konzentrierte. „Irgendwann hat mal ein Auto gehupt. Die Straßen sind um diese Zeit noch erstaunlich belebt. Und an einer der großen Kreuzungen schimpfte Sally heftig, weil der Wagen, der hinter ihr an der roten Ampel halten musste, wohl das Fernlicht anhatte und sie ziemlich geblendet hat. Danach … hm … ich glaube, kurz bevor wir das Gespräch beendeten, fuhr noch ein Polizeiwagen mit Sirene an ihr vorbei. Aber mehr … an mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern.“</p>
<p>„Das war wirklich gut“, sagte Hotch. „Damit können wir auf jeden Fall schon etwas anfangen. Nun lassen Sie uns über die Gewohnheiten Ihrer Frau und über die Ihrigen sprechen. Es gibt selten spontane Entführungen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass Ihre Frau aus irgendeinem Grund ausgewählt wurde, möglicherweise kennt sie den Täter – oder Sie kennen ihn.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte Hotch kurz zu, bevor er aufstand. Einen ersten Anhaltspunkt hatte sie schon. Diesem sollten sie umgehend nachgehen.</p>
<p>Morgan verließ das Büro, das ihnen im Arlingtoner Polizeirevier zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, und sah sich um. Er stand mitten im zentralen Bereich des Reviers, in dem es eine Unmenge an Tischen gab. Wo hatten die Kollegen nun Reid einquartiert?</p>
<p>Derek hielt einen Polizisten auf, der gerade an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, und erkundigte sich nach dem Jungen.</p>
<p>„Dieser Doktor, der uns hier alle auf Trab hält?“, fragte der Polizist nach. Morgan nickte. Das konnte nur Reid sein. „Den Gang dort nach rechts und dann die erste Tür rechts. Und wenn Sie zu ihm gehen, würden Sie ihm bitte sagen, dass er sich seinen Kaffee selbst holen soll? Karten, Pinnwände, Marker – das ist ja alles in Ordnung. Aber um seinen persönlichen Kram soll er sich selbst kümmern.“</p>
<p>Derek nickte. „Er wollte Sie damit sicher nicht verärgern“, sagte er schmunzelnd. „Ich bringe ihm den Kaffee, wenn Sie mir kurz sagen würden, wo die Kaffeeküche hier zu finden ist.“</p>
<p>Der Polizist wies ihm den Weg und zwei Minuten jonglierte Morgan zwei Kaffeetassen und zwei Donuts durch die Tür, hinter die man Spencer abgeschoben hatten. Die Polizisten hatten wohl schon geahnt, dass es besser war, den Jungen aus dem Weg zu schaffen, bevor er mit seinen Recherchen für Chaos im gesamten Großraumbüro sorgte.</p>
<p>„Können Sie mir noch blaue Fähnchen besorgen?“, erkundigte sich Reid, ohne sich von der Stadtkarte abzuwenden. „Und vielleicht gleich noch ein, zwei weitere Farben. Wer weiß, was ich hier noch alles markieren muss.“</p>
<p>„Kleiner, hier ist dein persönlicher Kaffeelieferant und nicht die gute Fee. Die Fee in Uniform hast du im Übrigen gerade ziemlich verärgert“, grinste Derek und stellte seine Beute aus der Küche auf einem Kästchen ab.</p>
<p>Nun blickte Spencer verwirrt auf. „Was habe ich denn getan?“</p>
<p>„Fändest du es nicht etwas unhöflich, wenn dich jemand in unserem Büro auffordern würde, Kaffee zu organisieren?“</p>
<p>„Oh“, machte Spencer. „Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Aber … keine Ahnung wie er heißt … aber er hat mich gefragt, ob er mir noch was bringen soll. Da dachte ich, Kaffee wäre in das Angebot eingeschlossen.“</p>
<p>Morgan musste laut auflachen. „Wenn du willst, dass man hier weiter mit dir spricht, dann hol dir deinen Kaffee lieber selbst. Und jetzt nimm den hier, bevor der kalt wird.“ Morgan drückte ihm eine der beiden Tassen in die Hand und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. „Foster hat gerade etwas erzählt, das für die Entführung seiner Frau von Bedeutung sein könnte. Du musst mir helfen, einen Ort einzugrenzen.“</p>
<p>„Okay, schieß los“, sagte Spencer und wandte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Morgan zu.</p>
<p>„Mr. Foster hat sich während des Telefonats beschwert, dass ein Autofahrer hinter ihr sie blendet. Das war an einer Kreuzung mit Ampel. Möglicherweise wurde sie von ihrem Entführer verfolgt und dieser wollte sie da schon irritieren. Und kurz vor Ende des Telefonats fuhr ein Polizeiwagen an ihr vorbei, vermutlich in Gegenrichtung. Ich will Garcia jetzt damit beauftragen, uns Bilder der Verkehrskameras zu besorgen. Und möglicherweise hat der Polizeiwagen auch mit seiner Dash-Kamera den Wagen hinter Mrs. Foster im Vorbeifahren erfasst. Nur dazu müsste ich nun wissen, wo das in etwa gewesen sein kann.“</p>
<p>Spencer nickte. „Hast du irgendwelche Zeitangaben, damit ich weiß, wie weit sie sich schon vom Krankenhaus entfernt haben kann?“</p>
<p>„Sie war vermutlich schon länger als fünf und weniger als zehn Minuten unterwegs. Genauer kann ich es dir leider nicht sagen.“</p>
<p>Spencer nickte wieder und drehte sich dann zu der Stadtkarte hinter ihm um. „Kannst du mir noch eine Detailkarte von Arlington Heights organisieren? Auf der Gesamtkarte von Arlington kann ich die Details nicht so gut markieren.“</p>
<p>„Schon wieder Wünsche an die gute Fee, Kleiner? Na, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“ Morgan stand auf, schnappte sich einen der Donuts und machte sich auf den Weg, um Spencer das benötigte Material zu besorgen – am besten gleich samt der Fähnchen, damit er die Polizisten hier nicht noch in den Wahnsinn trieb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hey, Baby Girl, wie geht es meiner Süßen heute?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als er am nächsten Morgen Garcias Computer-Höhle betrat. Im Gegensatz zu Hotch, Reid und Prentiss konnte er sich heute die Fahrt nach Arlington Heights sparen. Hotch hatte ihn darauf angesetzt, gemeinsam mit Penelope vergleichbare Entführungsserien auszugraben und herauszufinden, ob es zu diesen möglicherweise Zusammenhänge gab.</p>
<p>„Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann kann es mir nur gut gehen“, schnurrte Garcia sofort. „Es wird mir dabei nur immer so schrecklich heiß.“</p>
<p>Morgan grinste. „Soll ich dir eine kleine Abkühlung besorgen?“</p>
<p>„Willst du nicht sehen, wie ich in deinen Armen dahinschmelze?“</p>
<p>„Führ mich nicht in Versuchung!“ Morgan zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte sich dann neben sie vor die Monitorwand. „Bevor wir loslegen, hätte ich da noch eine Kleinigkeit. Du, großes Orakel, weißt doch immer alles. Kannst du mir ein bisschen deiner unendlichen Weisheit abgeben?“</p>
<p>„Was willst du wissen, du Weisheit Suchender?“</p>
<p>„Eigentlich zwei Dinge: Hast du irgendwas davon läuten hören, dass Reid ne Freundin hat? Und: Wusstest du, dass Reid ein halber Profitänzer ist?“</p>
<p>Garcia verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee, von dem sie soeben einen Schluck nehmen wollte. „Reid hat bitte was? Und er ist was? So etwas kannst du mir doch nicht einfach so vor den Latz knallen.“</p>
<p>„Dann weißt du nichts davon?“, fragte Derek nach.</p>
<p>Penelope schüttelte den Kopf. „Und jetzt sagst du mir sofort, woher du diese Gerüchte hast.“</p>
<p>„Weniger Gerüchte, eher Beobachtungen“, erklärte Derek.</p>
<p>„Du hast ihn gesehen? Mit einer Frau? Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie seine Freundin ist?“, wollte Garcia sofort wissen.</p>
<p>„Ich bin mir wegen gar nichts sicher, sonst würde ich dich ja nicht fragen.“</p>
<p>„Dann rede doch endlich und lass dir nicht alles so mühsam aus der Nase ziehen.“</p>
<p>Beschwichtigend hob Derek die Hände. „Nur mit der Ruhe, mein Mädchen. Mach kurz Pause und ich erzähl dir alles, was ich weiß.“ Und er berichtete Penelope von seinem Ausflug mit Savannah in den Tanzclub Noche Cubana und dass er sich sicher war, dort Spencer gesehen zu haben. „Allerdings streitet er alles ab. Angeblich ist er zuhause gewesen und hat gelesen. Den Club würde er nicht kennen. Du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen: Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass das Reid gewesen sein muss. Und andererseits sieht ihm das so gar nicht ähnlich.“</p>
<p>„Hast du dir das vielleicht doch eingebildet? Sah der Tänzer ihm vielleicht einfach nur ähnlich?“</p>
<p>„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Reid und Tanzen, das passt nicht zusammen. Dazu muss man ein Gespür für seine Mitmenschen haben, muss mit ihnen normal interagieren können – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass man sich auch noch entsprechend bewegen können muss. Und wir wissen alle, wie unbeholfen Reid sein kann – was Menschen und Bewegung angeht“, sagte Derek. Doch zugleich konnte er das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Der Tänzer sah etwas fremd aus, im Discolicht des Clubs, mit der ungewohnten Frisur und den Klamotten, die er noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Und trotzdem: das Gesicht war eindeutig Spencers gewesen. „Ich irre mich nicht. Das war Reid.“</p>
<p>„Und mit seiner Freundin?“</p>
<p>„Naja, da bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher. Aber so wie er diese Frau über die Tanzfläche geführt hat, muss er die ziemlich gut kennen. Ich glaube nicht, dass eine Frau sonst bei einem Mann so auf Tuchfühlung gehen würde.“</p>
<p>Garcia starrte Derek ungläubig an. „Und wie groß ist dann der Harem, den du dir über die Jahre hinweg zusammengesammelt hast? Ich erinnere mich an Dutzende von Frauen, die bei dir auf Tuchfühlung gegangen sind, ohne deine Freundin zu sein. Zum Teufel, ich würde jeder Zeit bei dir auf Tuchfühlung gehen!“</p>
<p>Derek grinste schief. „Okay, okay, das Argument war nicht stichhaltig. Aber ich habe ja auch gesagt, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie seine Freundin ist. Eine Latina ist sie auf jeden Fall, zierlich, dunkelhaarig, ziemlich hübsch. Ich frage mich, wo er sie kennengelernt hat. Solche Frauen laufen normalerweise nicht in irgendwelchen Bibliotheken oder Archiven herum.“</p>
<p>„Du Chauvinist!“, empörte sich Garcia sofort. „Nur weil eine Frau hübsch ist, heißt das doch nicht, dass sie nicht auch intelligent oder intellektuell sein kann. Weiß Savannah, dass du so über Frauen redest?“</p>
<p>Morgan stöhnte auf. „Verrate ihr das bloß nicht. Wer weiß, wie lange sie mich sonst auf die Couch verbannt.“</p>
<p>„Ja, ja, die großen, starken Männer“, kicherte Penelope. „Wenn ihnen ein bisschen Sexentzug droht, geben sie sofort auf.“</p>
<p>„Savannah ist überhaupt schuld daran, dass ich auf Reid gestoßen bin. Hätte sie mich wegen dieses doofen Clubs nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer verbannen wollen, dann hätte ich ihn gar nicht gesehen.“</p>
<p>„Dann solltest du Savannah aber einen dicken Schmatzer geben“, meinte Penelope sofort. „Sonst hätten wir Spencers Geheimnis ja nie entdeckt.“</p>
<p>„Und nun?“</p>
<p>„Und nun lässt du mich ein bisschen zaubern. Und gehst an deine Arbeit. Und sobald ich was herausgefunden habe, sage ich dir Bescheid.“</p>
<p>„Penelope, du bist die Beste, weißt du das?“</p>
<p>„Eigentlich schon, aber du kannst es mir gerne noch öfter sagen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Dienstagmorgen führte das gesamte Team erneut nach Arlington. Am Vortag hatten Hotch, Emily und Reid die Lebensgefährten und Ehemänner der fünf anderen vermissten Frauen interviewt. Dabei hatte sich der Verdacht erhärtet, dass es sich vermutlich in allen Fällen um Entführungen handelte und nicht um freiwilliges Verschwinden. Lediglich im Fall einer jungen Frau, Rosalyn Worthington, die vor ihrem Verschwinden Streit mit ihren Freund hatte, war sich das Team nicht ganz sicher.</p>
<p>„Die Viktimologie stellt in diesem Fall eine große Herausforderung dar“, erklärte Hotch bei der morgendlichen Teamsitzung im Arlingtoner Polizeirevier, zu der auch einige Detectives eingeladen waren. „Auf den ersten Blick lassen sich keine Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen diesen Frauen feststellen.“ Er wies auf die Bilder der sechs Frauen an der Pinnwand. Tatsächlich waren die Entführungsopfer unterschiedlich alt – die Jüngste war gerade 19 Jahre, die Älteste 55 -, und glichen sich optisch nicht. Neben drei Blondinen gab es zwei Brünette und eine Rothaarige, zwei Frauen hatten durchschnittliche Figuren, drei waren eher sportlich und die letzte eher mollig. Auch von der Größe her war das Spektrum breit gestreut,</p>
<p>„Die Frauen haben völlig unterschiedliche Berufe, von der Studentin über die Hausfrau bis zur Anwältin“, fuhr Rossi fort. „Und soweit ihre Familien und Lebensgefährten das beurteilen konnten, kannten sie sich untereinander nicht. Im Moment ist also völlig unklar, was sie verbinden könnte.“</p>
<p>„Die einzige Verbindung, die wirklich auf der Hand liegt“, erklärte Reid, „ist die Tatsache, dass sie alle in Arlington Heights wohnen. Außerdem sind sie, soweit wir das bislang nachvollziehen konnten, auf dem Weg zur Arbeit oder nach Hause beziehungsweise beim Einkaufen entführt worden. Keine Frau scheint direkt von zu Hause aus verschwunden zu sein.“</p>
<p>„Nachdem wir bislang keinen Hinweis auf den oder die Entführer haben, nachdem es keine Lösegeldforderungen gibt und – Gott sei Dank – bislang auch keine Leichen aufgetaucht sind, muss unsere Aufmerksamkeit jetzt der Frage gelten, wie der oder die Entführer ihre Opfer auswählen“, übernahm Hotch wieder die Führung. Das heißt: Wir reden mit allen, die unsere Entführungsopfer kennen, mit Freunden, mit Arbeitskollegen, wenn es sein muss mit der Kassiererin im Supermarkt, bei der sie regelmäßig bezahlt haben. Unser Augenmerk muss dabei darauf liegen, was diese Frauen gemeinsam haben könnten und wo sie ihrem Entführer aufgefallen sein könnten. Reid und Morgan, ihr durchleuchtet Rosalyn Worthingtons Leben. Das ist die Studentin. Hört euch an der Uni um, befragt Kommilitonen und Dozenten. J.J. und Rossi, ihr nehmt euch Maria Fernandez vor. Das ist die 42-jährige Hausfrau und Mutter. Ihr Mann hat gesagt, dass sie in ihrer Kirchengemeinde und bei verschiedenen Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen aktiv war. Hört euch dort um. Prentiss, du kommst mit mir. Wir nehmen das Leben von Sally Foster unter die Lupe und fangen im Krankenhaus an.</p>
<p>„Und was können meine Leute tun?“, erkundigte sich Captain Flinch.</p>
<p>„Zuerst einmal brauchen wir eine Fahndung nach dem Auto von Sally Foster“, sagte Hotch sofort. „Erkundigen Sie sich außerdem bei den Familien der anderen Opfer, ob diese möglicherweise auch mit einem Fahrzeug verschwunden sind und lassen sie danach fahnden. Außerdem müssen wir einem Hinweis von Mr. Foster weiter nachgehen. Seine Frau wurde von einem anderen Autofahrer an einer Kreuzung bedrängt. Wir konnten davon auch eine Aufzeichnung einer Verkehrskamera finden. Allerdings kann man weder das Kennzeichen des Wagens noch den Fahrer darauf erkennen. Allerdings könnte es eine Aufzeichnung des Wagens auch bei einer Dash-Cam eines Polizeiwagens geben, der an Sally Foster vorbeigefahren ist. Dr. Reid hat das wahrscheinliche Zeitfenster und die Strecke, auf der dies geschehen sein muss, bereits eingegrenzt. Finden Sie die Kollegen, die in dieser Nacht dort im Einsatz waren, und werten Sie die Aufzeichnungen der Kamera aus. Und nicht zuletzt: Wir könnten jemanden brauchen, der sich sämtliche Aufzeichnungen von Verkehrskameras auf dem Heimweg von Mrs. Foster ansieht. Wenn nicht zu sehen ist, was passiert ist, dann können wir so zumindest vielleicht eingrenzen, wo die Entführung geschehen ist.“</p>
<p>Captain Flinch nickte angesichts der Liste an Aufträgen. „Ich setze meine Leute sofort darauf an“, erklärte er und verließ den Besprechungsraum gemeinsam mit den anderen Polizisten.</p>
<p>„Wie hoch sind denn eigentlich die Chancen, dass wir diese Frauen alle noch lebend finden?“, erkundigte sich J.J. in die plötzliche Stille des Raumes hinein.</p>
<p>Reid zögerte kurz bevor er antwortete: „Eine Statistik dafür habe ich nicht. Doch ich denke, wenn wir sie finden, dann dürfte die Chance, dass sie noch leben, relativ hoch sein.“</p>
<p>„Du denkst auch an organisiertes Verbrechen“, erkundigte sich Morgan.</p>
<p>Spencer nickte. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Frauen, die vermisst werden, keinem bestimmten Typ entsprechen, liegt es nahe, dass wir es nicht mit einem Täter zu tun haben, der sie beispielsweise als Stellvertreterin für eine andere Frau entführt. Dass wir noch keine Leiche gefunden haben, obwohl es innerhalb von zwei Wochen sechs Entführungen gab, legt auch nahe, dass die Frauen einem Zweck dienen sollen. Und dass dahinter mehrere Täter stecken. Für einen Einzeltäter dürfte es schwierig sein, sechs Frauen gleichzeitig in Schach zu halten.“</p>
<p>„Und wenn er sie doch bereits umgebracht hat und wir nur die Leichen noch nicht gefunden haben?“, erkundigte sich J.J.</p>
<p>„Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir noch kein Profil nach draußen geben können“, meinte Hotch. „Es gibt noch zu viele Ungewissheiten und zu wenig Handfestes. Also Leute, macht euch an die Arbeit. Wir haben viel vor uns bis heute Abend.“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Während sich das Team auf den Weg nach draußen machte, klingelte Dereks Handy.</p>
<p>„Baby Girl, was verschafft mir so früh an Tag die Ehre mit dir zu plaudern?“, erkundigte er sich fröhlich, als er das Gespräch annahm.</p>
<p>„Das wundertätige Orakel hat etwas für dich herausgefunden“, flötete Garcia zurück. „Kannst du reden?“</p>
<p>Morgan sah sich kurz um. Reid wartete ein paar Schritte weiter auf ihn. Schnell bedeutete er ihm, dass er kurz noch telefonieren musste und zog sich nochmal in den Besprechungsraum zurück, die Tür fest hinter sich schließend.</p>
<p>„Jetzt geht es, mein Mädchen. Was hast du für mich herausgefunden?“, wollte er dann sofort wissen.</p>
<p>„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich dir all meine Geheimnisse verrate?“, fragte Garcia frech.</p>
<p>„Du bekommst deinen süßen Hintern versohlt, wenn du es nicht tust“, drohte Morgan spielerisch. Garcia kicherte. „Na dann … behalte ich ein paar Geheimnisse für mich. Mein Hinter steht zu deiner Verfügung.“</p>
<p>„Penelope, bitte!“, forderte Morgan ungeduldig. Ihm blieb sicher nicht viel Zeit, bis Reid seinen Kopf hereinsteckte und ihn zum Aufbruch aufforderte.</p>
<p>„Schon gut, schon gut“, beschwichtigte Garcia ihn. „Also, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob unser Spencer eine heimliche Affäre hat. Aber … ich kann dir sagen, dass du dich nicht geirrt hast: Er war definitiv in dem Club.“</p>
<p>„Woher weißt du das?“</p>
<p>„Soll ich dir jetzt wirklich meine … okay, okay, ich kann deine Ungeduld förmlich vor mir sehen. Schnauf nicht so angespannt. Ich habe ein bisschen mit meinem Computer gespielt und Spencer ein wenig ausspioniert“, erklärte Garcia. Und sie machte eine künstlerische Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Du bist mir was schuldig, denn ich habe mir ewig viele Videobändern von Verkehrskameras reingezogen. Gott sei Dank gibt es eine direkt vor dem Club. Lange Arbeitsnacht, kurzes Ergebnis: ich habe Spencer auf einigen Aufnahmen entdeckt und konnte auch seinen Weg zum Club einigermaßen nachverfolgen. Er ist es eindeutig. Allerdings ist er weder in Begleitung rein noch raus aus dem Club. Sprich: ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob da irgendwas mit irgendeiner Frau läuft.“</p>
<p>„Baby Girl, du bist die Beste!“, rief Derek. „Also kann ich meinen Augen und meinem Verstand doch noch trauen. Dafür bin ich dir wirklich was schuldig.“</p>
<p>„Ich nehm dich beim Wort, mein Schokomuffin“, gab Penelope zurück. „Und ich erwarte umgehende Information, wenn du hinsichtlich Spencer irgendetwas Neues erfährst.“</p>
<p>„Bekommst du, mein Schatz, bekommst du“, versprach Morgan. „Und sei dir sicher, ich gehe der Sache auf den Grund.“</p>
<p>Damit beendete er das Gespräch. Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal dem Fall widmen. Aber dann brauchte er einen Plan, wie er Reid auf den Zahn fühlen konnte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ähm … hi … sorry, darf ich euch kurz stören“, fragte Reid die Studentinnen, die gerade aus einem kleinen Seminarraum kamen. „Das … das war doch gerade … ähm der Kurs … also Geschichte, Kulturgeschichte, amerikanische Kulturgeschichte ab 1900. Nicht wahr?“</p>
<p>Derek hielt ein wenig Abstand und beobachtete die Szene vor sich. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Spencer versuchen sollte, die Studentinnen zu befragen, weil er ihnen altersmäßig näher war als Morgan und außerdem so gar nichts Einschüchterndes an sich hatte.</p>
<p>Eine der vier jungen Frauen, die Spencer aufgehalten hatte, nickte zustimmend. „Aber der Kurs ist gerade zu Ende. Du bist zu spät, wenn du da rein wolltest“, erklärte sie und bedachte Spencer mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Außerdem nimmt Mr. Kogler während des Semesters keine neuen Teilnehmer auf.“</p>
<p>Morgan schnaubte leise. Das war schon fast zu erwarten gewesen: Die Mädchen hielten Spencer für einen Studenten, der nach seinem Kurs suchte.</p>
<p>„Nein, ich … ich wollte nicht in den Kurs“, erklärte Reid und klang so verunsichert, wie er aussah. „Ich … dann seit ihr doch … ihr besucht den Kurs normalerweise mit Rosalyn Worthington. Ihr … ihr kennt sie doch, oder?“</p>
<p>„Wieso willst du das wissen?“, erkundigte sich ein anderes der Mädchen.</p>
<p>„Ich … oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen …“ Reid kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog seinen Ausweis hervor. „Ich bin vom FBI.“</p>
<p>Die Blicke der vier jungen Frauen verrieten sofort, dass sie Spencer kein Wort glaubten. Eine schnappte sich sogar den Ausweis und sah ihn sich genau an. „Der ist nie im Leben echt. Du bist doch viel zu jung fürs FBI.“</p>
<p>„Und weshalb sollte sich das FBI für Rosalyn interessieren?“, fragte eine andere.</p>
<p>Morgan sah, wie Reid die Felle komplett davon schwammen. Und nachdem er nun zumindest wusste, dass die vier Frauen Rosalyn kannten, war es Zeit einzugreifen, bevor sie Reid einfach stehen ließen.</p>
<p>„Sorry, Ladys, wenn ich euch enttäuschen muss“, mischte sich Derek deshalb ein. „Aber der Ausweis ist durchaus echt. Mein Kollege Dr. Reid“, und Derek betonte den Doktortitel, wie das viele Kollegen machten, wenn sie Spencer vorstellten, „und ich, wir untersuchen das Verschwinden von Rosalyn Worthington und suchen deshalb Leute, die sie kennen und uns etwas über sie erzählen können.“</p>
<p>Er zeigte den Studentinnen ebenfalls seinen Ausweis, merkte aber sofort, dass keine auch nur einen Blick darauf warf. Manchmal tat ihm Spencer wirklich leid. So unsicher und unbeholfen wie er war, wurde er oftmals einfach nicht ernst genommen.</p>
<p>„Wie können wir Ihnen helfen, Mr. …“ erkundigte sich eine der Frauen.</p>
<p>„Morgan, genau genommen Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan”, erklärte Derek und zog ein paar Visitenkarten aus der Tasche, um sie den Mädchen zu reichen. „Und das ist mein Kollege Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid.“</p>
<p>Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Derek wahr, wie sich Reid seinen Ausweis zurückholte und dann seinerseits in seiner Messengerbag nach Visitenkarten kramte – was allerdings von den Frauen völlig unbeachtet blieb.</p>
<p>„Wie gesagt, wir untersuchen das Verschwinden von Rosalyn Worthington und hoffen, dass ihr uns ein bisschen was über sie erzählen könnt, mit wem sie sich trifft, was sie neben dem Studium macht, vor allem auch all das, was ihr Freund möglicherweise nicht weiß.“</p>
<p>Morgan entging es nicht, dass Reid einen Schritt nach hinten machte und sich noch mehr aus dem Gespräch herauszog, als es durch Dereks Eingreifen sowieso schon passiert war. Er wusste aber zugleich, dass Reid ein aufmerksamer Beobachter bleiben würde, der genau analysierte, wie die Studentinnen auf jede Frage reagierten.</p>
<p>„Über Rosalyn gibt es nicht so viel zu wissen“, erklärte eines der Mädchen. „Sie wohnt nicht auf dem Campus. Deshalb kennen wir sie auch nicht so gut.“</p>
<p>„Gibt es denn jemanden, der sie besser kennt. Eine besonders enge Freundin vielleicht oder eine Lernpartnerin“, erkundigte sich Morgan.</p>
<p>„Natalie vielleicht, mit ihr habe ich Rosalyn häufiger gesehen.“</p>
<p>„Und der Nachname?“</p>
<p>„Nathalie Porter. Sie wohnt in dem christlichen Studentinnen-Wohnheim am Rand des Campus.“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste, dass er sich keine Notizen machen musste. Reid würde alles sofort in seinem Gehirn speichern.</p>
<p>„Und gibt es vielleicht irgendwelche Männer, mit denen sie sich ab und zu trifft? Neben ihrem Freund?“</p>
<p>„Ehrlich gesagt, wundert es mich, dass Rosalyn überhaupt einen Freund hat. Sie geht nicht aus und ist wahnsinnig schüchtern“, erklärte eine der Studentinnen. „Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was sie sonst so macht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie mit irgendeinem Mann befreundet ist oder sich mit männlichen Studenten trifft.“</p>
<p>Das bestätigte den Eindruck, den Derek bereits aus dem Interview mit Rosalyns Freund und Familie gewonnen hatte. Das Mädchen war eher eine Einzelgängerin.</p>
<p>„Hat sie vielleicht erzählt … nun … dass sie sich … ich meine, dass sie sich verfolgt oder beobachtet fühlt?“, warf Spencer ein. „Oder dass es jemanden gibt, mit dem sie Ärger hat?“</p>
<p>Die Studentinnen schüttelten die Köpfe. „Von uns ist auch keine so eng mit ihr befreundet, dass sie uns sowas erzählen würde“, meinte eine.</p>
<p>„Aber Sie reden die ganze Zeit davon, dass sie verschwunden ist“, meldete sich eine andere zu Wort. „Was ist denn passiert?“</p>
<p>„Wir versuchen, das herauszufinden. Wann habt ihr Rosalyn zuletzt gesehen?“, fragte Morgan. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie hier nicht allzu viel erfahren würden.</p>
<p>„Vor einer Woche hat sie zum ersten Mal in unserem Kulturgeschichte-Kurs gefehlt, aber ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob sie vorher schon weg war. Ich habe gedacht, sie wäre krank.“</p>
<p>„Wir … wir brauchen eure Namen“, meinte Spencer. „Und die Telefonnummern. Falls wir noch Fragen haben.“ Er zog einen Block heraus und notierte sich die Informationen – wohl eher, um nicht wieder komische Blicke zu ernten, dachte sich Derek, als dass er die Gedächtnisstütze wirklich brauchte.</p>
<p>„Ladys, wenn euch irgendetwas einfällt, das hilfreich sein könnte, egal wie banal, dann habt ihr meine Nummer. Ruft mich einfach an“, grinste Morgan die Studentinnen an. Er wusste genau, welche Wirkung er damit erzielte. Die Hemmschwelle, das FBI zu kontaktieren, sank enorm, wenn die Zeuginnen das Gefühl hatten, er würde mit ihnen flirten wollen. Auch etwas, das Reid entweder nicht begriff oder einfach nicht rüberbringen konnte. Rossi, das hatte Morgan schon häufiger erlebt, setzte diese Taktik bei Frauen ebenso ein wie Emily und J.J., wenn es um männliche Zeugen ging. Nur Hotch spielt seinen Charme nicht aus. Dafür war ihr Teamleiter auch viel zu steif und ernst.</p>
<p>„Wir sollten Natalie Porter aufsuchen“, sagte Reid, als sie sich von den Studentinnen verabschiedeten. „Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass wir hier von anderen Studenten aus anderen Kursen, die Rosalyn besucht hat, mehr erfahren. Sie scheint eher wenig soziale Kontakte zu haben.“</p>
<p>Da spricht der Richtige, dachte sich Morgan. „Kannst du mir was erklären, Reid?“ Morgan blieb stehen und wartete darauf, dass Spencer, der zwei Schritte weitergegangen war, sich zu ihm umwandte. „Ähm, was? Wie ich zu dem Eindruck gekommen bin, dass Rosalyn wenig soziale Kontakte hat? Das ist doch …“</p>
<p>„Nein, nicht das“, unterbrach ihm Morgan. „Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt redest wie ein Buch, aber vorhin, als du mit den Mädchen sprechen solltest, keinen geraden Satz herausgebracht hast? Ich versteh das nicht.“</p>
<p>Reid sah Morgan verblüfft an. „Was hat das nun mit unserem Fall zu tun?“</p>
<p>„Nichts und alles. Es ist so verwirrend und ich weiß nie, ob ich dich eine Befragung allein durchführen lassen kann.“</p>
<p>„Du weißt bitte was nicht? Und was heißt hier, dass du mich irgendetwas tun lassen kannst oder nicht?“, empörte sich Spencer. „Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu erlauben. Und du weißt genau, dass ich schon oft sehr erfolgreich Leute verhört habe.“</p>
<p>„Ja, und genauso weiß ich, dass du aus den Mädchen nichts herausgebracht hättest, hätte ich nicht eingegriffen“, gab Morgan frustriert zurück. „Ich verstehe das eben nicht. Du kannst einmal so sicher auftreten und im nächsten Moment benimmst du dich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.“ Und in dem Moment musst Morgan wieder an den selbstbewussten Tänzer denken, der in Spencer steckte. Das passte so gar nicht zu der traurigen Figur, die er gerade wieder abgegeben hatte.</p>
<p>„Pfff“, machte Spencer. „Hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass das vielleicht auch an dir liegt?“</p>
<p>Jetzt war es Morgan, der verblüfft dreinschaute. „An mir? Was habe ich denn damit zu tun?“</p>
<p>„Der große Derek Morgan strahlt Selbstbewusstsein und Sexappeal aus wie kein anderer. Ein großer heller Scheinwerfer, der alle Motten anzieht. Wie soll sich neben dir ein Mensch nicht klein und unfähig fühlen? Welche Frau gibt mir auch nur eine Antwort, wenn sie mit dir reden kann?“, brach es aus Spencer heraus. „Ja, wenn es um Fachwissen geht, um Statistiken, darum, schnell zu kombinieren, da kann ich manchmal mit dir, oder auch mit den anderen, mithalten. In diesen Bereichen bin ich sicher. Aber wie soll ich denn nicht gehemmt sein, wenn du hinten dran stehst und die Mädchen ja nicht mal dann, wenn ich sie anspreche, ihren Blick von dir wenden können?“</p>
<p>„Ähm …“, Morgan wusste nicht recht, was er darauf sagen sollte.</p>
<p>„Und jetzt lass uns Natalie Porter finden. Du kannst gerne mit ihr reden. Ich spiele deinen Schatten. Dann bekommst du sicher auch alle Antworten, die du willst.“</p>
<p>Damit drehte sich Spencer um und rauscht in Richtung des Wagens davon, den sie auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Fakultätsgebäude geparkt hatten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Am nächsten Morgen fand sich das gesamte Team der BAU im Büro in Quantico ein, um die Ergebnisse der Befragungen zusammenzutragen. Es war frustrierend. Sie hatten mit zig Leuten gesprochen, doch nach einem Tag konnten sie immer noch keine einheitliche Viktimologie definieren. Wenn, dann zeichneten sich die Entführungsopfer vor allem dadurch aus, dass sie eben nichts Gemeinsames hatten. Es gab keinerlei Muster, das auf einen Täter hinweisen würde.</p>
<p>„Keine der sechs Frauen scheint eine der anderen gekannt zu haben, ja es scheint, obwohl sie im gleichen Stadtteil wohnen, nicht mal eine Verbindung über gemeinsame Freunde oder Bekannte zu geben“, sagte Rossi. „Es gibt keine Gemeinsamkeiten hinsichtlich des Berufslebens, bei der Freizeitgestaltung oder auch in Bezug auf ihre Persönlichkeit.“</p>
<p>Normalerweise gab es immer irgendwelche Verbindungen, egal wie zufällig. Doch diese Unterschiedlichkeit an sich war so ungewöhnlich, dass sie selbst schon fast zum Indiz wurde.</p>
<p>„Welche Schlussfolgerungen lässt das für unseren Täter und das Motiv zu, wenn wir mit der Viktimologie scheitern?“, stellte J.J. die Frage, die auch die anderen umtrieb.</p>
<p>„Ich denke, wir können sicher davon ausgehen, dass wir es mit mehreren Tätern zu tun haben“, meinte Morgan. „Vor allem schon wegen der Anzahl der Entführungsopfer. Möglicherweise haben sie aber auch unterschiedliche Vorlieben, was ihren Frauentyp betrifft, und die Vermissten sind deshalb so unterschiedlich.“</p>
<p>„Die Frage ist, was mit den Frauen passiert“, fügte Reid hinzu. „Ich sehe hier im Moment drei Szenarien. Erstens: Wir haben es mit einer Gruppe von Tätern zu tun, die sich zusammengetan haben, um sich selbst mit Frauen zu versorgen. Ich denke hier an einen Zirkel, wie wir es mit der sogenannten Firma in Chicago erlebt haben. Zweitens: Wir haben es mit einer Sekte zu tun, von der wir bislang noch keine Spuren gefunden haben. Es gibt immer wieder Sekten, die dafür sorgen, dass ihre Mitglieder plötzlich spurlos verschwinden. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass solch eine Sekte auf diese Weise Frauen ‚rekrutiert‘. Und Drittens: Wir könnten es mit einem Menschenhändlerring zu tun haben. Bei diesen kommt es oft weniger auf einen bestimmten Typ an und eher darauf, die Frauen möglichst ohne großes Aufsehen zu verschleppen.“</p>
<p>Hotch nickte. „Alle drei Szenarien könnten möglich sein. Und alle drei sprechen dafür, dass die Frauen nach wie vor am Leben sind.“ Doch dieser kleine Hoffnungsschimmer verblasste angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie derzeit keine wirkliche Spur hatten, die in eine dieser Richtungen führte.</p>
<p>Doch Morgan stutzte. „Ich hatte vorgestern doch gemeinsam mit Garcia versucht, ähnliche Fälle zu finden. Wir haben uns dabei vor allem auf Virginia und Maryland beschränkt und nichts gefunden, das an unseren Fall hier erinnert. Aber dabei sind ein paar Vermisstenfälle dazwischen gerutscht, die nun vielleicht doch Bedeutung haben. In Philadelphia gab es innerhalb von vier Wochen mehrere Vermisstenfälle, alles Frauen. Sie wurden aber nicht als Entführungen aufgenommen.“</p>
<p>„Wieso denkst du, dass es da einen Zusammenhang geben könnte?“, erkundigte sich Hotch.</p>
<p>Morgan erläuterte seine Entdeckung. Die Vermisstenfälle waren ihm deshalb im Kopf geblieben, weil die Anzeigen alle im vergangenen Jahr innerhalb von vier Wochen stattgefunden hatten. Alle Frauen hatten aus Philadelphia gestammt, acht oder neun Fälle waren es gewesen. Allerdings gab es bei keinem die Vermutung, dass es sich um Entführung handeln könnte.</p>
<p>„Wir brauchen die kompletten Akten zu diesen Vermisstenfällen. Außerdem müssen wir herausfinden, ob eine oder mehrere der Frauen wieder aufgetaucht sind“, erkläre Hotch sofort. „Ich spreche mit Garcia und lasse sie auch über die Ländergrenzen hinweg nach den damals Vermissten suchen“, bestätigte Morgan.</p>
<p>„Reid, mach dich mit J.J. daran ,der Theorie mit der Sekte nachzugehen“, vergab Hotch dann weitere Aufträge. „Versucht herauszufinden, welche Sekten derzeit in Virginia aktiv sind und wie sie agieren. Sprecht auch mit dem Sektenbeauftragten von Arlington und mit dem Büro der Universität, ob dort Aktivitäten von Sekten bekannt sind.“</p>
<p>Das, so war allen klar, war der Punkt, an dem sie am einfachsten ansetzen konnten. Viel schwieriger war es, sollten sie es tatsächlich mit einem Menschenhändlerring zu tun haben oder mit einer Gruppe wie der Firma. Da würden sie nur dann Spuren finden, wenn die Täter einen Fehler machten.</p>
<p>„Was ist mit den Autos der Frauen? Immerhin sind drei mit ihrem Wagen verschwunden. Hat die Polizei von Arlington dazu schon was herausgefunden“, wollte Prentiss wissen. Doch auch hier gab es bislang kein Ergebnis. Keines der Autos war bisher irgendwo aufgetaucht.</p>
<p>Jenifer schlug vor, sich an die Medien zu wenden. „Wer sagt uns, dass es nicht noch mehr vermisste Frauen gibt? Wir sollten die Bevölkerung informieren, dass es eine Entführungsserie gibt. Möglicherweise melden sich dann noch andere Menschen, die eine Frau, Freundin oder Tochter vermissen.“ Hotch stimmte zu, J.J. sollte das umgehend in die Wege leiten. Da unterbrach plötzlich sein klingelndes Telefon die Besprechung. „Captain Flinch“, erklärte Hotch kurz, als er das Gespräch annahm. „Captain, guten Morgen, unser Team bespricht sich gerade wegen Ihres Falls. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“</p>
<p>Hotch lauschte kurz, dann erklärte er: „Ich stelle Sie laut, damit das Team gleich die Informationen erhält.“</p>
<p>„Danke“, meinte Flinch, als er für alle hörbar war. „Ich habe in der Tat ein paar Neuigkeiten, leider nicht nur gute. Die schlechte gleich vorweg: Uns ist gestern Abend ein weiterer Vermisstenfall gemeldet worden. Wieder eine Frau aus Arlington Heights. Ich wollte fragen, ob jemand von Ihnen kommen könnte, um mit dem Ehemann zu sprechen. Sie haben da ja ihre eigenen Methoden.“</p>
<p>Hotch sagte umgehend zu und wies Rossi an, sich mit Emily sofort auf den Weg zu machen. Er würde sie später über alle Neuigkeiten informieren.</p>
<p>„Dann zu den positiven Nachrichten“, fuhr Flinch fort. „Wir haben sowohl Aufnahmen von dem Wagen, der Sally Foster möglicherweise verfolgt hat, als auch eine Idee, wo sie ungefähr verschwunden ist.“ Allerdings musste Flinch gleich wieder einschränken, dass das Nummernschild des Autos, das von der Dash-Cam des Polizeiwagens aufgezeichnet worden war, nicht zu erkennen war. Vielleicht sollte auch genau dies mit dem Fernlicht erreicht werden. Dennoch gab es nun eine Beschreibung des Wagens, sodass man nach diesem fahnden konnte. Und: Der Abschnitt, innerhalb dessen Sally Foster entführt worden war, ließ sich aufgrund der Aufnahmen der Verkehrskameras auf drei Blöcke eingrenzen.</p>
<p>„Wir gehen dort nun von Haus zu Haus und versuchen, Zeugen für die Entführung zu finden. Vielleicht hat jemand was gesehen.“</p>
<p>„Die Kollegen sind schon unterwegs zu Ihnen“, beendete Hotch schließlich das Telefonat. „Informieren Sie uns, wenn die Fahndungen irgendetwas ergeben.“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Schoko-Schnuckel, was bringt dich zu mir?“, erkundigte sich Garcia, als Morgan in ihr Büro kam. „Brauche ich neuerdings einen Grund, um mein Baby Girl zu besuchen“, fragte Morgan lächelnd.</p>
<p>„Nie. Aber nenn es Erfahrung: Du kommst nie ohne bestimmten Grund zu mir“, gab Penelope sofort zurück.</p>
<p>„Touché. Leider komme ich nicht nur, um mit dir zu plaudern.“</p>
<p>Morgan fasst kurz zusammen, was sie recherchieren sollte und bat sie dann, ihm alle entsprechenden Daten auf sein Tablett zu schicken.</p>
<p>„Du hast gesagt ‚nicht nur zum Plaudern‘. Heißt das, es gibt auch noch Neuigkeiten, die du mir erzählen willst?“, fragte Garcia dann.</p>
<p>„Hm, ja. Spencer hat mir gestern etwas an den Kopf geworfen, das mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn geht“, sagte Morgan und berichtete dann von Spencers unbeholfenem Versuch, mit den Studentinnen zu sprechen und von einem Ausbruch danach, als Morgan ihn darauf angesprochen hatte.</p>
<p>„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ich ihn so einschüchtere, dass er nicht mehr zu normaler Kommunikation fähig ist“, schloss Morgan.</p>
<p>„Spencer ist ein sehr selbstreflektierter Mensch“, meinte Garcia. „Wenn er dir so etwas sagt, dann ist da wahrscheinlich was dran, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Er hat dich ja nicht beschuldigt, dass du das absichtlich bei ihm auslöst. Du bist nicht schuld, du bist in seinen Augen nur die Ursache.“</p>
<p>„Aber ich habe doch schon erlebt, wie er knallharte Verbrecher im Verhör auseinandergenommen hat, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Und er wusste, dass hinter der Glasscheibe das gesamte Team zusieht.“</p>
<p>„Ja, aber da konnte er auf sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen. Und mal ehrlich, da kann sich mancher von euch Profilern was von ihm abschauen. Auch wenn Spencer das nicht sagt, er ist intelligenter als wir alle zusammen, und das gibt ihm in den entsprechenden Situationen Sicherheit.“</p>
<p>„Mein Mädchen, manchmal möchte ich so viel Einsicht in andere haben wie du“, erklärte Morgan. „Ich versuche die ganze Zeit, Spencers Unsicherheit mit dem Auftreten im Noche Cubana in Einklang zu bringen. Aber vielleicht ist es gerade das, was du beschreibst: Er weiß dort, was er kann, und hat das Gefühl, keine große Konkurrenz zu haben. Das gibt ihm Sicherheit. Und scheinbar auch genug, sodass er für die Damenwelt interessant wird.“</p>
<p>„Ich finde es immer noch zu schade, dass es in dem Club keine Überwachungskameras gibt, an die ich herankomme“, meinte Garcia. „Ich hätte Spencer als Latino-Verschnitt zu gerne selbst gesehen. Was meinst du: Ob er häufiger dorthin geht? Sollte ich da mal vorbeischauen.“</p>
<p>Derek schüttelte sofort vehement den Kopf. Er wusste sofort, dass Spencer ihm das nie verzeihen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er Garcia sein Geheimnis offenbart hatte. „Bitte nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich überlege selbst, nochmal hinzugehen und ihn zu konfrontieren. Allerdings bin ich mir nach der Sache gestern nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm da nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen.“</p>
<p>Garcia blickte Morgan prüfend an. „Das beschäftigt dich schon ziemlich, oder?“ Morgan nickte nur. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu diesem Abend und dem, was er gesehen hatte, zurück. „Dann lass dich beruhigen: Ich glaube, selbst wenn Spencer dir dort über den Weg laufen würde, würdest du ihn nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Das ist sein Revier. Dort ist er zuhause und hat die Oberhand. Nur: Erfreut wäre er sicher nicht.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan hatte den Gedanken an den vergangenen Tagen mehrfach verworfen und dann wieder hervorgeholt. Als er nun sein Haus betrat, stand sein Entschluss fest.</p>
<p>„Savannah, ich bin da. Wo steckst du, Süße?“, rief er und hörte sofort Clooney bellen. Sekunden später kam der Schäferhund auf ihn zugeschossen, während von Savannah noch nichts zu sehen war. Doch nachdem die Tür unverschlossen war, ging er davon aus, dass sie irgendwo im Haus war.</p>
<p>„Na, mein Junge? Hast du mich vermisst? Willst du ein wenig spielen?“, murmelte Derek zu dem Hund und kraulte ihm das Fell. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten, dann jag ich dich ums Haus.“</p>
<p>Morgan zog Jacke und Schuhe aus und versuchte es dann nochmal: „Savannah? Wo steckst du, Liebes?“</p>
<p>Erneut keine Antwort. Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie oben war, im Schlafzimmer oder Bad. Mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte Derek die Treppe nach oben und stieß die Schlafzimmertür auf. „Savannah?“</p>
<p>Sie war nicht da, aber aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer konnte er das Rauschen von Wasser hören. Er klopfte an und steckte dann den Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Schatz, ich bin da“, sagte Derek zu der Gestalt hinter dem Duschvorhang.</p>
<p>Ein lauter Schrei macht ihm sofort deutlich, dass Savannah sein Klopfen nicht gehört hatte. „Derek, bist du verrückt? Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?“, fauchte Savannah wütend und mit zugleich bebender Stimme. „Ich hätte ausrutschen und hinfallen können. Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Platzwunden wir täglich zu sehen bekommen, weil jemand in der Dusche hingefallen ist?“</p>
<p>„Sorry, sorry“, erklärte Derek, hob beschwichtigend die Arme und schob sich zur Tür herein. „Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken. Beruhige dich wieder.“</p>
<p>„Du hast leicht reden. Mein Herz rast, als hätte ich gerade einen Sprint hinter mir.“</p>
<p>Derek nahm es als gutes Zeichen, dass Savannah, die bis gerade eben völlig erstarrt war, sich hinter dem Duschvorhang wieder bewegte. „Soll ich dir als Wiedergutmachung den Rücken schrubben?“, fragte er verführerisch.</p>
<p>„Danke, aber nein danke“, entgegnete Savannah prompt. „Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast. Du willst dich nur von deinem Arbeitstag mit einem Quickie ablenken. Und darauf habe ich jetzt keine Lust. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich heute Abend noch ausgehen will.“</p>
<p>Dieses Stichwort kam Derek wie gerufen. „Hast du schon Pläne oder kann ich dir einen Vorschlag machen?“</p>
<p>Savannah drehte das Wasser ab und griff nach dem Handtuch, das direkt neben der Dusche hing, als sie herausstieg. „Wenn du mir jetzt vorschlagen willst, dass wir es uns gemeinsam auf der Couch gemütlich machen sollen, dann kannst du dir deinen Atem sparen“, erklärte sie.</p>
<p>Derek nahm ihr das Handtuch ab und wickelte sie darin ein. „Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor“, sagte er und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Hallo Schatz. Lass dich erst einmal richtig begrüßen.“ Er küsste sie erneut und diesmal erwiderte Savannah den Kuss auch.</p>
<p>„Warum, Derek Morgan, traue ich dir nicht über den Weg, wenn du den Gentleman und Verführer herauskehrst?“, murmelte Savannah, als Morgan dann eine Reihe von Küssen ihren Hals hinunter bis zur Schulter setzte.</p>
<p>„Immer dieses Misstrauen“, entgegnete Derek. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, womit ich das verdient habe.“</p>
<p>Savannah lächelte schief, als sie sich schließlich aus Dereks Armen befreite und ihm den Rücken zukehrte. „Du kannst mir den Rücken trockenrubbeln, während du mir von deiner Idee für den heutigen Abend erzählst. Dann werden wir schnell sehen, ob das Misstrauen wirklich so unverdient war.“</p>
<p>Derek nahm ihr das Handtuch ab und wandte sich der ihm übertragenen Aufgabe zu. „Ich wollte heute auch mit dir ausgehen. Ich habe zwar diesmal kein Wochenende, aber wenn wir nicht zu spät heimkommen, dann sollte ich es morgen auch wieder einigermaßen frisch zur Arbeit schaffen.“</p>
<p>„Immer noch die Entführungen?“</p>
<p>„Hm“, brummelte Derek nur. „Deswegen musste ich heute arbeiten und morgen sieht es ähnlich aus. Solange wir die Täter nicht finden, müssen wir täglich mit neuen Entführungen rechnen. Inzwischen sind es bereits acht. Aber davon wollte ich jetzt eigentlich gar nicht sprechen.“ Derek ließ das Handtuch sinken und drehte Savannah wieder zu sich herum.</p>
<p>„Ich war letztes Wochenende nicht ganz fair zu dir. Der Tanzclub war gar nicht so schlecht. Ich hatte nur miese Laune und fühlte mich von dir überrumpelte. Deshalb möchte ich das jetzt wieder gutmachen. Lass uns heute nochmal dorthin gehen.“</p>
<p>„Ich dachte, du magst die Musik nicht? Und tanzen willst du doch schon gleich gar nicht. Was soll ich dort, wenn du keinen Fuß aufs Parkett setzt.“</p>
<p>Mit diesem Argument hatte Derek nicht wirklich gerechnet. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Savannah sofort Feuer und Flamme wäre, einerseits weil sie den Club wohl wirklich mochte, andererseits weil es ihr zeitweise zu sehr gefiel, wenn er mit einer Entschuldigung und Wiedergutmachung angekrochen kam.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht kommen die anderen wieder mit?“, versuchte Derek einen Ausweg zu finden.</p>
<p>„Und du stehst dann wieder ewig als Beobachter an der Bar? Nein danke, dafür brauche ich dich nicht als Begleiter.“</p>
<p>Derek schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Okay“, sagte er dann, als er Savannah wieder ansah. „Ich versuche, ein oder zwei Schritte bei diesem Kurs am Anfang zu lernen, damit wir ein paar Mal auf die Tanzfläche können. Einverstanden?“</p>
<p>Savannah legte den Kopf schief. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Derek „ich tanze nur Disco-Style“ Morgan gemacht?“</p>
<p>„Gar nichts? Ich möchte nur einen schönen Abend mit dir verbringen“, versuchte es Derek mit einer möglichst unschuldig klingenden Antwort. Doch er war wohl eindeutig schon zu lange mit Savannah zusammen. „Wer’s glaubt, wird selig. Du hast doch irgendetwas vor. Was willst du dafür als Gegenleistung von mir?“</p>
<p>Derek setzte ein gekränktes Gesicht auf. „Gar nichts, mein Liebling. Ich hege keinerlei Hintergedanken.“</p>
<p>Savannah sah ihn prüfend an. „Merk dir“, sagte sie. „Egal was es ist: Wenn ich es herausfinde, mache ich einen Strich durch deine manipulative Rechnung.“</p>
<p>Derek zog Savannah näher zu sich. „Heißt das, du gehst mit mir tanzen?“</p>
<p>„So sieht es wohl aus“, entgegnete Savannah und küsste ihn dann. „Und nun sieh zu, dass du unter die Dusche kommst. Ich will dich nachher geschniegelt und gebügelt sehen!“.</p>
<p>Derek grinste. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Vor genau einer Woche hatte er Spencer im Noche Cubana gesehen und mit etwas Glück war er heute wieder dort. Und dann würde er ihn definitiv zur Rede stellen.</p>
<p>Derek erklärte Savannah rasch, dass er erst noch mit Clooney eine schnelle Runde um den Block drehen wollte, damit der Hund den nötigen Auslauf bekäme. Danach wäre er sofort bereit, sich für den Abend aufzubrezeln. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass es Savannah gefiel, wenn er die Blicke anderer Frauen auf sich zog und sie dann eindeutig klar machen konnte, dass er ihr Revier war, in dem keine andere wildern durfte. Und zugegeben: Derek genoss ebenso die neidischen Blicke, die ihm so mancher Kerl wegen Savannah zuwarf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es musste diese Tortur wert sein, diese Qual musste sich einfach auszahlen, wiederholte Derek im Geist wie ein Mantra. Dabei blickte er abwechselnd zwischen dem Latino, der mitten auf der Tanzfläche stand, und seinen Füßen hin und her. Ja, er spürte den Rhythmus der Musik, ein Cha Cha, wie ihm gesagt worden war, aber seine Füße hielten sich einfach nicht daran. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie nicht in die Richtung wollten, in die sie sich entsprechend der Einweisung bewegen sollten. Derek kam sich vor, als hätte man ihm die Schnürsenkel zusammengebunden. Immer, wenn er einen Schritt irgendwohin machen wollte, war ihm sein zweiter Fuß oder einer von Savannahs im Weg.</p>
<p>„Das nächste Mal brache ich Schuhe mit Stahlkappen“, zischte ihm Savannah zu, als er ihr zum wiederholten Mal auf die Zehen stieg.</p>
<p>„Ich hatte dich gewarnt, dass ich mich zum Idioten machen werde“, entgegnete Derek und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall. Sie war es schließlich gewesen, die nicht glauben wollte, dass er nicht tanzen konnte. Nun musste sie mit den Folgen leben. Doch verärgern wollte er sie dennoch nicht. Er musste hier irgendwie noch ein, zwei Stunden aushalten – und das am besten mit Begleitung -, wenn er versuchen wollte, Spencer sozusagen „auf frischer Tat“ zu erwischen.</p>
<p>„Wer hätte ahnen können, dass du, der du in jeder Disco immer so sexy rüber kommst, dich auf dem Tanzparkett anstellst wie eine Kuh beim Schlittschuh fahren?“, murmelte Savannah, als sie schnell ihren Fuß zurückzog und so einem neuen Tritt durch Derek entging. „Du bist doch sonst motorisch nicht so unbeholfen.“</p>
<p>„Hatte ich nicht schon gesagt, dass das Neuland für mich ist? Wenn ich dir meine Glock in die Hand drücke, kannst du damit auch nicht gleich was treffen, auch wenn du bei einer Kissenschlacht ziemlich treffsicher bist.“</p>
<p>Savannah nahm das Argument widerwillig hin und drückte Derek in die Richtung, in die er sich bewegen sollte. Sie hatte auch nur als Kind ein paar Tanzstunden gehabt, so groß war der Unterschied zwischen ihnen da nicht. Aber allmählich hatte sie das Gefühl, Derek stellte sich absichtlich so unbeholfen an, damit er nicht zu oft mit ihr tanzen musste.</p>
<p>„Die Salsa noch, dann kannst du für den Rest aussetzen“, gestand sie Derek zu. „Du bringst die Tänze sonst sowieso nur durcheinander.“</p>
<p>Derek hätte sie am liebsten geküsst, weil sie endlich einsichtig war. Doch das verkniff er sich. Er wäre ihr dabei sicher wieder auf die Zehen getreten, denn küssen und tanzen gleichzeitig kam ihm wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit vor.</p>
<p>Salsa war definitiv noch schwieriger als Cha Cha, zu der Erkenntnis kam Derek, als José, der vortanzende Latino, aufs Tempo drückte. Die Schritte waren schnell, das Mitzählen klappte gar nicht und dabei noch an Hüfte zu denken, schien völlig ausgeschlossen.</p>
<p>Erneut musste Derek sich wundern, wie Reid es geschafft hatte, das zu lernen. Okay, er hatte ihn nur bei einem Tanz beobachtet und er hatte keine Ahnung, was das gewesen war. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich Reids Können auf einen einzelnen Tanz beschränkte. Wenn er daran dachte, wie oft er Reid schon beim Training für Selbstverteidigung und Nahkampf zur Seite gestanden hatte und wie ungelenk er sich dabei gezeigt hatte. Er brachte es eher noch fertig, sich selbst zu verletzen als einen anderen, wenn er versuchte, sich mit Tritten zu verteidigen. Wie konnte so jemand dann plötzlich so koordiniert seine Füße bewegen?</p>
<p>„Autsch! Derek, wo hast du denn deine Augen? Pass doch ein bisschen auf, wo du hinläufst“, beschwerte sich Savannah und riss Morgan damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er war seiner Freundin wohl eben mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß gestiegen.</p>
<p>„Gibt es Salsa nicht etwas langsamer? Ich komme hier einfach nicht mit“, bot Derek als Entschuldigung an.</p>
<p>„Salsa langsam? Du spinnst wohl. Das ist ein Tanz, der Lebensfreude ausdrücken soll. Hast du schon mal langsame, gemütliche Lebensfreude gesehen?“ Savannah schüttelte den Kopf und Derek konnte sehen, wie sie das letzte Bisschen Geduld zusammenkratzte. „Lass uns hier aufhören. Zwei Tänze sind für dich scheinbar schon zu viel. Nur gut, dass die nachher sicher jede Menge Cha Cha spielen. Da bekommst du Gelegenheit zum Üben.“</p>
<p>Die Tortur wird es wert sein, diese Qual wird sich auszahlen, wiederholte Derek im Geiste. Er würde jetzt nicht kurz vor dem Ziel aufgeben.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Gute eineinhalb Stunden später kamen Derek allmählich Zweifel. Mehr als ein Dutzend Mal hatte Savannah ihn nun schon zum Cha Cha auf die Tanzfläche geschleift und er hatte dabei nicht das Gefühl, dass er irgendwelche Fortschritte machte. Er wunderte sich ehrlich über sich selbst: Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass es so schwierig sein konnte, die wenigen Schritte, die man ihm gezeigt hatte, richtig umzusetzen. Das kratzte ziemlich an ihm, vor allem wenn er bedachte, welch gute Figur Reid gemacht hatte.</p>
<p>Dass er Reid noch nirgends entdeckt hatte, wurmte ihn ebenfalls. Beim letzten Mal – ebenfalls einem Samstag – war er etwa eine Stunde nach der Tanzlektion im Club aufgetaucht. Doch bislang war noch nichts von ihm zu sehen gewesen. Kam Spencer vielleicht nicht regelmäßig hierher? Oder an unterschiedlichen Tagen? Oder hatte ihn die Aussicht, womöglich nochmal gesehen zu werden, diesmal abgeschreckt?</p>
<p>Dass Reid zum ersten Mal oder nur unregelmäßig in das Noche Cubana kommen sollte, erschien Morgan allerdings nicht wahrscheinlich. Wie sich die Menge verhalten hatte, wie sie ihm Platz gemacht hatte, das ließ irgendwie darauf schließen, dass es das Schauspiel, das sein Tanz darstellte, hier bereits häufiger gegeben hatte. Die regelmäßigen Clubbesucher hatten gewusst, was sie erwartete. Umso enttäuschender war es, dass ihm das nun heute verwehrt bleiben sollte.</p>
<p>Morgan blickt in Richtung Tanzfläche, wo Savannah gerade von einem anderen Mann über das Parkett geführt wurde. Frauen hatten es definitiv einfacher. Die konnten sich führen lassen und mussten sich nicht überlegen, wohin es gehen sollte. Morgan griff nach dem Bier, das neben ihm auf dem Tresen stand. Heute hatte er sich absichtlich gegen Hochprozentiges entschieden. So konnte er sich zumindest sicher sein, dass das, was er sah, nicht seinem alkoholumnebelten Gehirn entsprang – sofern es überhaupt etwas zu sehen gab.</p>
<p>Er rief sich noch einmal in Erinnerung, wie Reid vor einer Woche ausgesehen hatte: Er hatte eine enganliegende schwarze Hose getragen und dazu ein weites weißes Hemd. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war das Hemd auch nicht, wie man das sonst von Reid kannte, bis zum letzten Knopf hoch geschlossen. Die Haare hatte er im Nacken zusammengebunden, wobei ein paar kürzere Strähnen dem Band entkommen waren und um sein Gesicht fielen. Mit diesem Bild vor Augen scannte Derek erneut die Menge. Doch die Männer, zumindest die Latinos, waren alle ähnlich gekleidet und einige hatten auch lange, zusammengebundene Haare. Dennoch: keiner von ihnen war Spencer.</p>
<p>„Suchst du jemanden? Deine Freundin ist dort drüben“, erklärte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Derek wandte sich um und sah, wie der Barkeeper in Savannahs Richtung deutete.</p>
<p>„Danke, ich weiß“, erklärte Derek. Und im nächsten Moment kam ihm eine Idee. „Aber ich suche wirklich jemanden. Vor einer Woche habe ich hier einen Tänzer gesehen, der einem Freund von mir ähnelt. Groß, extrem schlank, braune, schulterlange Haare, die er zusammengebunden hatte, schwarze Hose, weißes Hemd. Ich glaube, er kam etwa um die gleiche Zeit wie jetzt. Hat mit einer Latina getanzt, sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare und trug ein goldenes Paillettenkleid. Ich hatte gehofft, heute wieder auf ihn zu treffen.“</p>
<p>„So, wie du ihn beschreibst, sieht die Hälfte der Männer aus, die hierher kommt“, meinte der Barkeeper.</p>
<p>„Er ist kein Latino, sondern ein Weißer“, ergänzte Derek, um seine Beschreibung noch genauer zu machen. „Ich denke, er ist häufiger hier.“</p>
<p>„Und hat der Typ auch einen Namen?“</p>
<p>Derek zögerte einen Moment. Sollte er Reids Namen hier herausposaunen? Und trat Reid hier – bei all seiner Geheimnistuerei – überhaupt unter seinem richtigen Namen auf?</p>
<p>„Spencer. Er heißt Spencer Reid“, rückte Derek dann doch mit der Sprache heraus. „Zumindest, wenn ich nicht einer Verwechslung aufgesessen bin.“</p>
<p>„Du suchst Spencer? Sag das doch gleich“, grinste der Barkeeper Derek plötzlich an. „Der ist wahrscheinlich noch oben. Taucht aber sicher bald auf.“</p>
<p>„Oben?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, verblüfft darüber, dass er tatsächlich Auskunft erhalten hatte.</p>
<p>„Ja, aber da gibt es keinen Zugang für Gäste“, erklärte der Barkeeper prompt. „Soll ich ihn anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du auf ihn wartest.“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Reid würde nur die Gelegenheit nutzen, sofort zu verschwinden. „Nicht nötig. Ich will ihn lieber überraschen. Wenn er bald kommt, dann gedulde ich mich einfach bei einem Bierchen noch ein bisschen.“ Derek hielt dem Barkeeper auffordernd seine leere Flasche hin. Eine Bestellung, ein schönes Trinkgeld, vielleicht könnte der dem Mann dann noch ein paar Informationen über Reid entlocken.</p>
<p>„Dann hatte ich Recht damit, dass Spencer häufiger hierher kommt?“, hakte Morgan nach, als der Barkeeper das Bier vor ihm abstellte. Der nickte. „Er ist fast jeden Freitag und Samstag da. Und wenn er mal an nem Wochenende nicht reinschaut, dann kommt er unter der Woche vorbei.“</p>
<p>„Kann ich verstehen. Die Musik hier ist cool“, schob Derek dazwischen, um seine Fragen nicht allzu auffällig wirken zu lassen. „Ich war vergangenes Wochenende zum ersten Mal hier. Meine Freundin Savannah beherrscht einige Tanzschritte, aber ich fürchte, bei mir wird das noch lange dauern, bis ich ein paar annehmbare Schritte aufs Parkett bekomme. Wie heißt eigentlich Spencers Partnerin? Ich kann mich gerade nicht erinnern, ob er sie mal erwähnt hat.“</p>
<p>„Spencers Partnerin? Welche meinst du?“</p>
<p>„Na, das Mädchen, das vor einer Woche mit ihm hier war.“</p>
<p>Der Barkeeper lachte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Spencer mit keinem Mädchen gekommen ist. Wieso auch? Die stehen hier alle Schlange, damit er sie auch nur ein bisschen beachtet. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er ihre Namen gar nicht alle kennt. Zwei, drei Favoritinnen hat er. Fernanda habe ich beispielsweise heute schon irgendwo gesehen. Aber ich wüsste nicht, dass er je eine mitgebracht hat.“</p>
<p>Morgan schloss schnell seinen Mund, denn die Kinnlade war ihm bei dieser Information nach unten geklappt. Das musste doch eine Verwechslung sein. Die Mädchen sollten bei Spencer „schüchterne Jungfrau“ Reid Schlange stehen? Und er hatte gleich mehrere Favoritinnen? Wollte man ihm hier einen Bären aufbinden?</p>
<p>„Hey, die Wartezeit ist um. Spencer ist da“, informierte ihn der Barkeeper mit einem Blick Richtung Tanzfläche.</p>
<p>„Wo denn?“, erkundigte sich Derek, als er Spencer nirgends sehen konnte.</p>
<p>Der Barkeeper lachte nur. „Siehst du dort hinten an der Tür die hübschen Ladys? Das ist die besagte Schlange. Mal sehen, welche heute als Erste die Ehre hat.“</p>
<p>Tatsächlich sah Derek an einer Seite des Clubs vor einer Tür eine Traube von Frauen stehen, schon auf den ersten Blick eine attraktiver als die andere. Und jetzt, wo er genauer hinsah, konnte er mitten drin auch einen braunen Haarschopf ausmachen, der durchaus Reid gehören konnte. Neugierig beobachtete Morgan das treiben. Die Frauen schienen sich um den Mann herum zu drängeln und auf ihn einzureden. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis sich der Knoten langsam löste und Reid hervortrat, seinen Arm um die Taille einer schlanken, diesmal kurzhaarigen Latina geschlungen. Das Mädchen hatte ein aufreizend kurzes rotes Kleid mit flatterigem Rock an und hatte ihrerseits den Arm um Spencer gelegt.</p>
<p>Ja, das war ganz eindeutig Reid – wenn auch scheinbar aus einer Parallelwelt. Diesmal war er komplett in Schwarz gekleidet. Einzige Farbtupfer waren der dunkelrote Gürtel, das rote Band, mit dem er seine Haare zusammengeknotet hatte, und – ja, das war wirklich Reid – die verschiedenfarbigen Socken: eine rot und die andere schwarz-weiß gepunktet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In diesem Kapitel und auch in einigen folgenden kommen Gespräche auf Spanisch vor. Die Übersetzung findet ihr jeweils am Ende des Kapitels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wie gebannt beobachtete Derek, wie Spencer die junge Frau auf die Tanzfläche führte, als das Lied, das gerade gespielt wurde, zu Ende ging. Ja, die Menge machte ihm auch diesmal Platz. Derek war heilfroh, dass der Rhythmus des nächsten Songs nicht nach einem Cha Cha klang. Sonst hätte Savannah ihn sicherlich sofort genötigt, mit ihr zu tanzen. So aber gab sie sich weiter mit ihrem bisherigen Tanzpartner zufrieden und Morgan hatte Zeit, jeden Schritt von Reid zu verfolgen.</p>
<p>Der Tanz, der begann, war vergleichsweise langsam. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung brachte Reid seine Tanzpartnerin aus seinem Arm in eine Drehung, sodass sich nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. Reid bewegte sich fast nicht, eigentlich verlagerte er irgendwie nur sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber dabei brachte er ziemlich viel Hüftbewegung ins Spiel. Langsam zog er dabei seine Tanzpartnerin, die verführerisch hin und her tänzelte, wieder näher zu sich heran, bis er sie mit einer plötzlichen Drehung in Tanzhaltung brachte. Doch diese hielt Reid nicht lange aufrecht, bevor eine weitere Drehung seiner Partnerin folgte und Reid diese dann um sich herumführte.</p>
<p>Mehr noch als die langsamen, sexy Bewegungen schlug Morgan allerdings Reids Blick in Bann. Es war, als bräuchte er seine Hände gar nicht, um seine Partnerin zu führen. Nach der nächsten Drehung, zog er sie zu sich und legte sich ihre linke Hand auf die Brust, während er sie mit einem so feurigen Blick ansah, als gäbe es für ihn keine andere Frau auf der Welt. Er ließ die Arme sinken, bewegte sich nur in leicht wiegenden Schritten, während seine Tanzpartnerin ihre Hand ein wenig tiefer gleiten ließ und dann in rhythmischen Schritten um ihn herum tanzte, ihre Hand knapp über seinem Hosenbund an ihm entlang streichend, bis sie ihn komplett umrundet hatte. Ihren Blick hatte Reid die gesamte Zeit über gefangen gehalten.</p>
<p>Derek war sich ziemlich sicher: Wenn eine Frau ihn so berühren würde, wüsste er, wo das enden würde. Er merkte, wie sich etwas in seiner Hose regte. Wie konnte dieser Tanz nur so eine Wirkung auf ihn haben? Ob Reid dabei auch angetörnt wurde? Morgan ließ den Blick über Reids enge Hose gleiten, doch er konnte nichts erkennen.</p>
<p>Reid hat etwas von einem Raubtier, schoss es Derek plötzlich durch den Kopf. Oder von einer Schlange: Er hypnotisierte sein Opfer mit seinen sexy Bewegungen, bis es ihm völlig erlegen war. Und seltsamerweise hatte Derek das Gefühl, plötzlich auch zu Reids Beute zu gehören.</p>
<p>Inzwischen standen mehr Leute um Reid und seine Tanzpartnerin herum, um die beiden zu beobachten, als tatsächlich noch tanzten. Durch die große freie Fläche, die entstanden war, hatte auch Morgan einen hervorragenden Blick auf das Geschehen. Und er musste schlucken, als er sah, wie Reid seine Tanzpartnerin plötzlich erst eng an sich zog und sie dann hochhob, sodass sie die Beine um ihn schlingen konnte.</p>
<p>War denn sowas überhaupt erlaubt? Das konnte sich doch nicht mehr tanzen nennen. Das war Sex auf dem Parkett!</p>
<p>Reid presste sein Gesicht mehr oder minder zwischen die Brüste seiner Partnerin, bevor er sie an den Schultern griff und nach hinten zog, sodass er mit seinen Lippen ihren Oberkörper hinabfahren konnte. Und im nächsten Moment drückte er sie wieder an sich, sie löste ihre Beine von ihm, tänzelte um ihn herum und umfasste seinen Oberkörper von hinten. Während sich beide in den verführerischen Pendelschritten hin und her wiegten, presste sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an Reid. Ein, zwei Takte, dann griff Reid nach ihrer Hand, zog sie wieder nach vorne und brachte sie zurück in die Tanzhaltung. Doch schon wenig später, drehte er sie erneut von sich weg, holt sie zurück und presste sich nun seinerseits an ihren Rücken, sodass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen ihren Hintern und seine Hüften passte. Eine weitere Drehung und Reids Tanzpartnerin lag wieder in seinen Armen, diesmal aber buchstäblich. Das Paar ging nicht mehr in Tanzhaltung, sondern Reid griff nach den Hüften seiner Partnerin und diese legte ihm die Arme um den Hals, während sich die beiden förmlich in die Augen starrten. Mit langsamen, einfachen und dennoch sinnlichen Schritten bewegten sie sich hin und her, bis der Song verklang.</p>
<p>Morgan stieß den Atem aus, als das Paar sich voneinander löste und Reid das Mädchen bei der Hand nahm und vom Parkett führte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er die Luft gespannt angehalten hatte und musste nun mehrmals tief durchatmen, um wieder genug Sauerstoff in die Lunge zu bekommen.</p>
<p>Morgan griff nach seinem Bier, ohne Reid aus den Augen zu lassen. Er nahm einen Schluck, rutschte dann von seinem Hocker herunter und machte sich auf den Weg um die Tanzfläche herum. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er wahr, dass Savannah immer noch tanzte. Das passte gut. Dann war jetzt der Moment gekommen, um Reid zu konfrontieren.</p>
<p>Der Junge schien Hof zu halten. Das zumindest kam Morgan in den Sinn, als er sah, wie Reid von einer Schar junger Frauen umringt wurde. Nur ein, zwei Männer hatten sich in die Gruppe gemischt, mit der Reid sich glänzend zu unterhalten schien. Ein klein wenig von dem Spencer, den Morgan kannte, kam durch, als dieser eine Münze zwischen seinen Händen verschwinden ließ und dann prompt gleich verdreifacht wieder auftauchen ließ: bei einem Mädchen hinter dem Ohr, bei einem anderen in der ursprünglich leeren Hand und bei einem dritten – Morgan traute seinen Augen nicht – im Ausschnitt ihres Kleides, wo hinein Spencer zwei seiner Finger gleiten ließ, und dafür noch nicht einmal einen Klaps auf die selbigen kassierte.</p>
<p>Die laute Musik machte es nicht möglich, dass Morgan viel von dem Gespräch innerhalb der Gruppe verstand, bevor er unmittelbar hinter zwei Mädels stand – und Reid plötzlich verstummte, als er ihn sah.</p>
<p>Spencers Bewunderer merkten sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Reid Morgan entsetzt anstarrte. „Du wolltest nicht noch einmal hierher kommen, hast du gesagt“, presste Reid nach ein paar Sekunden hervor.</p>
<p>„Du hast gesagt, dass du den Club nichts kennst“, konterte Morgan sofort.</p>
<p>Reid schloss kurz die Augen.</p>
<p>„¿Pueden darme unos minutos a solas con él? Tengo que aclarar algo aquí”<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, sagte Reid zu der Gruppe. Die Frauen und Männer musterten Morgan kurz und zogen sich dann zurück. Morgan konnte nur annehmen, dass Reid ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch führen wollte.</p>
<p>„Was willst du?“, fragte Reid kurzangebunden und klang dabei richtig feindselig.</p>
<p>„Wieso hast du mich angelogen?“, fragte Morgan sofort zurück.</p>
<p>„Hast du jetzt vor, jede meiner Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten? Lass die Spielchen.“ Reid war definitiv nicht zu Smalltalk aufgelegt.</p>
<p>„Nachdem du gesagt hattest, du wärst nicht hier gewesen, habe ich an mir selbst gezweifelt. Ich wollte Gewissheit“, sagte Morgan und verschwieg geflissentlich, dass er die Gewissheit bereits durch Garcias Spionage erhalten hatte.</p>
<p>„Gewissheit hättest du auch haben können, wenn du jetzt, wo du mich gesehen hast, wieder verschwunden wärst. Wenn ich dich anlüge, muss dir doch klar sein, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt.“</p>
<p>„Und den würde ich gern wissen.“</p>
<p>„Der geht dich nichts an!“</p>
<p>Morgan schwieg einen Moment. So wütend – und anders konnte er Reid nicht beschreiben – hatte er den Jungen selten erlebt. Und er hatte auch nicht mit dieser heftigen Reaktion gerechnet. Eher damit, dass Reid sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus verziehen würde.</p>
<p>Morgan atmete tief ein und aus. „Okay, vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht. Können wir … können wir hier einfach nochmal von vorne beginnen? In Ruhe? Vielleicht bei einem Drink? Und danach … danach sammle ich Savannah ein und verschwinde von hier.“</p>
<p>Reid sah Morgan prüfend an. Morgan hatte keine Ahnung, wonach der Junge in seinem Blick suchte – und ob er es fand –, aber schließlich entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas.</p>
<p>„Okay. Bestell mir bei Jonas ein Wasser. Ich komm gleich zu dir“, lenkte Reid ein.</p>
<p>Morgan vermied es, nachzufragen, ob Spencer damit den Barkeeper meinte. Das war die logische Schlussfolgerung und er wollte ihn nicht mit unnützen Nachfragen nochmal verärgern. Er nickte nur und ging dann zurück zur Theke. Auf dem Weg dorthin beobachtete er, wie sich ein paar Frauen sofort wieder um Reid versammelten.</p>
<p>„Jonas, richtig?“, fragte Derek den Barkeeper, als er seinen Platz an der Theke wieder einnahm. Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Kannst du mir für Spencer ein Glas Wasser geben?“</p>
<p>„Wie immer?“, hakte Jonas nach.</p>
<p>Morgan runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Ahnung, hat er nicht gesagt. Aber ich nehme an ja.“</p>
<p>Jonas griff umgehend nach einem Cocktailglas statt den kleinen Wassergläsern und platzierte ein paar dunkle Beeren, Zitronen- und Limettenscheiben darin, bevor er Eis dazu packte und alles mit Mineralwasser aufgoss.</p>
<p>„Danke, Jonas“, erklärte Reid, als er in dem Moment, in dem der Barkeeper das Glas auf dem Tresen abstellte, neben Morgan trat.</p>
<p>„Interessante Mischung“, kommentierte dieser.</p>
<p>„Spannender als reines Wasser und auf jeden Fall besser als jeder Cocktail, wenn du hier etwas ins Schmitzen kommst.“</p>
<p>Morgan musterte Spencer. Im Moment sah der Junge nicht so aus, als ob etwas ihn zum Schwitzen bringen könnte – von den heißen Mädels hier einmal abgesehen. Morgans Blick huschte kurz zu Spencers Hose. Die saß wirklich so eng, dass sichergestellt war, dass keinerlei Regung sichtbar werden konnte. Das konnte doch nicht angenehm sein!</p>
<p>„Fertig mit der Musterung?“, riss Spencer Derek aus seinen Gedanken.</p>
<p>„Sorry, aber … du siehst so völlig ungewohnt aus.“</p>
<p>„Du siehst auch unterschiedlich aus, je nachdem ob du gerade einen Anzug trägst oder Jeans und Lederjacke. So außergewöhnlich ist das nicht“, meinte Spencer und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wasser.</p>
<p>„Ich habe wirklich eine Ewigkeit drüber nachgegrübelt, ob du einen Zwilling hast, als ich dich letztes Mal hier gesehen habe“, gestand Morgan und entlockte Spencer damit ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass es mich nur einmal gibt.“</p>
<p>„Warum machst du aus dem allen hier so ein Geheimnis?“</p>
<p>„Morgan, ich hab dir gesagt, dass dich das nichts angeht. Kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?“, erwiderte Reid.</p>
<p>„Es fällt mir zugegebenermaßen schwer“, erklärte Morgan. „Es ist ja nichts Verwerfliches dran, wenn man tanzen geht. Und auch nichts, womit du dich irgendwie lächerlich machen würdest. Ganz im Gegenteil: Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich beeindruckt bin von dem, was du auf dem Parkett gezeigt hast. Und die Mädels … nun die scheinst du damit auch gründlich um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.“</p>
<p>„Du musst mir nicht sagen, dass das hier nicht verboten oder lächerlich ist. Das weiß ich selbst. Aber wieso wohl hat Garcia uns ewig nicht erzählt, dass sie Theater spielt? Sie wollte etwas für sich. Etwas, wo keiner von uns sie bewertet. Etwas, wo sie einer anderen Seite von sich freien Lauf lassen kann, ohne irgendwelche Erwartungen zu schüren“, sagte Spencer. „Und genau das ist es, wenn du es schon wissen musst, weshalb das hier mein Geheimnis bleiben sollte.“</p>
<p>"Spencer, me prometiste la próxima salsa. ¿Podrías separarte de tu novio para bailar conmigo?"<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, sprach eine der Frauen, die Reid zuvor umringt hatten, ihn von der Seite an.</p>
<p>Spencer lächelte das Mädchen an: „Por supuesto, mantendré mi promesa, Consuela. Sólo quiero decir adiós.“<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a></p>
<p>Spencer griff nach ihrer Hand und wandte sich dann zu Derek um. „Du wirst mich jetzt entschuldigen müssen. Ich habe hier eine ältere Verpflichtung.“ Er machte einen Schritt Richtung Tanzfläche, drehte sich dann aber nochmal um und sah Morgan ernst an: „Wenn irgendjemand von unseren Kollegen erfährt, dass ich hierher komme, dann wirst du dir wünschen, nie auch nur die kleine Zehe in diesen Club gesetzt zu haben.“</p>
<p>Damit wandte er sich ab und begab sich mit dem Mädchen auf die Tanzfläche, wo in diesem Moment ein neuer Song begann.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Übersetzungen:</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> Kann ich ein paar Minuten alleine mit ihm haben? Ich muss hier was klären.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Spencer, du hast mir die nächste Salsa versprochen. Kannst du dich von deinem Freund vielleicht für einen Tanz mit mir losreißen?</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Natürlich, ich halte mein Versprechen, Consuela. Ich will mich nur kurz verabschieden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan hatte sein Wort gehalten. Kaum dass Spencer in der Menge verschwunden war, hatte er Savannah von der Tanzfläche geholt und Kopfschmerzen vorgeschützt. Er wollte sofort den Heimweg antreten. Erstaunlicherweise hatte seine Freundin kaum protestiert. Vermutlich hatte das daran gelegen, dass er sich in der Tat als ziemlich unfähiger Tänzer erwiesen hatte. Das hatte ihr den Spaß wohl etwas verdorben.</p>
<p>Nun ging es Morgan fast wie vor einer Woche. Er lag wach im Bett neben Savannah und starrte die Decke an. Den Sex hatten sie gleich komplett übersprungen. Er hätte ja schließlich Kopfschmerzen und da sollte er sich nicht anstrengen, sondern ausruhen, hatte Savannah ihm erklärt. Derek war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das ernst meinte oder ihm auf diese Weise nur einen Denkzettel erteilen wollte. Aber er war auch nicht wirklich in Stimmung gewesen.</p>
<p>Reid war schon immer interessant gewesen, aber neuerdings gab er ihm wirklich Rätsel auf. Es schien wirklich fast so, als würden zwei Persönlichkeiten in Spencer stecken, und bislang hatte er nur eine davon gekannt.</p>
<p>Derek wusste nicht recht, wie er mit dieser Entwicklung umgehen sollte. Eines war allerdings klar: Er musste als erstes morgen mit Penelope reden und dafür sorgen, dass sie auf jeden Fall ihr Plappermäulchen hielt. Reid durfte nie erfahren, dass er Garcia irgendetwas von ihm erzählt hatte. Was er nicht glaubte, war, dass er vergessen konnte, was er gesehen und erlebt hatte. Er würde extrem aufpassen müssen, um nichts gegenüber den Kollegen zu verraten.</p>
<p>Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich Reid gegenüber in Zukunft verhalten sollte. Spencer hatte ihm kürzlich vorgehalten, dass unter anderem er an seiner Unsicherheit und seinem fehlenden Selbstvertrauen schuld wäre. Doch das, was er heute gesehen hatte, hatte rein gar nichts mit Unsicherheit zu tun. Im Gegenteil: Man hatte das Gefühl, Reid würde diesen Club und jeden, der seinen Fuß hineinsetzte, besitzen. Er war derjenige, zu dem alle aufsahen, er war derjenige, über dessen Aufmerksamkeit sich jeder freute. Woran lag es, dass Reid dort so selbstbewusst auftreten konnte? Und wie er mit den Frauen umging! Sie himmelten ihn alle an und – so kam es Morgan zumindest vor – er behandelte jede von ihnen, als wäre sie seine Königin – und seine Geliebte.</p>
<p>Wahnsinn, was konnte der Junge plötzlich sexy sein. Und Morgan fiel es erst jetzt auf, dass er dieses Wort sonst eigentlich nur bei Frauen in Anwendung brachte und es ihm nun jedes Mal in den Sinn kam, wenn er an Reid auf der Tanzfläche dachte.</p>
<p>Es war verrückt, dass der Junge ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal buchstäblich den Schlaf raubte.</p>
<p>Derek drehte sich zur Seite und starrte zur Abwechslung Savannahs Rücken an. Mit ihr würde er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Er hatte sie, das musste er zugeben, heute ziemlich enttäuscht. Das würde er wieder gut machen müssen, sonst schmollte sie womöglich die ganzen nächsten Tage mit ihm. Und Savannah im Schmoll-Modus war alles andere als angenehm. Blumen, Pralinen oder ein schönes Essen – Derek wusste gleich, dass er das von der Liste streichen konnte. Damit würde er bei Savannah keinen Blumentopf gewinnen. Es musste etwas sein, von dem sie wusste, dass er sich für sie anstrengte, etwas, das er nur für sie tun würde. Und Morgan war klar, dass er darunter automatisch leiden würde.</p>
<p>Langsam robbte sich Morgan etwas Richtung Savannah. Wenn sie jetzt auch keinen Sex wollte, sie liebte es zu kuscheln. Und er – ganz ehrlich gestanden – auch. Vielleicht wäre sie nicht mehr ganz so beleidigt, wenn sie morgen in seinen Armen aufwachen würde. Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert. Derek zog Savannah sacht zu sich herüber, bis ihr Rücken an seiner Brust lag. Einen Arm schlang er um ihre Taille und das Gesicht vergrub er in ihren Haaren. Ihre Haare rochen wunderbar. Er hatte es vom ersten Tag an geliebt, seine Finger hindurch gleiten zu lassen und seine Nase hineinzustecken. Das war Savannah pur. Und ihr Geruch hatte auch eine ungemein beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Vielleicht konnte er so nun doch endlich Schlaf finden.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Der Sonntagmorgen brachte im Büro einige Überraschungen mit sich. Nachdem sie immer noch auf der Suche nach den entführten Frauen waren, gab es natürlich kein Wochenende für das Team. Sie würden sich erst freinehmen, wenn dieser Fall so weit geklärt war, dass die Polizei von Arlington alles wieder fest im Griff hatte. Insofern fand sich das gesamte Team um neun Uhr zu einer Lagebesprechung ein.</p>
<p>„Es gibt eine neue Entführung, nun aber auch endlich eine richtige Spur“, eröffnete Hotch das Meeting.</p>
<p>„Diese jungen Frau hier, Melanie Chandler, verheiratet und Mutter von einem einjährigen Kind, ist gestern am späten Nachmittag verschwunden“, übernahm Garcia und zeigte auf dem großen Monitor das Bild einer blonden Mitzwanzigerin. „Wir können uns diesmal sicher sein, dass es sich um eine Entführung handelt. Mrs. Chandler war mit ihrem Kind unterwegs in den Park zum Spieltreff mit zwei anderen Müttern und ist dort nie angekommen. Der Kinderwagen mit ihrem Baby wurde allerdings unweit des Parks von Passanten gefunden. Dem Kind ist nicht geschehen.“</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich war ein kollektives Aufatmen im Raum zu hören. In dem Moment, wo Garcia das Kleinkind erwähnt hatte, hatten alle sofort das Schlimmste befürchtet.</p>
<p>„Die Polizei von Arlington sucht bereits nach Zeugen. Es war noch hell, da ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand dort unterwegs war und etwas gesehen hat.“</p>
<p>„Damit sind es jetzt schon sieben Entführungsopfer“, warf Rossi ein. „Was passiert nur mit den Frauen?“</p>
<p>„Ich denke“, sagte Emily, „es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie dem Kind nichts getan haben und es auch nicht mitgenommen haben. Das könnte ein Indiz dafür sein, dass sie die Frauen nicht umbringen.“</p>
<p>„Und gibt es die Spur nun im Zusammenhang mit dieser Entführung?“, wollte Reid wissen.</p>
<p>Hotch verneinte. „Die Polizei von Arlington fängt heute Morgen mit der Befragung von Familie, Freunden und Bekannten an. Reid, Morgan, ich hätte euch dort gern vor Ort. Sprecht vor allem mit dem Ehemann und der Mutter der Entführten. Sie wohnen in einem Haushalt. Vielleicht könnt ihr da noch mehr herausfinden als die Kollegen vor Ort. Was die Spur angeht, so betrifft diese die Autos der Vermissten, die mit ihnen verschwunden sind. Die Arlingtoner Polizei hat tatsächlich drei davon auf einem Schrottplatz gefunden.“</p>
<p>Eigentlich war es, wie Hotch berichtete, eher ein Arbeiter auf dem Schrottplatz gewesen, dem einer der Wagen aufgefallen war. Er hatte den Auftrag gehabt, einige Autos auszuschlachten. Dabei war er über einen Wagen gestolpert, der ihm viel zu neu vorkam, um verschrottet zu werden, und er hatte seinen Chef deshalb sicherheitshalber nochmal gefragt. Nachdem dieser sich nicht erinnern konnte, das Auto angenommen zu haben, hatte er die Polizei informiert. Dort waren natürlich sofort alle Alarmglocken losgegangen. Eine genauere Untersuchung des Schrottplatzes hatte herausgestellt, dass dort noch zwei andere Autos, die jeweils einer der Entführten gehörten, versteckt worden waren.</p>
<p>„Im Moment kümmert sich die Spurensicherung um die Autos. Vielleicht findet sie Fingerabdrücke oder andere Spuren, die auf die Täter hinweisen“, erklärte Hotch.</p>
<p>„Wenn die Autos einfach so entsorgt werden, heißt das doch auch, dass die Frauen für die Täter einen bedeutend höheren Wert haben. Schließlich könnten sie auch die Autos zu Geld machen“, überlegte Emily.</p>
<p>„Ich glaube, es wäre verfrüht, daraus zu schließen, dass es sich um Menschenhandel dreht“, meldete sich Rossi zu Wort. „Für mich wäre das Thema mit der Sekte noch nicht vom Tisch. Menschenhändler suchen sich doch meist Frauen aus, die überdurchschnittlich schön und außerdem jung sind. In dieses Bild passen nicht alle unserer Opfer. Für eine Sekte hätten diese Eigenschaften allerdings möglicherweise weniger Bedeutung.“</p>
<p>„Ich bin noch an den Vermisstenfällen von Philadelphia dran“, warf Garcia dazwischen. „Nachdem diese nie zu Entführungen erklärt worden sind, sind die Akten leider nicht so umfangreich, wie wir uns das wünschen würden. Wie sollen wir da weiter vorgehen?“</p>
<p>„J.J., könntest du dich da mal ans Telefon klemmen und in Philadelphia um Unterstützung bitten?“, fragte Hotch. „Erklär denen, dass wir einen Zusammenhang mit unserem aktuellen Fall vermuten. Wir brauchen bei denen zwei, drei Leute, die nochmal einen Blick auf die alten Fälle werfen, und zwar unter der Prämisse, dass es sich um Entführungen handeln könnte. Die Familien müssen nochmal interviewt werden.“</p>
<p>„Ich versuche mein Bestes. Was soll ich machen, wenn wir die nötige Hilfe nicht bekommen?“</p>
<p>„Dann fahren wir selbst nach Philadelphia und unterhalten uns mit den Familien.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hey, Kleiner, darf ich dich mal was fragen, ohne dass du mir gleich den Kopf abreißt?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als er sich mit Reid erneut auf dem Weg nach Arlington befand.</p>
<p>„Klar, ich hab dir doch noch nie den Kopf abgerissen. Was willst du wissen?“, entgegnete Spencer, wirkte dabei aber ein wenig abwesend.</p>
<p>„Es geht … nun …“, Morgan zögerte, weil er wusste, dass er sich auf dünnes Eis begab. Aber er hatte eine Idee, und wenn die funktionierte, dann konnte er gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.</p>
<p>Reid blieb das Zögern natürlich nicht verborgen. „Normalerweise bin ich es, der nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken kann“, kommentierte er und setzte misstrauisch nach: „Was ist los?“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht bist du ansteckend“, grinste Morgan leicht, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Es geht … um das Tanzen. Du bist, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, wirklich gut. Wo hast du das gelernt?“</p>
<p>„Hatten wir nicht gesagt, dass alles rund um das Noche Cubana meine Sache ist, und dass wir darüber nicht reden?“, entgegnete Reid kühl.</p>
<p>„Genaugenommen hatte ich gestern nur versprochen, zu verschwinden, was ich getan habe. Und ich halte mein Wort, dass ich im Büro nie die Sprache darauf bringen werde“, gab Derek zurück. Zumindest sobald er mit Garcia klären konnte, dass sie alles, was er ihr gesagt hatte, vergessen musste, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.</p>
<p>„Kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich etwas Privatsphäre haben will, wo mein Job und meine Kollegen keinen Platz haben?“</p>
<p>„Und ein Freund? Hat der dort auch keinen Platz?“, versuchte es Morgan.</p>
<p>Er wusste, dass das nicht ganz fair war, schließlich war ihm nur zu bewusst, wie sehr Reid ihre Freundschaft schätzte. Umso mehr wurmte es ihn aber auch, dass Reid solche Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte.</p>
<p>„Ich habe das schon in Las Vegas gelernt, zumindest die ersten Anfänge“, gab Reid plötzlich nach. Er wandte den Kopf Richtung Fenster, sprach aber weiter. „Ich mag die Rhythmen, sie können meinen Kopf so sehr füllen, dass ich an nichts andere denken kann als an Tanzen. Und das entspannt. Die Feinheiten der Tänze … nun, die habe ich erst im Noche Cubana gelernt. Die Leute dort haben die Tänze nicht einfach nur gelernt, sie haben sie sozusagen in die Wiege gelegt bekommen. Da ist Tanzen mehr Fühlen als Technik.“</p>
<p>Reid verstummte und Morgan konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass der Junge ganz in Gedanken versunken war.</p>
<p>„Wahrscheinlich ist es dumm von mir, und ich werde es akzeptieren, wenn du nein sagst, aber lass mich zuerst ausreden“, setzt Morgan an, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. „Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du mir ein bisschen was von dem, was du kannst, beibringen kannst.“</p>
<p>Reid riss sofort den Kopf zu Morgan herum und dieser konnte den Protest schon auf den Lippen seines Freundes sehen.</p>
<p>„Bitte, lass mich ausreden“, sagt er, bevor Reid einen Ton herausbringen konnte. Er wartete eine Sekunde und fuhr dann fort. „Savannah hat mich vor gut einer Woche zum ersten Mal in den Club mitgenommen. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich da etwas überfordert war. Ich habe schlicht null Ahnung vom Tanzen und wollte mich auch nicht bei dem Versuch lächerlich machen. Savannah war ziemlich sauer. Und gestern … nun ich hatte ihr versprochen, ich würde es versuchen. Und ehrlich, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das Tanzen nach Regeln so schwierig ist. Du hättest dich wahrscheinlich herzlich amüsiert über das Bild des Elends, das ich abgegeben habe. Ich war so schrecklich, dass sogar Savannah schließlich aufgegeben und gemeint hat, mehr als der Grundschritt eines Tanzes wäre wohl zu viel für mich.“</p>
<p>Morgan ließ den Kopf ein klein wenig hängen. Er wusste, dass Reid ihn genau beobachtete, und hoffte, mit der zerknirschten Geste auf ihn einwirken zu können.</p>
<p>„Savannahs Freundinnen gehen mit ihren Männern häufiger in den Club. Und die können tanzen beziehungsweise lernen es wohl schneller als ich. Auf jeden Fall ist Savannah ziemlich frustriert. Und um es ehrlich zu sagen: So frustriert, dass wir gestern nicht mal mehr Sex hatten.“</p>
<p>Morgan hoffte, dass das dramatisch genug war. Das musste den Jungen doch zum Einlenken bewegen.</p>
<p>„Und nun hatte ich gehofft, dass du mir vielleicht ein wenig helfen könntest. Heimlich, ohne, dass jemand was davon erfährt. Nur so viel, dass ich Savannah mit ein paar Schritten überraschen kann.“</p>
<p>Morgan ließ seine Worte ein bisschen wirken, bevor er nachsetzte: „Und jetzt kannst du nein sagen, wenn du willst.“</p>
<p>Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Reid überhaupt reagierte. „Du bist ein Arschloch, weißt du das?“, seufzte Reid. „Du weißt genau, wie du es anstellen musst, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, wenn ich dir einen Wunsch verweigere. So etwas sollten Freunde nie tun.“</p>
<p>Als Reid nichts weiter sagte, warf Morgan kurz einen Blick zu ihm hinüber, bevor er fragte: „Heißt das nun, dass du mir hilfst? Oder nicht?“</p>
<p>„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir das Leben zu Hölle machen. Aber ja, ich bringe dir ein bisschen was bei“, gab Reid nach. „Und jetzt will ich davon nichts mehr hören. „Ich muss mir überlegen, mit welchen Lehrmethoden ich dich am besten foltern kann.“</p>
<p>Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Morgans Gesicht. Das klang definitiv nach einem Sieg. Und auf diese Weise würde er Savannah versöhnen können und gleichzeitig mehr Einblick in Reids geheimes zweites Ich bekommen.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Mr. Chandler?“ fragte Morgan, als ein Mann ihm die Tür öffnete, an der er gerade geklingelt hatte.</p>
<p>„Ja?“</p>
<p>„Hallo Mr. Chandler, wir kommen vom FBI. Ich bin SSA Derek Morgan und das ist mein Kollege Dr. Spencer Reid. Ich glaube, unser Kommen ist Ihnen angekündigt worden.“</p>
<p>Der Mann nickte. „Ja, kommen Sie herein“, sagte er und hielt Morgan und Reid die Tür auf. „Meine Schwiegermutter ist mit dem Kleinen gerade oben. Wollen Sie sie auch sprechen?“</p>
<p>„Lassen Sie uns erst einmal in Ruhe reden“, meinte Morgan. „Wir können uns mit Ihrer Schwiegermutter danach unterhalten, dann muss Ihr Sohn nicht unbeaufsichtigt bleiben.“</p>
<p>„Hier entlang bitte“, wies Mr. Chandler Morgan und Reid den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und bot ihnen Plätze an. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen?“</p>
<p>„Wenn Sie etwas Wasser für uns hätten, wäre das angenehm“, erklärte Reid. Sie schlugen das Angebot selten aus, um Gelegenheit zu bekommen, sich bei den Leuten etwas umzusehen, die sie befragten.</p>
<p>„Hier hängen unzählige Fotos von den beiden und ihren Familien“, bemerkte Morgan sofort. „Sieht sehr harmonisch aus.“</p>
<p>„Und Mr. Chandler ist wirklich extrem besorgt und bedrückt“, meinte Reid. „Wenn du ihn mit den Fotos hier vergleichst, könnte man meinen, das wären zwei unterschiedliche Personen.“</p>
<p>In der Tat schien jegliche Lebensfreude, die der Mann auf allen Bildern ausstrahlte, komplett aus ihm gewichen zu sein.</p>
<p>„Gibt es schon irgendeine Spur von Melanie?“, erkundigte sich Mr. Chandler, als er mit zwei Gläsern Wasser in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.</p>
<p>„Leider noch nicht“, gestand Morgan. „Aber wir glauben, dass das Verschwinden Ihrer Frau mit anderen Entführungen zusammenhängt. Und in diesen Fällen hat die Polizei von Arlington Fortschritte gemacht. Es gibt Spuren, denen wir folgen.“</p>
<p>„Glauben … glauben Sie denn, dass … dass sie noch … noch lebt?“ Es war klar, wie schwer Mr. Chandler diese Frage fiel.</p>
<p>„Wir gehen davon aus“, versuchte Spencer den Mann zu beruhigen. „Es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass die Entführer nur ihre Frau mitgenommen haben. Es wäre viel unauffälliger gewesen, auch Ihren Sohn verschwinden zu lassen. Das sagt uns aber, dass sie möglicherweise Hemmungen haben, Menschen zu töten.“</p>
<p>„Aber was wollen sie denn von Melanie? Wir haben kein Geld, wir können kein großes Lösegeld bezahlen.“</p>
<p>„Wir gehen nicht davon aus, dass die Täter Sie erpressen wollen“, meinte Morgan und erläuterte kurz den Zusammenhang mit den anderen Fällen. „Uns ist jetzt wichtig, dass wir möglichst viel über den gewohnten Tagesablauf ihrer Frau erfahren. Wo geht ihre Frau hin, welche Hobbys und Verpflichtungen hat sie? Wir müssen herausfinden, wo die Täter auf sie gestoßen sind.“</p>
<p>Morgan wurde durch das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. Ein Blick darauf zeigte ihm, dass Garcia ihn anrief. „Fangen Sie mit meinem Kollegen schon mal an, den Tagesablauf zu skizzieren. Ich muss kurz telefonieren“, entschuldigte sich Morgan. Dann nahm er das Telefonat an und verließ den Raum in Richtung Flur.</p>
<p>„Hallo, mein Mädchen. Welche Neuigkeiten hast du für mich?“</p>
<p>„Ich habe in der Tat Neuigkeiten, mein Schokotörtchen. Kannst du reden?“, erkundigte sich Garcia. Morgan dacht kurz darüber nach, dass sich die Mutter des Entführungsopfers noch irgendwo im Haus befand. Deshalb trat er kurz vor die Tür.</p>
<p>„Schieß los! Was gibt es?“</p>
<p>„Du hast uns möglicherweise auf die richtige Spur gebracht mit den Fällen aus Philadelphia“, plapperte Garcia sofort los. „Die verschwundenen Frauen stammen ebenfalls alle aus dem gleichen Stadtteil und die Viktimologie ist so ergebnislos wie in unserem derzeitigen Fall. Wir können bislang noch keine Ähnlichkeit oder Beziehung zwischen den Frauen feststellen. Aber – und jetzt halte dich fest: Wir haben ein Entführungsopfer gefunden, einen Fall der wirklich als Entführung behandelt wurde, und bei dem die Frau nach einigen Tagen einfach freigelassen wurde.“</p>
<p>„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass dieser einzelne Fall mit der Serie zusammenhängt?“ hakte Morgan sofort nach. Wenn das wirklich so war, dann konnte diese Entdeckungen sie um Lichtjahre weiterbringen.</p>
<p>„Rossi und Emily werden das überprüfen. Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg nach Philadelphia, um mit der Frau zu sprechen. Aber laut des Polizeiprotokolls könnte das wirklich passen“, sagte Garcia.</p>
<p>„Und … ich frag nicht gern, aber … hat man ihr etwas angetan?“</p>
<p>Garcia verneinte sofort. „Sie war natürlich völlig durch den Wind, aber körperlich hat sie keinerlei Schaden genommen. Sie wurde fünf Tage lang festgehalten, aber mit Nahrung versorgt. Danach haben ihre Entführer sie einfach an der Stadtgrenze abgesetzt. Die Täter trugen durchgehend Masken und als sie sie gehen ließen, hatten sie ihr die Augen verbunden. Aber wir wissen ja, dass ein Opfer, auch ohne zu sehen, viel mitbekommen kann.“</p>
<p>„Mein Goldlöckchen“, schnurrte Derek ins Telefon, „das sind wirklich hervorragende Neuigkeiten. Reid und ich kommen spätestens heute Abend zurück. Halte mich inzwischen auf dem Laufenden, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.“</p>
<p>„Apropos Reid“, nahm Garcia sofort das Stichwort auf. „Was machst du denn jetzt mit dem kleinen Tanzgott? Fühlst du ihm weiter auf den Zahn?“</p>
<p>Morgan blickte sich nochmal vorsichtig um, um sicherzustellen, dass er immer noch allein war. „Darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen, Baby Girl. Reid ist bei dem ganzen Thema extrem empfindlich. Er darf nie, und damit meine ich wirklich niemals, er darf nie erfahren, dass wir ihm hinterherspioniert haben oder dass du etwas von der Sache weißt. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du das für dich behältst.“</p>
<p>„Meinst du nicht, dass er sich reichlich komisch benimmt?“, fragte Garcia. „Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes dran, dass er gern tanzt. Vielleicht nicht der männlichste Sport, aber es ist immerhin ja nicht Ballett.“</p>
<p>Bei Garcias Worten schoss Derek unvermittelt ein Bild von Reid im Tutu durch den Kopf, doch bevor er sich noch überlegen konnte, wie lächerlich das war, wurde es durch eine Szene aus dem Noche Cubana ersetzt. Niemand könnte behaupten, Tanzen wäre nicht männlich, wenn er einmal gesehen hatte, wie männlich der sonst so feminin wirkende Spencer auf dieser Tanzfläche gewirkt hatte.</p>
<p>„Lassen wir es einfach dabei, okay? Spencer will dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten. Das müssen wir wohl akzeptieren.“ Doch dabei kam er sich ziemlich bigott vor. Schließlich hielt er sich ja überhaupt nicht an seine eigenen Worte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An den folgenden zwei Tagen erzielte das Team in Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei in Arlington und Philadelphia unwahrscheinliche Erfolge. Der Schrottplatz in Arlington verfügte zwar nicht über Überwachungskameras, doch auf den umliegenden Straßen gab es einige. Es war mühevoll gewesen für die Polizisten, die Aufzeichnungen von gut einer Woche von so vielen Kameras zu sichten, doch die Suche war schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt worden. Sie hatten Aufnahmen von allen drei Autos gefunden, als diese zum Schrottplatz gebracht wurden. Der Fahrer tauchte, nachdem er die Wagen abgestellt hatte, immer an der gleichen Straßenecke wieder auf. Zwar war er dort auf keiner Aufnahme so deutlich zu sehen, dass man sein Gesicht erkennen könnte, doch für eine erste Beschreibung des Täters reichte es allemal. Reid hatte kalkuliert, dass der Mann etwa 1,90 Meter groß war und um die 95 Kilo wiegen mochte. Er war eindeutig ein Weißer, war blond und hatte nackenlange glatte Haare. Seine Kleidung war im Gegensatz zu seiner Frisur unauffällig. Eine weitere Spur: Der Täter wurde von einem dunkelroten Van abgeholt. Zwar hatte das Fahrzeug keinerlei Aufschrift und auch die Marke war nicht zu erkennen, doch die Farbe war bei der Vielzahl an Vans, die sonst durch Arlingtons Straßen fuhren, eher auffällig. Meist hatte man es ja mit weißen, silbernen oder schwarzen Vehikeln zu tun.</p>
<p>Und auch in Philadelphia hatte man Fortschritte erzielt. Sicher, die Polizei dort hatte sich erst einmal etwas dagegen gesträubt, mehr als ein Jahr alte Vermisstenfälle neu aufzurollen und zu einer Entführungsserie zu erklären, doch J.J. hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht als sehr überzeugend erwiesen. Es war für das Image der örtlichen Polizei auf jeden Fall besser, sie ergriff selbst die Initiative, als dass das FBI sie überrollte und in diesem offensichtlich Bundesstaaten-übergreifenden Fall komplett die Zügel übernahm.</p>
<p>Das Gespräch mit Peggy Wright, der Frau, die von den Tätern freigelassen wurde, hatte Rossi selbst geführt, und das Ergebnis war durchaus interessant gewesen. Die Täter waren darauf bedacht gewesen, dass es ihr nicht schlecht ging. Sie war in einem kleinen Zimmer mit vergitterten Fenstern eingesperrt worden, hatte draußen nicht viel mehr als Bäume gesehen, aber sie war regelmäßig mit Nahrung und Wasser versorgt worden, durfte zur Toilette und konnte sich waschen. Sogar ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Bett hatte es gegeben. Bei der Entführung war sie von den Tätern überrascht und mit Chloroform betäubt worden. Danach hatte man sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe in Schach gehalten, sie aber in keinster Weise angerührt.</p>
<p>Ihre Entführer hatten zwar immer Masken getragen, doch Peggy Wright war sich relativ sicher, dass es sich um mindestens vier Männer gehandelt hatte, was nun auch bestätigte, was das Team der BAU schon vermutet hatte: dass sie es mit einer Tätergruppe zu tun hatten. Außer den Tätern hatte Peggy zwar niemanden gesehen – allerdings gehört. Außerhalb ihres Zimmers hatte man ihr immer die Augen verbunden, weshalb sie nicht genau einordnen konnte, ob die Täter ein ganzes Haus zur Verfügung hatten oder nur eine Wohnung. Sie war sich aber sicher, aus den beiden angrenzenden Zimmer Stimmen von Frauen gehört zu haben. Ob diese allerdings zu den Tätern gehörten oder ebenfalls entführt worden waren, das konnte sie nicht bestimmen.</p>
<p>Noch immer war das genau Motiv der Täter unklar, aber dem konnte man möglicherweise dadurch näherkommen, dass man nun herausfand, warum Peggy Wright von ihren Entführern wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt worden war. Sie hatten sich dazu ihr gegenüber natürlich nicht geäußert, doch Peggy hatte mitbekommen, dass es vorher scheinbar Streit unter den Männern gegeben hatte. Danach war sie in ein Auto gebracht worden, einen Van, wie sie vermutete, und irgendwann gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen an einer Straße ausgesetzt worden, völlig kommentarlos. Die Augenbinde war sie danach rasch losgeworden, aber es hatte etwas gedauert, bis ein Auto vorbeigekommen war, das sie auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte.</p>
<p>Das Team der BAU hatte nun neue Aufgaben vor sich. Garcia saß schon die ganze Zeit daran, weitere Entführungs-Cluster zu finden. Was in zwei Städten passiert war, konnte sich möglicherweise auch in anderen so ereignet haben, ohne dass die Polizei es bemerkt hatte. J.J. und Morgan unterstützten Penelope dabei. Sie telefonierten mit der Polizei in all den Städten, in denen es annährend zeitgleich mindestens drei Vermisstenfälle gegeben hatte. Wo waren die Frauen verschwunden? War die eine oder andere wieder aufgetaucht? Hatte es den Verdacht auf Entführung gegeben? Und nicht zuletzt verschickten sie die Beschreibung des einzelnen Täters und des Vans, die sie aus Arlington hatten.</p>
<p>Rossi und Emily waren in Philadelphia geblieben. Aufgrund der völlig neuen Ausgangslage mussten dort nochmal alle Familien und Freunde der Vermissten neu befragt werden. Das wollte das Team nicht der örtlichen Polizei überlassen.</p>
<p>Während Hotch die diversen Aspekte des Einsatzes weiter von Quantico aus koordinierte und zwischendurch noch einmal selbst nach Arlington gefahren war, hatte sich Reid in einem Besprechungsraum eingebunkert. Er arbeitete an einem geografischen Profil, das stetig größere Ausmaße annahm. Inzwischen vermuteten das Team bereits, dass es in mindestens zwei weiteren Städten an der Ostküste ähnliche Entführungsserien gegeben hatte.</p>
<p>„Hey Reid, hast du kurz eine Minute für mich?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als er Reid, der aus dem Besprechungsraum gekommen war und Richtung Küche lief, folgt.</p>
<p>„Natürlich, wenn ich mir dabei noch eine Tasse Kaffee holen kann“, lautete die Antwort sofort.</p>
<p>„Ich hole mir auch eine und dann komme ich mit dir zu deinen Karten. Ich möchte doch mal sehen, was du schon herausgefunden hast“, gab Morgan zurück.</p>
<p>Reid warf ihm einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu, und Morgan konnte sich denken, dass sein Ansinnen dem Jungen komisch vorkam. Schließlich machte er es sonst nicht zu seiner Angewohnheit, sich bei Reid nach dessen Arbeitsfortschritten zu erkundigen. Wenn Spencer etwas entdeckte, dann konnte er das sowieso nicht lang für sich behalten.</p>
<p>Ohne weitere Erklärung folgt er Reid schließlich mit seinem Kaffee in den Besprechungsraum und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.</p>
<p>„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“, erkundigte sich Spencer verunsichert, als er die geschlossene Tür mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte.</p>
<p>„Sorgen? Nein. Wie kommst du denn darauf?“</p>
<p>„Wenn du mit jemandem allein sprechen willst, dann bedeutet das selten etwas Gutes“, gab Reid zurück. „Habe ich Mist gebaut und Hotch hat dich beauftragt, mir das beizubringen?“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Hotch würde nie mich vorschieben, wenn er dir eine Strafpredigt halten wollte. Außerdem brauchst du nicht so unsicher zu sein.“ Er musste wieder an das denken, was Reid ihm gesagt hatte. Manchmal hatte der Junge einfach das Gefühl, den Ansprüchen nicht gerecht zu werden.</p>
<p>„Das hier hat nichts mit unserer Arbeit zu tun“, sagte Morgan. Der kurze Ausdruck der Erleichterung auf Reids machte Sekunden später neuem Misstrauen Platz.</p>
<p>„Und was willst du dann? Für Kaffeeklatsch haben wir jetzt eigentlich keine Zeit.“</p>
<p>„Nun, ich wollte dich fragen …“, Morgan stockte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den kahlen Kopf – das Zeichen von Unsicherheit ganz bewusst einsetzend. „Ich wollte fragen, wann wir mit den Tanzstunden anfangen können.“</p>
<p>„Du meinst es also wirklich ernst damit?“, hakte Reid nach und Morgan sah, dass der Junge gehofft hatte, er hätte es sich inzwischen anders überlegt.</p>
<p>„Ja, wenn du mir hilfst. Ich glaube, irgendwo offiziell Tanzstunden zu nehmen, das wäre mir zu peinlich. Du hast mich neulich nicht gesehen. Ich habe mich wirklich zum Deppen gemacht.“ Morgan wusste, dass es nicht ganz fair gegenüber Reid war, dessen eigenes Problem mit seinen Unsicherheiten hier gegen ihn auszuspielen. Doch wahrscheinlich war diese Manipulation die einzige Möglichkeit, wie Derek mehr von diesem anderen Spencer erfahren konnte.</p>
<p>„Okay, und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Zu dir können wir dazu ja kaum gehen, denn Savannah dürfte da nicht entgehen, was du vorhast. Und bei mir ist nicht genug Platz“, lenkte Reid ein. Falls er nun dachte, mit der Frage nach dem Ort könnte er der ganze Sache entkommen, hatte er die Rechnung allerdings ohne Morgan gemacht. Dieser hatte die Lösung schon parat.</p>
<p>„Ich gebe doch Stunden in Selbstverteidigung für die Anwärter hier in Quantico. Wir können einen der Trainingsräume nutzen. Da ist immer was frei und ich habe die Schlüssel.“ Morgan zog sein Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche und wedelte damit demonstrativ vor Reids Nase herum. Dessen Gesicht sah er an, dass er über die schnelle Lösung nicht erfreut war.</p>
<p>„In Ordnung, wir können es probieren. Ich habe heute Abend Zeit. Wir können uns um 20 Uhr an der Trainingshalle treffen, dann hast du vorher Zeit, dich umzuziehen.“</p>
<p>Morgan stutzt kurz. Er hatte immer Trainingsklamotten in seinem Spint in der Halle greifbar. Doch wenn Reid vielleicht etwas Zeit brauchte, um aus Pullunder und Hemd in etwas Passenderes zu wechseln, dann würde er jetzt keine Einwände erheben. Savannah konnte er schnell mit der Halbwahrheit, dass ihm eine Trainingsstunde dazwischen gekommen war, auf später vertrösten.</p>
<p>„Passt. Ich schicke dir eine SMS, sobald ich weiß, welchen Trainingsraum wir nutzen können“, stimmte Morgan zu. „Danke dir.“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Um Punkt 20 Uhr stand Morgan im Trainingsoutfit in Raum 3A in der Trainingshalle von Quantico. Er hatte zuvor sogar schon zwei leichte Runden auf der Laufbahn gedreht, die um das Gebäude führte, um sich aufzuwärmen. Damit sollte er bestens vorbereitet sein. Als Reid allerdings fünf Minuten später noch nicht aufgetaucht war, wurde Morgan allmählich nervös. Hatte der Junge vor, ihn zu versetzen? Oder wusste er schlicht nicht mehr, wo die Trainingshalle war? Schließlich hatte es für den Jungen schon lange keinen Grund mehr gegeben, hierher zu kommen.</p>
<p>Morgan kramte sein Handy aus der Sporttasche, in die er sicherheitshalber auch zwei Flaschen Wasser gepackt hatte. Man wusste ja nie, wie schweißtreibend so ein Training werden konnte. Keine Nachricht von Reid. SMS schreiben oder anrufen, überlegte Morgan, als die Tür des Raums aufging und Reid seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.</p>
<p>„Hey, Kleiner, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob du mich versetzt“, begrüßte Morgan ihn.</p>
<p>„Das hatte ich nicht vor. Sorry wegen der Verspätung. Ich musste noch mit dem Heim telefonieren, in dem meine Mutter untergebracht ist.“</p>
<p>„Alles okay?“, erkundigte Morgan sich sofort. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter für Spencer definitiv der wichtigste Mensch war, hinter dem alles andere zurückstehen musste.</p>
<p>„Ja, es ging nur um nötige Renovierungsarbeiten, wegen denen meine Mutter vorübergehend ein anderes Zimmer beziehen muss. Das regt sie natürlich ziemlich auf. Aber es geht ihr gut“, erklärt Reid und sah sich zugleich in dem Raum um. Doch sein Blick blieb schließlich an Morgan hängen. „Was hast du denn an?“, fragte er.</p>
<p>„Trainingsklamotten“, gab Derek verwundert ob der Frage zurück – und bemerkte in diesem Moment, dass Spencer zwar den Pullunder irgendwo losgeworden war, aber sonst noch so aussah wie wenige Stunden zuvor im Büro. „Willst du dich nicht umziehen?“</p>
<p>„Morgan, wir wollen hier weder Lauftraining veranstalten, noch Bankdrücken oder Ringen. Wozu sollte ich Sportklamotten brauchen. Und … Oh mein Gott! Sind das Turnschuhe?“</p>
<p>Verwirrt guckte Morgan auf seine Füße. Was war denn so verkehrt an seinen Klamotten und seinen Schuhen? „Du hattest doch gesagt, ich sollte mich umziehen.“</p>
<p>Reid stöhnte laut auf. „Bei dir muss man ja wirklich ganz am Anfang beginnen. Umziehen ja, aber bitte dann etwas wählen, das zum Tanzen geeignet ist: Ein leichtes Oberteil, nicht zu voluminös, damit man die Armbewegungen genau nachvollziehen kann. Hosen mit schmalem Bein und nicht zu lang, damit du gerade am Anfang bei engeren Schritten nicht in deinem eigenen Hosensaum hängen bleibst. Und vor allem Schuhe, mit denen man sich leicht über das Parkett bewegen kann.“</p>
<p>Morgan blickte auf Reids Füße. Tatsächlich hatte der Junge seine typischen Converse gegen dunkle Anzugschuhe getauscht.</p>
<p>„Geht das heute nicht auch mal so?“, erkundigte er sich.</p>
<p>„Das werden wir sehen“, war Spencers kurzangebundene Antwort. Er trat weiter in den Raum und fuhr mit dem Fuß testend über den Boden. Seine Miene zeigte Morgan deutlich, dass er nicht zufrieden war mit dem, was er vorfand. Mit den Armen holte Reid Schwung und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Siehst du“, sagte Morgan sofort. „Das geht doch!“</p>
<p>Reid bedachte ihn mit einem dunklen Blick: „Das hätte eigentlich eine doppelte Umdrehung werden sollen. Der Boden bremst total. Völlig ungeeignet zum Tanzen.“</p>
<p>„Bitte, gib dem Raum eine Chance. Für das nächste Mal suche ich uns eine andere Location“, versicherte Morgan. Allerdings war er im Moment etwas ratlos, woher diese Location kommen sollte. Natürlich war der Boden nicht sonderlich rutschig. Das war in einem Trainingsraum doch selbstverständlich. Beim Nahkampf sollte man schließlich nicht den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren, wenn man den Gegner angriff.</p>
<p>Reid atmete tief ein und aus. „Dann zeig mir jetzt, was du schon kannst. Du hattest gesagt, du hättest bereits einen Grundschritt gelernt.“</p>
<p>„Du hast nicht zufällig Musik dabei? Es war ein Cha Cha, den ich gelernt hatte.“</p>
<p>Reid nickte, zog sein Smartphone aus der Tasche und suchte einen Moment lang nach dem richtigen Song. Dann drehte er die Lautstärke voll auf.</p>
<p>Morgan runzelte die Stirn. War das Tempo korrekt? Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, dass der Rhythmus so schnell gewesen war. Doch er bemühte sich, in den Song hineinzufinden. Nachdem er einige Takte mitgezählt hatte, die der Tanzeinweiser im Club das erklärt hatte, versuchte er es mit den ersten Schritten. Ja, er konnte sich noch ganz erinnern. Zur Seite, nach vorne, zurück, zwei Hopser zur anderen Seite, nach hinten und wieder vor. Nur das Tempo stimmte nicht wirklich. Er war zu langsam. Morgan versuchte die Füße schneller zu bewegen. Doch nun war das Desaster ganz offensichtlich vorprogrammiert. Irgendwie brachte er bei den Hopsern seine Füße durcheinander – und landete unvermittelt auf dem Hosenboden.</p>
<p>„Verflucht, so sollte das nicht gehen“, schimpfte er. „Da siehst du: es haut einfach nicht hin.“</p>
<p>Morgan rappelte sich vom Boden hoch und wollte erneut mit den Schritten ansetzen, doch Reid schaltete die Musik ab.</p>
<p>„Ganz ehrlich, das ist absolut grauenhaft!“, erklärte er. „Aber wie will man auch mit solchen Schuhen tanzen können. Los, runter damit!“</p>
<p>„Ohne Schuhe?“</p>
<p>„Ja, mit denen klebst du nur am Boden fest. Du hast doch gerade selbst gemerkt, wie du hängen geblieben bist.“</p>
<p>„Aber barfuß klebe ich doch genauso fest“, protestierte Morgan sofort.</p>
<p>„Weshalb du es auch in Socken versuchen wirst.“</p>
<p>Morgan riss die Augen auf. Das konnte doch nicht Reids Ernst sein. Als Kind mochte es ja Spaß gemacht haben, auf Socken durch solch einen Raum zu schlittern. Aber er würde definitiv wieder den Halt verlieren, wenn er das nun mit den Cha-Cha-Schritten versuchte.</p>
<p>Doch Reids Blick ließ keinen großen Protest zu. Also zog Derek die Turnschuhe mit der zugegeben ziemlich dicken Gummisohle aus und fuhr mit den besockten Füßen testhalber über den Boden. Oh ja, das rutschte ziemlich.</p>
<p>„Und jetzt nochmal von vorne“, erklärte Reid und schaltete die Musik wieder an.</p>
<p>Die Katastrophe war vorprogrammiert und holte Morgan bereits nach wenigen Takten ein: erneut landete er auf dem Hosenboden. „Wenn das funktionieren soll, dann mach du mir das mal bitte vor – aber in Socken!“, beschwerte sich Morgan, als er sich wieder aufrappelte.</p>
<p>„Nur um dir zu zeigen, dass das nicht unmöglich ist“, erklärt Reid, und Morgan hatte das Gefühl er unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte, sich vor Morgan stellte und ein paar der Grundschritte machte – gefolgt von einer astreinen doppelten Umdrehung. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das grauenhaft ist – nicht nur deine Schritte, sondern dieser ganze Raum. Lass uns gehen. Das bringt hier gar nichts.“</p>
<p>Wenig später saß Reid neben Morgan in dessen Auto. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du irgendeinen passenden Trainingsraum zur Verfügung hast“, hob Reid an und Morgan konnte sich schon denken, wohin das Gespräch führen würde: Die erste Trainingsstunde wäre zugleich auch die letzte gewesen. Umso erstaunter war er, als Reid fortsetzte: „Wir treffen uns am Freitag um 19 Uhr im Noche Cubana. Ohne Trainingsklamotten. Zieh was Normales an. Und bitte mit Schuhen ohne Gummibremsen.“</p>
<p>„Können wir dort denn einfach üben?“, erkundigte sich Derek.</p>
<p>Reid nickte. „Aber sei pünktlich. Ich habe danach noch was vor.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Den großen Durchbruch in ihrem Fall brachte weder das wiederaufgetauchte Entführungsopfer noch die Fahndung nach dem Van und dem Entführer, die auf den Videoaufzeichnungen zu sehen waren. Vielmehr durfte Garcia den Erfolg für sich verbuchen.</p>
<p>„Derek, Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte, das musst du dir anschauen!“, stieß Garcia hervor, als sie, ohne zu klopfen, in Morgans Büro brauste. „Ich habe was entdeckt!“</p>
<p>„Baby Girl, warum bist du denn so aufgeregt?“, erkundigte sich Morgan mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme, um Penelope zu beruhigen.</p>
<p>„Ich habe einen Suchalgorithmus aufgesetzt, mit Beschreibungen und Fotos, und den habe ich ins Dark Net gepflanzt, ausgehend von ein paar einschlägigen, gut verlinkten Seiten. So gut wie es dort eben geht, weil ja vieles kommt und schnell wieder verschwindet. Das soll ja eigentlich gar nicht nachverfolgbar sein.“</p>
<p>Garcia trabte nervös vor Dereks Tisch auf und ab und Morgan wurde beim Zusehen schon ganz schwindelig – geschweige denn, dass er verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Deshalb stand er auf, hielt Garcia bei den Schultern fest und drückte sie in den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. Als er vor ihr in die Hocke ging, nahm er ihr den Laptop ab, den sie dabeihatte, und ergriff ihre Hände.</p>
<p>„Mein Mädchen, erst einmal ganz ruhig durchatmen. Okay? Ein und aus. Und dann erzählst du mir ganz langsam, was du gefunden hast. Erst einmal ohne das Wie. Nur was du gefunden hast.“</p>
<p>Morgans ruhige Stimme schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Garcia drückte seine Hände, während sie den Kopf senkte und versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Als sie Morgan schließlich wieder in die Augen blickte, erklärte sie knapp: „Ich habe die Frauen gefunden.“</p>
<p>Dereks Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, doch Garcia sagte kein Wort mehr.</p>
<p>„Jetzt musst du ein bisschen ausführlicher werden“, bat er deshalb.</p>
<p>Garcia schnaufte nochmal tief durch, klappte dann den Laptop auf und drehte ihn so, dass Morgan ihn sehen konnte. „Das ist Sally Foster. Und das Melanie Chandler“, wies Penelope auf zwei Fotos. „Und diese Frau heißt Judith Walker. Sie wurde vor zwei Jahren in Richmond vermisst gemeldet, genauso wie fünf andere Frauen, die im gleichen Zeitraum von dort verschwunden und nicht mehr aufgetaucht sind.“</p>
<p>„Dann haben wir es also wirklich mit einem Menschenhändlerring zu tun“, murmelte Derek während er Garcia aus dem Stuhl zog. „Komm, das muss sofort Hotch sehen. Das muss das gesamte Team sehen.“</p>
<p>Minuten später präsentierte Garcia ihren Fund dem Team. Sie hatte, auch wenn sie sich davon nicht viel Erfolg versprochen hatte, einen Algorithmus programmiert, der dazu dienen sollte, das Dark Net nach Fotos und Beschreibungen der vermissten Frauen zu durchsuchen. Erstaunlicherweise hatten nicht die Fotos den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht, sondern die Beschreibungen. Die Aufnahmen waren zum Teil so schlecht, dass man die Frauen darauf nur erkennen konnte, wenn man genau wusste, wonach man suchte.</p>
<p>„Auch wenn diese Seite hier so wirkt, wir haben es wohl nicht mit einem üblichen Menschenhändlerring zu tun“, erklärt Garcia zu der Ansicht mit den Fotos von 20 Frauen. „Wie schrecklich, dass es so etwas wie einen ‚üblichen Menschenhändlerring‘ überhaupt geben kann.“</p>
<p>„Garcia, bitte, wir brauchen die Informationen“, unterbrach Hotch Penelope, bevor sie sich weiter über die Schlechtigkeit der Welt auslassen konnte.</p>
<p>„Ja, sorry Boss. Also: Die meisten Menschenhändlerorganisationen entführen Personen, die sie als verkäuflich ansehen, und bieten diese dann beispielsweise über das Internet an. Wir haben ja auch schon erlebt, dass das beispielsweise über Auktionen läuft. Diese Gruppe hier agiert anders: Sie nehmen Bestellungen an und besorgen die Frauen dann entsprechend des Kundenwunsches.“</p>
<p>Garcia führte weiter aus, dass die zwanzig Bilder der Frauen lediglich als Beispiele für erfolgreiche Transaktionen standen. Bei jeder Frau war angegeben, welche Eigenschaften der Kunde geordert hatte und mit Haken war gekennzeichnet, inwieweit die Frauen diesem Profil entsprachen.</p>
<p>„Heißt das dann, dass die Frauen hier alle schon verkauft sind?“, erkundigte sich J.J. entsetzt. Garcia nickte. „Das befürchte ich. Leider gibt es auf der Seite keine Hinweise, wie die Transaktionen stattfinden. Hier ist lediglich ein Kontaktformular. Darüber kann der potenzielle Kunde seine Bestellung aufgeben und anhand verschiedener Kriterien auswählen, wie die Frau aussehen soll, wie alt sie sein und welchen sozialen Hintergrund sie haben soll. Die Abfrage ist ziemlich detailliert und geht sogar bis dahin, wie viele Kinder die Frau schon geboren haben soll.“</p>
<p>„Gibt es irgendwelche Möglichkeiten herauszufinden, wer die Seite betreibt?“, hakte Rossi nach.</p>
<p>„Das könnte sich als schwierig erweisen. Das Dark Net ist so konzipiert, dass nicht gleich ersichtlich ist, wer sich dort bewegt.“</p>
<p>„Und welche Möglichkeiten haben wir?“, erkundigte sich Hotch.</p>
<p>Garcia biss sich auf die Lippen und jeder konnte sehen, dass sie das, was gleich kommen würde, nicht gern sagte: „Wir könnten selbst eine Bestellung aufgeben.“</p>
<p>Reid riss die Augen auf. „Und was ist, wenn dann wegen uns eine Frau entführt wird? Das kannst du nicht allen Ernstes wollen?“</p>
<p>„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Aber nur so kommen wir in näheren Kontakt zu den Entführern. Sie müssten uns kontaktieren, um die Bestellung auszuführen, und dadurch dürfte eine Nachverfolgung deutlich einfacher und schneller werden als über die Website.“ Garcia unterdrückte ein kleines Schluchzen. „Ich will doch auch nicht, dass noch jemand entführt wird!“</p>
<p>Morgan, der neben Garcia saß, tätschelte ihr leicht die Hand. „Ich glaube aber, wir wissen, was mit Frauen geschieht, die sozusagen bestellt und nicht abgeholt werden. Peggy Wright dürfte so ein Entführungsopfer gewesen sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte der Käufer sie wohl nicht oder hatte das Geld nicht mehr, weshalb sie auf freien Fuß gesetzt wurde.“</p>
<p>Hotch nickte. „So schlimm das gerade auch klingen mag, aber ich denke, Garcias Vorschlag könnte uns zum Ziel führen. Sehr gute Arbeit, Penelope!“ Dann wies er die neuen Aufgaben zu. Garcia und J.J. sollten sich um all das kümmern, was nötig war, um eine gefakte Bestellung aufzugeben. Sie brauchten einen Kunden, der einer Überprüfung durch die Entführer standhalten würde. Die Bestellung durfte in keinerlei Verbindung mit Quantico oder überhaupt dem FBI gebracht werden können. Und das alles sollte möglichst heute noch in Gang gebracht werden. Außerdem wies Hotch Garcia an, weitere Techniker zur Unterstützung anzufordern. Ihr Algorithmus sollte weiter mit Fotos und Profilen von Entführungsopfern gefüttert werden, um herauszufinden, ob die Frauen noch an anderen Stellen im Dark Net auftauchten.</p>
<p>Reid sollte an seinem geografischen Profil weiterarbeiten. Die Recherche unter den alten Vermisstenfällen hatte einige auffällige geografische Cluster ergeben. Die Täter verbrachten einige Wochen in einer Stadt und zogen dann weiter. Die Entfernungen betrugen meist nur zwischen 200 und 300 Meilen. Außerdem hielten sich die Entführer wohl vor allem an der Ostküste auf.</p>
<p>Rossi, Morgan und Prentiss sollten das Profil der Tätergruppe weiter ausarbeiten, sodass dieses schnellstens den Polizeikräften in Arlington, aber auch Philadelphia und möglicherweise anderen Städten, wo die Tätergruppe zugeschlagen hatte, präsentiert werden konnte.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Der nächste Tag brachte das Team zurück nach Arlington. Zur Vorstellung des Profils waren auch mehrere Detectives aus Philadelphia eingeladen worden.</p>
<p>„Wir haben gestern einen Durchbruch bei den Entführungsserien erzielt und können Ihnen deshalb heute das Profil der Tätergruppe vorstellen, das Ihnen und uns helfen wird, die Entführer zu ergreifen“, leitete Hotch ein und übergab das Wort dann an Morgan.</p>
<p>„Wir haben es mit einem Menschenhändlerring zu tun, der sich darauf spezialisiert hat, Frauen genau nach dem Profil, das der jeweilige Kunde erstellt, zu entführen und zu verkaufen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich bei der Gruppe um mindestens vier, vermutlich auch noch mehr Personen handelt. Darunter befindet sich mindestens eine Person, die in der IT sehr gut bewandert ist und sich im Dark Net gut auskennt. Die Gruppe agiert äußerst effizient, was den Schluss zulässt, dass sie einer strengen Hierarchie folgt mit einem einzelnen Kopf an der Spitze. Wir vermuten, dass es sich dabei um einen Mann handelt. Den Mitgliedern der Gruppe geht es nicht um Gewalt oder Macht, sondern vor allem darum, möglichst viel Geld zu verdienen. Bislang lässt nichts bei den Entführungen den Schluss zu, dass die Frauen dabei verletzt werden. Im Gegenteil: Die ‚Ware‘ soll möglichst intakt an den Kunden übergeben werden.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte Reid zu, damit dieser übernehmen würde. „Die Täter agieren bereits seit mehreren Jahren und halten sich vorwiegend entlang der Ostküste auf. Sie holen sich in einer Stadt grundsätzlich mehrere Opfer, meist über einen Zeitraum von drei bis fünf Wochen hinweg. Danach tauchen sie mehrere Wochen ab, bevor sie in einer anderen Stadt erneut zuschlagen. Die Entfernungen zwischen den Städten liegen meist zwischen 200 und 300 Meilen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie während ihres Aufenthalts in einer Stadt ein Haus am Stadtrand anmieten, möglichst abgelegen, sodass sie nicht beobachtete werden. Von dort aus koordinieren sie die Entführungen und dort halten sie auch die Frauen fest.“</p>
<p>„Während der Phasen, in denen sie scheinbar nicht aktiv sind, werden die Transaktionen abgeschlossen“, übernahm Rossi. „Möglicherweise gibt es dafür spezielle Kuriere, die die Frauen zu den Kunden bringen. Außerdem befassen Sie sich in dieser Zeit mit intensiver Recherche. Wir vermuten, dass sie ihre Opfer online auswählen. Sie suchen nach Frauen, die den Anforderungen der Kunden entsprechen, und versuchen, diese möglichst in einem Stadtteil einer Stadt zu finden. Dies liegt vermutlich daran, dass sie ihre potenziellen Ziele einige Zeit genau überwachen, was einfacher ist, wenn sich alle im gleichen Stadtteil bewegen. Dass die Entführungen dann doch über einen größeren Zeitraum gestreut sind, verrät uns einerseits, dass sie vorsichtig sind. Sie wollen nicht dadurch auffallen, dass an zwei oder drei Tagen gleich zehn Frauen verschwinden. Außerdem ist die Gruppe vermutlich nicht so groß, dass mehrere Entführungen innerhalb weniger Tage für sie machbar wären.“</p>
<p>„Wir versuchen, den Entführern eine Falle zu stellen, indem wir selbst als Kunden auftreten. Unser Technikteam arbeitet derzeit daran, dafür alles aufzusetzen“, erklärt Hotch. „Da sich die Täter aktuell möglicherweise noch im Umkreis von Arlington aufhalten, sollte es hier eine Suche nach dem Unterschlupf geben. Ein öffentlicher Aufruf muss allerdings vermieden werden. Das könnte die Täter dazu bringen, hier ihre Zelte abzubrechen und wir müssten womöglich warten, bis sie in mehreren Wochen in einer anderen Stadt wieder zuschlagen, bevor wir sie fassen können.“</p>
<p>Hotch machte eine Pause und sofort prasselten erste Fragen auf das Team herein. „Heißt das, es kann noch mehr Entführungen in Arlington geben“, wollte einer der Polizisten wissen.</p>
<p>„Ja, das wäre möglich“, antwortete Prentiss. „Insofern würden wir sie bitten, vor allem durch Arlington Heights noch mehr Polizeistreifen zu schicken und darauf zu achten, wo möglicherweise ein roter Van auftaucht.</p>
<p>„Sinnvoll könnte auch sein, der Presse mitzuteilen, dass im Zusammenhang mit einem Unfall mit Fahrerflucht nach eine roten Van gefahndet wird“, ergänzte J.J. „Das wiegt die Täter in Sicherheit, während die Bevölkerung möglicherweise aufmerksam wird.“</p>
<p>„Wie weit außerhalb der Stadt sollten wir das Haus suchen, das als Basis der Entführer dient?“</p>
<p>„Fangen Sie dort an, wo es keine unmittelbaren Nachbarn mehr gibt, die die Grundstücke einsehen können. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich um ein eher einfaches Haus handeln wird, vermutlich teilmöbliert. Es kann eine Immobilie sein, die lange Zeit auf dem Markt war, sodass der Besitzer nun froh ist, sie wenigsten für einige Wochen zu vermieten. Da die Täter sich allerdings auch viel in der Stadt aufhalten müssen, wird sich das Haus kaum mehr als 20 oder 30 Meilen außerhalb der Stadt befinden.“</p>
<p>„Und wenn die Täter nach der letzten Entführung längst verschwunden sind?“, wollte ein anderer Polizist wissen.</p>
<p>„Wir stehen mit den Polizeidienststellen aller größeren Städte in einem 300-Meilen-Radius in Verbindung und geben diesen unser Profil“, antwortete Hotch. „Sollten die Täter Arlington bereits verlassen haben, folgen sie hoffentlich ihrem bisherigen Muster, sodass sie in diesem Umkreis als nächstes zuschlagen und wir sie schon zu Beginn einer neuen Entführungsserie fassen können.“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste nicht, ob es fair war, den Polizisten nicht zu sagen, dass die Suche nach dem Haus wahrscheinlich weniger erfolgreich sein würde als die Falle, die das FBI gerade für die Täter aufbaute. Andererseits wusste er aus seiner Zeit als Polizist nur zu gut, wie schlimm es war, wenn man dazu verdonnert wurde, zu warten, bis andere Abteilungen in die Puschen kamen. Da war es vermutlich besser, der hiesigen Polizei eine Aufgabe zu geben, die – wenn auch weniger erfolgversprechend – so doch auf jeden Fall sinnvoll war.</p>
<p>Warten, das war etwas, was Morgan wirklich nicht gut konnte. Und das erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass er noch einen Tag warten musste, bis er Reid im Noche Cubana treffen würde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kein Licht im Eingang, die Tür geschlossen und kein Laut von drinnen zu hören – Morgan fragte sich, ob Spencer sich einen dummen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte, als er ihn für sieben Uhr zum Noche Cubana bestellt hatte. Der Club öffnete, soweit er wusste, erst um acht Uhr und es sah nicht so aus, als wenn schon irgendjemand da wäre.</p>
<p>Morgan probierte es dennoch mit der Türklinke. Natürlich verschlossen, war ja zu erwarten, dachte er sich, und griff dabei in die Jackentasche. Er zog sein Handy heraus und wollte bereits Reids Nummer wählen, als er einen Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. Als die Tür aufging, steckte Jonas den Kopf heraus.</p>
<p>„Ach, du bist das. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich grade an der Tür vorbeigegangen bin, sonst hätte ich dich nicht bemerkt“, grüßte der Barkeeper ihn. „Dann bist du dieser Derek, oder? Spencer hat gesagt, dass du kommen würdest.“</p>
<p>„Ja, Derek Morgan“, stellte sich Morgan ganz offiziell vor. „Dann hat Spencer mich also angekündigt?“</p>
<p>„Ja, aber er hat wohl vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass du zur Hintertür kommen sollst.“ Jonas schob die Tür komplett auf. „Komm rein. Ich muss nur nach dir gleich wieder zusperren. Geht ja erst in einer Stunde langsam los.“</p>
<p>Morgan schob sich an Jonas vorbei und blickte sich dann um. Das Licht im Club war aus, nur aus einer Tür an der Seite drang ein leichter Schein, sodass man etwas erkennen konnte. Die Hocker standen noch auf dem Tresen, die Stühle auf den wenigen Tischen, die es in den Ecken des Raums gab. Das Pult des DJs war unbesetzt und neben dem Tresen standen einige Kisten mit Getränken, die noch weggeräumt werden mussten, bevor der Club für den Abend geöffnet wurde. Was er allerdings nirgends sah, das war Reid.</p>
<p>„Ist Spencer noch nicht da?“, erkundigte er sich bei Jonas, der zur Bar ging und dort in einem Schaltkasten einige Hebel umlegte, sodass die ersten Lampen angingen.</p>
<p>„Oh, sorry, natürlich“, murmelte Jonas, während er sich die Ärmel zurückkrempelte. „Er ist schon da. Ich habe nur vergessen, dass du dich hier ja nicht auskennst. Spencer ist oben. Du kannst rauf gehen. Er hat dich ja schließlich eingeladen.“</p>
<p>Erneut fragte sich Morgan, welchen Status Reid in diesem Club hatte, sodass er hier scheinbar kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte, die Räume außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten nutzen und auch noch andere Leute mitbringen konnte.</p>
<p>„Geht’s da drüben nach oben“, hakte Morgan nach und wies auf die erleuchtete Tür. Jonas war schon wieder komplett in seine Arbeit vertieft und blickte gar nicht recht auf. „Ja, durch die Tür raus, die Treppe rauf und dann die zweite Tür rechts.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. Während er quer über die Tanzfläche lief, zog er seine Lederjacke aus. Er fragte sich, warum Jonas nicht gleich im T-Shirt arbeitete. Hier war es ziemlich warm. Derek war froh, dass er sich zumindest gegen ein Hemd und für ein Shirt entschieden hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm bald noch wärmer werden könnte.</p>
<p>Als er durch die Tür trat hört Derek sofort, dass er hier nicht allein war. Von oben drang Musik herunter, natürlich die typischen lateinamerikanischen Rhythmen. Gab es hier vielleicht noch einen kleineren Raum, der zu Übungszwecken diente?</p>
<p>Morgan folgt der Musik nach oben und tatsächlich kam diese direkt aus Richtung der zweiten Tür, die, wie ein Lichtschein zeigte, offenstand.</p>
<p>Derek trat in den Türrahmen und wollte sich gerade bemerkbar machen, als es ihm vor Erstaunen die Sprache verschlug. In dem kleinen Saal tanzte ein Paar. Der Tanz war sehr sinnlich und erinnerte Derek an das, was Spencer getanzt hatte, als er ihn bei seinem zweiten Besuch beobachtet hatte. Und einer der Tänzer war auch Spencer – doch statt eine seiner Latinas in den Armen zu halten, lag Spencer in den Armen eines Mannes.</p>
<p>Ohne einen Ton zu sagen, beobachtete Derek das Geschehen vor sich, insgeheim froh, dass Spencer ihm den Rücken zuwandte und auch sein Tanzpartner scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich jemand mit ihnen im Raum befand. Die beiden schienen nur Augen für einander zu haben. Spencers Hüften lagen eng an denen seines Partners, während sie sich mit leichten wiegenden Schritten nur minimal bewegten. Dann führte eine Figur sie etwas weiter auseinander, der andere Mann brachte Spencer in eine Drehung, wie Morgan das eigentlich nur bei den Schritten der Damen gesehen hatte, und brachte ihn dann wieder dicht an sich zurück. Es folgte eine Figur, die Morgan ebenfalls schon von Spencer kannte, nur dass dieser jetzt die Frauenrolle einnahm: Der andere Mann – Morgan meinte, in ihm den Latino wiederzuerkennen, der die Tanzeinführungen leitete – hob Spencer hoch, sodass dieser seine Beine um ihn schlingen konnte.</p>
<p>Morgan schluckte. Hatte das bei Spencer und seiner Tanzpartnerin schon extrem sexy ausgesehen, so hatte die Figur nun etwas eindeutig Verruchtes an sich. Während der Mann mit kreisenden Hüftbewegungen weitertanzte, zog er Spencer leicht nach hinten und presste dann sein Gesicht gegen Spencers Hals. Morgan war sich sicher, Spencer aufstöhnen zu hören. Im nächsten Moment griff der Latino nach Spencers Kopf, zog diesen zu sich und küsste Spencer.</p>
<p>Morgan stand wie versteinert im Türrahmen, doch als er merkte, dass die Musik langsam ausklang, macht er sofort kehrt und verschwand, so schnell es ging, aus der oberen Etage.</p>
<p>„Hast du Spencer nicht gefunden?“, erkundigte sich Jonas, als Morgan zur Bar zurückkehrte und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. „Ähm … doch … doch. Er war … er war noch beschäftigt“, brachte Morgan zögernd heraus und vor seinem inneren Auge blitzte sofort wieder das Bild von dem Kuss zwischen den beiden Männern auf. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht ist das heute nicht der richtige Tag“, meinte Derek dann und stieß sich von der Theke ab. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo der Hinterausgang ist? Ich glaube, ich verschwinde besser.“</p>
<p>„Wieder zur Tür raus, an der Treppe vorbei geradeaus. Dann stehst du direkt vor dem Hinterausgang“, erklärte Jonas, ohne von der Kasse, in die er gerade Wechselgeld hineinzählte, aufzublicken.</p>
<p>„Danke. Und bis bald“, verabschiedete sich Morgan schnell, drehte sich um – und stand direkt Spencer gegenüber. „Oh!“</p>
<p>„Ja, oh!“, sagte Spencer mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. „Und oh, du solltest nichts vergessen, wenn du versuchst, andere Leute heimlich zu beobachten und dann davon zu schleichen.“ Und damit drückte er Derek seine Lederjacke in die Hand.</p>
<p>Morgan spürte, wie ihm ganz heiß wurde, und er war heilfroh, dass man ihm nicht sofort ansah, wenn er rot anlief. Er hatte in seinem Schock, Spencer mit einem Mann zu sehen, gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Jacke wohl hatte fallen lassen.</p>
<p>„Ähm … wo … ich …“, stammelte er verlegen.</p>
<p>Und Spencer schien nicht vorzuhaben, ihm die Situation zu erleichtern. „Du hast schon gesehen, dass der Saal oben Spiegel hat, oder?“, legte er nach. „Es wäre höflicher gewesen, wenn du dich gleich verdrückt hättest, statt uns erst einmal ausgiebig zu beobachten.“</p>
<p>Derek spürte, wie sein Hals immer enger wurde. Das war ja sowas von peinlich! Wenn Spencer wenigsten mit einem Mädchen zusammen gewesen wäre, dann hätte er jetzt einen beiläufigen Kommentar über heiße Latinas fallen lassen können. Aber so?</p>
<p>„Jonas, hast du für Derek mal einen Tequila? Vielleicht können wir ihn damit wieder aus seinem Schockzustand holen“, wandte sich Spencer ungerührt an Jonas und trat an Derek vorbei an die Theke.</p>
<p>„Was hast du mit ihm in den drei Minuten gemacht, die er bei dir oben war?“, erkundigte sich Jonas grinsend und schob Spencer eine Flasche und ein kleines Glas hin.</p>
<p>„Er hat seine Nase – mal wieder – in Sachen gesteckt, die ihn nichts angehen. Und man könnte sagen, das ist ihm jetzt auf den Magen geschlagen.“</p>
<p>Morgan beobachtete, wie Spencer das Glas füllte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Reids Verhalten deuten sollte. Nur eines war klar: Reid war – erstaunlicher Weise – von der Sache deutlich weniger peinlich berührt als er selbst.</p>
<p>„Hier, trink das“, sagte Spencer und drückte Morgan das Glas in die Hand. „Und dann reiß dich zusammen. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.“</p>
<p>Für Spencer schien das Thema damit wohl abgehakt.</p>
<p>Morgan kippte den Tequila auf einen Schluck hinunter. Es sollte ihm dabei eigentlich warm werden, doch ihm war schon so heiß, dass er von dem Schnaps nicht mehr als ein leises Kribbeln spürte, das ihn vom Magen bis in die Stirn zog. Als er das Glas auf der Theke abstellte, wandte sich Spencer sofort um und machte sich auf den Weg über die Tanzfläche.</p>
<p>„Komm schon!“, rief er. „Ich versichere dir, wir sind jetzt auch allein.“</p>
<p>Derek wusste nicht, ob ihn das nun durchatmen lassen konnte oder ob dadurch nicht eine ganz neue Anspannung entstand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Während Reid in den kleinen Saal trat, blieb Morgan in der Tür stehen und starrte den Spiegel an, der sich an der kompletten gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums entlang zog. Wie konnte er das nur überschaut haben? Wann hatte Reid ihn bemerkt? Er musste ja direkten Blick auf ihn gehabt haben. Hatte er ihn etwas schon in dem Moment entdeckt, als er durch die Tür hineingeschaut hatte? Oder erst, als er irgendwann seine Jacke hatte fallen lassen? Es war peinlich, aber ihm war immer noch nicht bewusst, wann das eigentlich passiert war.</p>
<p>„Willst du ewig dort stehen bleiben? Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!“, sagte Reid und machte sich an einer kleinen Stereoanlage zu schaffen. Erst jetzt fiel Morgan überhaupt auf, dass Spencer wieder eines seiner Tänzer-Outfits trug: Die engen schwarzen Hosen waren wohl Pflichtprogramm. Aber diesmal hatte Reid dazu ein weißes Shirt mit Stehkragen und V-Ausschnitt kombiniert und eine kurze Bolero-Jacke darüber gezogen. Er wirkte ein wenig wie ein spanischer Matador.</p>
<p>Morgan trat ein paar Schritte in den Saal hinein. „Mach die Tür zu“, rief Reid sofort. „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, hier gibt es ungebetene Beobachter.“ Morgan konnte es nicht verhindern: Ihm stieg erneut die Hitze ins Gesicht. Es war schon erstaunlich, was allein dieser Ort hier mit Reid machte. Morgan hätte wetten mögen: Hätte er den Jungen irgendwo anders mit einem Mann erwischt, Spencer wäre rot angelaufen, hätte stammelnd das Weite gesucht und sich irgendwo versteckt. Doch von Verlegenheit war jetzt keine Spur zu sehen.</p>
<p>Morgan schloss die Tür. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, mit Spencer allein in dem Raum zu sein, in dem er ihn noch vor wenigen Minuten in einer so intimen Situation überrascht hatte. Wäre Reid eine Frau, Morgan würde annehmen, er würde als nächster auf der Liste der Männer stehen, die der Junge verführen wollte.</p>
<p>„Nachdem das gestern so ein Desaster war, hoffe ich, du bist heute besser ausgerüstet“, sagte Reid und wandte sich damit zu Morgan um. „Lass mich deine Schuhe sehen.“</p>
<p>„Keine Turnschuhe, wie besprochen“, wies Derek auf die schwarzen Anzugschuhe, die er trug. „Fuß hoch. Ich will sehen, mit was für einem Absatz wir hier arbeiten“, kam prompt das Kommando. Gehorsam stützte sich Morgan an der Wand ab und hielt Reid eine Schuhsohle entgegen.</p>
<p>„Hm. Nicht wirklich gut, aber es wird wohl gehen müssen. Schau zuhause deine Schuhe durch, ob du welche mit mehr Absatz findest. Der Absatz darf auch schmäler sein. Also weniger Auflagefläche und dafür höher. Das hilft bei der Haltung und bei den Schritten gleichermaßen.“</p>
<p>Morgan warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Reids Schuhe. Tatsache, das war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Das mussten spezielle Schuhe zum Tanzen sein, denn sie hatten Absätze, die gut drei Zentimeter hoch waren. Trotzdem hatten sie nichts an sich, das sie übermäßig feminin wirken ließ. „Ich kann dir gleich sagen: Sowas habe ich nicht in meinem Schrank“, bemerkt Morgan mit einem Fingerzeig auf Reids Schuhe. „Du kannst gerne vorbeikommen und die Schuhe raussuchen, die deiner Meinung nach am besten geeignet sind. Nur Savannah darf das nicht mitbekommen. Die denkt sonst noch, ich hätte neuerdings einen Schuhfetisch.“</p>
<p>„Wie hast du dich denn überhaupt davongeschlichen?“, wollte Reid wissen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Morgans Freundin fast schon bei ihm eingezogen war.</p>
<p>„Unser Job liefert da Gott sei Dank immer eine hervorragende Ausrede“, bekannte Morgan.</p>
<p>„Hm, vielleicht soll sie mal jemand warnen, dir nicht alles zu glauben.“ Reid wandte sich um und schritt zur Mitte der Tanzfläche. „Nutzt du diese Ausrede regelmäßig?“</p>
<p>„Hey!“, protestierte Morgan sofort. „Hältst du mich etwa für einen chronischen Fremdgänger?“</p>
<p>Reid sagte nichts dazu, warf nur einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick über seine Schulter zurück auf Morgan.</p>
<p>„Ich habe Savannah noch nie betrogen“, bekräftigte Morgan. „Das würde ich ihr nie antun.“</p>
<p>„Ich sollte mich da sowieso raushalten. Nun komm her. Wir sollten anfangen.“</p>
<p>Morgan schritt zu Reid hinüber. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass der Junge glaubte, er würde – vielleicht sogar regelmäßig – fremdgehen. Ja, er flirtete gerne. Aber das wusste Savannah. Daraus hatte er nie ein Hehl gemacht. Und mehr als ein bisschen harmloses Flirten hatte es während seiner Beziehung mit Savannah nie gegeben. Und auch nie in ihrer Anwesenheit. Er wollte sie schließlich weder kränken noch gegenüber anderen herabwürdigen durch sein Verhalten.</p>
<p>„Ich bin wirklich treu“, versicherte Morgan nochmal, als er sich Reid gegenüber aufbaute.</p>
<p>„Schon gut, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Vergiss es einfach.“</p>
<p>Reid zog eine kleine Fernbedienung aus der Hosentasche und startete die Musik. „Erinnerst du dich? Das ist Cha Cha. Hör dir den Rhythmus genau an. Versuch ihn zu spüren. Zählen kann helfen, aber wenn du ständig zählen musst, um den Rhythmus zu halten, dann wirkt das Tanzen verkrampft. Außerdem sieht man es den meisten Tanzanfängern am Gesicht an, wenn sie zählen. Sieht manchmal zu komisch aus.“</p>
<p>Reid machte eine Pause, sodass Morgan sich auf die Musik konzentrieren konnte. Dann fing er an, den Rhythmus mit den Fingerspitzen an seinem Bein mitzuklopfen. „Eins, zwei, cha cha cha. Eins, zwei, cha cha cha. Eins, zwei, cha cha cha“, so kannst du zählen, wenn du es brauchst. Aber bitte: nur im Kopf. Das ständige Gemurmel von Tanzneulingen macht mich schlicht kirre.“</p>
<p>„Klingt, als hättest du öfter Schüler.“</p>
<p>„Nicht mehr. Ich hab das früher versucht, aber ich habe dafür ehrlich zu wenig Geduld.“</p>
<p>„Dann fühle ich mich geehrt, dass du es mit mir nochmal versuchst.“</p>
<p>„Das war, wenn ich dich erinnern darf, emotionale Erpressung. Und jetzt halt den Schnabel.“</p>
<p>Reid ließ weitere Sekunden verstreichen, bis er sah, dass Morgan selbst anfing den Takt zu klopfen. Dann schaltete er die Musik aus. „Ich hoffe, du hast den Rhythmus jetzt im Kopf. Denn nun fangen wir mit Trockenübungen an“, erklärte Reid. „Wie du wahrscheinlich schon festgestellt hast: An diesem Boden klebst du nicht so fest wie in deiner Turnhalle. Es ist wichtig, dass du gleiten kannst, Drehungen machen kannst und deine Füße auch leicht schleifen kannst. Den Grundschritt des Cha Cha hast du ja schon gesehen. Nun schau auf meine Füße. Die Bewegungen müssen leicht und fließend sein. Man darf nicht das Gefühl haben, dass du den Grundschritt in den Boden stampfst. Grundschritte werden oft als langweilig angesehen. Aber wenn du so einen Grundschritt richtig beherrschst, dann macht der mehr her, als jede halbwegs hinbekommene Drehung.“</p>
<p>Reid ging vor Morgan in Position, verharrte einen Moment und fing dann genau in dem Rhythmus an, den Grundschritt zu tanzen, den das Lied soeben gehabt hatte. Gespannt beobachtete Morgan Reids Füße. Das war genau der Schritt, den er kürzlich unten mit Savannah gelernt hatte. Aber trotzdem sah er auch irgendwie anders aus.</p>
<p>„Schau nicht nur auf meine Füße“, hörte Morgan Reid mit einem Schmunzeln in der Stimme sagen. „Das Geheimnis liegt nicht nur in der Bewegung der Füße, sondern im gesamten Körper.“</p>
<p>Morgan sah hoch und versuchte Reids gesamte Bewegung zu erfassen. „Wie machst du das?“, erkundigte er sich verblüfft. „Man könnte fast meinen, die Musik in dir zu sehen, obwohl nichts zu hören ist.“</p>
<p>Was Morgan nicht kommentierte: Obwohl Reid wirklich nur fortwährend den Grundschritt tanzte, sah das schon verdammt sexy aus.</p>
<p>„Ich spüre den Rhythmus, auch wenn ich ihn nicht höre“, meinte Reid. „Aber das ist etwas, das ich dir nicht beibringen kann. Du musst den Weg dahin für dich selbst finden.“</p>
<p>Reid stoppte. „Okay, das Ziel hast du gesehen. Und ich sag dir eines: Ich zeige dir keinen anderen Schritt des Cha Cha, bevor du den Grundschritt nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit beherrschst.“</p>
<p>Morgan stöhnte auf. „Dann komme ich wahrscheinlich nie über den Grundschritt hinaus.“</p>
<p>Reid grinste nur etwas. Dann dreht er Morgan den Rücken zu und stellt sich so hin, dass dieser einen freien Blick auf den Spiegel hatte. „Da drüben ist dein Tanzpartner“, erklärt Reid in Richtung Morgans Spiegelbild. „Du kannst gerne ihm auf die Füße schauen, so lange du mindestens vier Meter von ihm weg bist, aber nie, ich wiederhole, nie auf deine Füße. Wenn du das auch nur ein einziges Mal machst, besorge ich dir eine Halskrause, sodass du den Kopf keinen Millimeter mehr nach unten bewegen kannst.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. Reid hatte schon zu Beginn von Folter gesprochen und er traute es dem Jungen absolut zu, seine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen. Trotzdem kam er sich sofort komisch vor, wenn er daran dachte, dass er nun eben nicht kontrollieren durfte, ob seine Füße das machten, was sie sollten.</p>
<p>„Ich sage dir, wenn du Fehler machst“, erklärte Reid, als wenn er Morgans Gedanken lesen könnte. „Also, Augen nach vorne. Und jetzt mach den Grundschritt. Denk dran: nicht stampfen und im Rhythmus bleiben.“</p>
<p>Reid fing mit dem Grundschritt an und Morgan beobachtete ihn kurz, bevor er versuchte, in sein Tempo und seine Bewegung einzusteigen. Dabei behielt Morgan immer Reids oder sein Spiegelbild im Blick, damit er nicht der Versuchung erliegen könnte, nach unten zu gucken.</p>
<p>„Wer hat dir gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst“, erkundigte sich Reid, als er innehielt und Morgan sofort ebenfalls mit dem Grundschritt stoppte. „Weiter! Du musst den Grundschritt üben, nicht ich.“</p>
<p>Morgan versuchte in den Rhythmus zurückzufinden, doch jetzt, wo er sah, dass Reid ihn eindringlich musterte, kam er sich dabei sehr unsicher vor.</p>
<p>„Immer weiter, du wirst nicht aufhören, bis ich dir das sage“, erklärte Reid. Morgan kam sich vor, als wenn er einen Test zu absolvieren hätte – und wäre dabei nahe dran zu versagen.</p>
<p>„So, und nun sagst du mir, warum du deine Arme so komisch hältst.“</p>
<p>„Wieso halte ich …“</p>
<p>„Weitermachen, habe ich gesagt“, unterbrach ihn Reid prompt, als er mit dem Grundschritt aufhören wollte. „Du wirst doch wohl so viel Multitasking hinbekommen, dass du den Schritt machen und gleichzeitig reden kannst. Savannah würde sich sicherlich nicht freuen, wenn sie mit einem schweigenden Stockfisch tanzen muss.“</p>
<p>Gehorsam nahm Morgan den Grundschritt wieder auf. Der Junge war ja der reinste Drillseargent.</p>
<p>„Und jetzt antworten: Was machst du da mit deinen Armen?“</p>
<p>Morgan sah sich seine Arme prüfend im Spiegel an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, erklärte er dann. „Ist das nicht die richtige Tanzhaltung?“</p>
<p>Das brachte Reid zum Kichern. „Wenn du vorhast, Savannahs Hintern zu begrabschen, dann vielleicht. Ansonsten würde dein Arm deutlich höher gehören. Aber ich habe dir überhaupt nicht gesagt, dass du irgendwas mit deinen Armen machen sollst. Hast du mich etwas grade rumfuchteln sehen?“</p>
<p>Morgan runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich tatsächlich so auf Reids Füße konzentriert, dass er gar nicht wirklich bemerkt hatte, dass der Junge nichts Besonderes mit seinen Armen gemacht hatte. Morgan nahm die Arme runter, wusste im selben Moment aber auch gar nicht, was er mit diesen nun tun sollte. Neben sich hörte er erneut Reids Kichern, etwas, von dem er gar nicht wusste, ob er das eigentlich schon je so ungezwungen gehört hatte.</p>
<p>„Denk nicht an deine Arme. Du brauchst sie nicht. Konzentriere dich auf deine Schritte. Ich kann mit einer Partnerin tanzen, ohne sie überhaupt zu berühren. Dein ganzer Körper muss den Tanz ausstrahlen, er und deine Augen geben das Kommando.“</p>
<p>Morgan fühlte sich unmittelbar an die Blicke erinnert, mit denen Reid seine Tanzpartnerinnen gefesselt hatte. Ja, das konnte er verstehen. Wer würde sich diesem Blick entziehen können? Man musste ihm einfach folgen. Morgan schluckt schwer. Das war ein komischer Gedanke. Und er war erleichtert, als er durch Reids Worte herausgerissen wurde.</p>
<p>„Wo willst du heute noch hinlaufen?“</p>
<p>„Wie bitte?“</p>
<p>„Weitertanzen“, ermahnte Reid sofort, und Morgan merkte erst jetzt, dass er automatisch langsamer geworden war. Er nahm den Rhythmus wieder auf und erkundigte sich dann: „Was meinst du?“</p>
<p>„Du machst Schritte, als wenn du schnellstens hier wegwolltest. Du darfst sie nur halb so groß machen. Es sieht eleganter aus, du bist schneller, trittst niemandem auf die Füße und kannst auf kleinerem Raum tanzen“, begründete Reid seine Anweisung. „Du hast schließlich nicht immer einen ganzen Saal für dich allein.</p>
<p>Morgan versuchte, im Spiegel abzuschätzen, wie groß die Schritte waren und wie klein er sie jetzt machen sollte. Reid entfernte sich von ihm, doch diesmal hielt er sich an die Anweisung und fuhr mit dem Grundschritt fort.</p>
<p>„Okay, stopp!“, kommandierte Reid, als er wieder neben ihn trat. „Ich stelle dir hiermit deinen neuen Trainingspartner vor.</p>
<p>Verblüfft sah Morgan auf die seltsamen Schlingen, die Reid ihm vor die Nase hielt. „Was ist das denn? Auf Fesselspielchen war ich heute nicht eingestellt.“</p>
<p>Das brachte Reid wirklich zum Lachen. „Dein Pech. Du wirst gleich ziemlich angebunden sein – an dich selbst.“ Damit ging er vor Morgan in die Knie. Morgan musste erneut schlucken. Es fühlte sich so merkwürdig an, wie Reid da vor ihm kniete und an seinem Hosenbein herumzupfte. Morgan wagte es gar nicht, den Blick hinunter zu senken und zu beobachten, was Reid da tat.</p>
<p>„Okay, fertig“, verkündete Reid, als er wieder aufstand. Nun blickte Morgan doch hinunter. Um jedes seiner Knöchel lag nun eine Art Gurt und verbunden wurden diese mit einer Art dickem Gummiband. Morgan teste, wie beweglich er damit war, und merkte sofort, dass er keine normalen Schritte mehr machen konnte.</p>
<p>„Du hast genug Spielraum für die richtige Schrittgröße. Wenn du versuchst, zu große Schritte zu machen, hält der Gummi dich zurück. Und wenn du zu unüberlegt dabei bist und die Balance verlierst, fällst du auf die Schnauze“, erklärte Reid mit einem Grinsen.</p>
<p>„Ich verstehe: Jetzt sind wir definitiv bei der Folter angekommen.“</p>
<p>„Hatte ich dir ja versprochen“, sagte Reid mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Aber ich will gnädig sein: Du bekommst Musik dazu. Dann kannst du dich mehr auf deine Füße als auf den Rhythmus konzentrieren.“ Der Junge kramte wieder die Fernbedienung heraus und schaltete die Stereoanlage ein. „Der Rhythmus bleibt immer gleich. Fünf oder sechs Songs, ich denke, danach können wir das Training für heute beenden“, meinte er.</p>
<p>Morgan kalkulierte im Kopf durch und stöhnte auf. „Das sind 15 bis 20 Minuten!“</p>
<p>„22,5 Minuten sogar. Aber du bist ja sportlich. Du hältst das schon durch. Und jetzt los. Sonst lege ich noch einen Song drauf.“</p>
<p>Gehorsam machte sich Morgan „an die Arbeit“, während Reid irgendwo an der Seite des Saals verschwand. Allmählich fragte er sich, was er sich mit seiner dummen Idee eingebrockt hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid hatte es gnädiger Weise bei sechs Songs und den knapp über 22 Minuten belassen. Morgan gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, doch allmählich schmerzten Füße und Beine. Und die Fußfessel hatte es definitiv nicht gerade einfacher gemacht. Morgan war nur froh, dass es ihm gelungen war, ähnlich peinliche Szenen wie beim vorherigen Trainingsversuch zu vermeiden: Er hatte sich auf den Füßen halten können, auch wenn es ein oder zweimal wirklich knapp war.</p><p>„So, dann wollen wir dich mal erlösen“, sagte Spencer, als er die Musik ausgeschaltete hatte und Morgan die Genehmigung gab, mit seinen Grundschritten aufzuhören.</p><p>Morgan befreite sich sofort von der Gummi-Gurt-Konstruktion. „Demjenigen, der dieses Ding erfunden hat, sollte man es mal selbst anlegen“, knurrte er, als er sie Reid reichte.</p><p>„Keine Angst, ich habe das Ding selbst ausprobiert“, gab Reid zurück.</p><p>Morgan war baff erstaunt. „Du hast das Ding konstruiert?“</p><p>„Ich hatte die Idee. Hergestellt hat es ein Bekannter“, gab Reid zu. „So, und nun will ich abschließend noch sehen, ob das Ding dir hilft. Los! Ich will noch mal ein paar Grundschritte als Trockenübung sehen.“</p><p>Morgan stöhnte auf. Er hatte gehofft, die Tortur wäre für heute beendet. Doch gehorsam wiederholte er seine Grundschritte, den Rhythmus wieder aufnehmend, den er die ganze Zeit im Ohr gehabt hatte.</p><p>„Na, wer sagt’s denn. Wird eindeutig schon besser“, kommentierte Reid, nachdem er Morgans Bemühungen ausgiebig studiert hatte. „Du kannst aufhören.“</p><p>„Heißt das, wir sind für heute fertig?“</p><p>Reid blickte nachdenklich auf seine Uhr. „Wie lang hast du noch Zeit?“</p><p>Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte angenommen, dass Spencer, der ja gesagt hatte, dass er nach dem Training noch Pläne hatte, nicht viel mehr als eine Stunde Zeit hätte. Doch er hatte Savannah keine genaue Zeit gesagt, wann er von seinem Training zurück sein würde. „Ich habe nichts mehr vor. Musst du nicht weg?“</p><p>„Ich werde unten erwartet. Aber wenn du noch Zeit hast, dann hätte ich eine Idee.“</p><p>Morgan nickte. Er war neugierig, was Spencer noch auf Lager hatte, vor allem, wenn er dann mehr von seiner Verbindung zu diesem Club hier erfuhr. Wurde er vielleicht von dem Latino erwartet, den er vorhin so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte? Gab es hier vielleicht auch Gay Nights und die beiden waren deshalb verabredet?</p><p>Morgan schluckte. Er hoffte, dass das nicht stimmte. Er hatte nicht vor, sich unter eine Menge schwuler tanzender Männer zu mischen. So erotisch das vorhin auch gewirkt haben mochte, Morgan war sich sicher, dass er nicht Zeuge von noch mehr solcher Szenen werden wollte.</p><p>„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“, erkundigte sich Reid mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.</p><p>„Wieso?“</p><p>„Du schaust mich an, als wenn dich irgendetwas ziemlich erschreckt hätte.“</p><p>Morgan setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was für eine Folter du noch für mich auf Lager hast.“</p><p>„Zeig ich dir. Du bleibst also noch?“</p><p>Morgan nickte. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie er jetzt elegant einen Rückzieher machen sollte. Er folgt Reid, als dieser den Raum verließ und nach unten ging. Als sie die Treppe nach unten gingen und Morgan laute Musik hörte, sah er unwillkürlich auf die Uhr. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie mehr als eine Stunde mit dem Training zugebracht hatten? Es war tatsächlich nach 20 Uhr und das bestätigte auch der Anblick vor ihm, als sie durch die Tür zurück in den Club kamen. Dort war die Tanzfläche bereits gut gefüllt, eine Tanzeinweisung schien es diesmal aber nicht zu geben. Morgan fiel dagegen auf, dass sich fast keine Weißen mehr unter den Tänzern befanden, es handelte sich vielmehr bis auf wenige Ausnahmen fast nur um Leute lateinamerikanischer Abstammung oder Afroamerikaner.</p><p>Reid bahnte sich einen Weg an der Tanzfläche entlang und hielt auf eine Gruppe zu, die es sich in einer Ecke rund um ein Tischchen gemütlich gemacht hatte.</p><p>„Hola, Spencer, ya te hemos echado de menos”<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, sagte ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, der ungefähr Reids Alter haben mochte, als sie an den Tisch traten.</p><p>„Lo siento, estaba ocupado. Pero sabes que nunca te dejaría plantado. Siempre cancelo cuando no puedo ir“<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, sagte Reid. Morgan kam sich etwas vor wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Spencer musste eigentlich wissen, dass er kein Spanisch verstand, andererseits schien Spanisch hier die Sprache zu sein, die an der Tagesordnung war.</p><p>„¿A quién tienes a cuestas?”<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>, sagte eine junge Frau fragend, und Morgan musste nicht lange rätseln. An ihrem Tonfall und Blick erkannte er, dass sie nach ihm gefragt hatte.</p><p>„Das ist mein Freund Derek Morgan“, stellt Reid Derek vor. „Er möchte sich bei uns ein bisschen was abschauen, weil er seine Freundin mit ein paar Tanzschritten beeindrucken will.“</p><p>Morgan spürte sofort die prüfenden Blicke der vier Frauen und drei Männer vor sich, als er ein kurzes „Hi“ in die Runde warf. Er konnte sich nur denken, dass sie möglicherweise genauso neugierig waren wie er. Dass er von Spencers Hobby nichts wusste, bedeutete vermutlich, dass sie auch nichts von dem wussten, was Spencer beruflich tat. Dazu passte, dass Spencer ihn nur als Freund, aber nicht als Kollegen vorstellte.</p><p>„No te gustan los novatos. ¿Por qué lo traes hoy? Podría haber venido al baile de mañana cuando todos los de primer año están allí“<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>, erklärte eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die Reid dabei die Hand auf den Arm legte. Morgan hatte den Eindruck, dass das die Latina sein könnte, mit der er Spencer am ersten Abend hatte tanzen sehen. Wenn er ihren Tonfall richtig deutete, dann schien sie genervt. War Reid möglicherweise mit ihr verabredet? Und wie passte das mit dem zusammen, was er vor gut einer Stunde oben beobachtete hatte?</p><p>„Spencer, vielleicht sollte ich gehen“, murmelte Morgan in Reids Ohr. „Ich will nicht in deine Verabredung platzen.“ Doch Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf.</p><p>„Es mi mejor amigo y le estoy haciendo un favor. Si no te gusta, Fernanda, puedes encontrar a otra persona para bailar esta noche. Porque si él va, yo voy“<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>, erklärte Reid ernst und Morgan hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was er gesagt hatte. Die junge Frau, die wohl Fernanda hieß, war auf jeden Fall nicht begeistert von dem, was sie hören musste. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte Richtung Bar davon.</p><p>„Ich will keinen Ärger auslösen“, sagte Morgan, diesmal deutlich hörbarer.</p><p>„Mach dir nichts aus Fernanda. Die ist immer eifersüchtig, wenn Spencer irgendjemandem Aufmerksamkeit schenkt“, mischte sich einer der Männer ein. „Die fängt sich auch wieder – spätestens dann, wenn sie aufs Parkett will.“</p><p>„Da hörst du es. Du musst nicht gehen“, bestätigte Reid und sprach dann ein Mädchen an, das etwa Anfang zwanzig sein mochte. „¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Sandra? Sólo aprendió el paso básico del cha-cha. En dique seco. ¿Bailarías dos o tres cha chas con él? Voy a pedirle a Marco un par de canciones más lentas.“<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a></p><p>Morgan spürte, wie ihn das Mädchen, offensichtlich eine Sandra, von oben bis unten musterte.</p><p>„Por su aspecto, se podría pensar que tiene algún sentido del ritmo. ¿Qué se supone que debo buscar? ¿Necesito zapatos con punta de acero?“<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a>, sagte das Mädchen.</p><p>Reid ließ ein fröhliches Lachen hören und warf einen Blick zu Morgan, bevor er sagte: „Creo que tus pies deberían estar razonablemente seguros. Asegúrate de que no cuente en voz alta y de que no se mire los pies. Vas a tener que guiarlo hacia el ritmo. Y lo mejor de todo es que le obligues a hablar contigo para que los pasos sean más naturales. Se centra demasiado en sus pies.“<a href="#_ftn8" id="_ftnref8" name="_ftnref8">[8]</a></p><p>Dann wandte sich Reid zu Morgan um. „Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Sandra. Sie ist so nett, sich mit dir aufs Parkett zu wagen, also lädiere sie mir nicht, wenn du mit ihr tanzt. Ich will sie in einem Stück zurück.“</p><p>Reid zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu, das Morgan seine Hand entgegenstreckte.</p><p> „Meinst du wirklich, dass das klug ist“, erkundigte sich Morgan unsicher. Und im Moment konnte er sich nur zu gut in Reids Lage versetzen, wenn dieser gezwungen war, mit ein paar jungen Frauen zu sprechen, während er das Gefühl hatte, damit komplett überfordert zu sein.</p><p>„Zweifelst du mein Können als Lehrer an?“, fragte Reid zurück.</p><p>„Eher meine Lernfähigkeit als Schüler“, gab Morgan sofort zurück. Die Aussicht darauf, sich gleich vor Reids Freunden lächerlich zu machen, verunsicherte ihn mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.</p><p>„Das wird schon. Ich sorge jetzt für die richtige Musik“, meine Reid nur, klopfte Morgan auf die Schulter und verschwand in der Menge.</p><p>Morgan fühlte sich extrem verlassen.</p><p>„Du kannst froh sein, dass du Spencer als Lehrer hast“, sagte Sandra. „Eine Stunde von ihm bringt mehr als zehn von einem anderen Lehrer.“</p><p>„Ich hoffe es für dich“, antwortete Morgan und sah die junge Frau an. Sie war klein und zierlich und er hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, dass sie zusammen ein schreckliches Bild auf der Tanzfläche abgeben würden – was komplett an ihm liegen würde.</p><p>„Das ist unser Lied“, meinte sie plötzlich und zog Morgan an den Rand der Tanzfläche, als gerade einmal zwei Takte eines neuen Songs erklungen waren.</p><p>Folter, das musste zu der Folter gehören, die sich Reid ausgedacht hatte, dachte Morgan, als er ihr folgte.</p><p>Der Anfang lief schleppend. Morgan hatte keine Ahnung, wie die richtige Tanzhaltung nun aussehen sollte. Reid hatte sie ihm ja nicht gezeigt. Doch Sandra rückte geduldig seine Hände zurecht. Dann ließ sie ihn ganze fünf Mal ansetzen und sofort wieder stoppen, bevor sie mit seinem Einstieg in den Grundschritt zufrieden war. Er sollte genauer auf den Rhythmus achten, erklärte sie ihm. Beim Cha Cha konnte man nicht auf jeden beliebigen Schlag einsetzen.</p><p>Danach wurde es allerdings deutlich besser. Sandra ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob sie mit seinen Schritten zufrieden war oder nicht. Stattdessen fragte sie Morgan über seinen Musikgeschmack aus. Sie wollte wissen, ob er den Titel kannte, welche Musik er bevorzugte und welche anderen Songs mit Cha-Cha-Rhythmus ihm einfielen.</p><p>Beim dritten Song hatte sie Morgan soweit gebracht, dass er in Gedanken nicht nach jedem Satz, den er sagte, überprüfte, ob er seine Füße noch richtig setzte.</p><p>Nach dem Song war Morgan allerdings sofort klar, dass die Übung nun zu Ende war. Der nächste Song war extrem viel schneller und konnte kein Cha Cha sein.</p><p>„Ich glaube, das ist nun endgültig das Zeichen, dass ich gehen sollte“, meinte Morgan zu Sandra, als sie die Tanzfläche verließen. „Vielen Dank, dass du dich sozusagen als Übungsobjekt hergegeben hast.“</p><p>„Nichts zu danken“, sagte Sandra. „Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt noch nicht gehen. Oder hast du Spencer schon mit Fernanda gesehen?“</p><p>„Einmal kurz und nur aus der Ferne.“</p><p>„Dann solltest du dir ihre Samba nicht entgehen lassen.“</p><p>Sandra blieb am Rand der Tanzfläche stehen und warf einen suchenden Blick zurück. „Da kommen sie. Und wie du siehst, hat sich Fernanda schon wieder eingekriegt. Sie weiß genau, dass es ihr Verlust wäre, wenn Spencer nicht mehr mit ihr tanzen würde.“</p><p>Das Schauspiel das nun folgt, erinnerte Morgan ungemein an seinen ersten Abend im Club, nur dass diesmal die Tanzfläche plötzlich völlig leer war, als Spencer sie mit seiner Partnerin betrat. Die Samba, für die das Paar die komplette Fläche nutzte, war einerseits fröhlich und verspielt und andererseits auch ungemein erotisch. So wie Reid seine Partnerin anfasste, konnte es eigentlich nicht anders sein, als dass sie auch seine Geliebte war. Wenn Morgan sich selbst in einer solchen Situation mit Savannah vorstellte, dann wusste er, dass er hinterher mit ihr im Bett landen würde – oder im Zweifelsfall in einer dunklen Seitengasse. Doch dieser Gedanke brachte Morgan einmal mehr zu der Frage, was dann das mit dem anderen Mann gewesen war. Unterhielt Spencer hier gleich mehrere Affären?</p><p>„Ist Spencer hier für die Showeinlagen zuständig“, erkundigte sich Morgan bei Sandra, ohne den Blick von seinem Freund abzuwenden. „Oh Gott, nein“, kicherte das Mädchen sofort. „Er kommt wie wir alle einfach nur zum Tanzen her. Aber wenn jemand so gut tanzt, dann zollt man ihm Respekt, indem man ihm Platz macht. Ganz ehrlich, jeder von uns kann sich von ihm noch etwas abschauen.“</p><p> </p><p>Übersetzungen:</p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Hallo Spencer, wir haben dich schon vermisst</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Entschuldigt, ich hatte noch zu tun. Aber ihr wisst doch, ich würde euch nie versetzen. Ich melde mich immer ab, wenn ich nicht kommen kann.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Wen hast du da denn im Schlepptau?</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Du hast doch sonst nichts für Anfänger übrig. Wieso bringst du ihn heute mit? Er hätte morgen auch zum Tanzen kommen, wenn die ganzen Anfänger da sind.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> Er ist mein bester Freund und ich tue ihm einen Gefallen. Wenn dir das nicht passt, Fernanda, kannst du dir heute Abend jemand anderen zum Tanzen suchen. Denn wenn er geht, gehe ich auch.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Sandra? Er hat nur den Grundschritt des Cha Cha gelernt. Im Trockendock. Würdest du zwei oder drei Cha Chas mit ihm tanzen? Ich werde Marco um ein paar langsamere Songs bitten.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> So, wie er aussieht, sollte man meinen, er würde ein bisschen Rhythmusgefühl besitzen. Worauf soll ich achten? Brauche ich Schuhe mit Stahlkappen?</p><p><a href="#_ftnref8" id="_ftn8" name="_ftn8">[8]</a> Ich glaube, deine Füße dürften einigermaßen sicher sein. Pass auf, dass er nicht laut zählt und dass er nicht auf seine Füße schaut. Du wirst ihn in den Rhythmus hineinführen müssen. Und am besten zwingst du ihn, mit dir zu reden, damit die Schritte selbstverständlicher werden. Er konzentriert sich zu sehr auf seine Füße.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hey Morgan, hast du es schon gehört? Wir haben sie wohl an der Angel“, warf Emily Derek entgegen, als dieser das Büro betrat.</p>
<p>„Sie? Unsere Menschenhändler? Haben die den Köder geschluckt?“, erkundigte sich Morgan sofort und ging zu Prentiss Schreibtisch hinüber. Er setzte sich auf ihre Schreibtischkante und sah sie auffordernd an.</p>
<p>„Penelope ist gerade bei Hotch“, erklärte Prentiss bereitwillig und wies auf das Büro ihres Chefs, wo man die beiden hinter der Glasscheibe miteinander sprechen sah. Garcia schien ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein, denn sie gestikulierte wild herum. Kevin, der neben ihr stand, kam einem dagegen fast vor wie versteinert. Er schien kein Wort zu sagen und wünschte sich wahrscheinlich gerade ganz weit weg. „Sie ist hier vorhin vorbeigestürmt, Kevin im Schlepptau, und hat mir nur ‚Ich hab sie, ich hab sie‘ zugerufen. Aber ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass sie die Entführer meint.“</p>
<p>„Das dürfte wir dann ja bald erfahren“, meinte Derek und warf noch einmal einen Blick in Richtung Hotchs Büro. Dabei blieb sein Blick an Reids Schreibtisch hängen – der erstaunlicherweise noch leer war.</p>
<p>„Wo ist denn unser Wunderknabe heute? Er ist doch sonst meist vor mir im Büro“, fragte Morgan. Es war so gar nicht typisch für Spencer, zu spät zu kommen, und meist bedeutete dies nichts Gutes.</p>
<p>„Oh, der war schon da. Musste nochmal fort. Spezialauftrag von Hotch“, erklärte Prentiss grinsend.</p>
<p>Morgan musterte sie eindringlich. „Ein Spezialauftrag? Und du lachst dich jetzt schon so ins Fäustchen? Wir haben nicht den ersten April und Hotch ist nicht gerade für seine Scherze bekannt. Was amüsiert dich dann so?“</p>
<p>„Oh, das wirst du sicher auch gleich sehen. Am besten bleibst du in der Nähe, damit dir das Schauspiel nicht entgeht“, riet im Emily mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Ich verspreche dir, das wird eine köstliche Überraschung.“</p>
<p>„Prentiss, hast du da deine Finger im Spiel? Welchen Streich wollt ihr Reid spielen? Mir schwant Übles.“</p>
<p>Doch Emily grinste nur vielsagend und schwieg.</p>
<p>Wenn Morgan gewusst hätte, worum es ging, dann hätte er vielleicht eingegriffen oder Spencer vorgewarnt. Das wäre er ihm wahrscheinlich wegen der Tanzstunden schuldig. Doch so blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu warten, welche Überraschung Prentiss solch spitzbübisches Vergnügen bereitete.</p>
<p>Bevor sich Morgan noch überlegen konnte, welchen Grund er hätte, sich noch im Großraumbüro herumzutreiben, hörte er plötzlich aufgeregte Stimmen aus Richtung des Aufzugs kommen.</p>
<p>„Pass auf, es geht los“, zischte Prentiss ihm grinsend zu.</p>
<p>Im nächsten Moment kam Spencer um die Ecke, noch zerstrubbelter wirkend, als er es sonst schon war – und im Schlepptau drei junge Frauen. Oder sollte man eher sagen drei Mädchen?</p>
<p>„Wer sind die denn?“, erkundigte sich Derek bei Prentiss, während er beobachtete, wie die Mädchen Spencer mit irgendwelchen Fragen bombardierten und dieser mit hochrotem Kopf vor den ersten Tischen stehen blieb und sich zu ihnen umdrehte. „Bitte seid doch etwas leiser. Ich werde ja alle Fragen beantworten. Aber die Kollegen hier müssen in Ruhe arbeiten können“, flehte er die drei schon fast an.</p>
<p>„Darf ich vorstellen: Spencers neues Gefolge. Drei Studentinnen, die in das FBI-Auswahlverfahren gekommen sind. Er darf sie nun ein paar Wochen lang unter seine Fittiche nehmen“, verkündete Emily fröhlich.</p>
<p>Morgan konnte seinen Augen und Ohren nicht trauen. Was hatte Hotch dazu gebracht, ausgerechnet Spencer zum Aufpasser für diese Küken zu ernennen? Und wieso hatte Spencer nicht einfach dankend abgelehnt? Da war die Katastrophe doch schon vorprogrammiert.</p>
<p>Spencer redete mit Händen und Füßen auf die Mädchen ein, die kaum älter als 20 sein mochten. Irgendwie schien es ihm aber dennoch nicht zu gelingen, sie im Zaum zu halten.</p>
<p>„Sollten wir ihm nicht helfen?“, erkundigte sich Morgan. „Das ist doch nichts für Reid. Wieso hat diese Aufgabe nicht J.J. bekommen?“</p>
<p>„Kannst du dich erinnern, wie du Rossi im ersten Jahr, als er wieder anfing, hier zu arbeiten, gesagt hattest, dass du nicht mit dem Priester sprechen wolltest? Und wie Rossi dir dann genau diese Aufgabe aufgedrückt hat? Ich würde mal annehmen, wie du damals an deinen Aufgaben wachsen solltest, soll das nun auch Spencer.“</p>
<p>„Etwas zu tun, was man nicht will, ist etwas ganz anderes als etwas tun zu müssen, wofür man nicht die richtigen Fähigkeiten besitzt“, gab Morgan zurück.</p>
<p>Doch im nächsten Moment stutzte er. Noch vor ein paar Wochen, wäre der Hinweis, dass es Spencer an sozialen Kompetenzen fehlte, absolut korrekt gewesen. Aber jetzt musste er eingestehen, dass dem wohl doch nicht so war. Wenn er an Reids Freundeskreis im Noche Cubana dachte, dann musste er zugeben, dass der Junge absolut fähig war, mit anderen zu kommunizieren, ja sogar über seinen engsten Freundeskreis hinaus, wenn man bedachte, von wie vielen Leuten er umringt war.</p>
<p>„Wenn du meinst, dann spiel für ihn den Ritter in glänzender Rüstung. Mal sehen, ob er es dir dankt“, meinte Prentiss schulterzuckend. „Aber bedenke: die Mädchen könnten danach an dir statt an Spencer kleben. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das besser gefallen wird.“</p>
<p>Das war auf keinen Fall besser, dachte sich Morgan sofort. Und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob Reid seine Einmischung gutheißen würde. Doch da kam Morgan etwas in den Sinn und mit einem Grinsen wandte er sich von Prentiss ab und ging zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber.</p>
<p>„Reid, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“, fragte er Spencer, als er neben ihn trat, und beachtete die Mädchen dabei rein gar nicht. „Morgan, siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin?“, jammerte Spencer. „Hat das nicht Zeit bis …“</p>
<p>„Kein Problem“, unterbrach ihn Morgan. „Meine Damen, bitte begeben Sie sich zu meiner Kollegin Emily Prentiss“, wandte er sich an die Mädchen und wies dabei auf Prentiss. „Sie wird Ihnen hier gerne jeweils einen Schreibtisch zuteilen und Ihnen sagen, wo Sie Büromaterial finden. Dr. Reid wird sich nach unserem Gespräch wieder um Sie kümmern.“</p>
<p>Damit wandte er sich sofort wieder zu Reid um, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und schob ihn mit einem „Komm!“ in Richtung seines Büros.</p>
<p>„Das kannst du doch nicht machen“, protestierte Reid sofort, als Morgan die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.</p>
<p>„Was? Willst du zurück zu deinen Gänschen? Jetzt setz dich erst einmal“, forderte Morgan und drückte Reid in den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er sich auf der anderen Seite niederließ.</p>
<p>„Aber Hotch hat gesagt, ich soll mich um die Studentinnen kümmern.“</p>
<p>„Und ich weiß nichts davon und brauche dich jetzt für eine Lagebesprechung.“</p>
<p>„Welche Lagebesprechung? Und warum hier und nicht im Besprechungsraum?“, hakte Reid verwirrt nach.</p>
<p>„Deine Lage. Und das ist ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch“, antwortete Morgan mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und jetzt entspann dich erst einmal. Prentiss wird mit deinen Gänschen schon fertig. Geschieht ihr recht, wenn sie sich jetzt mit ihnen abgeben muss. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie sie sich gerade noch amüsiert hat.“</p>
<p>Spencer schlug aufstöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht. „Dafür bin ich einfach nicht gemacht. Die hören mir auch gar nicht zu. Die plappern nur ständig und stellen unzählige, völlig sinnlose Fragen. Wieso hat Hotch mir nur diese Aufgabe gegeben?“</p>
<p>„Wahrscheinlich, weil du der Jüngste im Team bist. Und unser Vorzeigenachwuchs.“</p>
<p>Entrüstet sah Reid auf. „Ich bin schon lange kein Nachwuchs mehr. Du vergisst wohl, wie lange ich schon zur BAU gehöre.“</p>
<p>Morgan grinste. „Ich habe das nicht vergessen, aber du scheinbar schon. Darf ich dir ein paar Tipps geben?“ Diesmal fragte er lieber vorsichtig, bevor er Reid mit seinen Weisheiten überfiel. Er wollte den Jungen nicht wieder verärgern.</p>
<p>„Hm“, gab Spencer schulterzuckend zurück. Scheinbar glaubte er nicht, dass Morgans Tipps ihm weiterhelfen konnten.</p>
<p>„Okay, erstens: Wie alt diese Mädchen?“</p>
<p>„21, 22 Jahre, so um den Dreh.“</p>
<p>„Und was hast du in dem Alter gemacht?“</p>
<p>„An der Uni? Mit 21 habe ich gerade meinen dritten Doktortitel abgeschlossen, danach bin ich auf die FBI Akademie. Mit 22 habe ich bei der BAU angefangen.“</p>
<p>„Während diese Gänschen also gerade einmal am Anfang ihres Studiums stehen, hattest du deines schon dreimal in der Tasche – und hast deine Karriere in Gang gebracht. Und in der Zwischenzeit sind mehr als sieben Jahre vergangen, in denen du dir beim FBI und in diversen wissenschaftlichen Bereichen einen Namen gemacht hast. Wenn also jemand Grund hätte, nervös zu sein, dann sind es diese drei Mädels, und sicher nicht du.“</p>
<p>„Wenn sie das so sehen würden, dann vielleicht. Aber ich glaube, sie halten mich auch für einen Studenten. Oder eine Aushilfe, einen Praktikanten oder sowas“, gestand Spencer kleinlaut. Morgan musste an sich halten, nicht lauthals loszulachen. Das konnte auch nur Reid passieren. Und zugegeben: Wenn man seinen etwas nerdigen Kleidungsstil bedachte, inklusive Pullunder, zerknitterter Krawatte und Converse an den Füßen, dann kam man wohl wirklich eher auf den Gedanken, er wäre ein Praktikant statt ein erfahrener FBI-Agent.</p>
<p>„Und du hast nichts unternommen, um diesen Irrtum aufzuklären?“</p>
<p>„Es hat sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben?“</p>
<p>Reid war manchmal wirklich herrlich hilflos. Innerlich konnte Morgan nur den Kopf schütteln.</p>
<p>„Okay, zweiter Punkt: Duzen sie dich?“</p>
<p>„Ja, natürlich.“</p>
<p>„Nein, das ist gar nicht natürlich. Du bist nicht ihr Freund und nicht ihr Studienkollege. Du bist ihr Supervisor. Und hier kommt mein Tipp: Wenn du wieder dort zu ihnen hinausgehst, dann stellst du als erstes klar, welchen Rang du hier hast. Und als zweites verbittest du dir jegliche Vertraulichkeiten, sprich das Du. Du kannst freundschaftlich sein, wenn du in einer Situation von Natur aus die Kontrolle hast oder keine Kontrolle haben musst. Aber wenn du diese Kontrolle erringen musst, dann schaffst du Abstand. Du wirst sie jedes Mal zurechtweisen, wenn sie dich duzen. Glaub mir, allein das wird schon Wunder wirken.“</p>
<p>Morgan sah Reid eindringlich an. „Stell dir vor, sie würden mit jedem Du deine fachliche Kompetenz infrage stellen. Sie würden damit jedes Mal sagen, dass du überhaupt keine Doktortitel haben kannst. Und dann gib ihnen Kontra!“</p>
<p>„Aber ich kann doch nicht unfreundlich und gemein zu ihnen sein“, widersprach Reid. „Wir wollen doch schließlich, dass sie sich für eine Karriere beim FBI interessieren.“</p>
<p>„Deshalb bist du auch nicht unfreundlich und gemein, sondern sachlich und nüchtern. Und wenn sie hier wirklich Karriere machen wollen, dann müssen sie Disziplin lernen.“</p>
<p>„Das hört sich bei dir immer schrecklich einfach ein“, seufzte Spencer.</p>
<p>„So einfach, wie bei dir der Cha Cha aussieht“, konterte Morgan. „Wenn man etwas kann, ist es immer einfach, und ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass man sich auf dem Weg zum Können etwas ins Zeug legen muss. Aber ich habe noch einen Tipp für dich: Du musst mit den Mädchen nicht allein fertig werden. Dass du dich um sie kümmern sollst, heißt nicht, dass du ständig allein um sie herumwuseln musst. Teil sie auf, gib ihnen unterschiedliche Aufgaben, schick sie zu J.J., Prentiss, Rossi oder zu mir. Du musst dich nur drum kümmern, dass sie immer jemanden haben, an den sie sich wenden können.“</p>
<p>„Naja, wenigstens das sollte ich hinbekommen“, meinte Spencer und sah endlich wieder von seinen Händen, die er die ganze Zeit in seinem Schoß verknotet hatte, zu Derek auf. „Auf jeden Fall danke für deine Tipps. Ich werde versuchen, sie umzusetzen.“</p>
<p>„Fang am besten gleich damit an“, riet Morgan ihm. „Wenn es stimmt, was Prentiss vorhin gesagt hat, dann hat Garcia Neuigkeiten in unserem Fall. Also sieh zu, dass du für deine drei Gänschen eine schöne Beschäftigung findest, die sie ein paar Stunden kostet, damit wir uns um unseren Fall kümmern können.“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Hey, Baby Girl, hast du ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als er seinen Kopf in Garcias Kammer steckte.</p>
<p>„Ich bereite gerade unsere Besprechung vor“, entgegnete Garcia und tippte in Windeseile auf ihrer Tastatur herum. „Doch für dich, du Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte, habe ich immer Zeit.“ Sie drückte auf Enter und dreht dann ihren Stuhl zu Morgan herum. „Was bringt dich zu mir?“</p>
<p>„Spencer?“</p>
<p>„Ist das eine Frage, ob ich ihn gesehen habe, oder soll das die Antwort auf meine Frage sein?“, erkundigte sich Penelope und musterte Morgan genau. Dann schob sie Derek einen Stuhl hin. „Setz dich und erzähl Tanta Garcia, was dir auf der Seele liegt.“</p>
<p>Morgan drehte sich um und vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, bevor er sich in den Stuhl fallen ließ.</p>
<p>„Du weißt, das hier muss unter uns bleiben“, beschwor er Penelope dann.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was unter uns bleiben muss, aber keines deiner Worte wird je aus dieser Höhle dringen.“</p>
<p>„Okay, also … eigentlich ist Tratsch ja nicht so mein Ding …“, murmelte Derek und starrte dabei einen von Garcias Monitoren an.</p>
<p>„Aber?“</p>
<p>„Die Sache mit Reid verwirrt mich und ich kann mit niemandem reden, ohne noch mehr von dem zu verraten, was ich versprochen habe, für mich zu behalten. Und du …“</p>
<p>Garcia nickte. „Ich weiß sowieso schon mehr, als ich wissen sollte.“</p>
<p>„Hm“, brummte Morgan und schwieg dann. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Penelope über Reid sprechen sollte – er hatte Spencer ja schließlich Verschwiegenheit zugesichert. Andererseits geisterten die Erlebnisse mit dem Jungen so sehr durch seinen Kopf, dass er befürchtete, sie würden eine zu große Ablenkung werden, wenn er mit niemandem darüber sprechen könnte.</p>
<p>„Er führt so etwas wie ein Doppelleben“, erklärt Morgan nach einigen Sekunden.</p>
<p>„Ein Doppelleben?“, wurde Garcia sofort neugierig. „Etwa als Agent, oder sowas? Ermittelt er undercover? Hat er irgendwo eine russische Frau und zwei kleine Kinder?“, sprudelte es ihr heraus.</p>
<p>Morgan konnte gar nicht anders, als herzhaft loszulachen. „Mein Mädchen, jetzt gehen aber die Pferde mit dir durch. Reid als Doppelagent, oder was?“ Und doch musste er zugeben, dass er das dem Jungen allmählich zutrauen würde.</p>
<p>„Was dann? Was für ein Doppelleben?“</p>
<p>„Hier ist er der schüchterne, verklemmte Nerd, der viel zu viel herumstottert, mehr weiß, als gut für ihn ist und bei jeder Kleinigkeit rot anläuft. Aber im Noche Cubana …“ Morgan brach ab und rief sich die Szenen in Erinnerung, von der ersten Sichtung Spencers auf dem Parkett, über den heißen Kuss mit dem Latino bis hin zu seinen zahlreichen Freunden im Club.</p>
<p>Penelope zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben und stupste ihn. „Was ist dort?“</p>
<p>„Es kommt einem fast so vor, als wäre der Club sein Königreich und er der Regent. Er ist selbstbewusst, hat eine Unmenge an Freunden, jeder dort kennt und schätzt ihn. Und, naja, ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber ich schätze, er hat mehr als nur eine Affäre.“</p>
<p>„Gleichzeitig?“, hakte Garcia sofort bei dem nach, was sie am brennendsten interessierte. „Heißt das, er hält sich da einen ganzen Harem?“</p>
<p>Fast wollte Morgan schon zustimmen. Die Heerschar an Frauen, die Reid im Noche Cubana zu Füßen lag, konnte schon stark an einen Harem erinnern. „Ich weiß es nicht“, entgegnete er stattdessen wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich hab nur eines gesehen: Wie er einen Mann geküsst hat.“</p>
<p>„Wie bitte?“, quietschte Penelope aufgeregte und Morgan sah sich sofort erschrocken um, weil er fürchtete, jeden Moment könnte jemand hereinstürmen und nach dem Grund des Schreis fragen.</p>
<p>„Pst, nicht so laut, Baby Girl. Ich will nicht, dass gleich das ganze Büro weiß, was ich dir hier erzähle“, mahnte Morgan.</p>
<p>Garcia hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und wisperte dahinter. „Erzähl! Bitte, bitte erzähl! Was ist das für ein Typ?“</p>
<p>Und Morgan berichtete, wie er überhaupt erneut in den Club gekommen war und was er dort vor seiner ersten Tanzstunde beobachtet hatte.</p>
<p>„Ist er vielleicht komplett schwul und deshalb immer so nervös, kaum dass er es mit irgendeiner Frau zu tun bekommt?“, erkundigte sich Penelope.</p>
<p>Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Aber sollte Reid wirklich schwul sein, dann weiß er das im Noche Cubana vor der Damenwelt gut zu verstecken.“</p>
<p>„Wahnsinn, wer hätte sowas von unserem Wunderknaben gedacht“, murmelte Garcia und sank in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Und wie schade, dass ich nicht einfach dorthin gehen und das selbst beobachten kann.“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das darfst du auf keinen Fall tun. Wenn Reid erfährt, dass ich mit dir über ihn spreche, dann redet er nie wieder mit mir. Wahrscheinlich erscheine ich dann irgendwann auf der Liste der vermissten Personen und keiner wird je meine Leiche finden.“</p>
<p>„Na, so schlimm kann es doch nicht werden. Wir reden schließlich über Spencer.“</p>
<p>„Genau, über einen Spencer, den keiner von uns wirklich kennt.“</p>
<p>„Ich verstehe, dass dich das alles beschäftigt“, meinte Garcia. „Gibst du dir die Schuld, dass er nur heimlich so er selbst sein kann und hier in der Arbeit so ganz anders ist?“</p>
<p>„Du meinst, weil er gesagt hat, dass er sich minderwertig neben mir vorkommt?“</p>
<p>Garcia nickte.</p>
<p>„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich kann nichts für seine Komplexe“, fuhr Morgan fort. „Aber ich frage mich, ob es jetzt nicht an mir ist, ihm zu helfen, die abzubauen. Ich habe … ich habe versucht, ihm Tipps zu geben, wie er mit diesen Studentinnen umgehen soll, die Hotch ihm auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Allerdings mit mäßigem Erfolg.“</p>
<p>„Derek Morgan, du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt“, schwärmte Penelope.</p>
<p>„Das, mein Mädchen, könnte man über dich auch sagen“, gab Morgan prompt zurück. „Du meinst also, es ist richtig, wenn ich versuche, ihm zu helfen?“</p>
<p>„Ich glaube, dass es für dich richtig ist, das zu versuchen“, antwortete Garcia. „Ob du bei Reid was erreichst, das wird sich zeigen. Aber sei vorsichtig. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er über deine Einmischung so glücklich ist. Das kann auch nach hinten losgehen, wenn er denkt, dass du ihm gar nichts zutraust und ihm deshalb ständig Tipps geben willst.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. Das konnte gut sein. Er musste wirklich mit äußerster Bedacht agieren.</p>
<p>„Danke, Baby Girl, dass du mir zugehört hast“, meinte Morgan, als er aufstand. Reid würde ihm weiterhin im Kopf herumspuken, aber zumindest konnte er sich mit Garcia austauschen, wenn es zu viel wurde.</p>
<p>„Immer doch, mein Zuckerbär“, gab sie zurück. „Und selbst wenn ich nichts wissen darf: Ich freue mich immer über ein paar Neuigkeiten über unser kleines Genie“, fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, als Morgan ihr Büro verließ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garcia hatte ihre virtuelle Angel zusammen mit Kevin und zwei anderen technischen Analysten sowie der FBI-Außenstelle in Indianapolis sehr vorsichtig ausgeworfen und nun schienen die Entführer ihren Köder tatsächlich geschluckt zu haben. In einer Besprechung, zu der das gesamte Team zusammengerufen worden war – Reid zu seinem Leidwesen mitsamt der drei Studentinnen im Schlepptau -, hatte Garcia kurz erklärt, wie sie vorgegangen waren. In Indianapolis war eine Fake-Identität genutzt worden, die das FBI schon vor einiger Zeit aufgebaut hatte. Von diesen Identitäten gab es unzählige, um beispielsweise für Undercover-Aktionen sofort passendes und glaubwürdiges Material für den Hintergrund einer Person greifbar zu haben. In diesem Fall handelte es bei der Fake-Identität um einen erfolgreichen Unternehmensberater mit dem Namen Jonathan Corban, der sein Unternehmen verkauft hatte, als er 50 wurde und nun seit zwei Jahren seinen Ruhestand in Saus und Braus genoss. Er war ehe- und kinderlos, was ihn als potenziellen Käufer für den Menschenhändlerring geeignet machte. Auf Corban waren verschiedene Immobilien eingetragen und Autos angemeldet – zumindest auf dem Papier. Außerdem hatte er eine Stadtwohnung in Indianapolis und einen Landsitz außerhalb der Stadt.</p>
<p>In seinem Namen hatte Garcia nun eine „Bestellung“ im Darknet aufgegeben. Alles war so eingerichtet worden, dass es aussah, als stünde der Rechner, der dazu genutzt wurde, in Indianapolis. Sicherheitshalber gab es dort auch zwei Telefonanschlüsse für Corban, die nach Quantico umgeleitet wurden. Und nun war der erste Kontakt mit den Entführern zustande gekommen. Diese hatten auf Corbans Bestellung reagiert und ihre detaillierten Bedingungen geschickt. Corban sollte die Hälfte der Kaufsumme, die 100.000 Dollar betrug, in Bitcoins auf ein entsprechendes Konto einzahlen. Dann würde die Bestellung innerhalb von drei Monaten ausgeführt und Corban würde kontaktiert, sobald die Übergabe der Ware stattfinden konnte. Danach würde die zweite Hälfte der Kaufsumme fällig.</p>
<p>„Kein Kontakt vor der Übergabe, und Bitcoins sind eigentlich nicht nachzuverfolgen“, resümierte Reid nachdenklich, als Garcia ihren Bericht beendet hatte. „Wie sollen wir sie da erwischen?“</p>
<p>„Über die E-Mail kann ich möglicherweise zurückverfolgen, wo sich die Bande im Moment befindet – sollten sich nicht einen zentralen Stützpunkt haben, von dem aus die Bestellungen verwaltet werden“, meinte Garcia. „Aber telefonischer Kontakt wäre mir auf jeden Fall lieber gewesen. Darüber wäre viel schneller zu ermitteln, wo sie sind.“</p>
<p>„Dann müssen wir sie aus der Deckung locken“, schlug Rossi vor. „Wir brauchen einen Grund oder Anreiz, damit sie mit uns telefonieren.“</p>
<p>„ich bezweifle, dass die sich auf so etwas einlassen. Sie sind so lange unentdeckt geblieben, weil sie vorsichtig sind. Diese Vorsicht werden sie jetzt nicht über Bord werfen“, entgegnete Hotch. Doch Rossi schüttelte den Kopf. „Denen geht es doch nur um eines: ums Geld. Wenn die Summe stimmt, wird auch diese Gruppe unvorsichtig. Da bin ich sicher.“</p>
<p>„Und was schlägst du vor?“, erkundigte sich Reid.</p>
<p>„Wir antworten, dass uns der Preis zusagt und dass wir – wenn es einen Preisnachlass gibt – an einer Großbestellung interessiert wären. Und wenn sie darauf eingehen, dann bestehen wir auf telefonischen Verhandlungen.“</p>
<p>„Und wenn sie nicht darauf eingehen?“, hakte J.J. nach. „Vielleicht bleiben sie auch vorsichtig. Wir wissen ja, dass es einen Kopf an der Spitze gibt. Wenn er sich nicht darauf einlässt, dann sind wir in einer Sackgasse.“</p>
<p>„Ja, aber ich finde die Idee trotzdem gut“, schaltete sich Garcia ein. Denn selbst diese zusätzlichen Verhandlungen laufen über mehrere E-Mails. Das heißt, ich habe mehr Zeit und mehr Material, mit dem ich arbeiten kann.“</p>
<p>„Dann machen wir es so“, erklärte Hotch. „Wer spielt unseren Lockvogel? Ab dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem wir das Telefonat vorschlagen, müssen die Telefonanschlüsse von Corban auf einen von uns umgeleitet werden.“</p>
<p>Hotch blickte zwischen Morgan und Rossi hin und her. Morgan fand es etwas unfair, dass Reid gleich ausgeschlossen wurde. Doch andererseits wusste er nur zu gut, dass Reid möglicherweise nervös reagierte, wenn tatsächlich ein Anruf kam, und damit die Aktion gefährdete.</p>
<p>„Ich besser nicht. Wenn ein Anruf kommt, während ich zuhause bin und Savannah ist in der Nähe, dann könnte das schwierig zu erklären sein, wenn man sie im Hintergrund hört“, lehnte Morgan die Aufgabe auch selbst ab.</p>
<p>„Gleiches gilt für mich wegen Jack“, gab Hotch zu bedenken. „Dave, könntest du das übernehmen?“</p>
<p>Rossi nickte sofort. „Wenn Garcia mir die ganze Technik einrichtet, dann natürlich.“</p>
<p>„Komm mit, dann bereiten wir dein Handy gleich entsprechend vor, damit wir die Anrufe zurückverfolgen können“, schlug Garcia vor und brachte damit auch die Besprechung zu einem Ende.</p>
<p>Als das Team den Raum verließ, blieb Morgan ein wenig zurück. Er wollte beobachten, wie Reid nun mit den Studentinnen klar kam. Doch ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass seine Tipps wohl noch nicht so viel gebracht hatten. Die Mädchen belagerten Reid, kaum dass dieser sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. Eine hockte sich auf seinen Tisch, eine zweite brachte es sogar fertig, ihm die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Und Reid, der das im Allgemeinen gar nicht mochte, schaffte es nicht, diese ohne großes Aufsehen abzuschütteln. Die Mädchen schienen ihn schon wieder auszufragen, und nach Reids Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, waren ihm die Fragen höchst unangenehm. Als Reid schließlich überstürzt aufsprang und Richtung Küche flüchtete, folgt Morgan ihm. Allerdings wurde er von Prentiss auf dem Weg dorthin aufgehalten.</p>
<p>„Willst du schon wieder Retter spielen, Morgan“, erkundigte sie sich grinsend. „Das wird langsam zur Angewohnheit bei dir.“</p>
<p>„Was soll ich sagen: ich bin halt ein nettes Kerlchen“, gab Derek mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück.</p>
<p>„So nett, dass du mir die Damen auf den Hals gehetzt hast. Mach das nochmal, und du erfährst, wie nett ich sein kann“, drohte Emily spielerisch. „Im Übrigen ist es wahrscheinlich ganz gut, wenn du Reid hinterher läufst. Ich schätze, er hat ein paar Fragen, die du ihm beantworten musst, bevor er sich bei seinem kleinen Harem wieder blicken lassen kann.“</p>
<p>Morgan runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was sollte das denn nun wieder bedeuten? Doch bevor ihn Prentiss weiter mit Rätseln aufhalten konnte, setzte er seinen Weg Richtung Küche dann doch fort. Spencer würde ihm sicher gleich erzählen, was los war.</p>
<p>„Nein, ich weiß nicht, was Morgans Lieblingsfarbe ist und ich werde auch nicht für euch herausfinden, welche Sorte Bier er am liebsten trinkt“, fauchte Reid, als Morgan die Küche betrat, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Und ich werde den Teufel tun und einer von euch verraten, wo ich wohne!“</p>
<p>„Dunkelrot, Anheuser, und ich würde ihnen auch nicht deine Adresse verraten“, sagte Derek mit einem leisen Lächeln, als er dir Tür hinter sich schloss.</p>
<p>Spencer, der gerade Unmenge an Zucker in seine Kaffeetasse befördern wollte, drehte sich ruckartig herum und zuckerte dabei die halbe Theke.</p>
<p>„Du? Oh mein Gott, sorry, das … das war … das solltest … das war nicht für dich bestimmt“, stammelte Spencer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.</p>
<p>„Beruhig dich, Reid. Und dann erzählst du mir, was dich hier herein flüchten lässt wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kaninchen.“</p>
<p>Spencer drehte sich zu seiner Kaffeetasse zurück und häufte noch zwei Löffel Zucker hinein, bevor er murmelte: „Die machen mich einfach fertig. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Und seit deinem Auftauchen ist es noch schlimmer geworden. Sie … sie fragen mich aus … über dich. Und über mich auch. Die Blonde hat mich glatt gefragt, ob … ob … ob ich eine Freundin habe. Und ob du verheiratet bist. Und ob du treu bist. Das ist … dafür bin ich nicht … das ist einfach nicht … nicht meine Welt“, stammelte Spencer vor sich hin.</p>
<p>Natürlich hätte Morgan nun am liebsten gefragt, welche Antwort bezüglich seines Liebeslebens Spencer den Mädchen gegeben hatte. Doch das war nun wahrscheinlich wenig zielführend. Und vermutlich war es genau diese Frage gewesen, die Reid zur Flucht in die Küche bewogen hatte.</p>
<p>„Na, ich hoffe, du hast ihnen gleich von deiner taffen Freundin Emily Prentiss berichtet und ihnen klar gemacht, dass ich stockschwul bin“, meinte er deshalb trocken. Auf eine Reaktion von Spencer musste er nicht lange warten. „Was?“, schrie dieser fast. „Wer soll meine Freundin sein? Bist du verrückt? Und du … du schwul … das glaubt mir doch niemand?“</p>
<p>Derek konnte nicht mehr anders, er musste einfach loslachen, denn Spencers Gesicht war einfach zu komisch.</p>
<p>„Das … das ist doch genau der Sinn der Sache“, erklärte Derek vor Lachen glucksend. „Was meinst du, wie viele Fragen sie noch stellen, wenn du ihnen lauter Unsinn erzählst, sobald es zu persönlich wird? Du kannst ihnen auch erzählen, dass sie dich gerne in deiner Penthouse-Wohnung hier oben im Gebäude besuchen können. Stell dir nur vor, wie sie versuchen würde, herauszufinden, welcher Aufzug bis zu deiner Wohnung führt.“</p>
<p>Das entlockte nun endlich auch Spencer ein kleines Kichern. „Das sollte ich wirklich ausprobieren.“</p>
<p>„Mach das. Und jetzt gehst du da raus und verteilst Aufgaben: Eine schickst du zu Charly’s Café, um uns Sandwiches für heute Mittag zu besorgen. Die zweite beauftragst du, zu allen Entführungsfällen die wir gerade auf den Tischen haben, nach gedruckten Akten im Archiv zu suchen. Und die dritte … nun, die soll sich von Garcia die Videoaufzeichnungen von Sally Fosters Weg vom Krankenhaus nach Hause geben lassen und alle nach einem roten Van durchsuchen.“</p>
<p>„Aber Morgan, das ist doch blanker Unsinn: Bis Charly’s Café braucht man zu Fuß ne halbe Ewigkeit. Und die bieten doch gar keine Sandwiches mehr an. Von den Entführungsfällen gibt es nur digitale Akten. Und wir wissen bereits, dass der Van in den Aufzeichnungen nicht auftaucht. Warum soll ich solche Aufträge vergeben?“</p>
<p>Morgan schmunzelte. „Das ist doch ganz einfach: Wenn sie alle drei ohne Ergebnis zu dir zurückkommen, dann erklärst du ihnen, dass du, sobald sie sich wie ernst zunehmende Interessentinnen für eine Karriere beim FBI benehmen, ihnen auch vernünftige Aufträge übergibst. Und dann schickst du sie heim. Egal wie spät es ist. Die können bis morgen darüber nachdenken, ob sie irgendwelche Lehren aus der Sache ziehen.“</p>
<p>„Ich glaube, ich bin allmählich froh, dass ich dich nicht als Supervisor hatte, als ich hier angefangen habe. Du kannst wirklich gemein sein.“</p>
<p>„Aber nur so erreichst du bei denen was. Und zu deiner Beruhigung: Jeder hier weiß, dass solche Aktionen bei dir nie nötig gewesen wären.“</p>
<p>Morgan klopfte Spencer kurz auf die Schulter: „Und nun auf ins Gefecht. Danach hast du auf jeden Fall für die nächsten Stunden deine Ruhe.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Woche war ohne große Ereignisse verstrichen. Derek hatte daher diesem Abend schon fast entgegengefiebert. Doch jetzt war er tatsächlich ein wenig unsicher. Aus dem Raum, in dem Derek vergangene Woche mit Spencer geübt hatte, drang Musik. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Morgan, ob es klug war, völlig ohne Ankündigung dort aufzutauchen. Eine solch peinliche Szene wie beim letzten Mal – oder noch Schlimmeres – wollte er eigentlich nicht erleben.</p>
<p>„Spencer?“, rief Morgan in der Hoffnung, dass man ihn hören würde, und blieb am oberen Ende der Treppe stehen.</p>
<p>Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sein Gebet erhört wurde und Reid tatsächlich den Kopf aus der Tür streckte. „Hast du vergessen, wo der Übungssaal ist?“, erkundigte sich Reid verwirrt.</p>
<p>„Nein, ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du schon da bist“, sagte Morgan und fügte das „oder allein“ nur in Gedanken hinzu. Doch scheinbar konnte der Junge neuerdings Gedanken lesen. „Du kannst reinkommen. Es gibt keine bösen Überraschungen“, kommentierte er und verschwand dann in dem kleinen Saal. Wie beim letzten Mal schloss Morgan die Tür hinter sich, als er durch die Tür trat.</p>
<p>„Und, hast du geübt?“, erkundigte sich Reid, während er an der Stereoanlage herumspielte.</p>
<p>„Ein bisschen?“</p>
<p>Reid lachte. „Also eher nicht. Mal sehen, was du noch im Kopf hast – oder in den Füßen.“</p>
<p>„Da du mir nur einen Grundschritt beigebracht hast, gibt es ja nicht so viel, das ich hätte vergessen können“, erklärt Morgan mit einem leichten Schmollen. Ja, viele Tanzschritte hatte er wirklich nicht gelernt, dafür unwahrscheinlich viel über Reid erfahren. Und da hoffte er heute auf eine Fortsetzung.</p>
<p>„Der Cha Cha hat dasselbe Tempo wie beim letzten Mal. Finde richtig rein und mach den Grundschritt, bis ich dir sage, dass du aufhören sollst“, kommandierte Reid uns schaltete im nächsten Moment bereits die Musik an.</p>
<p>Auf solch einen Blitzstart war Morgan gar nicht vorbereitet. Schnell legte er seine Jacke ab und trat auf die Tanzfläche, in Gedanken schon den Rhythmus durchzählend. Er musst noch einige weitere Takte vergehen lassen, bis er sich sicher war, richtig in das Lied zu finden, setzte dann mit dem Grundschritt an und zählte die ersten Takte konzentriert mit. Erst dann erlaubte er sich beim Blick in den Spiegel nach Reid zu suchen. Dieser stand schräg hinter ihm und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.</p>
<p>Morgan war bislang nie aufgefallen, wie intensiv Reids Blick sein konnte. Vielleicht war er bislang auch noch nie so in Reids Fokus geraten, aber er kam sich so vor, als würde der Junge durch alle Schichten hindurch in sein Innerstes blicken. Und das gab ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als wenn sich in ihm alles anspannen würde.</p>
<p>Morgan stolperte und kam aus dem Takt.</p>
<p>„Du kannst aufhören“, meinte Reid, als Morgan versuchte, in seinen Grundschritt zurückzufinden. „Nicht den ganzen Fokus auf die Füße zu legen ist gut, mit dem Kopf gar nicht beim Tanzen zu sein, dagegen weniger“, kommentierte der Junge, als könnte er Morgans Gedanken lesen.</p>
<p>Morgan brummelte nur ein leises „Sorry“. Er hatte sicher keine Lust, Reid eine Erklärung für seine abschweifenden Gedanken zu geben.</p>
<p>„Ich darf dir hiermit mitteilen, dass du kein hoffnungsloser Fall bist“, erklärt Spencer mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während er die Musik stoppte. „Was ich im Übrigen auch nicht angenommen hatte. Du hast ziemlich gut behalten, was du letztes Mal gelernt hast. Die Schritte noch etwas kleiner, sonst leg ich dir wieder Fesseln an. Der Rest passt.“</p>
<p>Morgan war ehrlich erleichtert. Im Moment konnte er überhaupt nicht einschätzen, wie gut oder schlecht das war, was er tat. „Heißt das, du bringst mir heute was Neues bei? Einen anderen Tanz?“</p>
<p>Das brachte Spencer wirklich zum Lachen. „Jetzt gehen aber die Pferde mit dir durch. Nur weil du die Füße im Grundschritt richtig setzen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du bereit bist für neue Schritte. Und schon gar nicht für einen neuen Tanz. Sandra hätte es mir vor einer Woche nicht sagen müssen, aber sie hat es: Du bewegst dich, als hättest du einen Stock in deinem Allerwertesten. So eine steife Haltung mag bei Standardtänzen gut sein, aber keinesfalls bei dem, was wir hier tanzen. Bedeutet: Wir beschäftigen uns heute mit zwei H – Haltung und Hüfte.“</p>
<p>„Haltung und Hüfte“, wiederholte Morgan und kam sich vor, als würde er wieder auf der Schulbank sitzen. Reid konnte wirklich gut in die Rolle eines Lehrers schlüpfen.</p>
<p>„Ganz genau, und damit das Ganze für mich noch ein bisschen lustig wird – was hätte ich sonst von der ganzen Sache – werden wir dich jetzt filmen.“</p>
<p>„Du willst bitte was?“, fragte Morgan ungläubig. „Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich da mitmache. Wer weiß, wer sich hinterher alles über mich lustig machen kann?“</p>
<p>„Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Vertrauen?“</p>
<p>Morgan verstummte. Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, was Reid da vorhatte. Wie schnell fand ein Handyfilmchen seinen Weg ins Netz? Und dann konnte sich jeder köstlich darüber amüsieren, dass er wie ein Storch im Salat über das Parkett stolzierte. Sicher war er sich nur, dass Reid den Film nie bei der BAU herumzeigen würde. Damit würde er nur sich selbst verraten.</p>
<p>„Scheint um dein Vertrauen nicht so gut bestellt“, murmelte Spencer und Morgan konnte ihm eine gewisse Enttäuschung ansehen. „Wir nehmen dein Handy und du kannst den Film hinterher selbst wieder löschen, okay? Aber du wirst erst verstehen, was ich dir erklären will, wenn du dich in Ruhe selbst beobachten kannst, nicht nur im Spiegel während du dich auf die Schritte konzentrierst.“</p>
<p>Widerwillig nickte Morgan. Wenn er Reid nicht ganz vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, musste er wohl mitspielen. Er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche, entsperrte es und drückte es Spencer in die Hand.</p>
<p>„Ich gebe dir einen ganzen Song lang Zeit. Kümmere dich nicht darum, dass ich dich von allen Seiten filme. Konzentriere dich einfach auf die Musik. Denk daran: Du bist heute schon besser als vor einer Woche. Es geht nicht darum, dich schlecht dastehen zu lassen.“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste es zu schätzen, dass Reid das betonte. Doch ein ungutes Gefühl hatte er trotzdem. Wieder einmal musste er daran denken, wie es für den Jungen sein mochte, wenn er sich auf ungewohntem Terrain bewegte und dabei beobachtet wurde. Langsam konnte er so manche Unsicherheit von Spencer wirklich verstehen.</p>
<p>Reid startete die Musik erneut und verschwand dann aus Morgans direktem Blickfeld. In den Song hineinzufinden dauerte noch länger als beim ersten Mal und Morgan schob dies tatsächlich einem gewissen Maß an Nervosität zu, die er in der Magengrube spürte. Danach funktionierten die Schritte mal besser mal schlechter. In dem Moment, wo er Reid im Spiegel sah, wie dieser mit dem Handy direkt auf ihn hielt, wäre er fast wieder gestolpert, konnte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig fangen. Als der Song endlich vorbei war, hatte Morgan das Gefühl, es stünde ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn, nicht vor Anstrengung, aber vor Anspannung.</p>
<p>„Okay, kleine Verschnaufpause für dich“, kündigte Reid an, der wohl ziemlich gut merkte, dass das an Morgans Nerven gezerrt hatte. Derek fand es erstaunlich, dass Reid scheinbar in ihm lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch – und das wo er bei der Interaktion mit anderen doch sonst oft komplett auf der Leitung stand.</p>
<p>„Soll ich mir das jetzt nicht anschauen?“, erkundigte sich Derek trotzdem. Vielleicht war es besser, das Unvermeidliche gleich hinter sich zu bringen.</p>
<p>„Nope“, meint Reid. „Ich will, dass du erst einmal mich beobachtest. Und um genau zu sein: Alles außer meinen Füßen.“</p>
<p>„Haltung und Hüfte?“</p>
<p>„Ganz genau“, schmunzelte Reid.</p>
<p>An diesen unbeschwerten Gesichtsausdruck könnte ich mich gewöhnen, dachte sich Morgan, als er beobachtete, wie Reid zur Mitte des Saals ging und dann die Musik einschaltete. Und es hatte definitiv seinen Reiz, dass er jetzt nicht nur heimlich beobachten konnte, wie Reid tanzte, sondern sogar noch dazu aufgefordert worden war.</p>
<p>Spencer ließ einen Takt verstreichen, bevor er mit einer recht zackigen Bewegung in den Tanz einstieg. Wie er das immer von Morgan forderte, ließ er die Arme einfach an der Seite hängen. Und trotzdem: sie hingen nicht nur einfach schlaff herunter. Irgendwie bewegten sie sich ohne große Bewegung trotzdem mit.</p>
<p>Morgan konnte nicht umhin, trotzdem mal auf Reids Füße zu achten. Irgendwie setzte der Junge die Schritte doch anders, als er das machte – obwohl die Bewegungsabfolge genau identisch war. Sie hatten mehr Elan, waren kräftiger, ohne dass dabei ein Stampfen herauskam.</p>
<p>Morgans Blick glitt weiter nach oben. Hüfte hatte Reid gesagt, und ja, da tat sich eine Menge. Das war es, was Reids Tanzen so erotisch wirken ließ: diese Hüftbewegungen. Normalerweise dachte Morgan bei einem Hüftschwung unwillkürlich an den hübschen Hintern einer Frau, doch Reids Hüftschwung hatte rein gar nichts feminines an sich. Jetzt wollte Morgan plötzlich wissen, wie das von hinten aussah. Reid hatte ihn ja aufgefordert, zu beobachten. Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er das nur von vorne tun sollte.</p>
<p>Morgan ging langsam um Reid herum, sich durchaus bewusst, dass er vom Blick des Jungen im Spiegel verfolgt wurde. Doch scheinbar irritierte dieser Positionswechsel Reid kein bisschen. Ohne die kleineste Veränderung tanzte er den Grundschritt weiter, während Morgan ihn umrundete, bis das Lied schließlich ausklang.</p>
<p>„Ich denke, du hast gesehen, woraus es ankommt, oder?“, erkundigte sich Spencer, als er neben Morgan trat. „Und nun kommt die Stunde der Wahrheit. Du guckst dir das Video an und sagst mir, was du anders machen musst.“</p>
<p>„So ziemlich alles. Aber wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach, was ich machen soll. Muss ich mir das wirklich ansehen?“</p>
<p>„Ja, ich schau nicht hin, wenn du das nicht willst. Aber es ist wichtig, sich selbst buchstäblich sehen zu können. Und es ist was ganz anderes, ob du dich jetzt mit klarem Kopf in dem Video siehst oder während der Schritte im Spiegel.“</p>
<p>Das war Morgan nur zu bewusst, sonst würde sich sein Innerstes gerade nicht so sehr dagegen sträuben, sich selbst zu beurteilen.</p>
<p>„Du weißt schon, dass das für dich eigentlich genauso gilt“, sagte Morgan, ohne Reid dabei anzusehen, während er auf seinem Handy den Film heraussucht. „Ich meine das mit dem ‚sich selbst sehen können‘. Kann das sein, dass du das auch nicht immer kannst?“</p>
<p>„Ja, ich weiß“, gab Spencer leise zurück. Und ein Blick zeigte Morgan, dass ein Stück von Reids Selbstsicherheit plötzlich verschwunden war.</p>
<p>„Schaust du dir das nun mit mir an oder nicht?“, fragte er, um die Stimmung wieder zu heben. Der selbstbewusste Spencer war ihm auf jeden Fall lieber als der, der sich leicht einschüchtern ließ.</p>
<p>Reid setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Aber du kommentierst selbst. Du musst selbst erkennen, was du ändern musst.“</p>
<p>Morgan startete das Video und hielt das Handy so, dass Reid mit auf das kleine Display blicken konnte. Es ist einfach nur schrecklich, dachte er sich, als er sich bei den ersten Schritten beobachtete. Er stoppte das Video sofort wieder. „Ich kann das nicht. Wie soll ich das da mit dir vergleichen?“, fragte er. „Das sage ich dir, wenn du mir sagst, wie ich mich bei der Arbeit mit dir vergleichen soll“, wurde Spencer plötzlich wieder ernst.</p>
<p>„Gar nicht“, protestieret Morgan sofort. „Du bist eine eigenständige Person. Wieso solltest du dich mit mir vergleichen wollen?“</p>
<p>„Und das müssen wir beide lernen. Du hier und ich bei der Arbeit. Und das braucht Zeit“, meinte Spencer und wirkte dabei sehr schüchtern. „Glaub nicht, ich wüsste nicht, warum du plötzlich tanzen lernen willst. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das wenig mit Savannah und viel mehr mit mir zu tun hat.“</p>
<p>Morgan ließ das Handy sinken. „Und warum hast du dann eingewilligt?“</p>
<p>„Weil du mein Freund bist. Du hast an meine Freundschaft zu dir appelliert und mich dabei daran erinnert, dass große Geheimnisse für eine Freundschaft nicht gut sind. Deshalb habe ich dir das hier gezeigt.“</p>
<p>Das hier – Morgan wusste genau, dass Reid damit nicht nur diesen Übungsraum oder ein paar Tanzschritte meinte, sondern das ganze Gefüge, in das er hier eingebunden war. Und sein zweites Ich. „Und heißt das jetzt, dass die Tanzstunden damit beendet sind?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.</p>
<p>„Das liegt an dir. Wenn du wirklich was lernen willst, dann machen wir weiter. Wenn du nur wissen wolltest, was ich hier treibe, dann ist Schluss. Ich will meine Zeit nicht mit einer Farce vergeuden. Das verstehst du sicher.“</p>
<p>Morgan überlegte kurz. Erstaunlicher Weise fiel ihm die Entscheidung gar nicht schwer. „Ich glaube, ich will das wirklich lernen“, meinte er. „Aber ich will auch ehrlich sein: Ich will das weniger wegen Savannah, sondern mehr um die Welt kennenzulernen, in der du dich bewegst. Um das zu verstehen, was dich zu so einem anderen Menschen macht. Wenn das für dich die falschen Gründe sind, dann werde ich auch akzeptieren, wenn du den Unterricht hier beendest.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als Spencer sich abwandte und ein paar Schritte durch den Saal ging, konnte sich Morgan Spencers Entscheidung schon ausmalen. Er schob das Handy in die Tasche und ging zu seiner Jacke.</p>
<p>„Ich …“</p>
<p>„Bleib!“, unterbrach Spencer ihn. Morgan warf einen Blick zurück über seine Schulter.</p>
<p>„Ich bringe dir noch ein paar Schritte bei und du kannst zu den Tanzabenden kommen, wenn du magst. Aber du versprichst mir, nicht zu versuchen, meine Freunde über mich auszuhorchen. Wenn du irgendetwas wissen willst, dann fragst du mich. Das ist meine Bedingung.“</p>
<p>Morgan lag es auf der Zunge, Reid prompt zu seinem Kuss mit dem Latino zu befragen, doch er wusste, dass er damit wahrscheinlich verspielt hätte. Er legte die Jacke zurück, während er antwortete: „Damit kann ich gut leben.“ Und beide wussten, irgendwann würden Morgans Fragen kommen.</p>
<p>„Dann zurück zu deinem Video. Ich will von dir wissen, was du ändern musst, damit dein Grundschritt weniger gestelzt aussieht“, kehrte Spencer prompt zu ihrem ursprünglichen Thema zurück.</p>
<p>Morgan schnaufte tief durch, zog das Handy wieder aus der Tasche und sah sich das Video an. Nicht mit Reid vergleichen, wiederholte er dabei in Gedanken wie ein Mantra. Er konnte keine Kopie von Reid werden. „Ich denke, dass diese Hüftbewegungen, die ich gar nicht habe, schon viel ausmachen. Außerdem bist du bei den Schritten irgendwie schneller.“</p>
<p>„Nicht schneller, sonst wäre ich aus dem Takt, aber schneller auf dem Punkt“, erklärte Spencer. „Vielleicht ein dummer Vergleich, aber stell dir das vor wie mit einer Fliegenklatsche. Du hast eine bestimmte Zeit, bis die Fliege, die gerade vor dir sitzt, wieder abhebt. Du kannst dich natürlich mit der Klatsche anschleichen und hoffen, dass sie dich nicht bemerkt. Du kannst aber auch schnell zu schlagen und dich dann, bevor du die Klatsche wieder anhebst, umschauen, ob die Fliege irgendwo um dich herum saust. Ungefähr verstanden?“</p>
<p>„So ungefähr? Schneller und dann warten?“</p>
<p>„Ja, so in etwa. Das musst du ausprobieren, es lässt sich schlecht erklären“, meinte Reid. „Und mit dem Hüftschwung ist es ähnlich. Übungen wie Hüften kreisen oder das berühmte Treppensteigen von ‚Dirty Dancing‘ helfen übrigens nicht viel. Den Frauen vielleicht, aber bei einem Mann wirkt das schnell übertrieben.“</p>
<p>„Und wie lerne ich es dann?“</p>
<p>„Viel passiert im Kopf. Du musst es dir vor allem erst einmal vorstellen. Und deshalb ist es auch wichtig, dass du nicht mehr an die Schritte denken musst. Du brauchst deine Konzentration für andere Dinge.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. Das klang machbar. Wenn er nur Grundschritte machen musste, würde er es schon schaffen, auch noch an etwas anderes als seine Füße zu denken.</p>
<p>„Okay, und jetzt kommt noch die Haltung dazu. Erfreulicherweise bist du so gut trainiert, dass du gar nicht auf die Idee kommst, den Rücken irgendwie rund zu rollen, wie das manche machen.“ Morgan konnte an seiner Mimik sehen, dass das Bild, das Reid bei seiner Erklärung wohl vor seinem geistigen Auge hatte, alles andere als schön war. „Egal wie groß oder klein deine Tanzpartnerin ist: Du beugst dich nie zu ihr hinunter. Deine Arme gehen den Weg, nicht dein Rücken“, ermahnte Reid ihn. „Was uns dazu bringt, dass du jetzt lernen musst, wie du die Arme hältst, damit ich dich nochmal auf Sandra loslassen kann.“</p>
<p>Spencer spielte an der Fernbedienung der Stereoanlage herum, bis der nächste Cha Cha erklang. Dann trat er in die Mitte des Raums. „Zeig mir, wie du die Arme halten würdest“, forderte er.</p>
<p>Derek stellt sich Reid gegenüber und hob die Arme. Den rechten legte er ziemlich hoch um eine imaginäre Tanzpartnerin – Reid hatte ja schließlich gesagt, er sollte sich fern von jedem Hintern halten – den linken streckte er ein gutes Stück von sich.</p>
<p>„Nun, da bin ich jetzt froh, dass ich nicht auf der Streckbank gelandet bin“, kommentierte Spencer die Haltung trocken. „Du solltest es aber an mir demonstrieren. Trockenübungen helfen da gar nicht.“</p>
<p>Morgan schluckte. Sofort kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie Spencer vor einer Woche in den Armen seines Tanzpartners gelegen hatte – und wie nahe sie sich dabei waren.</p>
<p>„Du bist so groß. Sollte ich das nicht lieber mit einer Frau probieren? Die sind normalerweise kleiner als ich“, versuchte er sich aus der Situation herauszureden.</p>
<p>„Wenn du von mir Unterricht willst, dann übst du mit mir“, entgegnete Reid prompt. „Außerdem: Du hast Fernanda gesehen. Mit ihren High Heels ist sie kaum zwei Zentimeter kleiner als ich. Also zier dich nicht so.“</p>
<p>Morgan schluckte nochmals. Das war Training, sagte er sich selbst. Beim Nahkampftraining rückte er anderen Männern auch auf die Pelle. Dann sollte er hier auch kein Problem damit haben, Reids Hand in die seine zu nehmen oder seinen Arm um ihn zu legen. Nur der Gedanke daran jagte ihm schon einen merkwürdigen Schauer über den Rücken.</p>
<p>„Morgan?“</p>
<p>„Ja, ja, okay“, gab Derek zurück und trat einen Schritt auf Spencer zu. Er hielt ihm seine linke Hand hin, in die Spencer prompt seine rechte legte. Zögernd kam Derek noch einen Schritt näher. Verdammt, er kam sich vor wie ein Teenager, der zum ersten Mal im Kino seinen Arm um ein Mädchen legen wollte – nur noch mehr beobachtet, denn Spencer ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Langsam griff er um Spencer herum und platzierte seine rechte Hand irgendwo auf seinem Rücken.</p>
<p>Morgan war erleichtert, dass Reid sein Zögern nicht weiter kommentierte, als er erklärte: „Du führst mit deinem ganzen Körper, nicht nur mit deiner rechten Hand. Das heißt, du musst deinen Arm nicht wie einen Wegweiser in die Richtung strecken, in die du willst.“ Reid zog ihre Hände aus der sehr gestreckten Haltung etwas zurück. „Du winkelst den Arm an, aber der Ellenbogen bleibt oben. Damit hast du Raum für die Führung.“ Reid demonstrierte die Haltung und wartete dann, bis Derek seinen Arm etwa richtig positioniert hatte. „Die Position der rechten Hand ist einfach, wenn man sich ein wenig mit Anatomie auskennt: Unter dem linken Schulterblatt deiner Partnerin. Nicht auf der Mitte des Rückens, nicht direkt auf dem Schulterblatt und schon gar nicht an der Taille oder tiefer. Verstanden?“</p>
<p>„Unter dem Schulterblatt. Kapiert“, murmelte Morgan und tastete sich zur richtigen Stelle.</p>
<p>Als er diese erreicht hatte, hielt Reid die Position noch kurz und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. „Arme ausschütteln“, kommandierte er, gefolgt von „und gleich nochmal in Haltung“.</p>
<p>Morgan zog eine Grimasse, versuchte aber, die in seinen Augen ziemlich ungewohnte Position wieder einzunehmen. Reid korrigierte erneut, hielt die Position und trat dann wieder zurück. Ein gutes Dutzend Mal musste Morgan die Übung schließlich erdulden, bis Reid mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war.</p>
<p>„Ich dachte, ich lerne tanzen, nicht stehen“, murrte er, als es ihm langsam zu viel wurde.</p>
<p>„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht schon ungeduldig werden?“, lachte Reid. „Ich wette, den Anwärtern, die du trainierst, sagst du auch, dass sie die Schritte und Handgriffe immer wieder wiederholen müssen, bis sie sitzen.“</p>
<p>„Aber die können sich dabei wenigstens bewegen. Ich stehe hier nur steif herum“, protestierte Morgan.</p>
<p>„Das lässt sich ändern“, entgegnete Reid prompt. „Wie du hörst, läuft die Musik immer noch. Lass uns tanzen.“</p>
<p>Ein kalter Schauer lief Morgan über den Rücken. Er hätte sich natürlich denken können, dass Reid den weiblichen Part mimen würde, doch irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass das bereits heute passieren würde. Er konnte sich seine Reaktion selbst nicht erklären, aber sein Herz klopfte etwas schneller, als er wieder zu Reid trat, um erneut Tanzhaltung einzunehmen.</p>
<p>Und dann standen sie wieder einfach nur da.</p>
<p>Morgan wartete.</p>
<p>Nichts geschah.</p>
<p>„Kleiner Tipp“, sagte Reid schließlich. „Ich bin in diesem Spiel die Frau. Der Mann führt. Also solltest du auch irgendwann anfangen zu tanzen.“</p>
<p>Reids leise Worte brachten Morgan völlig aus dem Konzept: Er setzte an, machte einen Schritt nach vorne statt zur Seite und latschte Spencer prompt auf die Zehen.</p>
<p>„Okay, neue Regel“, erklärte Reid, als sich Morgan entschuldigte. „Wenn du mir auf die Füße trittst, putzt du mir hinterher die Schuhe.“</p>
<p>„Du hast komisch Regeln: Halskrausen, wenn ich nach unten gucke, Fesseln, wenn meine Schritte zu groß werden und nun Schuhe putzen, wenn ich dir versehentlich mal auf die Zehen steige. Lassen sich alle das so von dir gefallen?“, murrte Derek.</p>
<p>„Nein, aber du bist auch der einzige Anfänger, dem ich freiwillig Stunden gebe.“</p>
<p>„Und du meinst das mit dem Schuhe putzen wirklich ernst?“</p>
<p>„Wenn du mir nochmal auf die Zehen trittst, dann ja.“</p>
<p>Konzentration, sagte Morgan sich selbst. Er hatte wahrlich nicht vor, zu Reids Schuhputzer zu werden.</p>
<p>Erneut nahm er mit Reid Tanzhaltung ein, diesmal schon deutlich weniger zögernd als die Male zuvor. Er zählte noch zwei Takte mit, dann setzt er mit dem Grundschritt an – nun auch in die richtige Richtung. Reid folgte ihm sofort.</p>
<p>Das Tanzen fühlte sich definitiv anders an als mit Sandra vor einer Woche. Es mochte schon daran liegen, dass Reid deutlich größer war als das junge Mädchen. Aber vermutlich auch daran, dass er es gerade nicht wagte, Reid in die Augen zu sehen, was bei Sandra gar kein Problem gewesen war.</p>
<p>Reid absolvierte mit Morgan eine Reihe von Schritten bis er inne hielt. „Okay, neue Übung.“</p>
<p>„So lange keine neue Regel kommt.“</p>
<p>„Oh, du kannst es gerne auch als Regel bezeichnen. Wie gelangweilt bist du gerade?“</p>
<p>Reids unerwartete Frage ließ Morgan verwirrt aufblicken. „Gar nicht. Wieso sollte ich mich langweilen?“</p>
<p>„Weil ich den Eindruck hatte, du würdest Holzpaneele zählen, um dich von dem langweiligen Tanz abzulenken.“</p>
<p>Morgan wurde sofort spürbar heiß. Musste der Junge auch alles merken – selbst wenn er es dann falsch interpretierte?</p>
<p>„Ich … ich …“, stammelte Morgan und wusste einfach nicht, was er antworten sollte.</p>
<p>„Neue Übung beziehungsweise Regel: Der Partner wird nicht aus den Augen gelassen.“</p>
<p>„Reid, ich … ich kann das nicht“, protestierte Morgan. Irgendwas lief hier völlig falsch. Und er wusste, dass er es nicht fertig bringen würde, Reid in den Armen zu halten und ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Sofort sah er wieder die Szene von Reid mit dem Latino vor seinem geistigen Auge. Würde er das denn nie vergessen können?</p>
<p>Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern hervor sah Morgan, dass Reid ihn aufmerksam musterte. Jetzt würde er gleich nach dem Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten fragen – und er hätte keine wirkliche Antwort.</p>
<p>„Okay, anderer Übungsaufbau“, meinte Reid jedoch plötzlich. „Stell dich da drüben hin“, wies er Morgan an, sich wieder in der Mitte des Saals zu platzieren, aber diesmal so, dass er den Spiegel im Rücken hatte. Er selbst stellte sich ihm in gut zwei Meter Entfernung gegenüber.</p>
<p>„Du führst nicht nur mit dem Körper. Du führst mit allem, was du aufs Parkett bringst. Dazu gehört dein Blick und dazu gehören deine Gedanken“, erklärte er. „Ich will, dass du mich anschaust, sonst habe ich keine Führung. Verstehst du das? Lass die Arme unten. Die Haltung nehmen wir irgendwann später wieder dazu. Ich will, dass du mit dem Tanzen startest. Ich gehe die Schritte mit dir mit, genauso als wären wir in Tanzhaltung. Wenn du dich nicht richtig auf mich konzentrierst, weiß ich nicht, wann es losgeht. Und ich will, dass du an Hüftbewegung denkst. Du sollst dich dabei nicht beobachten, deshalb hast du den Spiegel jetzt im Rücken. Das wird nur übertrieben oder zu eckig, wenn du versuchst, die Bewegungen anhand des Spiegels zu koordinieren. Du startest, wir machen fünf Grundschritte und stoppen dann. Ein paar Takte Pause und dann wieder von vorne, okay?“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. Ob Reid nun ahnte, was ihm Probleme bereitete oder nicht, er kam ihm mit dieser abgewandelten Übung auf jeden Fall ein Stück entgegen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hola, Spencer. ¿Dónde has estado? Últimamente siempre llegas tarde“<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, schnurrte Fernanda, als Spencer zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch trat – und setzt im nächsten Moment einen eisigen Blick auf, als sie hinter ihm Morgan entdeckte. „¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí otra vez? ¿No puedes deshacerte de tu nuevo perro faldero?“<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a></p>
<p>Spencer musterte sie kalt von oben bis unten und entfernte ihre Finger von seinem Arm, den sie prompt umklammert hatte. „Hola, Fernanda. Prefiero rodearme de amigos que de víboras celosas. Así que adiós, Fernanda“<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>, sagt er dabei zu ihr.</p>
<p>Fernanda funkelte ihn daraufhin wütend an und stöckelte dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, davon.</p>
<p>„Sag mir bitte, dass nicht schon wieder ich Schuld daran habe, dass deine Tanzpartnerin sauer auf dich ist“, bat Morgan, der die Szene, auch ohne die Sprache zu verstehen, einigermaßen interpretieren konnte.</p>
<p>„Wenn du meine ehemalige Tanzpartnerin meinst, dann ja, sie hatte ein Problem mit dir. Das Problem hat sich erledigt, sie kann sich nach einem anderen Tanzpartner umsehen“, erklärte Spencer ohne große Umschweife.</p>
<p>„Aber bist du nicht … seid ihr nicht … zusammen oder sowas?“, fragte Morgan und vergaß darüber, dass Spencers Freunde alles mithören konnten.</p>
<p>Reid starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Oder sowas? Meinst du damit, ob ich mit ihr schlafe? Gott bewahre, nein! Fernanda ist die reinste Gottesanbeterin: Wenn du mit ihr ins Bett steigst, bist du hinterher so gut wie tot.“</p>
<p>Sandra, die schräg hinter Spencer stand, platzte mit einem lauten Lachen heraus. „¿Realmente quería saber si te estabas tirando a Fernanda? ¿Y realmente te pregunta eso delante de todos? ¿Siempre es tan directo?“<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a></p>
<p>„Sí, puede ser bastante directo, especialmente cuando ha apagado su cerebro durante unos segundos”<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>, gab Reid grinsend zur Antwort.</p>
<p>„Kann das sein, dass ihr euch gerade auf meine Kosten ziemlich gut amüsiert?“, hakte Morgan nach. Allmählich fragte er sich, ob er nun auch noch Spanischunterricht nehmen sollte, um nicht immer wie ein Idiot daneben zu stehen, wenn über ihn Witze gemacht wurden. Wenn jetzt nur Emily in der Nähe wäre. Sie könnte ihm das alles sicher schnell übersetzen.</p>
<p>„Sorry, ich bemühe mich drum, bei Englisch zu bleiben. Ich bin es nur so gewohnt, hier mit den Leuten Spanisch zu sprechen“, entschuldigte sich Spencer. „Und keine Angst, Sandra wollte nur wissen, ob du immer so indiskret bist. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass sie dir jedenfalls keine Geheimnisse erzählen wird.“</p>
<p>„Geheimnisse? Welche Geheimnisse?“, fragte Morgan verwirrt. Meinte Spencer damit das Tanzen an sich oder hatte er hier irgendwas komplett überhaupt nicht mitbekommen.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht meint er damit das Geheimnis, mit wem er heute Abend tanzen wird“, kicherte Sandra, als Spencer sich ohne weitere Erklärung davon machte und Derek einfach stehen ließ.</p>
<p>„Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass Spencer sich meinetwegen mit dieser Fernanda streitet“, beteuerte Morgan. Doch Sandra zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wärst du nicht der Grund gewesen, dann hätte es über kurz oder lang einen anderen gegeben. Spencer legt sich nicht gern fest und Fernanda hat ihn dermaßen belagert, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er sie abserviert.“</p>
<p>Es war immer wieder interessant, was er hier über Reid erfuhr. Gut, mit Fernanda war er offensichtlich nicht in die Kiste gestiegen. Aber so wie Sandra über ihn redete, war er zumindest auf dem Parkett wohl kein Kostverächter. Und Morgan hatte ja selbst schon beobachtete, wie sich ein ganzer Harem um den Jungen scharte.</p>
<p>„Findet er denn so einfach eine neue Tanzpartnerin?“, erkundigte Derek sich bei Sandra.</p>
<p>Die Frage brachte das Mädchen sofort wieder zum Lachen. „Du meinst wohl eher, ob eine der vielen, die bei ihm Schlange stehen, gut genug für ihn ist. Aber das ist das Schöne an Spencer: Er hat zwar ein paar Favoritinnen, aber er tanzt auch mit Mädchen wie mir. Auch wenn wir sein Niveau noch lange nicht erreichen.“</p>
<p>Das nun wiederum konnte sich Derek nur zu gut vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich ging Spencer sogar auf die Suche nach Mauerblümchen, um sie von ihrem einsamen Dasein zu erlösen und einmal ins Licht der Tanzfläche zu bringen. Der Junge war einfach sehr gutmütig.</p>
<p>„So, nun komm, das ist unser Tanz“, forderte Sandra plötzlich und griff nach Dereks Hand.</p>
<p>„Wie? Unser Tanz?“</p>
<p>„Hörst du nicht? Das wird ein langsamer Cha Cha. Die nächsten beiden garantiert auch. Da hat Spencer sicher vorgesorgt, damit du üben kannst. Los, zeig mir, was du seit dem letzten Mal gelernt hast!“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Stell dich gefälligsten hinten an!“, schnauzte Fernanda ihn an und bedeutete ihm mit dem Daumen, an ihr vorbeizugehen.</p>
<p>Verwirrt blickte Derek auf die Reihe an Frauen, die hinter ihr stand. Eine Latina nach der anderen, eine hübscher als die andere, und das Ende der Schlange konnte er gar nicht erkennen. Wozu sollte er sich da anstellen?</p>
<p>Derek wandte sich um, und blickte in die andere Richtung. Da vorne gab es eine Art Einlassschranke zu einem Parkett und zwischen Fernanda und der Schranke warteten noch etwa ein Dutzend andere Frauen darauf, an der Reihe zu sein. Nur wofür?</p>
<p>„Wieso stehst du hier an?“, erkundigte sich Derek bei Fernanda.</p>
<p>„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen. Du weißt genau, dass es darum geht, wer Spencers neue Tanzpartnerin wird. Und glaub nur nicht, dass ich es zulassen werde, dass du dich vordrängelst. Er gehört mir. Allein mir!“, fauchte Fernanda. „Also verschwinde ans Ende der Reihe. Oder hau gleich ab. Du hast sowieso keine Chance, dich will er sicher nicht.“</p>
<p>„Wie bitte?“</p>
<p>„Hast du nicht gehört?“, drehte sich plötzlich eine Frau vor Fernanda um. „Du hast keine Chance!“</p>
<p>Und hinter ihr rief eine weitere: „Du hast keine Chance.“ Und es wurden immer mehr Frauen, die auf ihn einredeten: „Du hast keine Chance! Du hast keine Chance! Du hast keine Chance!“</p>
<p>Schweißgebadet schreckte Morgan hoch und blickte sich verwirrt um.</p>
<p>„Derek? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Savannah neben ihm schlaftrunken.</p>
<p>„Nein, … ähm … sorry Schatz“, entschuldigte sich Derek und ließ den Kopf zurück ins Kissen sinken. „Ich habe nur geträumt. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Versuch, wieder zu schlafen.“</p>
<p>Savannah murmelte etwas Unverständliches, drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu und zog die Decke über ihre Schulter.</p>
<p>Was war das denn gewesen?, fragte sich Derek. Was für ein seltsamer Traum. Er konnte ja verstehen, wenn er irgendwie vom Tanzen träumte und auch, wenn er von Spencer träumte. Beides beschäftigte ihn schließlich derzeit ziemlich stark. Doch in Kombination war das mehr als aufwühlend. Wieso sollte er sich als Reids Tanzpartner sehen? Oder zumindest als Anwärter? Was für ein Unsinn war das?</p>
<p>Doch Morgan kannte seine Träume, meist Alpträume, die mit seiner Jugend oder mit den Fällen der BAU zu tun hatten, zu gut, um diesen neuen Traum als völlig bedeutungslos abzutun. Meist wollten ihm seine Träume sagen, dass es etwas aufzuarbeiten gab, das er im wachen Zustand nicht als Problem erkannte oder aber verdrängte. Nur wusste Morgan nicht, welches Problem es im Zusammenhang mit Reid geben sollte. Eigentlich lief doch alles wie am Schnürchen. Gemeinsam mit Reid entwickelte er ihre Freundschaft weiter, er lernte dabei noch Tanzen und konnte im Gegenzug vielleicht Reid zeigen, wie er das Selbstvertrauen, das er dort zeigte, wo er sich überlegen fühlte, auch dorthin mitnahm, wo er bislang nicht so sicher war.</p>
<p>Also kein Problem in Sicht.</p>
<p>Oder gab es eines, das er sich nicht eingestehen wollte?</p>
<p>Morgan grübelte, denn der Traum wollte ihm keine Ruhe lassen. Viel zu lebhaft und aufregend war er gewesen, sodass er jetzt auf keinen Fall in den Schlaf zurückfinden konnte.</p>
<p>Wenn man mal davon absah, dass Heerscharen von Frauen sich danach sehnten, mit Reid zu tanzen – was ja nicht ganz fern der Realität war – dann gab es da noch einen Punkt in seinem Traum, der ihn störte. Das war nicht, dass ihm von allen Seiten aus zugerufen wurde, dass er nicht gut genug war. Das war ihm bewusst und damit hatte er kein Problem. Das Merkwürdige war vielmehr, dass er der einzige Mann gewesen war, der sich um Spencers Gunst bemühen wollte. Er würde es am liebsten als unsinnig abtun, dass Reid überhaupt mit einem Mann tanzen würde. Doch da war der erste Übungsabend im Club, wo er Reid mit seinem Liebhaber in dem kleinen Saal beobachtete hatte. Wenn er nun wiederum davon ausging, dass für Reid auch Männer als Tanzpartner infrage kamen, dann machte der Traum erneut keinen Sinn. Warum hatte er dann dort nicht auch andere Männer gesehen? Allen voran Reids Liebhaber?</p>
<p>Morgan stutzte, inzwischen wirklich hellwach durch seine rotierenden Gedanken. War das Problem vielleicht, dass er sich gerade zu sehr um Reid Liebesleben kümmerte?</p>
<p>Ja, natürlich war es immer interessant zu wissen, ob und mit wem die Kollegen gerade liiert waren, insbesondere wenn Beziehungen sich gerade anbahnten oder noch ganz frisch waren. Aber in Bezug auf Reid schien seine Neugier – natürlich angestachelt durch das, was er in den letzten Wochen erfahren hatte – über das übliche Maß deutlich hinaus zu gehen. Und – was fast schon etwas peinlich war – Reid war das wohl auch bewusst. Nicht umsonst hatte er Morgan vermutlich gesagt, er soll ihn Fragen, wenn ihn etwas interessierte, und nicht versuchen, seine Freunde auszuhorchen.</p>
<p>Sollte er Reid vielleicht wirklich direkt fragen? Und falls ja, dann was genau eigentlich? Ob er eine feste Beziehung mit dem Latino hatte? Mit wie vielen seiner Tanzpartnerinnen er schon geschlafen hatte? Ob er schwul oder bi war?</p>
<p>Und würde Reid ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er fragte, oder tatsächlich seine Fragen beantworten?</p>
<p>Das würde er wohl nur herausfinden, sollte er ihn wirklich darauf ansprechen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Übersetzungen:</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Hallo Spencer, wo warst du denn? Neuerdings kommst du immer zu spät.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Was macht der Typ denn schon wieder hier? Kannst du dein neues Schoßhündchen nicht wieder loswerden?</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Hallo Fernanda. Ich umgebe mich lieber mit Freunden als mit eifersüchtigen Nattern. Daher: Auf Wiedersehen, Fernanda!</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Wollte er jetzt allen Ernstes von dir wissen, ob du mit Fernanda herumvögelst? Und das fragt er dich wirklich vor allen Leuten? Ist er immer so furchtbar direkt?</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> Ja, er kann ziemlich direkt sein, vor allem, wenn er sein Gehirn gerade mal für ein paar Sekunden abgeschaltet hat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Mein Süßer, wenn du heute Nacht bei mir gewesen wärst, dann wüsste ich ja, was los ist. Aber mein Bettchen war schrecklich leer ohne dich. Also verrate mir: Was hat dich den Schlaf gekostet?“, bestürmte Garcia Morgan, als sie am nächsten Tag in sein Büro geplatzt kam.</p>
<p>Derek sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Konnte man in diesem Büro denn gar nichts verstecken? „Welches Vöglein da draußen hat jetzt schon wieder seinen Schnabel nicht gehalten?“, wollte er wissen. Der verrückte Traum in der vergangenen Nacht hatte ihn ewig wach gehalten. Das spürte er heute Morgen in allen Knochen und das sah ihm auch jeder an, der einen genaueren Blick wagte. Eigentlich hatte Morgan gedacht, sich relativ unbemerkt in sein Büro geschlichen zu haben, doch mindestens einer der Kollegen war wohl extrem aufmerksam gewesen.</p>
<p>„Emily hat gemeint, entweder hättest du mit Savannah gestern kräftig gefeiert oder dich mit ihr unwahrscheinlich gezofft. Nur so könnte man sich deinen Anblick erklären“, antwortete Garcia. Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte Derek eindringlich. „Du hast wirklich schlecht geschlafen, nicht wahr?“</p>
<p>„Ja“, stöhnte Morgan auf und ließ sich gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls zurückfallen. „Aber Savannah hat nichts damit zu tun. Mit ihr läuft alles prima.“</p>
<p>„Auch keine kleine Verlobungsfeier?“, hakte Penelope nach.</p>
<p>Morgans Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee? Wird da draußen schon meine Hochzeit geplant?“</p>
<p>Garcia zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie sich Morgan gegenüber in den Stuhl fallen ließ. „Ganz abwegig wäre es ja nicht, so lange, wie du schon mit ihr zusammen bist.“</p>
<p>„Du kannst Reid und Rossi gerne sagen, dass ich auf absehbare Zeit keinen Trauzeugen benötige. Und ihr Mädels werdet in den nächsten Monaten sicher auch keine Brautjungfern“, protestierte Morgan vehement. „Ich habe nicht vor, in nächster Zeit zu heiraten, und hoffe, dass niemand Savannah auf diesen unsinnigen Gedanken bringt.“</p>
<p>Garcia guckte ein wenig verwirrt drein, ließ das Thema dann aber fallen. „Und was ist es dann, das dich nicht hat schlafen lassen?“</p>
<p>Morgan vergewisserte sich mit einem raschen Blick, dass seine Bürotür wirklich geschlossen war, bevor er antwortete. „Reid … und ein Traum. Ich konnte die halbe Nacht lang nicht schlafen wegen eines absolut idiotischen Traums.“</p>
<p>„Willst du mir davon erzählen?“</p>
<p>Morgan zögerte kurz, erklärte dann aber doch: „Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem gestrigen Abend anfangen. Ich hatte wieder eine Tanzstunde mit Reid. Und … und meinetwegen hat er sich von seiner Tanzpartnerin getrennt.“</p>
<p>Morgan berichtete in groben Zügen von der Tanzstunde und von der Begegnung mit Spencers Tanzpartnerin Fernanda danach. „Ich weiß nicht genau, warum sie sich gestritten haben. Ich verstehe ja von dem Spanisch nichts. Aber ich hatte den Eindruck, es ging um mich.“</p>
<p>„Und das hat dich dann die halbe Nacht lang wachgehalten?“, erkundigte sich Garcia, um sofort fortzufahren: „Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass Reid jemanden wegen eines kleinen Streits einfach abserviert. Daran warst sicher nicht du schuld.“</p>
<p>„Das hat eines der Mädchen dort auch gemeint“, gab Derek zu. „Und das war es auch nicht, oder nicht nur, was mich nicht hat schlafen lassen. Ich hatte da noch diesen merkwürdigen Traum.“ Er erzählte Penelope schnell, was er geträumt hatte. Wenn er jetzt neu darüber nachdachte, fragte er sich, weshalb ihn der Unsinn überhaupt so umtrieb. Träume waren meist nicht logisch und oft auch nicht realistisch.</p>
<p>„Uff“, machte Garcia und stützte die Arme auf seinem Tisch auf. „Sag mal, mein Traumprinz, willst du mir hier durch die Blume was erzählen?“</p>
<p>„Ähm … ich erzähle dir hier ohne Blumenschmuck, was ich geträumt habe“, gab Morgan verwirrt zurück.</p>
<p>Doch Garcia schien ihm das irgendwie nicht ganz abzunehmen. Zumindest setzte sie einen seltsam fragenden Blick auf.</p>
<p>Dann nickte sie. „Wenn du mir wirklich nur von dem Traum erzählen willst, dann verstehe ich, warum er dich wachgehalten hat“, sagte sie, und Morgan verstand gar nichts mehr. „Was soll das heißen?“</p>
<p>„Schokotörtchen, das ist etwas, worauf du selbst kommen musst. Da kann ich dir nicht helfen“, antwortete Penelope. „Du würdest das von mir sowieso nicht hören wollen.“ Damit schob sie den Stuhl zurück und stand auf.</p>
<p>„Was soll das denn jetzt bedeuten?“, erkundigte sich Morgan etwas unwirsch. „Du kannst mir doch nicht sowas sagen und mich dann einfach stehen lassen. Und was heißt das, ich würde etwas von dir nicht hören wollen? Ich höre dir immer zu, wenn du mir was zu sagen hast.“</p>
<p>„Glaub mir einfach, Derek: Das musst du selbst herausfinden“, warf ihm Penelope über die Schulter zu und verschwand dann aus seinem Büro.</p>
<p>Derek starrte ihr ungläubig hinterher. Bislang hatte Penelope immer einen Rat für ihn parat gehabt, wenn er mit irgendetwas zu ihr gekommen war. Dass sie sich diesmal so zurückhielt – und noch dazu wegen etwas so Banalem wie diesem komischen Traum – das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Und was, verdammt noch mal, glaubte sie, dass er ihr durch die Blume sagen wollte?</p>
<p>Derek stöhnte auf und zog eine der Akten, die auf seinem Tisch lagen, zu sich heran. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich an die Arbeit machte und diesen ganzen Unsinn vergaß. Irgendwann würde Garcia schon wieder auftauchen und ihm erzählen, was sie gemeint hatte. Und bis dahin sollte er sich nicht mehr unnötig den Kopf darüber zerbrechen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hey, du Wildkatze, hast du dich heute im Fitnessstudio nicht genug ausgepowert“, lachte Derek, als er plötzlich auf dem Rücken landete – wobei das Bett unter ihm leise aufstöhnte - und Savannah sich über ihm aufsetzte. Endlich mal wieder ein Abend, an dem sie beide zeitig zuhause waren und noch etwas Energie übrighatten, dachte er sich.</p>
<p>Savannah grinste ihn nur an und verschloss ihm dann erneut den Mund mit einem Kuss. Derek nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass sie sich über ihn beugte, und tastete an ihrem Rücken nach dem Verschluss ihres BHs. Er musste ihr dringend einmal raten, sich solche zu besorgen, die vorne geöffnet werden konnten. Oder noch besser, er würde ihr ein, zwei hübsche Wäschesets mit entsprechenden BHs schenken. Dann musste er gar nicht lange argumentieren, dass er sie daraus viel effizienter befreien konnte.</p>
<p>„Und du hast es wohl eilig“, kicherte Savannah, als sie von Dereks Lippen abließ, um den BH, den er ihr von den Schultern gestreift hatte, komplett loszuwerden.</p>
<p>„Nein, nicht eilig. Ich wollte nur sämtliche Hindernisse beseitigen“, knurrte Derek. Er zog Savannah wieder zu sich herunter und streifte ihr dabei mit einer Hand spielerisch über eine Brust. Savannah zuckte ein wenig zusammen, und das leichte Beben spürte er nicht nur an seiner Hand, sondern auch an seinem Schoß, wo sie ihren Hintern direkt über seinem Schwanz platziert hatte. Er würde zusehen müssen, dass sie beide schnellsten die Reste ihrer Unterwäsche loswurden. Dann könnte der Spaß so richtig beginnen.</p>
<p>Während Derek Savannah weiter küsste und mit dem Mund immer wieder zwischen ihren Lippen und ihrem Hals hin und her wanderte, schob er eine Hand über ihren Rücken weiter zu ihrem Hintern. Dort angekommen taste er sich weiter voran, fuhr mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihre Pobacken und schob ihr dabei den Slip nach unten.</p>
<p>„Wo wanderst du denn herum?“, flüsterte Savannah an seinen Lippen. „Wirst du heute abenteuerlustig?“</p>
<p>„Ein bisschen Abwechslung kann doch nicht schaden, oder?“, wisperte er zurück und suchte mit den Fingerspitzen nach ihrem Hintertürchen.</p>
<p>„Okay, aber nur, wenn du es vorher schon schaffst, dass ich komme“, stimmte Savannah zu.</p>
<p>Derek wusste genau, warum sie diese Bedingung stellte. Die letzten beiden Mal, als er ihren hübschen Hintern gefickt hatte, war er so schnell gekommen, dass sie davon nicht viel gehabt hatte.</p>
<p>„Das lässt sich sicherlich einrichten“, versprach er. „Und jetzt zieh endlich den Slip aus, bevor ich ihn dir herunterreiße.“</p>
<p>Statt von ihm herunter zu rutschen und sich des letzten Kleidungsstücks zu entledigen, stellte sich Savannah prompt mit leicht gespreizten Beinen über ihn und schob dann den Slip nach unten. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, fragte sie und wiegte provozierend die Hüften hin und her.</p>
<p>„Und wie!“, knurrte Derek, setzte sich auf und zog sie näher zu sich. Er küsste ihren flachen Bauch und spielte dann kurz mit der Zunge in ihrem Nabel, bevor er ihr die Beine weiter auseinander drückte und mit den Lippen weiter nach unten wanderte.</p>
<p>Savannah griff aufstöhnend nach seinem Kopf und drückte diesen noch enger an sich. Er wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, wenn er sie mit dem Mund verwöhnte. Fünf Minuten mit seiner Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen und schon hätte sie den ersten Orgasmus. Und dann gehörte ihr Hintertürchen ihm.</p>
<p>Mit den Händen umfasste er ihren Hintern und zog ihre Pobacken ein wenig auseinander. Es gab schließlich keinen Grund, nicht zugleich dafür zu sorgen, dass sie dort bereit für ihn war. Doch in dem Moment, als er mit der Fingerspitze gerade über ihren Eingang streicheln wollte, drang ein Piepen an sein Ohr.</p>
<p>Das durfte nun doch nicht wahr sein!</p>
<p>„Derek?“ Savannahs klang verwirrt, als er sich von ihr zurückzog, doch dann nahm auch sie das Piepen wahr. „Dein Handy?“</p>
<p>Derek ließ sich aufs Bett zurückfallen und angelte, ohne hinzusehen, nach dem Handy, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag. „Ja, das ist Hotch“, kommentierte er mit einem Aufstöhnen, als er den Namen auf dem Display sah.</p>
<p>„Das war’s dann wohl für heute Abend“, murmelte Savannah reichlich enttäuscht, als sie sich neben ihm auf Bett fallen ließ, während Derek das Gespräch annahm.</p>
<p>„Ja, hier Morgan.“</p>
<p>„Hier ist Hotch, sorry, dass ich dich so spät stören muss“, ertönte sofort am anderen Ende Hotchs Stimme. „Aber ich brauche sofort das ganze Team im Büro. Rossi hat einen Anruf von den Entführern bekommen und Garcia konnte tatsächlich einen ungefähren Standort ermitteln. Wir müssen einen Einsatz koordinieren.“</p>
<p>„Okay, ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg“, entgegnete Morgan. „Wissen die anderen schon Bescheid?“</p>
<p>„Ich habe J.J. schon informiert. Kannst du Reid anrufen und ihn vielleicht einsammeln, damit er mit der U-Bahn nicht eine halbe Ewigkeit braucht? Ich übernehme dann noch Prentiss.“</p>
<p>„Klar, mache ich. Wir sind in einer halben Stunde da.“</p>
<p>Damit beendete Morgan das Telefonat und ließ den Kopf nochmal kurz ins Kissen sinken.</p>
<p>„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er zu Savannah. „Ein Durchbruch in unserem Fall. Der kann jetzt nicht warten. Aber wir holen das nach, sobald ich zurück bin.“</p>
<p>Savannah nickte. „Mach dir keinen Kopf und geh Leben retten.“ Sie rutschte aus dem Bett, zog sich ein neckisches Nachthemdchen an und suchte dann im Regal nach einem Buch. „Ich brauch was zum Runterkommen“, erklärte sie auf Morgans fragenden Blick hin. „Sonst kann ich ewig nicht einschlafen.“</p>
<p>Morgan stand auf und zog ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank. Reid würde er vom Auto aus anrufen, dann kam er jetzt schneller aus dem Haus. Und wenn alles vorbei war musste er sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, mit dem er Savannah eine Freude bereiten konnte.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Das Briefing im Büro war kurz und auf den Punkt. Der Fake-Auftrag an die Entführer war so verlockend gewesen, dass diese Rossi vor gut einer Stunde tatsächlich angerufen hatten, um die Details zu verhandeln. Und Rossi war es gelungen, einerseits glaubhaft herüber zu bringen, dass er für ein höchst exklusives Etablissement ein gutes Dutzend Frauen suchte, und andererseits seinen unbekannten Gesprächspartner lange genug in der Leitung zu halten, dass Garcia den Standort soweit einschränken konnte, dass sie nun hoffen konnten, die Verbrecher bald zu fassen. In Absprache mit der Polizei von Arlington, mit der Hotch sofort in Verbindung getreten war, sollte das FBI die Leitung des Einsatzes übernehmen.</p>
<p>Bereits zwanzig Minuten, nachdem sich das Team im Büro eingefunden hatte, ging es los. Reid, der noch ziemlich verschlafen wirkte, weil Morgans Anruf ihn mitten aus seiner ersten Rem-Phase gerissen hatte, wie er ihm erklärt hatte, saß mit Emily und Derek im Wagen, diesmal allerdings auf der Rückbank. Garcia hatte keinen genauen Standpunkt ermitteln können, dazu war das Telefonat nicht lang genug gewesen. Doch die Entführer mussten sich in einem Gebiet am Stadtrand befinden, das einen ungefähren Durchmesser von fünf Kilometern hatte. An Reid lag es nun, anhand der Baustruktur der dort verteilten Häuser und Straßenanbindungen herauszufinden, wo der Unterschlupf der Bande wahrscheinlich war.</p>
<p>Morgan hoffte, dass dem Jungen auf der Rückbank nicht schlecht wurde, während er abwechselnd zwischen Karten und Laptop hin und her wechselte. Aber Reid hatte selbst gesagt, dass es vergeudete Zeit wäre, erst seine geografische Analyse abzuwarten, bevor sie losfuhren – oder auch erst nach Arlington zu fahren und dort dann zu warten, bis er ihnen die wahrscheinlichsten Ziele nennen konnte. Und die dritte Möglichkeit, nämlich Reid in Quantico zu lassen, während das restliche Team sich auf den Weg machte, wollte schließlich keiner ergreifen. Wie schnell konnte es schließlich dazu kommen, dass sie ihn gerade wegen einer Neuanalyse der Lage vor Ort brauchen würden.</p>
<p>„Alles klar bei dir da hinten?“, erkundigte sich Morgan und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, als Reid zum zweiten Mal in Folge fluchte.</p>
<p>„Ja, ja, schon in Ordnung“, murmelte der Junge, ohne aufzublicken. „Kannst du das Überholen vielleicht mal ein wenig einstellen? Bei dem ewigen Geschaukel rutscht mir ständig die Karte vom Schoß.“</p>
<p>Prentiss konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das kommt davon, weil du immer das ganze Papier brauchst. Wieso kannst du nicht einfach Google Maps oder was Ähnliches nutzen?“</p>
<p>Morgan konnte nur zustimmen. „Wir haben einen Einsatz vor uns, mein Kleiner, da kann ich nicht ewig hinter jedem Truck hertuckern. Sei froh, dass ich wenigstens versuche, allen Schlaglöchern auszuweichen.“</p>
<p>Im Rückspiegel fing Morgan grinsend Reids Blick ein, als er prompt mit voller Absicht einem weiteren Schlagloch nicht auswich und Spencer bei dem Hopser fast der Laptop vom Sitz rutschte.</p>
<p>„Vorsicht, oder ich lasse dich das bei nächster Gelegenheit büßen“, murmelte Spencer mit einem giftigen Blick.“ Doch Morgan konnte nicht anders, als noch breiter zu grinsen.</p>
<p>„Und wann soll das sein?“, erkundigte sich Emily lachend. „Hast du vor, die nächste Kette an Streichen loszutreten? Dann gib mir vorher Bescheid, damit ich diesmal mit dem Handy dabeistehe und alles für die Nachwelt festhalte.“</p>
<p>„Oh nein, meine Rache wird fürchterlich, aber sehr privat“, verkündete Reid. Und dabei machte sich auf seinem Gesicht plötzlich ein Grinsen breit, das in Morgans Magengrube für ein mulmiges Gefühl sorgte. Was hatte der Junge jetzt schon wieder vor? Ich Gedanken konnte er Reid fast flüstern hören: „Halskrause, Schuhe putzen, Fesselspiele.“ Welche Foltermethoden würden ihm noch einfallen?</p>
<p>In dem Moment prustete Emily lauthals los. „Morgan, du wirst dich doch von Reid nicht so ins Bockshorn jagen lassen!“</p>
<p>„Sicher nicht“, entgegnete Derek kurz.</p>
<p>„Na, dein Gesicht sagt aber etwas ganz anderes“, kicherte Prentiss. „Und wir werden ja in Kürze erfahren, wie viel Angst dir Reid macht. Wenn wir kein Schlagloch mehr treffen, dann hast du wohl ziemliche Panik vor ihm.“</p>
<p>Jetzt saß Morgan in der Falle. Wie hatte er sich nur da hineinmanövriert? Wenn er jetzt ordentlich fuhr, um Reid nicht zu verärgern, stand er vor Prentiss wie ein Feigling da – und sie würde das prompt im ganzen Team herumposaunen. Und wenn er das nächste Schlagloch anpeilte, dann konnte er sich jetzt schon darauf gefasst machen, dass ihn Reid am nächsten Freitag schrecklich quälen würde. Das kleine Genie konnte in dieser Hinsicht wirklich extrem kreativ sein.</p>
<p>Feigheit oder Qual, das war jetzt die Frage – und Morgans Ego ließ nur eines zu.</p>
<p>„Verdammt nochmal!“, fluchte Reid lautstark, als er mit den Fingern quer über die ganze Tastatur des Laptops segelte, weil Morgan den Wagen in das nächste Schlagloch gesteuert hatte. „Das war Absicht! Das wirst du sowas von büßen.“</p>
<p>Prentiss prustete los: „Zumindest kann man Morgan nicht nachsagen, dass er Angst vor dir hätte.“</p>
<p>„Das wird sich ändern“, drohte Reid.</p>
<p>„Sei gnädig und denk dran, dass ich vielleicht noch gebraucht werde“, bat Morgan mit einem Schmunzeln – und hoffte insgeheim, dass Reid wirklich Gnade walten lassen würde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obwohl es noch mitten in der Nacht war, war das Team komplett munter. Kurz nach Mitternacht waren alle im Arlingtoner Polizeirevier angekommen und es gab eine erste Lagebesprechung mit den dortigen Polizeikräften. Reid hatte in dem von Garcia eingegrenzten Gebiet insgesamt fünf Häuser ausgemacht, in denen die Entführer möglicherweise ihren Unterschlupf hatten. Entsprechend der Lage der Gebäude und ihrer Anbindung an Straßen, die nach Arlington Heights hineinführten, hatte er diese priorisiert. Es hatte noch ungefähr eine weitere Stunde gedauert, bis die nötigen Einsatzkommandos zusammengetrommelt waren und das Equipment bereitstand. Dazu gehörte insbesondere Abhörgerät und eine Wärmebildkamera.</p>
<p>„Wir können die Gebäude nicht einfach stürmen“, erklärte Hotch bei der finalen Besprechung im Revier. „Einerseits könnten dort auch völlig unbescholtene Leute wohnen, andererseits dürfen wir keine Geiseln in Gefahr bringen, sollten die Entführer anwesend sein. Daher wird die technische Einheit erst versuchen, herauszufinden, ob und wie viele Personen sich wo im Gebäude aufhalten und ob diese schlafen oder wach sind. Wenn sich der Verdacht erhärtet, dass wir das richtige Gebäude gefunden haben, müssen wir dort jemanden einschleusen. Wir schicken jemanden voran, der vorgibt, eine Autopanne zu haben, und um Hilfe bittet.“</p>
<p>„Das kann ich machen“, meldete sich Prentiss sofort. „Eine Frau wirkt harmlos. Mich lassen sie sicher rein.“</p>
<p>Doch Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirkst viel zu taff. Und ich will jemanden reinschicken, der sich notfalls auch wieder aus der Situation herausreden kann. Bei einer Frau wäre das schwierig, falls sie möglicherweise einem Typ entspricht, der noch bei ihnen auf der ‚Bestellliste‘ steht.“ Hotch sah sich kurz um, obwohl jedem bewusst war, dass er sich wahrscheinlich schon entschieden hatte, wer diese Rolle übernehmen sollte. Nach seiner Erklärung schieden auch J.J. und Morgan aus. Er selbst ebenso – noch dazu würde er die Operation auf jeden Fall von außen leiten wollen.</p>
<p>Morgan ahnte schon, was kommen würde, als Hotchs Blick über Rossi hinwegging und bei Reid hängen blieb. „Reid, du übernimmst das. Wir besorgen dir ein Auto mit hiesiger Nummer. Das wird so präpariert, dass die Panne auf jeden Fall plausibel erscheint, sollte sich jemand die Mühe machen, einen kurzen Blick auf den Wagen zu werfen.“</p>
<p>„Ich? Aber sollte ich nicht lieber … ich weiß nicht … die nächsten Orte checken … oder …?“, stammelte Reid. Morgan war klar: Dieser Einsatz passte rein gar nicht in Spencers Komfortzone.</p>
<p>„Du packst das schon, Kleiner“, versuchte er, ihn zu ermutigen, und fügte mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu: „Und du kannst dir zumindest sicher sein, dass du nicht in ihr Beuteschema passt.“</p>
<p>Ein paar der anwesenden Polizisten lachten, doch Reid setzte ein Gesicht auf, als würde man ihn geradewegs zum Schafott führen. „Du wirst verkabelt, damit wir wissen, was da drin vorgeht“, erklärte Hotch. „Und du bekommst ein Signalwort, auf das hin wir stürmen, sollte es brenzlig werden. Und nun an die Arbeit Leute. Wir rücken in 20 Minuten aus.“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Du schaffst das“, versicherte Morgan Reid erneut, als er ihm half die Verkabelung des kleinen Mikros unter seinem Hemd zu verstecken. „Du weißt, wie diese Leute ticken. Sie sind nur auf das Geld aus. Die Gewaltbereitschaft dürfte niedrig sein. Sie scheinen hier noch nicht fertig zu sein, also werden sie alles daran setzen, nicht aufzufliegen. Und sie haben keine Ahnung, dass wir ihnen auf die Spur gekommen sind.“</p>
<p>Morgan drehte Reid zu sich herum. „Sei einfach du selbst, dein schüchternes Du, dann kann gar nichts passieren. Du versuchst, dich ein wenig im Haus umzuschauen. Du lässt dir ein Taxi rufen. Es wird etwa zwanzig Minuten dauern, bis wir den Wagen vor die Haustür schicken. Wenn bis dahin alles glatt läuft, kommst du einfach raus, steigst in das Taxi und berichtest uns dann, was du gesehen hast. Verstanden?“</p>
<p>Reid nickte. „Ich bin nicht doof. Ich habe mir den Plan schon beim ersten Mal eingeprägt. Aber was ist, wenn sie irgendwie merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt? Was ist, wenn sie mich gleich k.o. schlagen, sodass ich gar nicht Alarm geben kann?“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey Kleiner, ich sitze hier draußen und höre alles mit, was passiert. Und in dem Moment, wo die geringste Gefahr besteht, stürme ich da rein und hol dich raus. Okay? Und wenn wir reingehen, während du drin bist, kommst du sofort zu mir. Ich bin deine Deckung. Verstanden?“</p>
<p>Reid nickte wieder, während er sein Pistolenholster abnahm und Morgan in die Hand drückte. „Ich komme mir ohne meine Waffe trotzdem komisch vor.“</p>
<p>„Hotch weiß, warum er dich schickt“, erwiderte Morgan, als er die Tür des Vans öffnete und Reid hinauswinkte. „Die Typen da drin wissen nicht, dass hinter deiner harmlosen Fassade ein Verstand steckt, der gefährlicher ist als jede Kanone.“</p>
<p>Das entlockte nun Reid endlich wieder ein Lächeln. Morgan schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn in Richtung des alten Ford Taunus schob, den sie als Tarnung für die Panne aufgetrieben hatten. Ein Mechaniker würde mit Reid bis kurz vor das verdächtige Haus fahren, den Wagen dort entsprechend manipulieren und dann sofort verschwinden. Derek glaubte zwar nicht, dass die Entführer nachts den Wagen kontrollieren würden, aber so war für alle Fälle vorgesorgt. Ein klein wenig nervös beobachtete er, wie Reid in den Wagen stieg und dann losfuhr. Die Polizeikräfte teilten sich auf: Eine Gruppe würde hier bei den Wagen zurückbleiben und – sollte aus dem Haus jemand fliehen – unmittelbar die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Der Rest rückte nun gemeinsam mit dem Team der BAU zu Fuß um Haus vor.</p>
<p>„Drück mir die Daumen“, hörte Morgan in seinem Ohr. Eine Antwort konnte Morgan nicht geben, denn ein Hörgerät, mochte der Knopf auch noch so klein sein, hätte auffallen können. Reid schien sich auf dem Weg zu dem verdächtigen Haus zu befinden. Die vorangegangene Abhöraktion des Gebäudes hatte nichts gebracht, der Scan mit der Wärmebildkamera hatte gezeigt, dass sich mehrere Personen im Haus aufhielten, vermutlich acht, zwei davon bewegten sich immer wieder, waren also wach.</p>
<p>Morgan bezog Position hinter einer Hecke und beobachtete von dort, wie Spencer an der Tür des Hauses stand. Er hatte soeben geklingelt, nun mussten sie alle hoffen, dass man ihm auch öffnete.</p>
<p>„Was wollen Sie?“, erkundigte sich eine Männerstimme, als die Tür aufging.</p>
<p>„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, dass ich störe“, murmelte Reid. „Es ist nur … also ich … ich brauche Hilfe. Mein Wagen … er steht dort hinten … der Motor … er springt einfach nicht mehr an.“</p>
<p>Morgan war sich nicht sicher, ob die Nervosität und Unsicherheit, die er in Reids Stimme hörte, echt war oder gespielt. Sie wirkte auf jeden Fall sehr authentisch.</p>
<p>„Und was wollen Sie jetzt von mir? Ich bin kein Mechaniker“, brummte der Mann. Und scheinbar schien er Reid die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen zu wollen, denn Reid rief sofort: „Nein, bitte warten Sie. Ich … oh Mann, … ich habe einen schrecklichen Tag. Erst meine Freundin, dann das Handy und jetzt noch das Auto. Bitte … bitte lassen Sie mich nicht hier stehen. Können Sie mir nicht wenigsten … nun vielleicht ein Taxi rufen?“</p>
<p>Morgan konnte nur ein leises Rascheln hören und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis der Mann sich bei Reid erkundigte: „Was ist das alles mit ihrer Freundin und dem Handy?“</p>
<p>Morgan schnaubte leise. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Da stand der Typ mitten in der Nacht unter der Haustür und fragte Reid wegen seiner Freundin aus, statt ihn hineinzubitten und das verdammte Taxi zu rufen.</p>
<p>„Sie … oh Mann, das macht mich so fertig. Ich … als heute früh von der Nachtschicht zu ihr gefahren bin … ich hab sie erwischt … mit …“</p>
<p>„Na was? Dem Hausmeister oder Ihrem besten Freund?“, knurrte der Mann ungeduldig.</p>
<p>„Mit … mit … ihrer besten Freundin“, murmelte Reid ziemlich kleinlaut.</p>
<p>Der Mann brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Oh Mann, das hätte ich sehen mögen. Warum hast du dich nicht gleich dazugelegt. Gegen einen flotten Dreier ist doch nichts einzuwenden.“</p>
<p>Nun schniefte Reid tatsächlich ein wenig. „Sie kennen ihre Freundin nicht. Türsteherin, Muskel bepackt. Die hat mich tatsächlich rausgeworfen.“</p>
<p>Erneut lachte der Mann lauthals los. „Dich hat es wirklich schlimm erwischt, Mann. Komm rein. So ein Häuflein Elend kann ich nicht auf meiner Türschwelle stehen lassen.“</p>
<p>Morgan atmete auf. Reid hatte es wirklich geschafft. Er wusste zwar nicht, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, dieses abstruse Märchen zu erfinden, aber scheinbar hatte er damit buchstäblich einen Türöffner gefunden. Der Lichtschein am Haus verschwand, als sich die Tür hinter Spencer schloss.</p>
<p>„Wer ist das, Mike?“, erkundigte sich plötzlich eine andere Stimme in Morgans Ohr. „Wen lässt du da mitten in der Nacht ins Haus? Die Stimme war stahlhart, der Kommandoton sofort hörbar.</p>
<p>„Reg dich ab, Steven. Der arme Tropf hatte mit seinem Wagen eine Panne. Er will nur kurz ein Taxi rufen, damit er heimkommt.“</p>
<p>„Ähm … hi … ich bin Spencer. Das mit dem Telefon wäre sehr freundlich“, erklärte Reid.</p>
<p>„Hier im Wohnzimmer“, sagte der Mann, der offensichtlich Mike hieß.</p>
<p>„Steven, stell dir vor, Spencer hier wurden von seiner Freundin Hörner aufgesetzt – mit einer anderen Frau. Und die hat ihn glatt noch rausgeworfen. Immer diese verdammten Weiber. Wenn man sie nicht gerade fickt, bereiten sie einem nichts als Ärger.“</p>
<p>„Halt die Klappe, Mike. Und Sie, Mr. Spencer, beeilen sich gefälligst. Wir sind hier keine Auffangstation für betrogene Liebhaber.“</p>
<p>„Hallo? Ich bräuchte ein Taxi in die … oh Entschuldigung, einen Moment bitte … ähm … Mr. … welche Straße ist das hier?“</p>
<p>Morgan musste sagen, dass Reid seine Rolle wirklich gut spielte. Hotch hätte keinen geeigneteren Kandidaten wählen können.</p>
<p>„Marlboro Lane 18“, kam die Antwort.</p>
<p>„Hören Sie, Miss? Ein Taxi in die Marlboro Lane 18 bitte. Ja, jetzt sofort. Wie lange? Okay, danke. … Das Taxi sollte in etwa 20 Minuten da sein.“</p>
<p>„Mike, Steven sagte, wir haben einen Gast“, ertönte mit etwas Abstand plötzlich eine weitere Stimme. „Shit! Was hast du uns da ins Haus geholt?“</p>
<p>„Wieso?“, fragte Mike verwirrt.</p>
<p>„Hilfe! Bitte, was soll das?“, erklang zugleich Spencers Stimme, eine gute Oktave höher als zuvor. „Warum zielen Sie mit einer Waffe auf mich?“</p>
<p>Morgan fluchte. Was war da passiert?</p>
<p>Sofort gab Morgan Hotch ein Zeichen, dass etwas im Haus nicht stimmte. Dieser gab unmittelbar darauf das Signal, langsam vorzurücken.</p>
<p>„Sie müssen sich irren“, beharrte Spencer und Morgan ärgerte sich, dass er offensichtlich irgendetwas gerade nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Reid das Signal zum Stürmen noch nicht gegeben hatte. „Ich gehe nicht mehr zur Uni. Ich arbeite als Tankwart in der Nachtschicht.“</p>
<p>„Mike, ich hab den Typen auf jeden Fall gesehen. Da war noch einer dabei. Ein Schwarzer. Und der hatte ne Marke. Der gehört mit Sicherheit zur Polizei.“</p>
<p>Verdammter Mist, fluchte Morgan innerlich. Wer hatte ahnen können, dass sie an der Uni beobachtet worden waren, als sie die Studentinnen befragt hatten.</p>
<p>„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?“, fragte Mike.</p>
<p>„Hol Steven, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Und du, du setzt dich da hin. Und wenn du auch nur einen Finger bewegst, dann knall ich dich ab.“</p>
<p>„Aber ich habe doch nichts getan, ich bin unschuldig“, jammerte Reid.</p>
<p>Morgan gab Hotch ein Zeichen. Das war das Signal zum Stürmen.</p>
<p>Mit schnellen Schritten rannte die Polizeikräfte auf das Haus zu, Hotch, Morgan und Rossi gleich in vorderster Reihe.</p>
<p>Morgan kauerte sich an die Seite des Fensters, von dem er vermutete, dass es zu dem Wohnzimmer gehörte, in das man Reid geführt hatte. In dem Moment, als die Polizisten an der Tür die Ramme bereit machten, warf er einen schnellen Blick hinein. Ein kräftiger Mann hatte seine Pistole auf Reid gerichtet und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Reid saß auf der vordersten Kante eines Stuhles, weit und breit keine Deckung in Sicht. Jede Sekunde würde die Tür aufgebrochen und dann war Reid entweder Opfer oder Geisel. Morgan machte sich bereit.</p>
<p>Lautes Krachen von der Tür her zeigte ihm, dass die Kollegen sie aufgebrochen hatten. Der Typ im Wohnzimmer wirbelte Richtung Zimmertür, die Waffe aber immer noch halbwegs auf Spencer gerichtet. „Mike, Steven“, schrie er, während er einen Schritt auf Reid zumachte. Seine Kollegen würden ihm kaum helfen können. Die würden Hotch und den anderen direkt vor die Mündung laufen. Und der Gedanke schien dem Kerl nun auch gekommen zu sein, denn er wandte sich wieder Reid zu.</p>
<p>Morgan holte aus und schlug mit seinem Ellbogen kräftig gegen das Fensterglas, das sofort nachgab und zersprang. „Waffe runter, sofort!“, schrie er, während er aus der Deckung des Fensterrahmens heraus auf den Typen zielte. Während dieser verblüfft seine Waffe auf Morgan richtete, reagierte Reid. Er griff nach einem Buch, das auf dem Tisch lag und schlug dem Kerl damit so kräftig auf die Finger, dass dieser die Waffe fallen ließ. Morgan nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit und stieg durch das Fenster ins Zimmer, während er drohte: „Liegen lassen oder ich schieße.“</p>
<p>Spencer ließ das Buch fallen und brachte sich sofort aus der Reichweite des Verdächtigen. „Hinter mich, Reid“, kommandierte Morgan, während er den Mann weiter in Schach hielt. „Und Sie nehmen die Hände hoch und legen sie auf Ihren Hinterkopf.“</p>
<p>Der Mann zögerte kurz, Morgan konnte sehen, dass er in Gedanken durchkalkulierte, ob er eine Chance hatte, seine Waffe zu erreichen, bevor Morgan ihn erwischt. Doch dann gehorchte er dem Befehl und nahm langsam die Arme nach oben.</p>
<p>„Reid, nimm meine Handschellen und leg sie ihm an.“</p>
<p>Das ließ sich Spencer nicht zweimal sagen.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Eine Stunde später fand sich das Team im Arlingtoner Polizeirevier wieder. Vier Verdächtige waren verhaftete und vier Frauen, darunter auch Sally Foster, waren befreit worden. Von den anderen Frauen fehlte im Moment noch jegliche Spur.</p>
<p>„Ob wir sie irgendwie finden können?“, fragte J.J. in die Runde und verteilte Kaffee, den sie nach der durchwachten Nacht alle nötig hatten. Das Team hatte sich für eine kurze Pause im Besprechungsraum eingefunden.</p>
<p>„Wir nehmen jetzt die Entführer in die Mangel. Wenn auch nur einer von ihnen einigermaßen intelligent ist, dann versucht er einen Deal auszuhandeln. Und da sind die Käufer der Frauen eine gute Verhandlungsmasse“, erklärte Rossi. „Und Garcia bekommt die beiden Rechner, die wir gefunden haben. Darüber hat wahrscheinlich die Kommunikation mit den Kunden stattgefunden. Und da muss es Spuren geben, die wir verfolgen können“, ergänzte Hotch.</p>
<p>Morgan sah zu Reid, der gedankenverloren in seine Kaffeetasse starrte. „Hey, Kleiner, du hast das übrigens prima gemacht.“</p>
<p>Spencer blickte kurz auf und schnaubte nur. „Ganz prima, dass ich mich so schachmatt habe setzen lassen, dass du mich retten musstest.“</p>
<p>„Das war ja wohl nicht deine Schuld. Es konnte keiner wissen, dass wir denen schon aufgefallen sind.“</p>
<p>Hotch nickte. „Morgan hat Recht. Wäre dieser dumme Zufall nicht gewesen, hättest du das Haus sicher noch gut ausspionieren können.“</p>
<p>„Diesen Mike, der dich reingelassen hat, hattest du auf jeden Fall total in der Hand. Übrigens schönes Märchen, das du dem Kerl aufgetischt hast. Hat er dir total abgekauft“, grinste Morgan. Doch erstaunlicherweise sah Reid ihn nur verwirrt an. „Welches Märchen?“</p>
<p>„Na das, dass du deine Freundin mit ihrer Geliebten im Bett überrascht hast“, gab Morgan zurück und merkte dabei, dass er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Teams auf sich und Reid gelenkt hatte.</p>
<p>Reid allerdings sagte immer noch nichts. Nein, vielmehr starrte er ihn aus großen runden Augen an und … wurde Reid jetzt etwa rot?</p>
<p>„Nein … nein,“ sagte Morgan kopfschüttelnd. „Du willst mir … du willst mir jetzt nicht allen Ernstes erklären, dass dir das wirklich passiert ist?“</p>
<p>Reid zog den Kopf ein.</p>
<p>„Oh mein Gott. Reid, wann war das denn? Und wieso hast du das nicht erzählt?“</p>
<p>„Ja, Morgan, sehr schlaue Frage“, platzte Emily dazwischen. „Warum wird uns Reid sowas wohl nicht erzählen?“</p>
<p>Doch Morgan reagierte gar nicht auf sie. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Reid ausgerechnet bei so einer Situation etwas von seinem Liebesleben preisgab. Und dann auch noch solch eine unglaubliche Geschichte. „Hat sie dich wirklich rausgeworfen? Mann, das … das tut mir so leid.“</p>
<p>„Morgan, lass ihn doch einfach in Ruhe“, forderte J.J. „Du siehst doch, dass er nicht drüber reden will.“</p>
<p>Doch Morgan konnte das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, vor allem, wenn Reid nun so geknickt wirkte.</p>
<p>„Hey, Kleiner. Lass dir gesagt sein: Eine Frau, die sowas mit dir abzieht, die hat dich auf keinen Fall verdient. Der musst du keine einzige Träne hinterher weinen“, versuchte er Reid zu trösten. „Vergiss sie einfach. Die ist es nicht wert, dass du auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwendetes.</p>
<p>Reid hob langsam den Kopf und lächelte Morgan dann ein wenig schief ins Gesicht. „Das könnte bei meinem eidetischen Gedächtnis ein wenig schwierig sein. Allerdings bringt das den großen Vorteil mit sich, dass ich auch nicht vergessen werden, dass du mir gerade genauso auf den Leim gegangen bist, wie dieser Typ.“ Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Reids Gesicht breit, als er Morgans verblüffte Miene sah und die anderen am Tisch lauthals loslachen hörte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wieso sollte ich denn heute schon so früh hierher kommen?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als Reid auf ihn zu kam. Morgan hatte sich gerade überlegt, ob er Spencer anrufen sollte, denn der Hintereingang zum Club war diesmal verschlossen. Es war aber auch gerade erst 18 Uhr – viel zu früh, als dass einer der Angestellten schon anwesend wäre.</p>
<p>Reid zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und sperrte die Tür auf. Irgendwann, dachte sich Morgan, müsste er den Jungen wirklich mal darüber ausfragen, wie genau seine Verbindungen zu dem Club aussahen. „Hast du nachher noch was vor?“, bohrte Morgan weiter.“</p>
<p>„Ja, tanzen, wie immer. Aber deswegen bist du heute nicht früher da.“ Spencer drehte sich zu Morgan um, als er ihm die Tür aufhielt. „Du bist momentan wohl etwas zu übermütig. Und diesen Übermut wirst du heute auf dem Parkett abarbeiten.“</p>
<p>Morgan stöhnte auf, was Spencer ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. Also hatte der Junge nicht vergessen, dass er ihn für die kleine Fahrt durch das Schlagloch auf ihrem Weg nach Arlington noch bestrafen wollte.</p>
<p>Reid verschloss die Tür wieder, bevor er Morgan die Treppe hinauf scheuchte. „Du hast zwei wundervolle Stunden vor dir. Also nutze sie gut, damit was hängen bleibt.“ Und was für andere vielleicht wie positive Aussichten klang, kam Morgan ganz eindeutig wie eine Drohung vor.</p>
<p>Der kleine Saal war diesmal noch dunkel, als sie ihn betraten, im gesamten Gebäude war kein Laut zu hören. Während Reid die Lichter andrehte, legte Derek seine Lederjacke ab und schritt dann langsam auf die Tanzfläche. Kaum zu glauben, dass er sich hier langsam schon zuhause fühlte – auf einem Parkett, das er noch vor ein paar Wochen überhaupt nicht hatte betreten wollen.</p>
<p>Neugierig beobachtete Derek, wie Spencer aus einem Regal, das er bislang noch gar nicht wirklich beachtete hatte, einige CDs herausfischte und neben der Stereoanlage ablegte. Irgendwie sah Spencer heute etwas anders aus. Entgegen seiner Angewohnheit, hier im Club die Haare zusammenzubinden, fielen sie ihm heute offen auf die Schultern, was ihn jünger wirken ließ. Außerdem trug er heute keines seiner weiten Hemden. Im Gegenteil: Das dunkelrote Shirt lag extrem eng an und zeichnete die Muskeln in seinem Oberkörper und die Arme nach. Enganliegend wie immer war die schwarze Hose die er trug. Insgesamt wirkte Reid damit noch schlanker als üblich, fast schon zerbrechlich.</p>
<p>„Wenn du fertig damit bist, mich anzustarren, dann könnten wir jetzt eigentlich anfangen“, riss Spencer ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.</p>
<p>Wieso musste der Junge nur so auf ihn abfärben, dachte sich Derek prompt, als er Hitze in seinem Kopf aufsteigen spürte. Nur gut, dass er ihm eine leichte Röte nicht so schnell ansehen würde.</p>
<p>„Ich musste nur dein Shirt bewundern“, versuchte Derek sich aus der etwas peinlichen Situation herauszureden. „Ist schließlich meine Lieblingsfarbe. Allerdings kann ich dir nur raten, sowas nicht im Büro zu tragen, solange deine Gänseschar noch dort ist. Sonst kannst du dich vor ihnen wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr retten.“</p>
<p>Touché, jubelte Morgan innerlich, als er sah, dass Reid nun seinerseits etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht bekam. „Lass uns anfangen“, wechselte der Junge prompt das Thema. „Erinnerst du dich an die beiden Hs der letzten Stunde.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte: „Haltung und Hüfte.“</p>
<p>„Korrekt. Da setzen wir heute wieder an. Und damit du dich besonders gut auf beides konzentrieren kannst, gibt es heute einen neuen Tanz: die Rumba.“</p>
<p>„Ich dachte, du wolltest mir erst dann neue Schritte beibringen, wenn ich den Cha Cha zu deiner Zufriedenheit beherrsche.“</p>
<p>„Der Grundschritt der Rumba ist dem Cha Cha sehr ähnlich, aber deutlich langsamer. Du kannst davon profitieren, wenn wir den jetzt ins Spiel bringen“, überging Spencer Dereks Bemerkung einfach. „Schau genau zu und lerne.“</p>
<p>Spencer baute sich in der Mitte der Tanzfläche auf und führte den Grundschritt vor.</p>
<p>Der Schritt sieht nicht so kompliziert, dachte sich Morgan, als er Reids Füße mit den Augen verfolgte. Doch als er dann aufblickte und Reids gesamte Bewegungen betrachtete, musste er schlucken. Nicht wegen der Bewegungen an sich, sondern wegen des Gefühls, das sie vermittelten: Das war Sinnlichkeit pur. Während sich Reids Oberkörper kaum zu bewegen schien, ging jegliche Bewegung, ja möglicherweise sogar die seiner Füße, von seinen Hüften aus. Diese schwang er in einem Takt, den nur er hören konnte, langsam und rhythmisch hin und her. Doch das, was Morgan dann wirklich den Atem nahm, was Spencers Blick, der ihn gefesselt hielt, sobald er ihm das erste Mal in die Augen schaute.</p>
<p>Das musste Reid meinen, wenn er davon sprach, dass er mit dem Blick führen konnte. Derek wollte seine Augen nicht von Spencer wenden und hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm seine Augen den Rhythmus des Songs, der sich nur in seinem Kopf abspielte, übermittelten. Fast meinte er, dass seine Hüften schon automatisch Spencers Bewegungen folgen wollten. Morgan kam sich vor wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, die ihre Beute mit ihrem Blick hypnotisierte und willenlos machte.</p>
<p>Morgan hatte den Eindruck, er müsste irgendwie erst wieder zu sich kommen, als Reid die Schritte beendete und ihn dann prüfend musterte. „Alles okay?“</p>
<p>Moran räusperte sich. „Ja, … ja, ich … ähm … ich glaube, ich habe begriffen, wie das geht … und worum das geht“, gab er zurück.</p>
<p>„Gut, ich spiele dir jetzt einen Song vor. Konzentrier sich auf den Rhythmus. Und danach gibt es wieder Trockenübung vor dem Spiegel. So wie du das schon kennst: Du wiederholst den Grundschritt, bis ich dir sage, dass du damit aufhören kannst. Ich sage dir, was du verbessern sollst.“</p>
<p>Reid startete den Song. Ein Schauer lief Morgan über den Körper, als er aus den ersten Textzeilen sofort schloss, dass es um ein Liebespaar ging, das sich nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht sehnte. Das passte zu dem Tanz, machte ihn aber zugleich irgendwie nervös. Morgan versuchte, den Text aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und sich allein auf den Rhythmus zu konzentrieren – doch irgendwie schien beides fast untrennbar miteinander verbunden.</p>
<p>Er atmete fast schon auf, als das Lied endlich zu Ende war.</p>
<p>Reid machte für Morgan Platz auf der Tanzfläche und stellte sich leicht schräg hinter ihn, sodass er ihn sowohl von hinten als auch im Spiegel von vorne beobachten konnte. Derek spürte ein leichtes Flattern in der Brust, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass es nun an ihm war, diese sinnlichen Bewegungen von Spencer zu kopieren, und dass dieser ihn dabei genau beobachten würde.</p>
<p>„Ruf dir den Song in Erinnerung und dann los“, wies ihn Reid an. Morgan zögerte kurz, dann schloss er die Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er diesen Tanz mehr fühlen als sehen sollte.</p>
<p>Die ersten Schritte waren wackelig, das spürte er sofort. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seine Hüften bewegen sollte. Und sie irgendwie zu bewegen, das brachte ihn komplett aus dem Konzept.</p>
<p>Reid sagte keinen Ton, aber Morgan konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren.</p>
<p>Erst einmal die Füße, überlegte sich Morgan dann und versuchte, sich nur auf die Schritte zu konzentrieren. Das funktionierte schon deutlich besser. Nach einigen Schritten, die Reid immer noch nicht kommentierte, besann sich Derek darauf, dass er den langsamen Schritt in der Mitte nicht zu groß machen durfte. Reid würde ihm sonst sicher gleich wieder Fesseln anlegen. Erst als er das Gefühl hatte, das alles in Einklang gebracht zu haben, öffnete Morgan die Augen wieder. Im Spiegel begegnete ihm sofort Spencers Blick.</p>
<p>„Nicht schlecht“, meinte Reid nach ein paar weiteren Schritten. „Ich gebe dir jetzt Musik dazu. Versuche, in den Rhythmus rein zu finden. Und dann denk an deine Hüften. Im Moment hast du immer noch ein Stöckchen im Allerwertesten.“</p>
<p>„Das klingt ja fast so, als wärst du schon halbwegs mit mir zufrieden“, meinte Derek lächelnd, als Reid die Stereoanlage einschaltete. „Bin ich tatsächlich. Aber lass dir das nicht zu Kopfe steigen. Du hast noch einen weiten Weg vor dir“, warf ihm Spencer über seine Schulter zu. „Und nun los. Ich möchte endlich auch sehen, dass du deine Hüften bewegen kannst.“</p>
<p>In die Musik hineinzufinden wurde tatsächlich von Mal zu Mal einfacher, doch die Hüftbewegungen, so musste Morgan schnell feststellen, waren eine extrem große Herausforderung. Zuerst sah er im Spiegel gar nichts von den Bewegungen, die er glaubte auszuführen. Als sich noch stärker auf seine Hüften konzentrierte, vergaß er, dass er dabei noch koordinierte Schritte machen sollte. Und immer dann, wenn er Schritte und eine sichtbare Hüftbewegung zusammenbrachte, hatte er den Eindruck, einen ungestümen Bauchtänzer vor sich zu sehen, der alles irgendwie bewegte, was nur ging.</p>
<p>Reid verhielt sich wieder erstaunt ruhig und sagte keinen Ton, bis das Lied ausklang. „Willst du mich jetzt damit bestrafen, dass du mir gar nicht mehr hilfst?“, erkundigte sich Morgan frustriert, als Reid nach dem Song an der Stereoanlage herumspielte, statt ihm zu sagen, wie er seine verkrampften Bewegungen zu etwas machen konnte, das annährend wie tanzen aussah.</p>
<p>„Du machst das doch ganz gut“, gab Reid zurück, ohne zu Morgan zu sehen. „Du hast das Ziel der Übung erkannt, probierst Lösungswege und verwirfst sie, wenn du merkst, dass sie nicht zielführend sind. Und du weißt genau, was noch nicht funktioniert.“</p>
<p>„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ändern soll“, knurrte Derek ungehalten und ging zu Reid hinüber. Etwas verärgert, packte er ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, mir etwas beizubringen, dann sag es mir gleich. Dann können wir uns beide die Zeit sparen.“</p>
<p>Doch Reid gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern blickte ihm nur fragend in die Augen. Und Morgan funkelte wütend zurück. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er plötzlich so sauer war, nur dass es ihm vorkam, als würde Reid ihn wegen eines kleinen Scherzes, den er sich erlaubt hatte, plötzlich fallen lassen. Und das war alles andere als fair.</p>
<p>„Geht also doch“, meinte Reid, als er mit einem Mal Morgans Hand von seiner Schulter abschüttelte. Morgan hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er Reid immer noch festgehalten hatte.</p>
<p>„Was geht doch?“, erkundigte sich Morgan sauer und verwirrt zugleich.</p>
<p>Reid trat auf die Tanzfläche und winkte Morgan zu sich herüber: „Berührung und Augenkontakt zugleich.“</p>
<p>Die Wut in Morgan wich noch mehr der Verwirrung, als er zu Spencer trat. „Was meinst du damit?“</p>
<p>Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf Spencers Lippen. „Erinnerst du dich an unsere letzte Stunde? Ich hatte dir gesagt, wie wichtig der Augenkontakt ist. Aber du hast es nicht fertig gebracht, mit mir zu tanzen und mir dabei in die Augen zu schauen. Ich würde sagen, wir sollten das jetzt nochmal probieren.“</p>
<p>Sofort machte sich wieder das merkwürdig flaue Gefühl in Morgans Magengrube bemerkbar. Der Junge hatte ihn ausgetrickst und in eine Falle gelockt. Und Morgan wusste nicht, wie er sich daraus anders als mit glatter Verweigerung befreien sollte.</p>
<p>„Ich … ich kann das nicht“, murmelte er.</p>
<p>Doch Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag das nicht, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich nach dem Grund frage.“</p>
<p>Morgan schluckte. Er wollte Reid nichts erklären müssen. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte das ja nicht einmal sich selbst erklären.</p>
<p>„Los“, forderte Reid, der sich wohl sicher war, dass er keine Erklärung bekommen würde. „Du hast Rumba und Cha Cha zu lernen. Und Sandra wird das Spiel mit einem stocksteifen Tänzer nicht mehr allzu lange mitmachen“, versucht er, die Situation zugleich wieder auf sicheres Terrain zu bewegen.</p>
<p>Morgan musste sich wirklich zwingen, zu Reid zu treten. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Es wäre ja nicht so, dass er Reid nie berühren würde – ganz im Gegenteil. Ein Schulterklopfen hier, eine Umarmung da, ja, er hatte Reid sogar schon ein paar Mal zu Boden geworfen, um ihn vor Schüssen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und nicht zuletzt hatte er ihm vor zwei Tagen mit der Mikroverkabelung geholfen, wobei Spencer mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm gestanden hatte, als er ihm das Kabel festgeklebt hatte. Das war alles nie ein Problem gewesen. Und jetzt? Was ihn außerdem am meisten wurmte: Reid schien zu glauben, er wüsste, wo die Ursache des Problems lag.</p>
<p>„Wir fangen mit Rumba an. Die Schritte sind langsamer, du kannst dich mehr auf deine Bewegungen konzentrieren“, erklärte Reid, als Morgan ihm schließlich direkt gegenüber stand. „Wir nehmen Tanzhaltung ein. Denk an die richtige Platzierung deiner Hand an meinem Rücken und an das Abwinkeln deines Ellbogens links.“ Die Anweisungen kamen total nüchtern und Morgan versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren und Reid zumindest im Moment noch nicht in die Augen zu sehen. „Kleine Schritte, wie du sie eben schon gemacht hast. Augenkontakt. Und dann kommt die Hüftbewegung dazu. Stell dir vor, dass du dich bewegen willst, mich aber dabei nicht erschüttern darfst. Ich muss merken, dass sich was rührt, aber subtil, unterschwellig.“</p>
<p>Morgan unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Reid merkte, was er da sagte. Aber wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde sich bei ihm sicherlich was rühren. Und das wäre kaum so subtil, wie der Junge sich das wünschte.</p>
<p>Doch Reid schien davon nichts zu merken. Er schaltete die Musik an und sah Morgan dann auffordernd an.</p>
<p>Derek atmete tief durch. Wenigstens forderte Reid nicht auch noch, dass er mit ihm total auf Tuchfühlung ging.</p>
<p>Derek griff nach Reids Hand, platzierte seine andere an dessen Rücken, mit dem Daumen vorsichtlich fühlend, ob er unter dem Schulterblatt zu liegen kam. Dann zählte er im Kopf zwei Takte mit, bevor er mit den Schritten startete. Reid ging sofort mit.</p>
<p>Drei, vier Grundschritte vergingen, während sich Morgan in den Tanz hineinfühlte, doch dann wurde er von Reid aus seiner Konzentration gerissen. „Blickkontakt!“, forderte der Junge sanft aber bestimmt. „Ich tanze mit niemandem, den ich langweile.“</p>
<p>Langeweile war gerade das Letzte, was Morgan im Kopf hatte. Mit seinem Blick suchte er Reids Nasenspitze. Vielleicht merkte der Junge ja nicht, dass er nicht direkt seine Augen anpeilte.</p>
<p>Doch einen Grundschritt später ließ Reid seine Hand los und trat aus der Tanzhaltung zurück. „Such dir jemand anderen. Mit mir funktioniert das scheinbar nicht“, erklärte er, als er sich umdrehte und die Tanzfläche verließ.</p>
<p>Morgan stöhnte auf, innerlich komplett hin und her gerissen. Er wollte diese komische Nähe nicht. Aber er wollte auch auf keinen Fall, dass ihm jemand anderes das Tanzen beibrachte.</p>
<p>„Warte!“, bat er Spencer, als dieser schon nach seiner Jacke griff. „Ich will keinen anderen Tanzlehrer. Aber … du … du musst mir Zeit geben.“</p>
<p>„Wofür willst du Zeit haben?“, fragte Reid, während er in seine Jacke schlüpfte und Morgan dabei nicht ansah.</p>
<p>Zeit, um zu verstehen, was mich so verunsichert, sagte Morgan sich selbst. Aber das konnte er Reid nicht eingestehen. Schweigend stand Morgan da und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um Spencer zum Bleiben zu bewegen.</p>
<p>Als Reid nach dem ersten Schalter griff, um die Lichter im Saal nach und nach auszuschalten, hielt er kurz inne. „Ich gebe dir bis morgen Abend Zeit. 19 Uhr hier. Wenn du nicht kommst oder wenn du es wieder nicht schaffst, mich anzusehen, dann ist endgültig Schluss. Und das meine ich mit dem Besten für dich im Hinterkopf, denn dann kann ich dir nichts beibringen. Und jetzt geh!“ Damit knipste Reid die Lampen der Reihe nach aus.</p>
<p>Morgan schnappte sich seine Sachen und verließ den Saal noch bevor die letzte Lampe aus war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savannah quietschte, als Morgan sie auf das Bett warf. „Hast du dich bei deinem Training heute nicht richtig auspowern können? Waren zu wenig arme Anwärter da, die du fertig machen konntest?“, erkundigte sich seine Freundin lachend, als sie vom Bett aus beobachtete, wie er schnell seine Klamotten ablegte. „Und jetzt lässt du es an mir armen Wesen aus?“</p>
<p>„Du armes Wesen hast deinen verführerischen Hintern gerade eine halbe Stunde lang vor meiner Nase hin und her geschwenkt“, knurrte Derek und ließ Savannah nicht aus den Augen. „Jetzt will ich ein bisschen Spaß damit haben.“</p>
<p>Und er brauchte Ablenkung. Er war völlig verwirrt und frustriert nach Hause gefahren und hatte Savannah mitten in ihrem Yoga-Training überrascht. Während er von der Couch aus beobachtete, wie sie ihre Übungen machte, hatte er versucht, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Dieser neue Spencer brachte ihn so durcheinander, er verlor darüber bald seinen Verstand. Und warum konnte er den ganzen Unsinn mit den Tanzstunden nicht einfach sein lassen? Er hatte einen Teil des Geheimnisses, das ihn interessiert hatte, doch schon gelüftet. Und vielleicht sollte er sich damit einfach auch zufriedengeben. Um seiner eigenen Nerven will sollte er mit der Sache jetzt abschließen.</p>
<p>Doch er brachte es nicht fertig.</p>
<p>Wenn er jetzt daran dachte, wie Reid sich bewegt hatte und wie nahe sie sich immer wieder kamen, dann brachte dies sein Blut irgendwie zum Kochen.</p>
<p>Das musste daran liegen, dass er mit Savannah schon seit einigen Tagen keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte. Nach der Unterbrechung neulich Nacht hatte irgendwie keiner von ihnen wirklich Interesse gezeigt. Das würde sich jetzt ändern.</p>
<p>So war es gekommen, dass er aufgesprungen war, Savannah gepackt und kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer getragen hatte.</p>
<p>„Los, zieh dich aus!“, forderte er mit einem dunklen Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich meine, wir haben da noch was nachzuholen.“</p>
<p>Doch Savannah räkelte sich nur wohlig auf dem Bett. „Wenn du mich nackt haben willst, dann musst du selbst dafür sorgen.“</p>
<p>Das ließ sich Morgan nicht zweimal sagen. Heute hatte er keine Geduld für kleine Spielchen. Er entledigte sich selbst seiner Klamotten und griff dann nach Savannahs Beinen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sie so ans Ende des Bettes, dass sie mit dem Hintern gerade noch oben lag. Er ließ ihre Beine sinken, griff nach der eng anliegenden Leggings und zog sie ihr mitsamt dem Spitzenhöschen darunter vom Körper. Unwillkürlich versuchte sie, ihre Beine zu schließen, doch das ließ er nicht zu. Er ging zwischen ihren Beinen auf die Knie, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch, sodass sie sich nicht aufrichten konnte, und streichelte sie mit der anderen zwischen ihren Beinen.</p>
<p>„Gilt der Deal vom letzten Mal noch?“, erkundigte sich Derek mit rauer Stimme.</p>
<p>„Ja, ja, ja“, japste Savannah. Die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme und ihr schneller Atem zeigten ihm, dass Savannahs Erregung sich auch mit jeder Sekunde steigerte.</p>
<p>Derek vergeudete keine weitere Minute: Mit beiden Händen spreizte er Savannahs Beine noch weiter und küsste dann ihre heiße Mitte.</p>
<p>Savannah stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als er sofort anfing, sie mit der Zunge zu umspielen und mit dieser in sie einzudringen.</p>
<p>Eine Litanei von „Oh“, „Ja“ und „Derek“ unterbrach ihr Stöhnen immer wieder, während er sie mit Lippen und Zunge verwöhnte. Mit den Händen strich er an ihren Beinen entlang, streichelte die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und wanderte zu ihrem Po, den erst sanft knetete.</p>
<p>Als er ein Zittern in Savannahs Beinen spürte, wusste er, dass sie ihren Höhepunkt gleich erreichen würde. Er drückte sein Gesicht noch dichter zwischen ihre Beine und stieß mit der Zunge in sie, so weit er konnte. Mit einem Schrei bäumte sich Savannah unter ihm auf, als ihr Orgasmus über sie hinwegrollte.</p>
<p>Derek ließ seine Lippen noch ein wenig über sie gleiten, bis er merkte, dass das Beben in Savannah nachließ und ihre Glieder langsam schlaff wurden. Länger konnte er sich nicht gedulden. Jetzt würde er sich holen, wonach es ihn sehnte.</p>
<p>Derek stand auf und holte das Gleitgel aus der Nachttischschublade. Dann arrangierte er seine wohlig schnurrende Freundin, die wie Pudding in seinen Armen war, auf dem Bett. Er drehte sie auf den Bauch und massierte ihr ein wenig den Rücken, als sie die Augen schloss und den Kopf in ihrem Kissen vergrub. Dann arbeitete er sich zu ihrem Hintern hinunter. Sie hatte wirklich einen verdammt hübschen Hintern, klein, fest und wohlgerundet. Genau richtig für seine Hände.</p>
<p>Derek streichelte Savannahs Pobacken und setzt dann kleine Küsse darauf. Verführerisch, dachte sich Derek, und überraschte Savannah mit einem kleinen Biss. Sie zuckte zusammen und stöhnte auf. Mal sehen, ob er sie nochmal auf Touren bringen konnte.</p>
<p>Sanft drückte Derek ihre Pobacken auseinander. Dort lag sein Ziel. Der kleine, rosenförmige Muskel schien unter seinen Blicken zu zucken.</p>
<p>Derek griff nach dem Gel, überzog seine Finger damit und ließ eine großzügige Menge in Savannahs Pospalte tropfen. Sie erschauerte unter ihm, als er dem Gel mit seinen Fingern folgte und diese immer wieder über ihr Hintertürchen wandern ließ. Schließlich drückte er vorsichtig mit einer Fingerspitze dagegen, bis der Muskel nachgab und er ein Stück weit eindringen konnte. Von diesem Moment an, konnte sich Derek fast nicht mehr gedulden. Er sehnte sich nach der engen Hitze, in die er vordringen wollte. Erst drang er mit einem Finger immer weiter in sie ein und nahm, als der Widerstand langsam nach ließ, einen zweiten hinzu. Er ließ sie hineingleiten und zog sich zurück, immer wieder, bis er den Eindruck hatte, sie wäre entspannt genug. Dann spreizte er die Finger etwas, weitete sie, bis er mit einem dritten Finger in sie eindringen konnte.</p>
<p>Ein andauerndes leises Stöhnen zeigte ihm an, dass Savannah sein Spiel durchaus auch erregend fand.</p>
<p>Das musste reichen. Derek zog seine Finger aus Savannah zurück und nahm sich erneut von dem Gleitgel. Großzügig rieb er seinen steifen Schwanz damit ein, den er bislang ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte. Er zuckte in seiner Hand und Derek wusste, dass er nicht viel brauchte, um zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.</p>
<p>Derek zog Savannahs Beine noch weiter auseinander und zog sie dann auf die Knie hoch, dass sie ihm perfekt ihren Hintern präsentierte. Dereks Schanz pulsierte, als er mit der Spitze zwischen Savannahs Pobacken fuhr. Mit den Fingern zog er ihre Backen ein wenig auseinander, setzte seinen Schwanz an ihr Loch und drang dann mit einem langsamen Stoß tief in sie ein.</p>
<p>Savannahs Aufstöhnen unter ihm verwandelte sich am Ende in einen kleinen Schrei, als er bis zum Anschlag in sie vordrang, sich zurückzog und sofort wieder in sie stieß.</p>
<p>Erst dann verharrte er ein paar Sekunden, ließ sie sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl gewöhnen. Ihr Körper hielt ihn fest umklammert und er hatte den Eindruck, jeden ihrer Atemzüge und jeden ihrer Herzschläge direkt an seinem Schwanz zu spüren. Und das trieb ihn an.</p>
<p>Er zog sich zurück, griff fest nach ihren Hüften und stieß in sie hinein. Immer wieder und wieder, immer schneller und schneller.</p>
<p>Wie aus weiter Ferne nahm Derek Savannahs kleine Schreie wahr, als er sich völlig auf seine eigene Lust konzentrierte. Seine Stöße wurden immer härter. Mit einer Hand griff er nach vorne und streichelte über ihre Falten. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren gesamten Körper und brachte auch seinen Schwanz in ihr zum Beben. Er streichelte sie weiter, bewegte seine Finger schneller und drang dann schließlich mit zwei Fingern vorne in sie ein, als er zugleich mit seinem Schwanz tief in sie hineinstieß. Ein neuer Orgasmus rollte über Savannah hinweg und riss auch Derek mit sich fort, als sie sich eng um seinen Schwanz zusammenzog. Mit einigen weiteren Stößen ergoss er sich tief in ihr.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Warum kannst du keinen Blickkontakt halten? Du musst Blickkontakt halten. Sonst ist gleich Schluss!“</p>
<p>Derek sah zum Kopfende des Bettes und konnte in Spencers missbilligendem Blick ablesen, dass er wieder einmal ganz und gar nicht dessen Erwartungen entsprach.</p>
<p>„Aber ich schau dich doch an!“, protestierte er und starrte Spencer demonstrativ in die Augen.</p>
<p>„Du sollst nicht mir in die Augen schauen, sondern deinem Partner“, forderte Spencer kopfschüttelnd und wies auf den Körper vor Derek, den dieser noch gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte.</p>
<p>Derek ließ seinen Blick über den Hintern schweifen, der ihm verführerisch dargeboten wurde. Savannah kniete vor ihm auf dem Bett, mit den Händen ihre Pobacken spreizend. Sie war bereit für ihn – und er für sie. Die Spitze seines harten Schwanzes war schon ganz feucht, genauso feucht wie die kleine Rosette, die ihm buchstäblich entgegenwinkte.</p>
<p>Derek setzte seinen Schwanz an und drang mit einem heftigen Stoß in Savannah ein.</p>
<p>„Blickkontakt! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?“, kam vom Kopfende des Bettes erneut Spencers fordernde Stimme.</p>
<p>Okay, wenn der Junge ihn nur zu Sache kommen ließ, wenn er Savannah dabei in die Augen schaute, dann sollte er eben seinen Willen bekommen.</p>
<p>Derek zog seinen Schwanz aus Savannah heraus, packte sie an den Hüften und drehte sie auf den Rücken.</p>
<p>Ein Schrei entfuhr Derek, als er plötzlich direkt in Spencers Gesicht blickte.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Keuchend schoss Derek vom Bett hoch. „Nein, nein, nein“, wiederholte er wie ein Mantra, ehe er bemerkte, dass Savannah, die neben ihm im Bett lag, anfing sich zu rühren. Schnell schlüpfte Derek aus dem Bett und tapste ins Bad. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und ein Blick an sich hinunter zeigte ihm, dass der Traum auch seinem Schwanz neues Leben eingehaucht hatte.</p>
<p>Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte er jetzt nicht brauchen. Er war mit Savannah glücklich. Da hatte Spencer nichts in seinen erotischen Träumen verloren.</p>
<p>Derek beugte sich über das Waschbecken und ließ sich kaltes Wasser übers Gesicht laufen. Sein Herz pochte immer noch wie wild und seine Erregung wollte einfach nicht nachlassen. So konnte er nicht zurück ins Bett. Einen Moment lang überlegte Morgan, ob er in seine Klamotten schlüpfen und ein paar runden ums Haus joggen sollte, um sich abzureagieren. Aber ihm war klar, dass er dann, so aufgeputscht wie er danach sein würde, wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr zum Schlafen kam. Und er konnte sich durch Reid und diese Träume nicht schon wieder den Schlaf rauben lassen. Also tat er das, was die nächste logische Schlussfolgerung war: er legte selbst Hand an.</p>
<p>Erst langsam, dann immer schneller ließ Morgan seine Hand über seinen Schwanz gleiten und versuchte sich dabei vorzustellen, wie er mit Savannah Sex hatte. Doch immer wieder erschien ihr Hintern vor seinem geistigen Auge und im nächsten Moment Spencers Gesicht. Es funktionierte einfach nicht.</p>
<p>Frustriert stöhnte Morgan auf, nahm die Finger von seinem Schwanz und ließ sich auf den kalten Boden des Badezimmers sinken. Da saß er nun wie ein Häuflein Elend, total erregt, aber unfähig zu kommen, weil ihm Reid buchstäblich ständig dazwischenfunkte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Savannah tief und fest schief. Würde sie ihn hier so vorfinden und eine Erklärung einfordern, was sollte er ihr dann sagen? Sorry, mein Unterbewusstsein sagt mir, ich sollte Reid ficken, und dummerweise ist er nicht hier?</p>
<p>Ein Zucken fuhr bei dem Gedanken durch seinen Schwanz. Ja, das war vermutlich die Lösung, aber eine, die er nicht wahrhaben wollte. Dennoch ließ Derek seine Hand erneut zu seinem Schwanz wandern und umfasste ihn leicht. Er ließ die Gedanken an den verführerischen Hintern aus seinem Traum zu – und zwang sich dann bewusst, Spencer in der Person vor sich zu sehen. Sein Schwanz pulsierte heftig und er griff fester zu. Ob Spencer noch enger und heißer wäre als Savannah? Oder war er es gewohnt, dass er in den Arsch gefickt wurde, und sein Eingang würde Morgan mühelos Zugang gewähren?</p>
<p>Während Morgan sich vorstellte, wie er in Spencer eindrang und sich in der Enge mit kräftigen Stößen bewegte, pumpte er seine Hand immer schneller an seinem Schwanz auf und ab. Ja, das war es, dieses Gefühl suchte er. Vor seinem geistigen Auge stöhnte Spencer auf und schrie laut seinen Namen. Und im nächsten Moment ergoss sich Derek über seine Hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, dass ich euch so elend lange auf ein Update habe warten lassen. Tatsächlich hatte ich mit der Geschichte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, bin mit dem Schreiben ins Stocken gekommen und musste einige Teile nochmal grundlegend ändern. Inzwischen, das kann ich hier schon verraten, ist sie aber so gut wie fertig. Ein paar Fehler sind noch zu korrigieren, aber das sollte nun zügig gehen, sodass ihr ab sofort wieder mit regelmäßigen und umfangreicheren Updates rechnen könnt.<br/>Ich hoffe, euch gefallen, die neuen Kapitel, und würde mich über Feedback freuen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek war froh, dass Savannah tagsüber Dienst und ihm morgens schon erklärt hatte, dass sie sich danach mit ein paar Freundinnen zu einer Geburtstagsfeier treffen wollte. Die vergangene Nacht hatte ihm zugesetzt und er brauchte Ruhe, um über alles nachzudenken. Nachdem der Entführungsfall abgeschlossen war, hoffte er, nicht gleich wieder an einem Wochenende ins Büro gerufen zu werden. Hotch versuchte nach solch intensiven Phasen immer dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ein paar Tage zum Ausruhen bekamen. Deshalb hatte Morgan sich zu dem Haus begeben, an dem er gerade arbeitete. Das Wetter war schön und er brauchte eine kontemplative Arbeit. Daher hatte er es in Angriff genommen, die Räume im oberen Stockwerk, deren Umbau schon abgeschlossen war, zu streichen.</p>
<p>Die Fenster standen offen und draußen in den Bäumen zwitscherten einige Vögel. Das Haus war etwas abgelegen, aber Derek konnte sich trotzdem vorstellen, irgendwann hier einzuziehen. Das große Grundstück außen herum bot genug Platz, sodass dort nicht nur Clooney herumtoben konnte, sondern noch mindestens zwei, drei anderen Hunde. Und das Haus war groß genug für eine Familie.</p>
<p>Als er mit der Farbrolle gleichmäßig die Wand auf und ab fuhr, kam ihm das Gespräch in Erinnerung, das er nach seinem ersten seltsamen Traum mit Penelope geführt hatte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er selbst herausfinden müsste, was der Traum bedeutet – und zusammen mit den Bildern der letzten Nacht, war das wohl relativ eindeutig: Er war scharf auf Reid.</p>
<p>Unbewusst war ihm das wohl schon seit über einer Woche klar. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum er es nicht schaffte, Reid beim Tanzen anzuschauen. Wenn sie sich so nahe waren, musste der Junge doch die Lust in seinen Augen sofort ablesen können.</p>
<p>Doch zu wissen, was mit ihm los war, das war nur die halbe Miete.</p>
<p>Derek tauchte die Rolle erneut in die Farbe, setzte an, und malerte ein paar weitere Bahnen.</p>
<p>Er war seit über einem Jahr mit Savannah zusammen und sie hatten somit die längste Beziehung, an die sich Morgan erinnern konnte. Er fühlte sich wohl mit Savannah, sie hatten gemeinsame Interessen, guten Sex und – zumindest irgendwann – konnte Morgan sich durchaus auch vorstellen, dass Savannah eine tolle Mutter wäre. Das konnte er nun doch wegen ein paar Träumen nicht aufs Spiel setzen.</p>
<p>Und mit Reid verband ihn eine tiefe Freundschaft. Sie passten aufeinander auf, unterstützten einander. Eine flüchtige Affäre war es doch gar nicht wert, das aufs Spiel zu setzen.</p>
<p>Außerdem stünde da noch die Frage im Raum, ob Reid für so ein Verhältnis überhaupt zu haben wäre. Gut, dass er Männern generell nicht abgeneigt war, das hatte er schon gesehen. Aber würde er sich auf ihn einlassen, auf eine kurzes Abenteuer? Das war für Morgan schwer einzuschätzen. Der Agent Reid hätte sich sicher vor solchen Avancen sofort in Sicherheit gebracht, aber der Tänzer Reid schien da wesentlich aufgeschlossener zu sein. Das sah man schon daran, wie er mit aller Welt zu flirten schien.</p>
<p>Morgan hatte schon lange keinen Gedanken mehr an einen Mann verschwendet. Er hatte während seiner Studienzeit etwas herumexperimentiert. Als er in Chicago bei der Polizei war, hatte er eine kurze Beziehung mit einem Kollegen. Doch als Polizist in einer homosexuellen Beziehung hatte man es nicht leicht – um nicht zu sagen, dass das eigentlich ein Tabu war. Sie hatten ihre Beziehung deshalb auch geheim gehalten, was zu Misstrauen und Eifersucht und schließlich dem Aus geführt hatte. Danach hatte Morgan Männer einfach als zu kompliziert abgehakt. Es gab genug Frauen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten.</p>
<p>Reid hatte sich nun allerdings irgendwie hinter diese Mauer geschummelt, die er aufgebaut hatte. Oder getanzt.</p>
<p>Morgan war vom ersten Moment, in dem er Reid auf dem Parkett gesehen hatte, aufgefallen, wie sexy er dort war. Und irgendwie war es plötzlich ziemlich schwierig geworden, sich dieser neu entdeckten Anziehungskraft zu entziehen.</p>
<p>Nachdenklich betrachtete Morgan die Wand, die er soeben weiß gestrichen hatte. Hätte er doch wirklich Farbe in dieses Zimmer hereinbringen sollen? Vielleicht Gelb oder Terrakotta?</p>
<p>Reid war früher gewesen wie diese weiße Wand: Sie war da, aber unauffällig. Sie wurde gebraucht, aber nicht wirklich beachtet. Und mit einem Mal waren da Farbtupfer erschienen, die mit jedem Blick, den man darauf warf, größer wurden. Und die Wand war plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr zu übersehen.</p>
<p>Derek wandte sich ab. Weiß war eine gute Farbe für eine Wand. Man konnte davor platzieren, was man wollte, es sah immer gut aus.</p>
<p>Morgan tauchte die Farbrolle erneut ein und begann mit der angrenzenden Wand.</p>
<p>Er würde Reid in seinem Kopf wieder weiß streichen müssen, überlegte er sich. Diese auffälligen Farbtupfer mussten verschwinden, damit wieder die harmlose Freundschaft zum Vorschein kam, die er brauchte, aber nicht ständig bewusst wahrnehmen wollte.</p>
<p>Ihm war klar, dass der schnellste Weg, das zu erreichen, wäre, heute Abend nicht ins Noche Cubana zu gehen. Reid hatte ihm angedroht, die Tanzstunden für beendet zu erklären, wenn er nicht auftauchen würde. Damit wäre der Kontakt zu diesem anderen Spencer gekappt und er würde nur noch den sehen, der mit zerknautschter Krawatte und im Pullunder ins Büro kam, stotterte, sobald ihn ein Mädchen ansprach, und Statistiken herunterrasselte, wenn er in seinem Element war. Das war wieder die weiße Wand.</p>
<p>Doch die Entscheidung fiel Morgan schwer. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er Reid enttäuschen würde, wenn er jetzt einen Rückzieher machte. Und das wollte er nicht. Die Tanzstunden und auch die Zeit danach im Club machten Spaß, wenn man von einzelnen unangenehmen Momenten absah. Und er fühlte sich dadurch besonders, dass Reid ihm das alles offenbarte, was er sonst mit keinem der Kollegen teilte. Das wollte er eigentlich nicht mehr missen.</p>
<p>Das hieß, er musste in seinem Kopf einen Zaun um die schöne bunte Wand namens Spencer Reid errichten. Anschauen ja, anfassen nein – zumindest sobald es um Berührungen ging, die über das Tanzen hinausführten. Und er musste dafür sorgen, dass Reid nichts von seinem Dilemma mitbekam. Die Reaktionen des Jungen, sollte dieser merken, dass Morgan am liebsten mit ihm in die Kiste springen wollte, waren überhaupt nicht abzuschätzen. Die Möglichkeiten reichten von klarer Ablehnung und Verweigerung jeglichen Kontakts bis dahin, dass er versuchte, ihn zu verführen – und keines dieser Extreme war gerade besonders erstrebenswert.</p>
<p>Morgan betrachtete nachdenklich die zweite Wand. Vielleicht sollte er sich für die dritte etwas anderes überlegen. Weiße Wände konnten auch ziemlich langweilig sein, zumindest wenn es nichts gab, womit man sie verdecken konnte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich war mir tatsächlich nicht sicher, ob du kommen würdest“, begrüßte Reid ihn, als Morgan Punkt 19 Uhr in den kleinen Übungssaal trat.</p>
<p>„Ich auch nicht“, gestand Derek, als er seine Jacke ablegte und dann zu Reid auf die andere Seite des Raums hinüberging. „Aber ich will von dir lernen. Und ich gebe nicht auf, nur weil ich an meine eigenen Grenzen stoße. Ich will sehen, inwieweit ich diese überwinden kann.“</p>
<p>„Du weißt, dass ich nicht nachgeben werde, nur weil ein Tag vergangen ist.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. „Yep, das ist mir bewusst. Und ich habe nicht vor, nochmal zu versagen.“ Reids Augen weiteten sich ein klein wenig. Morgan wusste, dass seine Worte wie eine Kampfansage klangen. Nur war dem Jungen nicht bewusst, dass nicht er der Gegner war, sondern Morgan selbst.</p>
<p>Morgan fühlte sich wie unter der Lupe, als Reid ihn eindringlich musterte. Dann wandte sich der Junge zur Stereoanlage und startete die Musik. „Du kennst die Übung. Ich will als erstes deinen Rumba-Grundschritt sehen. Allein. Vor dem Spiegel. Du kontrollierst dich selbst. Ich sag dir, wann du aufhören kannst.“</p>
<p>Morgan brachte sich wortlos in Position. Die angespannte Atmosphäre machte es nicht gerade leicht, sich auf Tanzschritte zu konzentrieren. Aber da musste er jetzt durch. Wenn er Reids Test bestanden hatte, dann wurde der Junge sicher wieder lockerer und er selbst damit auch.</p>
<p>Morgan ließ ein paar Takte vergehen, bis er die ersten Schritte machte. Er brach sofort wieder ab, als er merkte, dass er außer Takt war. Nächster Anlauf. Und ein weiterer. Erst beim fünften Mal gelang es ihm, den Rhythmus der Musik richtig aufzunehmen und die Schritte im Takt zu tanzen. Schrittgröße und Hüfte, das waren die nächsten Punkte auf der Agenda. Morgan hoffte inständig, dass der Song lang genug dauerte, damit er alles einigermaßen korrekt hinbekam. Als er schließlich das Gefühl hatte, mit sich einigermaßen zufrieden sein zu können, kam die schwierigste Übung – jene, die Reid noch nicht ausdrücklich erwähnt hatte: Blickkontakt.</p>
<p>Morgan versuchte, die Konzentration auf die Schritte nicht zu verlieren, als er zugleich seinen Blick von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild nahm und Spencers suchte. Wie so oft stand der Junge schräg hinter ihm und beobachtete ihn eindringlich.</p>
<p>Morgan zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, und suchte dann Spencers Blick. Er merkte, wie Reid ein klein wenig zusammenzuckte, als er Morgans Blick im Spiegel einfing. Also konnte er den Jungen doch ein wenig überraschen.</p>
<p>Der Test hatte begonnen: Reid wandte seinen Blick nicht ab und Morgan versuchte, es ihm gleich zu tun. Es ging nur um Augenkontakt, nichts weiter, hielt Derek sich wie ein Mantra vor.</p>
<p>„Du kannst aufhören“, erklärte Spencer plötzlich und verließ seine Position hinter Morgan. „Erstaunlich gut“, kommentierte er Morgans Schritte, als er an der Stereoanlage herumspielte. „Den langen Zwischenschritt noch etwas enger setzen. Stell dir vor, du wolltest mit Sandra tanzen. Es sieht nicht sehr ladylike aus, wenn sie so riesige Schritte machen muss.“</p>
<p>Morgan brummte eine kurze Zustimmung. Zumindest kam Spencer nicht gleich wieder mit der Fußfessel daher; so riesig konnten die Schritte also gar nicht gewesen sein.</p>
<p>„Bereit für die nächste Übung?“, erkundigte sich Spencer, als er auf Morgan zutrat.</p>
<p>„So bereit, wie es nur geht“, entgegnete dieser. Er wusste genau, was jetzt auf ihn zukam.</p>
<p>„Okay, wie zuletzt beim Cha Cha: Tanzhaltung einnehmen, Blickkontakt, auf Schrittgröße und Hüftbewegung achten“, listete Reid kurz auf. Dann startete er die Musik und wartete.</p>
<p>Morgan atmete tief durch und wiederholte sein Mantra: Es ging nur um Augenkontakt, nichts anderes. Er konnte Reid wie jedem anderen Kollegen auch einfach in die Augen schauen.</p>
<p>Er ließ noch zwei Takte vergehen, ehe er nach Reids Hand griff und seine andere auf Reids Rücken legte. Tanzhaltung eingenommen.</p>
<p>In Gedanken zählte er zwei Takte mit, eher er Reid in die Augen sah. Blickkontakt aufgebaut.</p>
<p>Er ließ einen weiteren Takt verstreichen, bevor er mit dem ersten Grundschritt ansetzte.</p>
<p>Es funktionierte.</p>
<p>Der Einstieg in den Song war optimal – zumindest glaubte Morgan dies. Er würde von Reid sicher in Kürze hören, ob sein Empfinden mit der Realität übereinstimmte.</p>
<p>Morgan ließ Reid nicht aus den Augen. Ihm kam die Rumba schon mehr wie ein Zweikampf denn ein Tanz vor. Hielt er durch oder nicht?</p>
<p>„Okay, stopp“, brach Spencer den Tanz plötzlich ab und befreite sich aus der Tanzhaltung. Morgan wartete darauf, dass er von vorne beginnen sollte, doch Spencer schritt ein paar Meter im Saal auf und ab.</p>
<p>„Positiv: Das mit dem Blickkontakt hast du begriffen. Negativ: Du arbeitest alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, im Moment nur mechanisch ab“, erklärte er, als er wieder vor Morgan stand. „In den ersten Stunden habe ich dir den Tanz geglaubt, auch wenn die Schritte missglückt sind. Jetzt könntest du einen Roboter hinstellen, bei dem man die ganze Mechanik auf die Details ausgerichtet hat. Aber keiner nimmt einem Roboter ab, dass er tanzen kann. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“</p>
<p>Dummerweise verstand Morgan nur zu gut. Am liebsten würde er sich dumm stellen, doch das wäre nicht fair. Er hatte versucht, jegliches Gefühl zu blockieren, um Reids Forderung nach Blickkontakt erfüllen zu können, ohne sich dabei selbst zu verlieren. Das war offensichtlich gelungen – allerdings mit unerwünschtem Nebeneffekt.</p>
<p>„Ja, verstehe ich“, gab Morgan zu. „Nochmal?“</p>
<p>Reid sah ihn erneut nicht an, als er wieder im Raum auf und ab ging, und Morgan fürchtete schon, dass er nun doch alles abblasen würde, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Noch nicht.“</p>
<p>Spencer griff nach der Fernbedienung und startete die Musik erneut. „Ich will, dass du erst nochmal Grundschritte übst. Einfach nur für dich. Ich habe hier eine kurze Playlist mit zehn Songausschnitten, alle nur etwa 30 Sekunden lang. Es sind Cha Cha und Rumba, aber ich werde dir nicht sagen, welcher Song was ist. Die Aufgabe: Tanz erkennen, in den Takt reinfinden und mindestens drei Grundschritte tanzen, bevor die 30 Sekunden rum sind.“</p>
<p>„Da bleibt mir aber nicht viel Zeit“, meinte Morgan, erleichtert, dass er für den Moment wieder alleine üben durfte.</p>
<p>„Du sollst ja auch mehr Tanzen, als auf der Tanzfläche rumstehen. Savannah wird es dir danken, wenn sie nicht erst eine Minute warten muss, bis es los geht“, gab Reid sofort zurück und startete im gleichen Moment die Musik.</p>
<p>Morgan blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und die nächsten fünf Minuten vergingen wie im Flug. Er konzentrierte sich komplett auf sich und die Übung und merkte erst, als die Musik stoppte, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo Spencer war oder ob er ihn beobachtet hatte.</p>
<p>„Das war gut“, kommentierte Spencer, als er von einem Hocker rutschte, der hinter Morgan an der Wand stand. „Alle Tänze richtig erkannt. Und wenn man von der zweiten Rumba absieht, bist du auch immer gut reingekommen. Die Schrittgröße passt, die Hüftbewegungen könnten noch etwas ausgeprägter sein.“</p>
<p>„Das klingt ja fast, als wolltest du mir ein kleines Lob aussprechen“, meinte Morgan, als er Reid angrinste.</p>
<p>Spencer lächelte zurück. „Darfst du gern so verstehen. Ich fürchte nur, der Höhenflug hat gleich wieder ein Ende. Ich bringe dir etwas Neues bei, aber dazu geht es zurück in die Tanzhaltung.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. Damit hatte er gerechnet, aber die Verschnaufpause hatte ihm geholfen, sich wieder zu fassen.</p>
<p>„Ein neuer Schritt oder ein neuer Tanz?“, erkundigte er sich, als Spencer auf ihn zu trat.</p>
<p>„Eigentlich weder noch. Eine Figur, in die du deine Partnerin führen kannst. Für dich bleibt der Grundschritt gleich.“</p>
<p>Und Spencer fing an zu erklären, die man die Tanzpartnerin in eine Solodrehung führte und zurück in den Grundschritt holte. „Verstanden?“, meinte er schließlich.</p>
<p>„Klingt nicht so schwierig.“</p>
<p>„Dann probier es“, kam von Reid sofort die Herausforderung. Er schaltete die Musik wieder an - eine Rumba, wie Morgan sofort erkannte – und wartete, dass Morgan die Führung übernahm. Tatsächlich fiel es Morgan diesmal deutlich leichter, sein „Programm“, wie er es für sich nannte, durchzugehen: Tanzhaltung, Blickkontakt, Grundschritte. Er brauchte ein bisschen Zeit, bis er tatsächlich so sicher im Rhythmus war, dass er sich an die Figur wagte. Dann drehte er Reid von sich weg – und blieb prompt stehen, als sein Tanzpartner etwa die halbe Drehung hinter sich hatte.</p>
<p>Spencer musste kichern, als Morgan völlig verwirrt drei blickte. „Sorry, ich wollte eigentlich nicht … aber du … du warst plötzlich …“, stammelte Morgan. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er nicht einfach weitergemacht hatte.</p>
<p>„Mach dir keinen Kopf drum“, meinte Spencer lachend. „Ich würde sagen, mindestens 50 Prozent der Männer versagen beim ersten Mal.“</p>
<p>Morgan schoss prompt die Hitze zu Kopf. War Spencers Zweideutigkeit Absicht oder achtete der Junge einfach nicht darauf, was aus seinem Mund herauspurzelte? Und war das gerade ein schelmisches Augenzwinkern gewesen?</p>
<p>„Nochmal. Beim zweiten Mal hab ich sicher keine Fehlzündung“, ging Morgan auf das Geplänkel ein. Und diesmal fiel es ihm gar nicht mehr so schwer, Reid zurück in die Tanzhaltung zu holen. Morgan gab ihnen auch nur zwei Grundschritte, bevor er Spencer erneut in die Drehung schob – und wieder auf halbem Weg stehen blieb.</p>
<p>Spencer löste sich lachend von ihm und klopfte ihm kichernd auf die Schulter. „Du bist doch sonst nicht für Startschwierigkeiten bekannt. Überkommen dich Verlustängste, wenn ich plötzlich nicht mehr vor dir stehe?“</p>
<p>Morgan grummelte vor sich hin. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er musste doch nur seinen Grundschritt weitermachen. Warum wollte das nicht klappen?</p>
<p>„Hiergeblieben!“, forderte er und griff sich erneut Spencers Hand. „Entweder erklärst du mir jetzt, wie das funktioniert, oder wir machen das so lange, bis es klappt.“</p>
<p>Morgan ließ Reid gar keine Zeit zu antworten, bevor er wieder Tanzhaltung einnahm und mit dem ersten Grundschritt startete.</p>
<p>„Willst du einen Tipp?“, murmelte Spencer mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.</p>
<p>„Wäre vermutlich besser, wenn du nicht die halbe Nacht lang halbe Drehungen machen willst“, knurrte Morgan zurück.</p>
<p>„Dann mach dir keinen Kopf darüber, was ich tue. Du musst dir einfach sicher sein, dass ich meine Schritte kann.“</p>
<p>„Natürlich weiß ich, dass du deine Schritte kannst“, gab Morgan unwirsch zurück. Das hatte er schließlich noch nie angezweifelt.</p>
<p>„Aber du bleibst stehen, weil du kontrollieren willst, dass ich sie auch wirklich mache und nicht einfach abhaue“, erläuterte Reid. „Ich verspreche dir: Ich komme direkt zu dir zurück. Das musst du dir vorstellen. Wenn du davon abkommst, mich kontrollieren zu wollen, dann funktioniert es.“</p>
<p>Morgan gab sich und Reid keine Zeit mehr, um noch mehr darüber nachzudenken. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass der Junge nicht fortlief. Er ließ ja schließlich auch seine Hand nicht los. Morgen schob Spencer in die Drehung – und stellte mit Überraschung fest, dass dieser drei Schritte später wieder direkt vor ihm war, ohne dass sie diesmal mitten in den Schritten abgebrochen hätten. Morgan versuchte sein Glück erneut – wieder mit Erfolg.</p>
<p>„Das ist wirklich nicht so schwierig“, griff er seine anfängliche Einschätzung auf. Reid nickte und stoppte dann.</p>
<p>„Gleiche Übung mit dem Cha Cha“, meinte er und startete einen neuen Song. „Versuch, deine Hüftbewegungen nicht zu vergessen, wenn die Schritte jetzt wieder schneller sind.“</p>
<p>Morgan ließ keine Zeit verstreichen: Tanzhaltung, Rhythmus aufnehmen, Grundschritte, Drehung. Es funktionierte. Es funktionierte wirklich!</p>
<p>Nach der dritten Drehung griff er das auf, woran Reid ihn erinnert hatte: ausgeprägtere Hüftbewegungen. Und das fühlte sich nun wirklich wie Tanzen an.</p>
<p>Seltsam war, dass ihm die wenigen Sekunden, in denen ihm der Blickkontakt mit Reid wegen der Drehung nun fehlte, plötzlich merkwürdiger vorkamen, als die Zeit dazwischen, wo er den Jungen nicht aus den Augen ließ.</p>
<p>Morgans Herz schlug mit jedem Schritt und mit jeder Drehung, in die er Reid führte, höher. Euphorie machte sich in ihm breit. Er machte wirklich Fortschritte. Als Morgan merkte, dass der Song sich dem Ende zu neigte, führte er Reid in eine letzte Drehung, sodass sie gerade wieder voreinander standen, als der letzte Takt verklang.</p>
<p>Spencer lächelte und Morgan wurde dabei ganz warm. Mit ihren Blicken hielten sie sich immer noch fest, und Morgan meinte die Intensität zu spüren, die er sonst nur bei Reid und seinen Tanzpartnerinnen auf dem Parkett gesehen hatte.</p>
<p>Und er konnte nicht anders: Mit der Hand an Spencers Rücken zog er diesen näher zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf Spencers Mund, bevor dieser protestieren konnte – erst kurz vor der Berührung die Augen schließend.</p>
<p>Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Morgan bemerkte, dass Spencer den Kuss nicht erwiderte, sondern vielmehr in seiner Umarmung erstarrt war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Shit! Sorry!“, stieß Morgan hervor, als er Spencer losließ und zwei Schritte zurücktrat, um dem Jungen Raum zu geben. Spencer wandte sich sofort von ihm ab – für Morgan wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Es … das wollte ich nicht“, beteuerte Morgan, dem das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. „Ich …“ Er brach ab. Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass es ein Versehen war? Keine Absicht? Dass er genau das hatte unbedingt vermeiden wollen? Dass Spencer ihn mehr oder minder dazu getrieben hatte?</p>
<p>„Die Schritte waren sehr gut“, erklärte Spencer plötzlich. „Hüftbewegung wird auch besser. Achte darauf, dass du, während deine Partnerin die Drehung macht, deine Schritte weiterhin klein hältst. Sonst ist sie hinterher einen halben Kilometer von dir entfernt.“</p>
<p>Morgan starrte Reids Rücken an, als dieser die Stereoanlage abschaltete und dann demonstrativ auf die Uhr sah. „Die Stunde ist vorbei, ich werde unten erwartet. Kommst du mit?“</p>
<p>Spencer wandte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. Morgan wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte: Reid tat einfach so, als wenn der Kuss, so kurz er auch war, nie geschehen wäre. Wie konnte er das so komplett ausblenden?</p>
<p>In diesem Moment sehnte Morgan sich den FBI Agent Reid herbei, der jetzt wahrscheinlich stotternd und mit hochrotem Gesicht vor ihm stehen würde und nicht wirklich wüsste, wie ihm geschehen war. Den Jungen, der den Eindruck hinterließ, dass er gerade eben zum ersten Mal geküsst worden war, und der nicht wusste, wie er mit seinen Emotionen umgehen sollte.</p>
<p>So spannend der Tänzer Reid sein mochte – im Moment wünschte Morgan ihn zum Teufel.</p>
<p>Morgan räusperte sich. „Ähm, ja, keine Ahnung. Ist … ist Sandra auch da?“ Bislang hatte er das Mädchen, das sich so bereitwillig dazu hergab, mit ihm zu üben, ja immer nur an Freitagen gesehen. Heute würde die Klientel des Clubs wieder anders aussehen. Unter die hoch professionellen Tänzer würde sich wieder das „gemeine Partyvolk“ mischen.</p>
<p>„Ich denke schon. Sie ist sehr oft hier, nutzt jede Gelegenheit für eine Ablenkung vom Alltag“, sagte Reid und löschte nach und nach die Lichter im Saal aus.</p>
<p>Morgan schnappte sich seine Jacke und zog sich zur Tür zurück. Er war völlig hin und her gerissen: Einerseits war ihm die Situation ziemlich unangenehm. Er hätte Reid nie küssen dürfen. Andererseits war er total verblüfft über Reids Reaktion. Und am liebsten würde er ihn nur deshalb gleich nochmal küssen, um zu sehen, ob er damit eine echte Reaktion provozieren konnte. So oder so, eigentlich sollte er verschwinden. Doch Reid wirkte auf ihn wie das Licht auf eine Motte: er zog ihn unwahrscheinlich an.</p>
<p>„Weshalb muss Sandra sich ablenken“, erkundigte sich Morgan, um ein unverfängliches Thema bemüht, als er vor Reid aus dem Raum trat. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Junge wieder in seiner Reichweite war und er ihn theoretisch einfach nur an sich ziehen musste.</p>
<p>Doch Morgan wandte sich bewusst in die andere Richtung und schritt langsam voran die Treppe hinab.</p>
<p>„Das musst du sie selbst fragen. Wir reden hier nicht hinter dem Rücken der andere über unsere Freunde“, erklärte Reid. Sein Ton klang dabei, ganz im Gegensatz zum Inhalt seiner Worte, gar nicht abweisend, sondern absolut neutral.</p>
<p>Morgan war sich nicht sicher, ob alle das so eng sahen wie Reid. Zumindest hatte Sandra ja die eine oder andere Bemerkung über Spencer fallen lassen. Doch er erinnerte sich daran, dass Reid ihn auch dazu verpflichtet hatte, sich direkt an ihn zu wenden, wenn er etwas wissen wollte, und nicht seine Freunde auszuhorchen.</p>
<p>Am liebsten hätte Morgan ihn jetzt gefragt, was ihn an dem Kuss gestört hatte. Dass er es war, der ihn küsste? Dass er überhaupt einfach so geküsst wurde? Dass es einen Partner oder eine Partnerin gab, dem oder der gegenüber er durch einen Kuss nicht untreu werden wollte?</p>
<p>Doch Morgan schob sich wortlos durch die Tür in den Club und trat dann beiseite, um Reid den Vortritt zu lassen, um seine Freunde aufzusuchen.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Sandra war definitiv angetan von den Fortschritten, die Morgan gemacht hatte, und teilte ihm das auch überschwänglich mit. „Wenn du so weiter machst, kann man auf dem Parkett wirklich irgendwann noch was mit dir anfangen“, erklärte sie lachend, als Morgan sie nach der dritten Drehung im Cha Cha zurück in die Tanzhaltung holte.</p>
<p>„Dann bin ich also kein ganz hoffnungsloser Fall?“</p>
<p>„Fishing for compliments? Damit kannst du anfangen, wenn du ein paar mehr Figuren als den Grundschritt und eine Drehung hinbekommst“, kicherte Sandra.</p>
<p>Derek konzentrierte sich wieder etwas mehr auf die Musik und führte Sandra in die nächste Drehung. Im Gegensatz zu Spencer war Sandra eine Tanzpartnerin, mit der das Tanzen zwar Spaß machte, die ihn aber, egal wie verführerisch sie mit ihrem Hüftschwung auch war, gar nicht in Versuchung führte.</p>
<p>„Hast du eigentlich keinen Tanzpartner?“, erkundigte sich Derek, als er Sandra wieder im Arm hielt. „Oder kriege ich doch irgendwann Schwierigkeiten, weil ich dich davon abhalte, mit jemand anderem zu tanzen?“ Er wusste tatsächlich so gut wie nichts über das Mädchen. Und nachdem sie ihm immer wieder ihre Zeit schenkte, wurde er langsam neugierig, wer sie eigentlich wirklich war.</p>
<p>„Ich habe einen Tanzpartner, aber bevor du fragst: Er ist nur mein Tanzpartner. Und er wird sicher nicht eifersüchtig: Wir wechseln hier alle immer mal durch, damit jeder vom anderen lernen kann.“, erklärte Sandra lächelnd und schob dabei seine Hand, in der er die ihre hielt, ein Stück weiter nach oben. „Schulter aber nicht hochziehen“, kommentierte sie dabei.</p>
<p>„Heißt das, dass hier feste Tanzpartner sonst auch gleichbedeutend mit Beziehungen sind“, erkundigte sich Morgan und brachte Sandra damit sofort zum Lachen. „Versuchst du auf diese Weise herauszufinden, ob Spencer doch was mit Fernanda hatte?“</p>
<p>„Nein, ohne nein, wirklich nicht“, beteuerte Derek sofort, obwohl seine Gedanken insgeheim schon in solch eine Richtung gegangen waren.</p>
<p>„Ich verrate dir ein offenes Geheimnis: Ich würde liebend gern Spencers neue Favoritin werden. Allerdings nur auf dem Parkett. Für eine Beziehung wäre er mir viel zu alt“, erklärte Sandra im gespielten Flüsterton.</p>
<p>Dereks Augenbrauen wanderten ein wenig nach oben. „Zu alt? Zehn Jahre Altersunterschied sind doch noch nicht zu viel“, meinte er, wobei ihm unwillkürlich in den Kopf schoss, dass er selbst acht Jahre älter war als Spencer. Aber was waren schon acht Jahre.</p>
<p>„Zehn Jahre? Ich dachte, Spencer hätte die 30 schon hinter sich“, überlegte Sandra verwirrt.</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. Und stutzte. „Darf ich fragen, wie alt du bist?“</p>
<p>„Ich bin seit ein paar Wochen 19.“</p>
<p>Die Antwort überraschte Morgan so sehr, dass er prompt über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Sandra musste herzhaft lachen und zog ihn dabei von der Tanzfläche. Der Cha Cha war sowieso gleich vorbei und mit einem weiteren langsamen Tanz war nicht zu rechnen.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich deine Reaktion als Kompliment oder Beleidigung nehmen soll. Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich wäre schon jenseits der 20.“</p>
<p>Morgan betrachtete Sandra und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich bin irgendwie schon davon ausgegangen.“ Und dann ging ihm ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf: „Shit, dann bist du ja nicht mal halb so alt wie ich!“ Sandra konnte sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr halten. Die neugierigen Blicke von Spencers Freunden, zu denen sie getreten waren, bedachte sie mit einem Schwall an Spanisch, der diese auch zum Lachen brachte.</p>
<p>Einer der Latinos schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst. Mit jungen Mädchen zu tanzen, ist meines Wissens noch nicht strafbar“, erklärte er grinsend. Derek schüttelte den Kopf. Die Leute hier zogen ihn vielleicht ein wenig auf, aber ihre Scherze schienen immer gutmütig zu sein. Er konnte verstehen, warum Spencer sich hier wohlfühlte.</p>
<p>„Ich hol mir was von der Bar“, meinte er zu Sandra. „Darf ich dir was mitbringen – ohne Alkohol natürlich?“</p>
<p>Das Mädchen kicherte. „Ich hätte dich besser mal glauben lassen sollen, dass ich 21 bin. Dann hättest du mich jetzt sicher auf einen gehaltvollen Cocktail eingeladen. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich noch einen Moment warten. Dieser Song hier wird ein Paso Doble, und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann werden wir gleich Spencer sehen, vielleicht mit seiner neuen Favoritin.“</p>
<p>Das wollte sich Morgan selbstverständlich nicht entgehen lassen. Was für eine Frau würde Reid diesmal aufs Parkett führen?</p>
<p>Morgan musste sich nicht lange gedulden. Er sah Spencer erhobenen Hauptes und mit stolzem rhythmischen Schritt auf das Parkett treten. Die Menge um ihn machte sofort Platz, nur ein paar der ahnungslosen Tänzer, die nicht zu den regelmäßigen Besuchern des Clubs gehörten, brauchten ein paar Sekunden länger, bis sie merkten, dass sie vielleicht im Weg waren. Morgan wunderte sich allerdings: Von einer Tanzpartnerin war nirgends etwas zu sehen. Doch nachdem er in Sandras Blick keinerlei Verwunderung sah, hielt er den Blick weiter auf Spencer gerichtet. Der stampfte mitten auf der Tanzfläche ein paar Mal auf, Schritte, die Derek an Flamenco-Tänzer erinnerten. Und kaum, dass Spencer still hielt und den Blick gebannt auf den Rand der Tanzfläche richtete, kam von dort die entsprechende Antwort: Eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit klackerte mit zur Musik passenden Schritten auf Spencer zu, ein Tuch, das sie sich als Verlängerung ihres kurzen Rockes um die Taille gebunden hatte, rhythmisch schwenkend. Spencer griff die Flamenco-Schritte auf und ließ dabei die schwarzhaarige Frau, die – wenn Derek diesmal richtig lag – um die 30 sein musste, nicht aus den Augen.</p>
<p>Morgan schluckte: Da war wieder dieser Blick in Spencers Augen, der alle um ihn herum willenlos zu machen schien und der Morgan mehr fesselte, als es jedes Paar Handschellen je tun könnte.</p>
<p>Der Tanz der beiden wurde von der gesamten Menge außen herum gebannt beobachtet, doch Reid schien davon gar nichts zu bemerken. Er hatte nur Augen für seine Tanzpartnerin. Obwohl der Tanz gar nicht so viel Nähe zwischen den beiden Partnern erforderte, wie es beispielsweise bei Rumba oder Salsa der Fall war, schnürte die Hitze und Leidenschaft, die sich zwischen dem Tanzpaar aufzubauen schien, Morgan förmlich den Hals zu. Ein klein wenig von diesem Blick, von dieser Leidenschaft, die aus Spencer herausbrechen wollte, hatte er selbst schon erfahren. Und sein Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass Spencer diese nun jemand anderem schenkte.</p>
<p>Derek starrte Spencer an und wünschte sich, dem Jungen mit seinem Blick so einheizen zu können, wie dieser es mit seinem Tanz bei ihm schaffte. Und als ob Spencer dies fühlen könnte, schaute er plötzlich für zwei Sekunden zu Morgan herüber und fing seinen Blick für einen Moment ein.</p>
<p>Derek lief es heiß und kalt über den Rücken hinunter. Unbewusst schob er sich näher an den Rand der Tanzfläche, um Spencers Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf sich zu ziehen.</p>
<p>Doch der Tanz verklang, ohne dass Spencer ihn nochmals angesehen hätte.</p>
<p>Morgan konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er wusste selbst, dass er völlig irrational handelte, als er verfolgt, wie Spencer mit seiner Tanzpartnerin das Parkett verließ und diese dann bei einer kleinen Gruppe von Leuten zurückließ. Mit großen Schritten umrundete Morgan die Tanzfläche und schnitt Reid den Weg zur Bar ab.</p>
<p>„Du musst mitkommen“, knurrte er, als er Spencer erreichte und nach seinem Handgelenk griff.</p>
<p>Spencer sah ihn verwundert an, ließ sich aber, wohl weil er so überrascht war, ohne großen Protest durch die Tür ziehen, die Richtung Toiletten und Hinterausgang führte.</p>
<p>„Morgan, was …“, setzte Spencer an, doch Derek unterbrach ihn mit einem „Gleich!“, öffnete die Tür und zog Spencer in die recht finstere Gasse hinter dem Club. Noch bevor der Junge die Möglichkeit hatte, nochmal etwas zu sagen, drückte Derek ihn plötzlich gegen die Hauswand neben der Tür und presste ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Himmel und Hölle brachen zugleich über Derek herein, als er spürte, wie Spencer erst zögerte, seinen Kuss aber dann erwiderte. Ihm wurde heiß und zugleich lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und ließ ihn erzittern, als er mit der Zunge leicht über Spencers Lippen fuhr. Der Junge schmeckte irgendwie nach Kaffee, Himbeeren und Zitrone, süß und herb zugleich, und Derek wollte nur noch diesem Geschmack nachjagen.</p>
<p>Schützend schob er eine Handzwischen Spencers Hinterkopf und die raue Hauswand, während er die andere an seinem Hals hinauf gleiten ließ, sodass er mit dem Daumen über Spencers Wange streichen konnte. Er spürte Spencers Hände auf seiner Brust, doch diese versuchten nicht ihn wegzudrücken. Eher schien Spencer etwas unsicher, was er mit seinen Fingern anfangen sollte.</p>
<p>Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Spencer, als Derek ihm ein Knie zwischen die Beine drückte. Und Derek nutze die Gelegenheit, als sich Spencers Lippen öffneten, und fing an, seinen Mund mit der Zunge zu erkunden. In diesem Geschmack könnte er sich wahrlich verlieren.</p>
<p>An Reids Hals konnte Morgen spüren, wie der Puls des Jungen sich immer mehr beschleunigte und sich im Tempo seinem eigenen anglich. Sacht knabberte Derek an Spencers Unterlippe, eher er davon abließ und mit den Lippen an seinem Hals zu eben jenem Punkt wanderte, an dem er Spencers Puls fühlen konnte. Reids Finger krallten sich in sein Shirt, als er dort leicht zubiss.</p>
<p>Derek schob den Kragen von Reids Hemd zur Seite und wandert mit den Lippen zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Als er einen Punkt erreichte, der sicherlich später wieder von dem Hemd verdeckt sein würde, biss er zu, etwas weniger sanft als vorher, und saugte dann an der Stelle. Wenn auch nicht offen sichtbar: Er würde sein Zeichen auf Reid hinterlassen. Der Junge sollte sich auch morgen noch daran erinnern, wer ihn für sich beanspruchte.</p>
<p>Spencer bäumte sich unter Dereks Lippen auf und ließ ein lauteres Stöhnen hören. Sein Becken schob sich noch enger an Derek und dieser konnte spüren, wie erregt Spencer bereits war.</p>
<p>Mit seinen Lippen kehrte Derek zu Spencers Mund zurück, eher er seine Hand zur Knopfleiste des Hemds gleiten ließ. Er drückte Spencer noch fester gegen die Wand, wie um diesem zu zeigen, dass es kein Entkommen gäbe. Dann knöpfte schob er geschickt einen der kleinen Knöpfe nach dem anderen durch das jeweilige Knopfloch, bis Spencers Hemd auseinanderglitt und den Blick auf seine Brust freigab.</p>
<p>Spencer war blass im Vergleich zu Dereks Hand, die dieser mitten auf seiner Brust platzierte, um seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Nur vom Hals her lief eine leichte Röte nach unten, wieder ein Signal, wie sehr Spencer das Spiel erregte.</p>
<p>Derek zeichnete mit seiner Zunge noch einmal Spencers Lippen nach, bevor er sich löste und Spencer bewundernd betrachtete. Dessen Brust, auf der nur ein ganz leichter Flaum zu spüren war, hob und senkte sich in schnellem Rhythmus. Die kleinen Brustwarzen waren steif aufgerichtet und schoben sich Derek mit jedem Atemzug entgegen. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Während er Spencer mit einer Hand weiter gegen die Wand drückte, senkte er den Kopf und leckte leichte über eine Brustwarze, bevor er seine Lippen darum schloss, daran saugte und schließlich leicht daran knabberte.</p>
<p>„Derek!“, stieß Spencer unerwartet laut hervor und bäumt sich unter ihm auf. „Bitte … nicht …“</p>
<p>Morgan hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm der Junge sagen wollte, doch sein Körper forderte eindeutig noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Und die wollte er ihm schenken.</p>
<p>Im Wechsel leckte Derek über Spencers Brustwarzen, bis diese feucht glänzten und sich in der frischen Nachtluft noch mehr zusammenzogen. Während er den Jungen so ablenkte, ließ er eine Hand über die Spencers Brust und Bauch weiter nach unten wandern. Er zog ihm das Hemd aus der Hose und schob es zur Seite, sodass er ungehindert an Spencers Hosenbund gelangen konnte. Derek wusste nicht, ob Spencer sich bewusst an seinem Knie rieb oder ob er gar keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper hatte, doch er konnte ganz deutlich spüren, wie erregt Spencer war. Und das wollte er nun auch sehen – und auskosten.</p>
<p>Rasch kehrte Derek zu Spencers Lippen zurück und gab ihm einen tiefen Kuss, bevor er den Kopf hob und forderte: „Blickkontakt. Mach die Augen auf und schau mich an!“</p>
<p>In dem Moment, als Spencer der Aufforderung Folge leistete und Derek mit großen Augen ansah, knöpfte dieser ihm die Hose auf und schob seine Hand hinein.</p>
<p>„Aaah!“, brach es aus Spencer heraus, bevor sich der Junge auf die Lippen biss, um das laute Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Dereks Hand sich um ihn schloss.</p>
<p>„Gefällt dir das? Ist es das, was du suchst, wenn du forderst, dass ich dir in die Augen schaue? Diese Leidenschaft? Dieses Feuer, das einen von innen heraus verbrennt? Ich bringe dich zum Brennen. Lass mich nur nicht aus den Augen und ich zeige dir ein Feuer, das du bisher noch nicht gekannt hast“, raunte Morgan mit tiefer Stimme.</p>
<p>Morgan presste seine Lippen auf Spencers und schob ihm seine Zunge in den Mund, während er zugleich mit beiden Händen an dessen viel zu enger Hose zog und diese samt dem Bund der Unterhose weiter nach unten schob, bis er Spencers Schwanz freilegte.</p>
<p>„Augen zu mir“, forderte Derek wieder, als er den Kuss erneut beendete. Und er konnte sehen, wie schwierig es für Spencers lustvernebeltes Gehirn war, die Aufforderung zu verstehen und ihr Folge zu leisten. Doch erst, als Reid ihm wieder in die Augen blickte, ging er vor diesem auf die Knie. Er konnte den Moment sofort erkennen, in dem Spencer bewusst wurde, was er vor hatte. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich noch mehr und ein leises Keuchen kam über seine Lippen gefolgt von einem noch leiseren „Nicht!“, dem Derek allerdings keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Er griff nach Spencers Schwanz und gönnte ihm keine weitere Sekunde der Vorbereitung: Er ließ ihn sofort zwischen seine Lippen gleiten und nahm ihn so tief auf, wie es ging.</p>
<p>Spencer stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, ließ den Kopf zurück an die Hauswand fallen und kniff die Augen zusammen.</p>
<p>Sofort ließ Derek von ihm ab. „Blickkontakt!“, knurrte er und gab damit die Qual, die Spencer ihn hatte erdulden lassen, unmittelbar an den Jungen zurück. „Wenn du mich nicht anschaust, ist sofort Schluss.“</p>
<p>Er hielt Spencer mit einer Hand umfangen, bewegte seine Finger aber keinen Millimeter. Jetzt war Reid ihm ausgeliefert und er genoss die Macht, die er über den Jungen gerade hatte. Er würde ihn nicht zu lange hängen lassen, aber er würde ihn ein wenig von seiner eigenen Medizin spüren lassen.</p>
<p>Während Morgan eindringlich Spencers Gesicht beobachtete - die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die flatternden Lider – und seinem leisen Keuchen lauschte, griff er mit einer Hand zwischen seine eigenen Beine. Sein eigener Schwanz drängte danach, aus der Jeans befreit zu werden, doch Derek war sich immer noch bewusst, dass sie sich in einer Gasse hinter dem Club befanden und dass es nicht sinnvoll war, wenn er auch die Kontrolle aufgeben würde. Jederzeit konnte hier jemand auftauchen. Da sollte zumindest einer von ihnen für Deckung vor neugierigen Augen sorgen können.</p>
<p>Als Spencer die Augen endlich wieder öffnete, sah Derek, dass dieser zwar etwas von seiner Kontrolle zurückerlangt hatte, dass sich die unbändige Lust aber noch immer in seinem Blick widerspiegelte. Leicht fuhr Derek mit einem Finger Spencers Schwanz entlang und kreiste dann federleicht über seiner Spitze. „Schau zu mir, wenn du willst, dass ich dich irgendwann heute Nacht noch kommen lasse“, sagte er leise. „Oder willst du nicht spüren, wie sich mein Mund anfühlt?“</p>
<p>„Ich … nein … doch …“, stammelte Spencer verwirrt und blickte endlich wieder zu Morgan hinunter. Dieser hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als wäre Reid wie ausgewechselt. Unsicherheit stand in Spencers Blick, vielleicht sogar etwas, das Angst sein konnte.</p>
<p>„Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir gefallen“, raunte Derek und setzte einen Kuss auf Spencers Spitze. „Gib mir deine Hände.“</p>
<p>Er fasste nach Reids Händen, die dieser zuletzt unbewusst in das raue Mauerwerk hinter sich gekrallt hatte und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. „Halt dich fest“, war die einzige Warnung, die Derek Spencer noch gab, bevor er ihn wieder in den Mund nahm.</p>
<p>„Oooh! … Der… aaah!“, brach es aus Spencer hervor, als Morgan seine Lippen über ihn gleiten ließ und dabei sanft an ihm saugte. Er richtete dabei den Blick immer noch oben, um Reids Reaktionen beobachten zu können.</p>
<p>Spencers Lider senkten sich leicht, als er eine Flut von Seufzern herausstieß, aber er hielt den Blick weiter auf Derek gerichtet.</p>
<p>Morgan spürte das intensive Pochen zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen, doch er beschloss, dies zu ignorieren. Darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Im Moment gab es nichts Wichtigeres als Spencer. Langsam zog er sich so weit zurück, bis er nur noch Spencers Spitze zwischen den Lippen hatte, und beobachtete mit schelmischem Grinsen, wie Spencers ganzer Körper zuckte, als er seine Zunge über Spencers empfindlichste Stelle tanzen ließ. Der Griff, mit dem Spencer sich an Morgans Hände klammerte, wurde fester und Spencers Augen wurden so dunkel, dass sie schon fast komplett schwarz zu sein schienen.</p>
<p>„Beweg dich!“, forderte Derek, als er für eine Sekunde von Reid abließ. „Fick mich! Hol dir, was du willst!“</p>
<p>Und als er Spencer wieder in den Mund nahm, kam dieser ihm sofort mit den Hüften entgegen.</p>
<p>Ein wilder Ritt begann, der auch Morgans Erregung immer weiter vorantrieb. Es kostete ihn unwahrscheinlich viel Selbstbeherrschung, nicht Reids Schwanz aufzugeben und stattdessen Erlösung in seinem Hintern zu suchen. Doch das hier sollte für Spencer sein, an sich selbst konnte er später denken – wenn er bis dahin nicht einfach in seiner Hose kam.</p>
<p>Spencers Bewegungen wurden immer unkoordinierter, als er versuchte, immer tiefer in Morgans Mund einzutauchen. Er fing an zu zittern, und Morgan wusste, dass er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte.</p>
<p>Spencer schrie schon fast verzweifelt auf, als Morgan sich plötzlich zurückzog und Spencers Schwanz in der kalten Nachtluft auf und ab zuckte.</p>
<p>„Bitte … bitte … ich muss … ich … Derek!“, jammerte Spencer und versuchte mit den Hüften nach vorne zu drängen, während Dereks Hände ihn mit den seinen an der Wand gefangen hielten.</p>
<p>„Was willst du?“, erkundigte sich Morgan und zögerte Spencers Qual damit noch hinaus. „Sag mir, was du willst, und du bekommst es.“</p>
<p>Spencer keuchte und schloss verzweifelt die Augen.</p>
<p>Derek blies leicht über Spencers Schwanz, was den Jungen erneut zum Stöhnen brachte.</p>
<p>„Ich habe die ganze Nacht lang Zeit, ich weiß nur nicht, ob du das aushältst“, meinte Morgan lächelnd, als er sah, wie Spencer mit sich rang. Also hatte auch der selbstbewusste Tänzer seine Grenzen, dachte sich Morgan, der mit dieser Erkenntnis etwas von seinem Selbstbewusstsein zurückerlangte.</p>
<p>„Ich stehe ganz zu deiner Verfügung. Bitte mich, und ich erlöse dich“, murmelte Derek, um es dem Jungen etwas leichter zu machen.</p>
<p>„B… bi… bitte“, flüsterte Spencer gequält.</p>
<p>Und im nächsten Moment nahm Derek ihn wieder in den Mund, saugte an ihm und ließ seine Zunge um ihn tanzen. Spencer schob seine Hüften nach vorn und stieß in Dereks Wärme. Und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Spencer sich plötzlich in Dereks Mund ergoss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Euphorie und Entsetzen mischten sich, als Morgan in seinem Auto saß und nach Hause fuhr. Was hatte er da nur getan? Wie konnte er nur so die Kontrolle verlieren? Und wie wunderbar hatte Spencer auf ihn reagiert?</p>
<p>Ein eindringliches Pochen zwischen Morgans Beinen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich noch mit sich selbst beschäftigen sollte, wenn dieses „Problem“ nicht verschwand, bis er nach Hause kam. Savannah würde annehmen, er hätte sich einen Porno nach dem anderen angesehen, wenn sie heimkäme und ihn so erregt vorfinden würde. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm auch sagen, er sollte sich selbst der Sache annehmen, wenn er durch Pornos mehr erregt wurde als durch sie.</p>
<p>Morgan versuchte, sich auf den nächtlichen Verkehr zu konzentrieren, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Es war noch nicht spät und am Samstagabend schien die halbe Stadt unterwegs zu sein. Nur gut, dass Savannah sicher nicht vor Mitternacht nach Hause kommen würde.</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Er hatte genau das getan, was er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen: er hatte der unerwarteten Lust für Reid nachgegeben und … nun ja, nicht richtig mit ihm geschlafen, aber wohl doch Sex mit ihm gehabt, wenn auch etwas einseitig. Er hatte Savannah betrogen und Reid … keine Ahnung, was er mit diesem angestellt hatte.</p>
<p>Kaum, dass der Junge einigermaßen wieder bei Sinnen gewesen war, hatte er seine Klamotten zusammengerafft und war durch die Gasse hinaus geflohen.</p>
<p>Derek hatte einen Moment lang überlegt, ob er ihm hinterherlaufen sollte. Doch was sollte er ihm sagen, wenn er ihn tatsächlich fand und einholte?</p>
<p>Stattdessen war Morgan in den Club zurückgekehrt, hatte sich seine eigenen Sachen gegriffen und auch Spencers und hatte sich davon gemacht. Er war nur froh, dass Spencers Freunde gerade zum Großteil auf der Tanzfläche beschäftigt waren und dass ihn die beiden, die zurückgeblieben waren, nicht weiter beachteten, als er ihnen ein flüchtiges „bye“ zuwarf. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er ihnen hätte sagen sollen, wenn sie ihn nach Spencers Verbleib gefragt hätten.</p>
<p>Doch obwohl er einerseits bedauerte, was er mit Reid getrieben hatte, würde er andererseits um nichts in der Welt die Uhr zurückstellen wollen, um die Sache ungeschehen zu machen. Der Moment, so kurz wie er gewesen war, war einfach großartig. Vor Morgans geistigem Auge erschien Spencers Gesicht, ein Blick voll Unsicherheit, der sich in Lust verwandelte, bevor er zum Höhepunkt kam. Er hatte Reid mit Sicherheit überrumpelt, doch der Junge hatte es auch zugelassen. Derek wusste genau, dass Spencer allem ein Ende hätte setzen können, wenn er das wirklich gewollt hätte.</p>
<p>Morgan lenkte den Wagen in die Einfahrt zu seinem Haus und stellt ihn vor der Garage ab. Er ließ die Hände vom Lenkrad sinken und lauschte in die Stille, die ihn plötzlich umgab. Da hatte er ein ziemliches Chaos angerichtet mit dem spontanen Blow Job. Und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, welche Folgen das alles nach sich ziehen mochte. Auf jeden Fall durfte Savannah nichts davon erfahren. Das war ein Ausrutscher gewesen, provoziert durch Reids Verhalten, das ihm immer wieder neu eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle bescherte. Seine Beziehung mit Savannah wollte er nicht gefährden, indem er ihr eine Beichte ablegte – oder noch schlimmer: indem sie durch Reid davon erfuhr.</p>
<p>Morgan stieg aus und schloss die Autotür ab. Das bedeutete, dass er mit Reid über die Sache würde sprechen müssen. Zwar trafen Savannah und er extrem selten aufeinander, aber Morgan wusste genau, dass das Schicksal ein Miststück sein konnte. Wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete, funkte es einem dazwischen.</p>
<p>Als Derek die Haustür aufschloss, hörte er sofort ein schnelles Tapsen, das auf ihn zu sprintete. „Clooney, mein Junge! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so vernachlässigt habe“, begrüßte er den Hund, der freudig auf ihn zu sprang. Er war viel später dran, als er eigentlich geplant hatte, und Clooney musste sicher dringend raus.</p>
<p>Nachdem sich das drängende Problem in seiner Hose langsam legte, beschloss Morgan, seine überschüssige Energie nicht unter der Dusche, sondern bei einem Lauf mit Clooney abzubauen. „Warte hier“, wies er den Hund an und lief schnell die Treppe nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Zwei Minuten kam er in Sportklamotten zurück und verließ mit Clooney das Haus. „Es wird uns beiden guttun, wenn wir noch ein wenig frische Luft bekommen“, sagte er zu dem Hund, als er in langsamem Tempo auf den Gehweg hinaus bog.</p>
<p>Er musste mit Spencer reden, kamen seine Gedanken zu dem Punkt zurück, an dem er vorhin aufgehört hatte, über seine Misere nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich war eine Entschuldigung dafür angebracht, dass er so über ihn hergefallen war. Und dann die dringende Bitte, die Sache vor Savannah geheim zu halten.</p>
<p>Fragte sich, wie Spencer darauf reagieren würde: Mit FBI Agent Reid wäre er wahrscheinlich nie in diese Situation gekommen. Morgan konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er je der Versuchung erlegen wäre, Spencer von seinem Pullunder und den unmöglichen, altmodischen Hosen zu befreien. Doch andererseits könnte er nur froh sein, wenn die Reaktion von Tänzer Reid und nicht von FBI Reid käme. Morgan mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie Reid jedes Mal, wenn er ihm im Büro über den Weg lief, bis zu den Haarspitzen rot anlaufen und dann schnellstens aus dem Raum verschwinden würde.</p>
<p>Wie um genau dieser Situation zu entkommen, erhöhte Morgan das Tempo, als er den Weg in den nahegelegenen Park einschlug. Clooney trabte freudig neben ihm her.</p>
<p>Wie der Tänzer Reid reagieren würde, konnte Morgan gar nicht einschätzen. Diese Version von Spencer schien manche Dinge einfach komplett auszublenden und zu ignorieren, so als wenn sie nie geschehen wären. Würde er es mit den Geschehnissen der heutigen Nacht genauso machen? Sie einfach vergessen, als hätten sie nie stattgefunden. Eine Rückkehr zu der seltsamen Normalität vor dem Kuss und dem Blow Job? Morgan konnte sich das kaum vorstellen? Könnte Reid wirklich so abgebrüht sein? Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass er vorhin buchstäblich vor Morgan geflohen war.</p>
<p>Da bestand schon eher die Möglichkeit, dass er ihm eine heftige Szene machte und ihm eine Rückkehr in den Club untersagte. Wie es auch kommen mochte: Morgan rechnete damit, dass seine Zeit als Tanzschüler zu Ende war. Er konnte sich kein Szenario ausmalen, das eine Fortführung der Tanzstunden enthielt. Und vielleicht war das auch besser so. Es durfte auf keinen Fall zu einer Wiederholung des heutigen Abends kommen.</p>
<p>Nach einer großen Runde durch den Park schlug Morgan den Rückweg ein. Er war nun in jeder Hinsicht ausgepowert und Clooney hatte mit Sicherheit auch genug Bewegung bekommen.</p>
<p>Als sich Morgan seinem Haus näherte, sah er mit Erstaunen Savannahs Wagen hinter dem seinen in der Auffahrt stehen. Mit ihr hatte er nicht vor Mitternacht gerechnet. Wieso war sie wohl jetzt schon da?</p>
<p>„Savannah?“, rief er, als er aufsperrte und das Haus betrat.</p>
<p>„Komme gleich“, ertönte sofort aus dem Obergeschoss die Stimme seiner Freundin.</p>
<p>Morgan lief schnell in die Küche, stellte Clooney frisches Wasser hin und gönnte sich ebenfalls ein Glas.</p>
<p>„Wo warst du denn?“, erkundigte sich Savannah, als sie zur Tür hereinkam. Doch die Trainingsklamotten, die er trug, ersparten ihm eine Antwort. „Ich seh schon, mit Clooney joggen. Dass du dafür so spät noch Energie hast?“</p>
<p>Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ja auch niemand da, der mich in der Zwischenzeit hätte vermissen können“, meinte er und schenkte Savannah ein kleines Lächeln. „Wieso bist du eigentlich schon zurück? Ich dachte, du wärst auf einer Geburtstagsfeier.“</p>
<p>„Die nahm ein ziemlich abruptes Ende“, erklärte Savannah, als sie neben Derek trat und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Puh, du stinkst wie Clooney!“, sagte sie dann naserümpfend. „So kommst du mir nicht ins Bett.“</p>
<p>„Ich hatte eigentlich auch vor, vorher zu duschen“, grinste Morgan. „Willst du mir rasch noch erzählen, was los war?“</p>
<p>„Kannst du dich an Mira erinnern?“</p>
<p>„Die Krankenschwester, mit der du seit vielen Jahren zusammenarbeitest?“</p>
<p>Savannah nickte. „Es war ihre Party. Und sie hat ein schreckliches Geburtstagsgeschenk von ihrem Mann bekommen“, erklärte Savannah. „Stell dir vor, er hat ihr eine sauteure Kette geschenkt, mit einem gravierten Anhänger.“</p>
<p>„Und was ist daran so schlimm? Man sollte meinen, sie würde sich über Schmuck freuen. Gegen den habt ihr Frauen doch im Allgemeinen nichts einzuwenden.“</p>
<p>Savannah schnaubte. „Da will ich lieber gar keinen Schmuck statt so einer Überraschung. Stell dir vor, auf dem Anhänger war der Name ihres Mannes zusammen mit einem anderen Frauennamen und einem Datum eingraviert.“</p>
<p>„Hat der Juwelier einen Fehler gemacht?“, hakte Derek nach, auch wenn er sich inzwischen schon denken konnte, dass dem nicht so war.</p>
<p>„Das wollte Miras Mann ihr auch weismachen. Nur dumm, dass sie den Namen erkannt hat: Es war der seiner Sekretärin. Und das Datum war, soweit sie sich da erinnern konnte, das, an dem er seine Sekretärin eingestellt hatte.“</p>
<p>„Oh mein Gott“, stöhnte Morgan auf. „Wie konnte der so dumm sein und die Ketten verwechseln?“</p>
<p>Savannah starrte ihn sofort entgeistert an. „Das ist doch wieder typisch Mann. Du mokierst dich nur, weil er die Geschenke vertauscht hat. Aber dass dieses Arschloch Mira seit über einem Jahr betrogen hat, dagegen sagst du nichts!“</p>
<p>Morgan lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als Savannah den Fokus auf das Fremdgehen des anderen Mannes lenkte. „Das ist natürlich eine Sauerei“, setze er nach, aber seine Worte kamen ihm selbst wenig glaubwürdig vor. Wie sollte er auch einen anderen Mann verurteilen, wenn er selbst heute Nacht nicht viel besser gehandelt hatte? „Ich … ich verschwinde mal schnell unter der Dusche … um dich von meinem Gestank zu befreien“, murmelte er und ließ die Küche rasch hinter sich. Er wusste selbst, dass er nicht gerade unverdächtig handelte, aber im Moment war die Sache so frisch, dass er jegliches Thema rund ums Fremdgehen lieber vermeiden wollte. Nicht dass er noch so heftige Gewissensbisse bekam, dass er Savannah doch ein völlig überflüssiges Geständnis machte. Schließlich hatte er schon beschlossen, dass es mit Reid keine Wiederholung geben würde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Das Wochenende war eine Katastrophe gewesen und Morgan hatte sich noch an keinem Sonntag so sehnsüchtig gewünscht, dass Hotch wegen eines dringend Falls anrufen und ihn ins Büro beordern würde, wie an diesem. Doch das Telefon hatte keinen Mucks von sich gegeben und Morgan musste den Sonntag in seinen vier Wänden gemeinsam mit Savannah erdulden.</p>
<p>Morgan lief an dem noch leeren Großraumbüro vorbei zu seinem Zimmer. Er hatte ein Frühstück mit Savannah unbedingt vermeiden wollen und war deshalb so früh wie selten schon ins Büro aufgebrochen. Den Kaffee und das Sandwich, das er sich unterwegs besorgt hatte, stellte er auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, Spencers kleine Umhängetasche und Jacke, die er am Samstagabend aus dem Noche Cubana mitgenommen hatte, packte er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er musste den Jungen unbedingt sofort abpassen, sobald dieser ins Haus kam.</p>
<p>Seufzend ließ Derek sich in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch plumpsen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm so zusetzen konnte. Er war immer noch der Ansicht, dass Savannah am besten nichts von seinem Ausrutscher mit Reid erfuhr. Doch er musste zusehen, dass er sich dabei auch wieder in den Griff bekam.</p>
<p>Die Katastrophe hatte bereits Samstagnacht angefangen – mit seinem absoluten Versagen im Bett. Morgan konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was passiert war, doch als Savannah mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen war, war sein bestes Stück einfach nicht mehr dazu zu bewegen gewesen, seinen Dienst zu tun. Und das, obwohl er noch zwei Stunden zuvor überlegt hatte, wie er der Erregung Herr werden konnte, die während der gesamten Fahrt nach Hause nicht hatte weichen wollen. Savannah war, das war deutlich zu spüren gewesen, ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen. Und so hatte Derek zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht einen Partner mit dem Mund verwöhnt.</p>
<p>Der gesamte Sonntag schien sich dann um das leidige Thema Fremdgehen zu drehen, als hätte ihn das Schicksal dafür bestrafen wollen, dass er seine Finger nicht hatte von Reid lassen können. Angefangen hatte alles mit einem Anruf von Mira mitten während seines gemeinsamen Frühstücks mit Savannah. Derek hatte das lautstarke Heulen am anderen Ende der Leitung mitbekommen, auch wenn Savannah ihr Handy keinesfalls auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte. Ebenso hatte er mitgehört, wie sich seine Freundin gemeinsam mit der betrogenen Ehefrau darüber ausließ, was man fremdgehenden Männern alles antun sollte. Morgan hatte an sich halten müssen, um seine Hände nicht schützend vor sein bestes Stück zu halten, als wenn dieses gleich einer Attacke ausgesetzt sein könnte.</p>
<p>Und das Telefonat hatte damit geendet, dass Mira, die betrogene Ehefrau, großzügig in Dereks Haus eingeladen worden war, während ihr Mann sich bei ihr einige Sachen aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung holen wollte. Derek war schon erleichtert gewesen, dass der Fremdgeher offensichtlich sofort zu seiner Freundin übergesiedelt war. Sonst hätte es ihm womöglich noch geblüht, die betrogene Frau unter sein Dach aufzunehmen. Savannah hätte ihn sicherlich dazu gedrängt. So musste er „nur“ ein Mittagessen mit einer laufend heulenden Mira über sich ergehen lassen. Den Großteil des Nachmittags verbrachte er dann hinter dem Haus bei einigen eigentlich unnötigen Arbeiten im Garten – Savannah hatte nämlich noch einige Freundinnen zu Miras Unterstützung eingeladen und die Damen tobten sich über die Gesamtheit der Schweinehunde, die sich Männer schimpften, in seinem Wohnzimmer aus.</p>
<p>Morgan hatte ja schon gehofft, dass die Zeit seiner persönlichen Strafe vorüber wäre, als die fünf weiblichen Gäste am Abend endlich abgezogen waren. Doch weit gefehlt: Kaum dass er mit Savannah ins Bett gegangen war, wiederholte sich das Trauerspiel der vorangegangenen Nacht. Diesmal hatte Savannah es abgelehnt, dass er sie irgendwie zum Höhepunkt brachte. Stattdessen hatte sie ihm nahegelegt, bei Gelegenheit einen Arzt aufzusuchen – und sich notfalls kleine blaue Pillen zu besorgen.</p>
<p>Morgan wurde jetzt noch eiskalt, wenn er an diesen Moment dachte. Nachdem sein Schwanz ihm bislang eigentlich keinerlei Probleme bereitet hatte, ließ dessen fehlende Arbeitsbereitschaft nur den Schluss zu, dass er sich selbst blockierte. Wie konnten ein paar Minuten mit Reid nur seine Psyche so durcheinanderbringen?</p>
<p>Als Morgan erste Stimmen im Großraumbüro wahrnahm, beschloss er, die wohl schwierigste Aufgabe des Tages gleich in Angriff zu nehmen. Er griff nach seinem Telefon und wählte Reids Durchwahl.</p>
<p>„Ja?“, ertönte Sekunden später Spencers ziemlich unsichere Stimme am anderen Ende.</p>
<p>„Hey, Reid, hast du zwei Minuten für mich Zeit?“, versuchte Morgan möglichst locker zu klingen.</p>
<p>„Also … es gibt noch keinen neuen Fall, aber … aber ich habe … hier liegt ein Berg an Akten …“, stotterte Reid.</p>
<p>Also steckt Spencer das Geschehene definitiv nicht einfach so weg, dachte sich Morgan und erklärte dann: „Deine Akten laufen nicht weg und ich brauch dich nur für zwei Minuten. Komm bitte kurz in mein Büro.“ Dann legte er sofort auf, um zu verhindern, dass Reid mit weiteren Ausreden versuchte, sich aus dem Vier-Augen-Gespräch herauszuwinden.</p>
<p>Morgan musste tatsächlich gute fünf Minuten warten, ehe er ein zaghaftes Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte und Spencer auf sein „Herein“ zögernd eintrat.</p>
<p>„Mach bitte die Tür zu“, sagte Morgan und blieb ganz bewusst hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Distanz war etwas, das sie sicher heute beide brauchten.</p>
<p>Reid drückte die Tür ins Schloss, blieb aber direkt hinter der Türschwelle stehen.</p>
<p>„Ich habe dir deine Sachen mitgebracht“, bot Morgan als Erklärung für das Gespräch an und wies dabei auf den Stuhl.</p>
<p>Reid nickte. „Danke. Du hättest sie dort lassen können. Juan hätte sie für mich aufgehoben.“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste zwar nicht, wer dieser Juan war, doch das tat er nur mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Ich wollte sicher sein, dass du alles zurückbekommst.“ Er zögerte einen Moment, doch als er sah, dass Spencer sich seine Sachen schnappen wollte, wohl um dann gleich zu verschwinden, fragte er: „Willst du dich nicht kurz setzen. Ich denke, wir sollten reden.“</p>
<p>„Ich denke, das sollten wir nicht“, antwortete Spencer prompt. „Wir haben beide einen Fehler gemacht und den wird es nicht noch einmal geben“, betonte er dann.</p>
<p>Erst bei diesen Worten wurde Morgan bewusst, dass Reid ihn, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, noch keine Sekunde ins Gesicht geschaut hatte. Sein Blick kam nicht weiter als bis zur Schreibtischplatte vor Derek.</p>
<p>„Ich gebe dir wegen des Fehlers Recht. Aber wir müssen dennoch reden“, beharrte Morgan.</p>
<p>Spencers Finger zuckten erneut Richtung seiner Sachen, doch Morgan wollte nicht zulassen, dass der Junge verschwand, bevor er alles losgeworden war. Er stand auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, was Spencer sofort dazu brachte, wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Derek zu bringen. Damit bot er Morgan allerdings die Möglichkeit, sich zwischen ihn und die Bürotür zu schieben – und diese einfach abzusperren.</p>
<p>Morgan schob den Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche, eine Bewegung, die Reid mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte. „Was soll das? Sperr sofort wieder auf!“, forderte der Junge und sah Derek nun zum ersten Mal richtig an.</p>
<p>„Nicht bevor wir nicht ein paar Sachen geklärt haben“, meinte Morgan und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.</p>
<p>„Du weißt schon, dass da draußen bereits ein paar Leute sind, oder?“, erwiderte Spencer drohend. „Die hören garantiert, wenn ich hier anfange zu schreien.“</p>
<p>„Und was willst du ihnen erzählen, wenn sie die Tür aufbrechen?“, forderte Morgan ihn heraus. „Dass ich dich hier festgehalten habe, um über dich herzufallen?“</p>
<p>Bei diesen Worten wich alle Farbe aus Spencers Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Oh Mann, setz dich einfach“, stöhnte Morgan auf und gab dem Stuhl unter dem Schreibtisch hindurch einen Kick, sodass er ein paar Zentimeter auf Spencer zurollte. „Je eher wir das alles klären, desto eher kommst du hier raus.“</p>
<p>Spencer zögerte eine Sekunde, dann zog er den Stuhl noch ein Stück zurück und ließ sich auf der äußersten Kante des Sitzes nieder. „Was willst du?“</p>
<p>„Zuerst einmal, dass das unter uns bleibt, was gestern passiert ist. Vor allem Savannah darf nichts davon erfahren. Und hier, nun hier sollte es sich am besten auch nicht herumsprechen“, erklärte Morgan und sah Spencer dabei prüfend an. „Oder hast du es schon jemandem erzählt? J.J. vielleicht?“</p>
<p>„Wie … wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Ich würde nie … also … nein, natürlich nicht“, stammelte Reid und Morgan fragte sich, wie er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, Spencer könnte sich irgendjemandem anvertraut haben. Im Büro herumzulaufen und mit seiner Eroberung zu prahlen, lag wahrlich nicht in seiner Natur. Und sich überhaupt jemandem anzuvertrauen, noch dazu mit so intimen Details, fiel ihm unsagbar schwer. Da müsste J.J. schon von sich aus auf die Idee kommen nachzubohren.</p>
<p>„Gut, dann ist diese Sache ja geklärt“, meinte Morgan beruhigt. „Ich will meine Beziehung mit Savannah nicht gefährden. Je weniger Leute von uns wissen, desto geringer ist die Gefahr, dass etwas zu ihr durchsickert.“</p>
<p>Morgan hatte damit gleich noch ein zweites Thema angeschnitten, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob Reid das auch wirklich bewusst war. Deshalb erklärte er: „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass es keine Wiederholung geben wird.“</p>
<p>Nachdem er zuvor ganz blass geworden war, kehrte nun plötzlich die Röte in Spencers Gesicht zurück. Der Junge steckte den Kopf ein, nickte aber. „Wenn du dich erinnerst, dann war ich es auch, der das alles überhaupt nicht wollte“, murmelte er leise. „Du hast mein Nein einfach nicht hören wollen. Ich fange aus Prinzip nichts an, das im Desaster enden könnte.“</p>
<p>„Willst du … willst du damit sagen, ich … ich hätte … ich hätte etwas getan, das du nicht … ich … ich hab dich doch nicht vergewaltigt!“, platze es entsetzt aus Morgan heraus.</p>
<p>Ja, er konnte sich durchaus erinnern, dass Reid ein „Bitte nicht“ dazwischengeworfen hatte. Doch er hatte sich nicht so benommen, als wollte er, dass Derek wirklich aufhörte.</p>
<p>Erleichtert nahm Morgan wahr, dass Reid den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das hast du nicht. Ich hätte mit mehr Nachdruck sagen müssen, dass ich das nicht will. Ich … ich konnte irgendwann auch nicht mehr nein sagen“, gestand Reid.</p>
<p>„Es wird nicht mehr passieren“, versprach Morgan. „Es wäre gut, wenn wir das einfach vergessen könnten.“</p>
<p>Reid nickte erneut, wobei er Morgan immer noch nicht ansah.</p>
<p>Derek war sich relativ sicher, dass die Sache noch nicht völlig ausgestanden war. Das fing damit an, dass Spencer ihn nicht mehr ansehen konnte, und ging bis zu dem Punkt, dass die Zusammenarbeit in nächster Zeit sicher nicht ganz einfach werden würde.</p>
<p>„Sperrst du jetzt wieder auf?“, brachte Reids Frage Morgan plötzlich in die Gegenwart zurück. Derek zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und warf ihn Spencer zu. Am liebsten hätte er dem Jungen jetzt gesagt, dass er ihr Zusammensein trotz allem genossen hatte. Doch das würde mehr Schaden anrichten als Gutes bewirken.</p>
<p>Reid schloss die Tür auf und versuchte dann unbeholfen, den Schlüssel zurückzuwerfen. Natürlich landete er knapp neben Dereks Schreibtisch statt in seinen Händen. Doch Reid schien das gar nicht mehr zu bemerken, als er fluchtartig den Raum verließ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kein aktueller Fall in Sicht. Das bedeutete auch, dass das Team nicht so eng wie sonst zusammenarbeiten musste. Morgan war erleichtert, als Hotch ihn anwies, er solle mit Prentiss zusammen einen Detective aus New York bei einem Profil beraten. Die Unterlagen hatte man ihnen per Mail geschickt, eine Reise nach New York war nicht nötig.</p>
<p>„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ein Serienmörder wirklich über mehrere Jahre in einer Stadt sein Unwesen treibt, dann spurlos verschwindet und gut zehn Jahre später in einer anderen Stadt wieder auftaucht, nur um dort eine einzelne Person zu töten?“, erkundigte sich Emily, als sie die Zusammenfassung des Falls las, bei dem sie beraten sollten. „Wir haben schon Merkwürdigeres erlebt“, gab Morgan zurück und heftete die Fotos der früheren Opfer an eine Pinnwand, die er in sein Büro geschafft hatte. „Ich würde aber erst einmal auch eher auf einen Nachahmungstäter tippen. Das zu bestätigen oder auszuschließen muss es wohl sein, womit wir uns hier beschäftigen.“</p>
<p>Joseph Smith, der junge New Yorker Detective, der die BAU um Hilfe gebeten hatte, wollte sich gerade seine ersten Sporen verdienen, gab aber unumwunden zu, mit gerade einmal 28 Jahren noch zu wenig Erfahrung zu haben, um den Fall alleine lösen zu können. Eigentlich hatte es sich dabei schon fast um einen Cold Case gehandelt, als die Akte auf seinem Tisch landete. Der Mord an einer New Yorker Bankiersgattin lag beinahe ein halbes Jahr zurück. Nachdem anfänglich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt worden waren, um den Mord schnell aufzuklären, verebbte die Suche nach dem Täter im Sande, als alle vorhandenen Spuren sich als Sackgassen erwiesen. Nur weil nun der New Yorker Polizeipräsident aus politischen Gründen die Aufklärungsrate bei den in der Stadt begangenen Verbrechen drastisch erhöhen wollte, war der Fall auf dem Tisch von Smith gelandet, der seit knapp drei Monaten dem New Yorker Departement angehörte.</p>
<p>„Lass uns mit dem neuen Mord anfangen“, meinte Morgan. „Was haben wir da?“</p>
<p>Prentiss schlug die Akte auf und nannte die wichtigsten Fakten: Eine Bankiersfrau war vor knapp sechs Monaten in ihrer Villa erstochen worden. Die Putzfrau hatte die Tote an einem Dienstagvormittag gefunden und die Polizei alarmiert. Der Verdacht war ursprünglich auf den Ehemann und dann auf dessen Geliebte gefallen, doch beide hatten wasserdichte Alibis und das Motiv war eher dürftig. Das Paar hatte einen Ehevertrag unterzeichnet, der im Fall einer Scheidung dem Ehemann einen Großteil des Vermögens zusprach, da er dieses bereits mit in die Ehe gebracht hatte. Auch weitere Verdächtige waren nach und nach ausgeschlossen worden. Zu diesen hatte der ehemaligen Gärtner des Bankiers gehört, den seine Frau gefeuert hatte, aber auch eine junge Frau, die mit dem Sohn des Paares verlobt gewesen und deren Verbindung von der scheinbar recht manipulativen Schwiegermutter in spe hintertrieben worden war. Am Ende waren der Polizei zwar einige höchst merkwürdige Spuren geblieben, aber keine potenziellen Täter mehr.</p>
<p>„Die ziemlich markanten Spuren bei dem Mord waren es, die Detective Smith jetzt auf die Idee gebracht haben, die Tat könnte mit einer Mordserie zusammenhängen, die über fünf Jahre lang Boston in Atem gehalten hatte“, erklärte Emily.</p>
<p>„Bleiben wir noch bei dem aktuellen Mord, damit wir uns keinen Zusammenhang konstruieren, den es vielleicht gar nicht gibt“, sagte Morgan. „Ziemlich auffällig war ja die Tatwaffe, die der Mörder zurückgelassen hat.“</p>
<p>„Ich weiß gar nicht wie man das ausspricht: ein D’k tahg. Was genau ist das?“, erkundigte sich Prentiss.</p>
<p>„Sei froh, dass du das jetzt nicht gerade Reid gefragt hast“, grinste Morgan und schob Emliy das Foto eines ziemlich auffälligen Dolches zu. „Es handelt sich um einen Klingonischen Dolch.“</p>
<p>„Du meinst so einen aus Star Wars?“</p>
<p>„Lass das mal nur Reid nicht hören!“, lachte Morgan. „Die Klingonen gehören zu Star Trek, nicht zu Star Wars. Ganz großer Unterschied. Aber ich erspare dir den stundenlangen Monolog, den unser Genie dir für diese Verwechslung aufdrücken würde.“</p>
<p>„Handelt es sich dann um eine Filmrequisite?“, hakte Emily nach.</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt jede Menge Fanshops, die Nachbildungen solcher Waffen anbieten. Manche sind Attrappen aus Gummi, aber manche leider ziemlich echt und gefährlich.“</p>
<p>Tatsächlich hielt Morgan den Dolch für eine der besten Spuren, die es in dem Mordfall gab. Die Waffe war so außergewöhnlich, dass sie etwas über den Täter aussagen musste. Und möglicherweise konnte man auch irgendwie ermitteln, woher der Dolch kam.</p>
<p>„Neben dem Dolch ist noch ziemlich auffällig, dass der Mord tagsüber im Haus des Opfers passiert ist und dass nicht eingebrochen wurde“, merkte Prentiss als nächstes an. Morgan machte dazu stichpunktartige Notizen an seiner Tafel. „Das könnte darauf hindeuten, dass das Opfer den Täter gekannt hat. Und der Täter dürfte gewusst haben, wie die Tagesabläufe im Haus waren: dass der Ehemann schon fort und die Putzfrau noch nicht da war“, merkte Morgan an.</p>
<p>„Das trifft aber nur dann zu, wenn die Bankiersfrau kein zufälliges Opfer war. Also hatte der Täter es vermutlich explizit auf sie abgesehen“, entgegnete Emily.</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. „Das würde auch dazu passen, dass in dem Haus scheinbar nichts gestohlen wurde. Das Geld im Schreibtisch des Mannes, der Schmuck der Frau, eine Münzsammlung – das ist alles noch da.“</p>
<p>Die Indizien wiesen alle darauf hin, dass es sich um einen geplanten Mord handelte, der mit Präzision ausgeführt worden war.</p>
<p>„Wenn wir uns nur diese Spuren ansehen, würde ich sagen, dass wir es mit einem höchst organisierten Täter zu tun haben, der vermutlich nicht zum ersten Mal gemordet hat“, fasste Morgan zusammen. „Er weiß, wie man agiert, ohne brauchbare Spuren zu hinterlassen, nimmt sich ausreichend Zeit für eine gründliche Vorbereitung und war dem Opfer entweder bekannt oder so vertrauenserweckend, dass dieses ihn ins Haus gelassen hat.“</p>
<p>Ein Rätsel gab Derek nur der Dolch auf. Wieso nutze ein so überlegt vorgehender Täter eine solch markante Waffe und ließ diese dann auch noch am Tatort zurück?</p>
<p>Emily schien zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn sie betrachtete das Bild des Dolchs eingehend. „Wie kommt man auf die Idee, sowas zu benutzen?“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich würde sagen, das Ding gehört vermutlich zur Handschrift unseres Täters. Wo ist eigentlich Reid, wenn man ihn mal braucht? Und warum hat Hotch ihn nicht mit für dieses Profil abgestellt. Er muss doch gewusst haben, dass unser Wunderknabe hier mit seinem außerordentlichen Wissen hilfreich sein könnte.“</p>
<p>„Oh, ich fürchte, Spencer ist vollauf beschäftigt“, kicherte Prentiss plötzlich. „Hotch fand deine Idee, dass Reid die Studentinnen anderen Agents zuweisen und sie mit unsinnigen Aufgaben beschäftigen soll, gar nicht so prickelnd. Nun hat er ihn angewiesen, mit den dreien in den nächsten Tagen ungelöste alte Fälle aufzuarbeiten und die Profile dazu neu zu erstellen. Sie sitzen schon den ganzen Vormittag im Besprechungsraum. Und so laut wie es da drin immer wieder wird, kümmern sich die Mädchen entweder nicht um das, was Reid ihnen sagt, oder er versucht, sie in Grund und Boden zu brüllen.“</p>
<p>Morgan zog die Augenbrauchen hoch. Reid ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit mit den drei Grazien eingesperrt: das konnte doch nur ein Desaster geben. „Wieso tut Hotch ihm das nur an.“</p>
<p>„Du weißt doch: Hotch hält nichts davon, wenn man sich in der eigenen Komfortzone ausruht. Und mal ehrlich: In Reid würde so viel Potenzial stecken. Doch wenn er nicht lernt, mit anderen Menschen umzugehen, dann kommt er auf der Karriereleiter nie weiter, egal wie schlau er ist.“</p>
<p>Fast wollte es aus Morgan herausplatzen, dass Reid, wenn die Umstände richtig waren, sehr wohl gut mit seinen Mitmenschen interagieren konnte. Doch er hatte ja Stillschweigen versprochen. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt zumindest versucht, dem Jungen in der Mittagspause eine Auszeit von dem Gänsezirkus zu verschaffen, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen war es auf keinen Fall klug, mit Reid irgendwo allein hinzugehen. Morgan war sich zwar sicher, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, doch er wollte der Verlockung keine Chance geben.</p>
<p>„Wir sollte ihn trotzdem später mal wegen des Dolchs fragen. Vielleicht kann er uns dazu hilfreiche Infos geben“, meinte Morgan und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Pinnwand zu. „Nun zu den alten Mordfällen: Was haben wir da?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aus der Unterstützung der New Yorker Polizei mit einem Profil war über Nacht eine detaillierte Beratung geworden. Nachdem Morgan und Prentiss das Profil erstellt und an Detective Smith übermittelt hatten, hatte dieser am nächsten Morgen prompt offiziell die Unterstützung der BAU bei der Lösung des Falls angefragt. Der junge Detective hatte das Gefühl, dass der Fall eine Nummer zu groß für ihn war. Aus dem Profil hatte sich nicht eindeutig ergeben, ob es sich bei dem neuesten Mord um eine Nachahmungstat oder um den gleichen Täter wie in Boston handelte. Dass der Täter vermutlich ein Mann in den Vierzigern war, der Erfahrung im Töten hatte und der die gleiche Waffe genutzt hatte, die in einigen der Bostoner Fälle zurückgelassen wurde, ließ auf jeden Fall den Gedanken zu, dass ein Serienmörder nach einiger Zeit wieder aktiv geworden war.</p>
<p>Der Klingonische Dolch war bislang die auffälligste Spur, weshalb Morgan nun beschloss, Reid um Hilfe zu bitten. Der Junge hatte sich schon am frühen Morgen wieder mit seinen Studentinnen im Besprechungsraum verbarrikadiert. Und erstaunlicherweise ging es heute dort ruhiger zu als an den vergangenen beiden Tagen. Vielleicht hatte er endlich den Dreh raus, wie er mit den Mädchen umgehen musste? Doch als Morgan jetzt den Blick über die Glaswand schweifen ließ, sah er dort nur zwei der Studentinnen, aber keinen Spencer.</p>
<p>Sicher holt er sich schon wieder Kaffee, dachte sich Morgan und machte sich auf den Weg zu Küche. Vielleicht war es sogar gut, dem Jungen auf neutralem Boden, aber doch ohne Zeugen zu begegnen. An den vergangenen beiden Tagen waren sie sich gründlich aus dem Weg gegangen, aber so konnte das ja nicht weitergehen. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ihre Freundschaft wegen etwas, das man nicht mal als Affäre oder One Night Stand bezeichnen konnte, zerbrechen würde.</p>
<p>Morgan kehrte kurz in sein eigenes Büro zurück, schnappte sich seine Kaffeetasse, um einen triftigen Grund zu haben, die Küche aufzusuchen, und machte sich dann auf den Weg dorthin. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass die Küchentür geschlossen war. Normalerweise stand diese immer offen, es sei denn jemand nutze den kleinen Raum für ein privates Gespräch oder Telefonat. Und tatsächlich konnte Derek etwas hören, das wie ein leises Kichern klang. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann drückte er die Klinke hinunter und schob die Tür langsam auf.</p>
<p>Wie angewurzelt blieb Morgan im Türrahmen stehen. Das hatte er auf keinen Fall erwartet. Schräg vor ihm an die Küchentheke gelehnt stand Reid. Und direkt vor diesem die fehlende Studentin. Sie hatte ihre Finger in Reids Haaren vergraben, und auch wenn Morgan das nicht genau sehen konnte, schienen die beiden in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft.</p>
<p>Morgan zog die Tür sofort wieder zu und kehrte völlig benommen in sein Büro zurück. Was war das nun gewesen? Seit wann küsste Reid im Büro einfach irgendwelche Mädchen? Seit wann küsste er überhaupt Mädchen? Seit wann brachte der FBI-Agent Reid den Tänzer Reid mit an den Arbeitsplatz?</p>
<p>Morgan ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und betrachtete nachdenklich die leere Kaffeetasse. Hatte Reid irgendeinen Rat, den er ihm bezüglich der Studentinnen oder generell hinsichtlich des Umgangs mit Frauen gegeben hatte, etwa komplett falsch verstanden? Flirten, ja, das half, wenn man bei Frauen etwas erreichen wollte. Aber wie kam der Junge denn nun auf die Idee, einfach herumzuknutschen? Noch dazu mit einem Mädchen, das etwa zehn Jahre jünger war als er und nicht mal hab so viel IQ mitbrachte?</p>
<p>Doch im nächsten Moment schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er selbst immerhin auch acht Jahre älter war als Reid und dass ihn das weder vom Knutschen noch von anderen Dingen abgehalten hatte.</p>
<p>Dennoch, die ganze Situation hatte etwas völlig Abstruses an sich. Er konnte sich, von dem Kuss im Pool mit der Schauspielerin Lila einmal abgesehen, an keinen Moment erinnern, wo Reid im beruflichen Umfeld einmal irgendwie anders als rein professionell gehandelt hätte. Er war immer sachlich und nüchtern, Liebeleien oder gar etwas wie Lust hatte bei ihm im Arbeitsumfeld keine Platz. Aber kaum, dass er entdeckt hatte, dass Spencer noch eine andere Seite hatte, eine, die sexy war, die Männer wie auch Frauen anzog wie das Licht die Motten, schon tauchte diese Seite plötzlich irgendwie im Büro auf.</p>
<p>Gut, Reid hatte zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass die Küchentür geschlossen war, aber für wie viel Privatsphäre das gesorgt hatte, war gerade offensichtlich geworden. Morgan konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Reid schon früher das ein oder andere Techtelmechtel mit einer Kollegin – oder auch einem Kollegen – gehabt hatte. Das hätte er sicherlich irgendwie erfahren. Wieso also diese völlig neue Entwicklung?</p>
<p>Kopfschüttelnd stand Morgan auf. Dass er ständig an Reid denken musste, war auch nicht gut. Das musste er dringend wieder abstellen. Doch jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als nachzusehen, ob der Junge die Küsserei in der Küche beendet hatte. Er brauchte ihn wegen dieses Dolchs.</p>
<p>Als Morgan zur Küche zurückkehrte, stand die Tür zu seiner großen Erleichterung wieder offen und Reid war noch immer da – nun aber ohne die Studentin.</p>
<p>„Hey, Reid, kann ich dich kurz stören?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als er seine Kaffeetasse auf der Theke abstellte. Er versuchte dabei so gelassen wir nur möglich zu wirken.</p>
<p>„Ich denke, das kommt darauf an, was du willst“, murmelte Spencer und sah nicht von seiner Tasse auf, in die er gerade einen Löffel Zucker nach dem anderen schaufelte.</p>
<p>„Du weißt doch, dass ich gemeinsam mit Prentiss die New Yorker Polizei berate. Ich könnte deine Hilfe wegen der Mordwaffe brauchen“, erklärte Morgan.</p>
<p>Reid hielt inne und starrte seine Tasse an, als zählte er gerade im Geiste nach, ob er zehn oder elf Löffel Zucker darin versenkt hatte. „Mit Waffen kennst du dich normalerweise besser aus als ich. Wenn du eine Statistik brauchst, dann schick mir eine Mail mit den genauen Infos, und ich stelle dir zusammen, was ich dazu habe.“</p>
<p>Reid griff nach der Tasse, ohne Morgan angesehen zu haben, und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei aus der Küche hinaus zu schlängeln. Doch das ließ Morgan nicht zu. „Ich brauche keine Statistik, ich brauche dein Expertenwissen. Und außerdem will ich meinen Freund zurückhaben.“</p>
<p>Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht im Moment nicht. Ich brauche etwas Abstand.“ Wieder machte er – immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf – einen Schritt Richtung Tür, doch Morgan verstellte ihm den Weg. „Dann sei wenigstens professionell“, fuhr er ihn an. „Von mir willst du Abstand und verweigerst mir deine Unterstützung und mit dem Mädchen knutschst du hier herum. Vielleicht solltest du zu ihr besser auch Abstand halten. Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder!“</p>
<p>Erschrocken schaut Reid nun doch auf. „Das … das hast du …“</p>
<p>„Oh ja, das habe ich gesehen. Sei froh, dass es nicht Hotch war, der sich Kaffee holen wollte. Das hätte eine schöne Standpauke gegeben.“</p>
<p>„Es ist ja wohl nicht so, als würde ich eine Minderjährige verführen“, warf Spencer trotzig ein. „Und das alles geht dich sowieso nichts an.“</p>
<p>„Aber es geht mich etwas an, wenn ich dein Wissen für einen Fall brauche und du vor lauter Herzchen in den Augen nicht mehr an Arbeit denkst“, brach es aus Morgan heraus und er funkelte Reid wütend an.</p>
<p>„Hey, ihr zwei, was ist denn hier los?“, erkundigte sich plötzlich Emily, die von den beiden unbemerkt an die Küchentür getreten war.</p>
<p>„Nichts“, gab Reid sofort zurück.</p>
<p>„Arbeitsverweigerung“, antwortete Morgan prompt.</p>
<p>Und sofort spürte er Reids verärgerten Blick auf sich.</p>
<p>„Das klingt nach ziemlich dicker Luft“, meinte Emily und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie versuchen sollte, zu schlichten, oder ob es besser war, sich einfach zurückzuziehen.</p>
<p>Doch Reid nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Morgan hat gesagt, ihr braucht wegen irgendeiner Waffe meine Hilfe. Worum geht es?“, erkundigte sich der Junge und wandte Morgan, sehr zu dessen Verdruss, den Rücken zu.</p>
<p>„Ähm … nun … das aktuelle Mordopfer und auch mehrere Getötete in einem älteren Fall wurden mit ein Klingischen Dolch umgebracht. Du kennst dich in der Fanszene doch aus. Vielleicht hast du Infos, die uns helfen können?“, meinte Prentiss vorsichtig. Sie spürte nur zu deutlich, dass die beiden Männer so empfindlich waren wie zwei scharfe Sprengsätze.</p>
<p>„Klingonisch heißt das“, verbesserte Morgan und versuchte dabei, sich wieder einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen. Er verstand selbst nicht recht, warum er sich von Reid gerade so auf die Palme bringen ließ.</p>
<p>Doch der Junge reagierte gar nicht auf ihn, sondern konzentrierte sich komplett auf Prentiss. „Woher wisst ihr, dass die Tatwaffe ein Klingonischer Dolch ist?“, erkundigte er sich. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Emily zu und bewegte sie dadurch dazu, die Küche zu verlassen. Ohne sich nach Morgan umzuwenden, folgt er ihr zu ihrem Schreibtisch.</p>
<p>„Der Täter hat die Waffe zurückgelassen. Bei den früheren Morden war das bei den letzten vier Fällen auch so. Die Spuren lassen den Schluss zu, dass außerdem noch zwei weitere Morde aus der früheren Serie mit einer ähnlichen Waffe begangen wurden. Die wurde aber damals nicht gefunden“, erläuterte Emily. Sie reichte Reid die Akte, auf der das Bild des Dolchs oben auf lag.</p>
<p>„Ja, das ist eindeutig ein D'k tahg“, bestätigte Spencer sofort. „Das ist ein Messer, das sozusagen zur Standardausrüstung jedes klingonischen Kriegers gehört. Siehst du die beiden seitlichen Klingen? Die können eingeklappt werden, wenn das Messer in eine Scheide gesteckt wird. „Habt ihr zufällig noch Fotos von der anderen Seite des Dolchs?“</p>
<p>Prentiss schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist die einzige Aufnahme. Wieso? Sollte die andere Seite anders aussehen?“</p>
<p>„Nun, ich sehe hier keinerlei Gravur. Üblicherweise sind über dem Griff das Emblem des Hauses eines Klingonen und seine persönlichen Insignien eingraviert. Bei professionellen Anbietern solcher Fanartikel kann man meist auch ein persönliches Zeichen oder Initialen eingravieren lassen“, erklärte Reid und studierte die Aufnahme genau. Aber ganz offensichtlich gab es zumindest auf der sichtbaren Seite des Dolches rein gar nichts zu sehen.</p>
<p>„Was für euren Fall vielleicht noch interessant sein kann: Der Dolch hat drei zentrale Einsatzzwecke. Er ist einerseits eine rituelle Waffe, die bei verschiedenen Zeremonien eingesetzt wird, zum Beispiel bei Hochzeiten. Andererseits wird er aber auch von Attentätern und bei Selbstmordritualen genutzt. Was merkwürdig ist: Verliert ein Klingone sein D'k tahg, dann verliert er damit eigentlich auch seine Ehre. Insofern fragt es sich, was der Täter damit ausdrücken will, wenn er die Waffe am Tatort zurücklässt.“</p>
<p>„Spencer Reid, das wandelnde Star-Trek-Lexikon“, grinste Prentiss. „Morgan hatte Recht: Hotch hätte dich unbedingt an diesem Fall mitarbeiten lassen sollen.“</p>
<p>„Ich bin mit den Cold Cases und den drei Studentinnen auch ganz gut beschäftigt“, meinte Reid abwehrend. Und Morgan meinte, etwas Stolz heraus zu hören, als er fortfuhr: „Außerdem machen wir Fortschritte: Zwei der alten Fälle können wir wahrscheinlich nochmal aufrollen und vielleicht aufklären, weil wir Schwachstellen im Profil gefunden haben.“</p>
<p>„Sag mal, du wirst ja noch zum Gänseflüsterer“, lachte Emily und zwinkerte Reid zu. Morgan entging nicht, dass der Junge sofort rot anlief. Und er konnte sich nur zu gut denken warum. Zumindest bei einem der Gänschen gingen seine Bemühungen definitiv über Flüstern hinaus.</p>
<p>„Zurück zum Dolch“, brummte Morgan etwas missmutig. „Wo bekommt man solche Waffen? Gibt es viele Läden und Hersteller oder sind solche Waffen eher selten?“</p>
<p>Prentiss warf Morgan einen scharfen Blick zu und zog die Stirn in Falten. Ja, er wusste, dass er nicht gerade freundlich war. Aber sie wusste ja nicht, was er vorher beobachtet hatte. Dann würde sie vielleicht jetzt auch mit Reid keine Scherze über die Studentinnen machen.</p>
<p>Ohne Morgan anzusehen antwortete Reid: „Attrappen bekommst du in jedem Fanshop, aber echte, geschliffene Klingen sind eher selten – und vor allem auch teuer. Gute Repliken kosten gerne mal 200 bis 300 Dollar, es sind sogar schon welche versteigert worden, die mehrere Tausend Dollar eingebracht haben. Es sind meist Handarbeiten von Schmieden, die sich auf Repliken von historischen Schwertern und Filmwaffen spezialisiert haben. Und davon gibt es nur eine überschaubare Menge, zumindest wenn der Dolch nicht zu alt ist. Vor der Jahrtausendwende war der Star-Trek-Hype noch deutlich größer als heute. Da wurden sicher auch mehr solcher Waffen hergestellt und in Umlauf gebracht.“</p>
<p>„Kann ich dich bei diesem Fall nicht einfach gegen Morgan austauschen?“, erkundigte sich Prentiss, sichtlich beeindruckt von Spencers Fanwissen. „Der ist mir heute sowieso zu grummelig. Außerdem wird er sich sicherlich liebend gern mit deinen Studentinnen beschäftigen.“</p>
<p>„Die Studentinnen hat Reid schon ganz gut im Griff. Nicht wahr, Reid?“, stichelte Morgan. Jedes Mal, wenn er an Spencer und das Mädchen in der Küche dachte, kochte wieder Ärger in ihm hoch. „Ich geh zu Garcia und frag sie, ob sie uns eine Liste mit den einschlägigen Anbietern dieser Waffen zusammenstellen kann.“ Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon. Hinter sich konnte er noch Emily hören, die Reid fragte: „Was hat er denn jetzt? Heute Morgen war er doch noch ganz normal.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hey, was macht die heißeste Computerflüsterin des ganzen FBI gerade?“, fragte Morgan, als er seinen Kopf in Garcias Kämmerchen hineinschob.</p>
<p>„Langweilige Überprüfung von verschiedenen finanziellen Transaktionen – bis jetzt“, gab Garcia zurück. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl herum und grinste Morgan frech an. „Doch wenn meine Computer deine Vibes auffangen, dann zeigen sie mir gleich nur noch heiße Liebe, statt kalter Zahlen und Fakten. Was, mein Adonis, bringt dich zu mir?“</p>
<p>„Ein Rechercheauftrag“, meinte Morgan und lehnte sich an den Tisch neben Penelopes Platz. „Und vielleicht ein bisschen Gesprächsbedarf.“</p>
<p>„Oooh!“, machte Garcia große Augen. „Gib mir schnell die Suchparameter für meine unterforderten Rechner. Und dann hast du sofort meine ganze Konzentration.“</p>
<p>Morgan erläuterte kurz, nach welchen Händlern Garcia suchen sollte, als diese sich wieder ihren Monitoren zuwandte. Penelope tippte voll Feuereifer auf ihrer Tastatur herum. „Das ist doch wenigstens mal ein spannender Suchauftrag. Ich bin neugierig, was da alles herauskommt. So ein Klingonischer Dolch würde dir, mein feuriger Kämpfer, sicher auch gut stehen.“</p>
<p>„Da bleib ich lieber bei meiner Glock und meinen Fäusten. Messer sind nicht so mein Ding“, gab Morgan zurück, während er Penelope über die Schulter blickte.</p>
<p>„Stimmt. Eigentlich bist du selbst schon so scharf, da braucht es keine Klinge mehr.“</p>
<p>Morgan grinste. „Und extrem spitz und hart wie Stahl bin ich manchmal auch“, flirtete er zurück und fuhr Penelope mit den Fingern über den Arm.</p>
<p>„Du machst ein armes Mädchen ganz schwach“, hauchte diese zurück und drückte dann mit Nachdruck auf die Enter-Taste.</p>
<p>„Die Suche läuft“, erklärte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Morgan um. „Nun setz dich und sag mir, was dich sonst noch zu mir getrieben hat.“</p>
<p>Morgan zögerte einen Moment. Er war sich selbst darüber noch nicht ganz klar, wie viel er Penelope erzählen wollte. Nur dass er sie wahrscheinlich brauchte, um in seinem Kopf für Ordnung zu sorgen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.</p>
<p>„Kannst du dich noch an unser Gespräch kürzlich erinnern, als ich dir von meinem Traum erzählt hatte?“</p>
<p>Garcia nickte nur und schwieg.</p>
<p>„Du hast so komische Andeutungen gemacht. Nun, inzwischen weiß ich, wohin du damit wolltest. Und … und du hast damit wohl recht. Reid ist eine extreme Ablenkung für mich geworden, weil ich … nun weil ich ihn irgendwie verdammt sexy finde und … Mann, das ist nicht einfach …“</p>
<p>„Quäl dich nicht mit langen Erklärungen“, sagte Garcia und sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „An der Stelle gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Welche ist es? Sex oder Liebe?“</p>
<p>„Sex“, schoss Morgan sofort heraus. „Ich hatte noch … noch einen Traum. Ziemlich erotisch. Und bei der Tanzstunde letztes Wochenende …“</p>
<p>Garcia riss die Augen auf, als Morgan den Satz unvollendet ließ. „Heißt das …?“</p>
<p>„Nein … also … irgendwie doch. Ich … lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich habe meine Hose noch anbehalten.“</p>
<p>An Garcias Blick konnte Morgan deutlich erkennen, dass das „Reid hatte seine nicht mehr an“, bei ihr auch ohne Worte angekommen war.</p>
<p>„Ich würde jetzt ja fragen, ob es schön war, aber ich habe die leise Befürchtung, dass du nicht zu mir gekommen bist, um über ein erfolgreiches Abenteuer zu berichten.“</p>
<p>Morgan war schon froh, dass Garcia ihn nicht gleich daran erinnert hatte, dass er eine Freundin hatte, die er letztes Wochenende betrogen hatte. Aber wie konnte es nur sein, dass diese Frau, die gar kein Profiler war, den Nagel immer so auf den Kopf traf, wenn es um ihn ging?</p>
<p>„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das ein Fehler war, der sich nicht wiederholen darf. Und das schien auch ganz in seinem Sinn zu sein“, sagte Morgan. „Doch jetzt … er … Reid benimmt sich plötzlich so ganz anders.“</p>
<p>„Was meinst du damit? Spricht er nicht mehr mit dir? Geht er dir aus dem Weg?“</p>
<p>„Das alles, und noch mehr.“</p>
<p>Morgan zögerte.</p>
<p>„Es könnte sein, dass ich ihn ziemlich überrumpelt hatte. Er … er wollte das nicht. Also, versteh mich nicht falsch. Da … da war nichts gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Willen. Ich habe ihn nicht …“</p>
<p>„Derek“, unterbrach ihn Garcia, „Ich weiß genau, dass du was auch immer sofort gestoppt hättest, hätte Spencer nein gesagt.“</p>
<p>Morgan atmete erleichtert aus. „Trotzdem habe ich ihn wahrscheinlich zu etwas getrieben, das er nicht wollte. Und das alles danach, das verwirrt mich noch mehr. Ich … ich habe Reid erwischt … mit einer der Studentinnen … beim Knutschen in der Küche.“</p>
<p>„Du hast was?“, erkundigte sich Garcia. Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihre Stimme kletterte um eine Oktave nach oben. „Unser Spencer? Hat hier im Büro herumgeknutscht? Womöglich auch noch mit Zunge, oder was?“</p>
<p>„Also so genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen. Ich bin sofort wieder raus“, gab Morgan zurück und musste doch grinsen, als er daran dachte, was Garcia bei dieser Eröffnung als Erstes in den Sinn kam. „Aber das sieht ihm doch so gar nicht ähnlich. Und jetzt habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich der Auslöser dafür bin. Habe ich irgendwas gesagt, dass Reid jetzt glaubt, er müsste anfangen, hier jedes Mädchen zu küssen? Oder noch schlimmer: Ist das Mädchen vielleicht der Grund, warum er mit mir nichts anfangen wollte? Und habe ich ds womöglich etwas gefährdet, das gerade beginnt? Oder … oder kommt Reids verborgene Seite einfach plötzlich auch hier im Büro durch? Ich habe ihn schließlich in dem Club mit einem Mann rummachen sehen. Ist es ihm vielleicht mit keinem von denen wirklich ernst? Und falls ja … warum … warum …“</p>
<p>„Warum er dann nichts von dir will? Morgan, machst du dir hier wegen Reid Gedanken oder spricht aus dir ein angeknackstes Ego, weil es ausnahmsweise mal jemanden gibt, der nicht mit dir in die Kiste will?“</p>
<p>Das tat weh! Und Morgan fürchtete, dass er sich deshalb verletzt fühlte, weil Garcia mal wieder einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand er. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich zeitweise am liebsten die Uhr zurückdrehen würde, um zu verhindern, dass ich je etwas von dieser anderen Seite von Reid erfahre. Und in der nächsten Minute weiß ich, dass ich es nicht tun würde, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte.“</p>
<p>Garcia nickte. „Und von mir willst du jetzt einen Rat, was du tun sollst?“</p>
<p>„Es wäre genial, wenn du eine Lösung parat hättest. Aber bei dem Chaos …“</p>
<p>„Ich gebe dir einen Rat – eigentlich einen, den ich dir schon beim letzten Mal gegeben habe: Auf die Lösung musst du selbst kommen. Aber mein Tipp: Werde dir erst einmal klar, wie ernst es dir mit Savannah ist. Sie verdient es nämlich nicht, dass du dir ständig Gedanken um eine mögliche Affäre mit einem Kollegen machst.“</p>
<p>Das waren harte Worte, aber Morgan wusste, dass es der einzige Rat war, der wirklich Sinn ergab.</p>
<p>„Savannah ist mir wichtig“, erklärte er.</p>
<p>„Menschen können einem auf sehr unterschiedliche Art und Weise wichtig sein. Du bist mir unendlich wichtig, aber ich wüsste, dass ich ein Problem habe, wenn ich anfangen würde, an dich unter meiner Dusche zu denken, wenn ich mit Kevin auf der Couch sitze.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. „Verstanden. Aber könntest du mir trotzdem einen Gefallen tun?“</p>
<p>„Was denn?“</p>
<p>„Kannst du herausfinden, was da zwischen Reid und diesem Mädchen läuft? Er kann doch nicht so oberflächlich sein, dass er alle paar Tage oder Wochen mit jemand anderem rummacht.“</p>
<p>Garcia lachte. „Verschaff du dir erst einmal Klarheit über deine Beziehung mit Savannah. Wenn dir danach Reid Beziehungsstatus immer noch wichtig ist, dann sehe ich, was ich für dich tun kann. Und nun verdrück dich. Meine Computer und ich, wir wollen ein wenig Zeit für uns.“</p>
<p>„Danke, Baby Girl“, lächelte Morgan und wandte sich zur Tür. „Du weißt schon, dass du die Beste bist, nicht wahr?“, warf er noch über seine Schulter zurück, als er den Raum verließ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nachdenklich betrachtete Morgan die Blumen, die er in der Hand hielt. Jetzt, wo er knapp vor seiner Haustür stand, fragte er sich, warum er das Gemüse überhaupt gekauft hatte. Savannah mitten unter der Woche Blumen zu schenken – etwas, das er bisher noch nie gemacht hatte –, war vermutlich kaum der richtige Weg, um ihre Beziehung, die in den letzten Wochen etwas auf Sparflamme gelaufen war, wieder anzufeuern. Zum Teufel, weder würde er damit groß sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen können, noch viel bei Savannah erreichen. Doch ehe Morgan noch überlegen konnte, wo er die Blumen am besten entsorgen konnte, ging die Haustür vor ihm auf und Clooney kam herausgeschossen.</p>
<p>„Was brauchst du denn heute so lange?“, begrüßte ihn Savannah, die im Türrahmen erschien. „Clooney hechelt sich hinter der Tür schon ewig die Seele aus dem Leib.“</p>
<p>Vom Hund verraten, so etwas konnte auch nur ihm passieren. Natürlich hatte Clooney sein Auto gehört und sich darauf gefreut, dass er heimkam. Savannah – nun, besonders erfreut sah sie nicht aus.</p>
<p>„Blumen? Wo hast du die denn her?“, erkundigte sie sich, als sie den Strauß misstrauisch betrachtete.</p>
<p>„Ähm … die … die will ich nachher noch zu Penelope bringen“, brachte Morgan die erste Erklärung hervor, die ihm in den Sinn kam.“ Savannahs Blick hatte die letzten Zweifel vertrieben, dass Blumen sie eher misstrauisch denn besonders freundlich stimmen würden.</p>
<p>„Hat sie Geburtstag? Ich dachte, der wäre vor ein paar Wochen schon gewesen.“</p>
<p>Verdammt, musste Frauen immer dann so aufmerksam sein, wenn man es nicht brauchen konnte?</p>
<p>„Nein, sie hat mir geholfen. Mit meinem Computer. Ich habe mir da einen fiesen Virus eingefangen. Die Blumen sollen ein Dankeschön sein.“</p>
<p>„Dann versucht sie es wohl mal wieder mit einer Diät. Ich hatte ihr doch schon mal gesagt, dass diese Diäten nichts bringen. Ernährungsumstellung heißt das Zauberwort“, murmelte Savannah, als sie ins Haus zurückging.</p>
<p>Morgan folgte ihr, Clooney im Schlepptau. „Wieso sollte Penelope eine Diät machen?“, fragte er verwirrt.</p>
<p>„Na, weil du ihr nichts Süßes schenkst. Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, weshalb plötzlich Blumen angesagt sind?“ Schon wieder meinte er, Misstrauen in Savannahs Stimme zu hören. Dabei hatte er gedacht, dass ganz klar war, dass Penelope seine beste Freundin war, dass aber nie mehr zwischen ihnen sein würde.</p>
<p>Er zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte unverdächtig zu wirken. „Ich habe mir einfach gedacht, Blumen wären eine nette Abwechslung.“</p>
<p>„Und warum hast du sie ihr nicht gleich im Büro gegeben oder bist danach bei ihr vorbeigefahren?“, fragte Savannah, als sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen ließ und Morgan mit einem prüfenden Blick ansah.</p>
<p>„Was soll das Verhör?“, erkundigte sich Morgan stirnrunzelnd. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst: ich musste die Blumen erst besorgen und sie wollte sich nach der Arbeit noch mit einer Freundin zum Shoppen treffen. Sie ist also noch nicht zuhause. Deshalb bin ich erst hierher gekommen.“</p>
<p>Eine Lüge nach der anderen, kam es Morgan in den Sinn. Hoffentlich konnte er sich das alles merken. Und hoffentlich vergaß Savannah das alles ganz schnell wieder. Nicht dass sie sich noch bei nächster Gelegenheit bei Garcia nach dem Virus erkundigte.</p>
<p>Savannah bedachte ihn mit einem wenig begeisterten Blick. „Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit reichlich seltsam. Da wird man ja wohl mal fragen dürfen.“</p>
<p>Morgan machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Wenn du mich auf Schritt und Tritt kontrollieren willst: ich gehe jetzt in die Küche und stelle die Blumen ins Wasser. Danach gehe ich joggen und, wenn ich zurückkomme, fahre ich zu Garcia“, rief er über seine Schulter. Eigentlich wollte er doch Zeit mit Savannah verbringen und wiedergutmachen, dass es in letzter Zeit nicht so toll lief. Doch sie machte es ihm wirklich nicht einfach.</p>
<p>„Ich hätte eigentlich für Samstag eine Überraschung geplant, aber vielleicht sollte ich dich erst einmal fragen, ob dir das überhaupt recht ist“, erklärte Morgan, als er auf dem Rückweg von der Küche zum Schlafzimmer nochmal im Wohnzimmer Halt machte.</p>
<p>Savannah seufzte und stand auf. „Sorry, ich bin gerade nicht besonders fair zu dir. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag, und mit den Blumen hast du mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.“ Sie drückte Morgan einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, als sie vor ihm stand. „Überrasch mich einfach. Nur sag mir vorher, wann ich mir Zeit nehmen soll und ob ich mich irgendwie auf deine Überraschung vorbereiten muss.“</p>
<p>Morgan zog Savannah in seine Arme. „So gefällt mir mein Mädchen schon wieder viel besser“, murmelte er an ihren Lippen, bevor er sie küsste. „Kommst du mit zum Joggen?“</p>
<p>Savannah zögerte einen Moment, doch dann stimmte sie zu. Und Morgan hatte endlich das Gefühl, die Situation langsam wieder im Griff zu haben. Nur die vermaledeiten Blumen musste er nachher noch loswerden. Den kleinen Gedanken, der in seinem Hinterkopf aufkeimte, ob er sich bei Reid vielleicht mit den Blumen entschuldigen sollte, unterdrückte er sofort wieder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zum zigsten Mal seit er nach dem Dienst in seinen Wagen gestiegen war, fragte sich Morgan, was ihn dazu trieb, hierher zu kommen. Und dabei stand er wieder einmal vor einer Tür und überlegte, ob er sie öffnen oder doch besser kehrt machen sollte. Doch dann griff er doch nach der Klinke und stellte fest, dass der Hintereingang zum Noche Cubana offen war. Es war Freitag, kurz vor 19 Uhr. Er hatte sich schon fast daran gewöhnt, dass dieser Abend den Tanzstunden mit Reid gehörte. Und diese neue Gewohnheit hatte ihn dazu getrieben, auch jetzt hierher zu kommen, obwohl er die ganze Woche lang kaum ein freundliches Wort mit Spencer gewechselt hatte. Sie waren sich, soweit es nur ging, aus dem Weg gegangen, und inzwischen war dem ganzen Team klar, dass es Ärger zwischen ihnen gab. Nur das Warum kannte – soweit Morgan wusste – niemand außer Penelope. Morgan fragte sich, wie lange dieser komische Zustand zwischen ihnen noch anhalten würde, bevor Hotch einschritt und versuchte herauszufinden, woher diese Animositäten kamen.</p>
<p>Vielleicht war das auch einer der Gründe, der ihn heute ins Noche Cubana führte. Die angespannte Situation zwischen ihnen musste ein Ende haben, sonst stand die Zusammenarbeit im gesamten Team auf dem Spiel. Das Team funktionierte gerade deshalb so gut, weil sie sich alle so exzellent verstanden, einander vertrauten, die gegenseitigen Schwächen berücksichtigten und die Stärken einsetzten. Doch im Moment hatte man das Gefühl, ein Sprengsatz befände sich kurz vor der Zündung, sobald er mit Reid im gleichen Raum war. Und Morgan wusste, dass das auch an ihm lag.</p>
<p>Langsam stieg Morgan die Stufen ins Obergeschoss hinauf. Er konnte leise Musik hören. Also war Reid tatsächlich da. Fragte sich nur, ob er allein war. Und ob er ihn sehen wollte.</p>
<p>Die Tür zum Übungsraum war angelehnt. Morgan hatte dazugelernt und klopfte sicherheitshalber deutlich hörbar an, bevor er die Tür weiter aufdrückte. Als er sich umsah, glaubte er zuerst, dass der kleine Saal leer war, doch dann nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus Bewegung wahr. Doch die Person, die von der Seite her auf Morgan zu kam, war nicht Spencer.</p>
<p>„Du bist Derek, nicht wahr?“, erkundigte sich der Latino. Und Morgan erkannte ihn sofort. Es war José, der Mann, der samstags die Tanzeinführungen leitete – und Reids Lover.</p>
<p>„Ja“, gab Morgan zögernd zurück. „Ich suche Spencer.“ Mit weiteren Äußerungen hielt er sich zurück. Er würde sicherlich gleich erfahren, ob Reid seinen Liebhaber vorgeschickt hatte, damit dieser ihm Grenzen aufzeigte oder womöglich noch versuchte, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, weil er sich an seinen Geliebten herangemacht hatte. Oder vielleicht wollte Reid ihm einfach auch nur signalisieren, dass die Tanzstunden ein Ende hatten. Zumindest glaubte Morgan nicht, dass José zufällig hier war. Es wirkte vielmehr so, als hätte er ihn erwartet.</p>
<p>Und genau das bestätigten im gleichen Moment die Worte des Latinos: „Spencer kommt nicht. Er hat mich gebeten, auf dich zu warten, falls du auftauchst.“</p>
<p>„Er hätte mich auch einfach anrufen oder mir eine Nachricht schicken können“, brummte Morgan. „Dann hätten wir uns beide Zeit sparen können.“</p>
<p>José zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wäre sowieso in Kürze hier gewesen. Und ein bisschen Übung kann mir auch nicht schaden.“</p>
<p>Morgan wollte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, doch die Worte seines Gegenüber verwirrten ihn. „Übung? Willst du etwa mich als Übungsobjekt, wie man jemandem die Fresse poliert?“, zischte Morgan. „Davon kann ich dir nur abraten. Das ginge schlecht für dich aus. Ich verschwinde. Und du kannst Spencer gerne sagen, dass er dich nächste Woche nicht wieder her schicken muss.“</p>
<p>Der Latino ließ ein tiefes Lachen hören, trat aber zugleich vorsichtig ein paar Schritte von Morgan zurück, so als würde er befürchten, dieser würde gleich auf ihn losgehen. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was für Probleme ihr zwei gerade habt, aber Spencer hat mich gebeten, deine Tanzstunden zu übernehmen, falls du vorbeikommst. Er dachte, du würdest es damit vielleicht doch ernst meinen, und wollte dich nicht hängen lassen.“</p>
<p>Morgan stöhnte auf. Und da fiel dem Jungen nichts Besseres ein, als ihm seinen Lover auf den Hals zu hetzen? Sollte das jetzt Strafe oder Folter sein? Reid müsste sich doch denken können, dass er da nicht mitmachen würde.</p>
<p>„Die Tanzstunden sind eine Sache zwischen Reid und mir. Wenn ich irgendwelchen Tanzunterricht haben wollte, dann wäre ich in irgendeine Tanzschule gegangen“, gab Morgan zurück. Und er wünschte fast, dass José nachhaken würde, was da zwischen ihm und Reid außer den Tanzstunden noch wäre. Spencer hatte seinen Liebhaber scheinbar nicht über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Samstags informiert. Doch Morgan juckte es in den Fingern, dem Mann einen deutlichen Wink zu geben, dass Reid ihm nicht alleine gehörte.</p>
<p>„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Aber du weißt wahrscheinlich, dass es Spencer wichtig ist, seine Versprechen zu halten. Und dir hat er wohl versprochen, dir beizubringen, wie wir hier tanzen. Dass das nicht der übliche Tanzschullehrstoff ist, müsstest du inzwischen gemerkt haben.“</p>
<p>José wandte sich ab. „Dann sag ich ihm, dass du keinen weiteren Unterricht willst.“</p>
<p>Morgan spürte einen leisen Stich im Herzen. Das stimmte doch gar nicht. Er wollte schon weiterhin zu den Stunden kommen. Aber er wollte Reid als Lehrer. Er hatte Spencer vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass es ihm ernst war, mit dem Tanzen lernen. Und das stimmte noch immer.</p>
<p>„Ich will nicht aufhören“, rief Morgan José hinterher, bevor er sich selbst bremsen konnte. „Aber Reid ist mein Lehrer, nicht du.“</p>
<p>„Deine Entscheidung. Spencer kommt heute nicht. Und wie das in Zukunft ist, darüber haben wir nicht gesprochen.“</p>
<p>Morgan fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte Reid die Tanzstunden noch nicht komplett auf José abgeschoben. Sonst hätte er ihm das wahrscheinlich sofort gesagt. Doch wenn er nun einen Rückzieher machte, dann wäre das wahrscheinlich endgültig. Aber sich mit dem Latino als Tanzlehrer abzufinden, das widerstrebte Morgan. Er würde es auf keinen Fall durchstehen, wenn dessen Lehrmethoden aussahen wie Spencers. Er wollte José lieber eine Meile von sich entfernt wissen als auch nur in Reichweite seiner Arme.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das mit einem anderen Tanzlehrer kann. Ich habe es mit einer deiner Einführungen probiert. Dabei kam gar nichts heraus“, probierte Morgan eine andere Taktik. Vielleicht machte José dann einen Rückzieher und hinterließ eine Lücke, die nur Reid füllen konnte.</p>
<p>„Das ist kein Unterricht. Das sind Schrittanweisungen, damit sich die Ahnungslosen aufs Parkett wagen und dabei dem Rest der Anwesenden nicht komplett den Spaß verderben, weil sie jedem auf die Zehen treten oder ständig nachfragen, wie man diesen oder jenen Schritt tanzt“, schoss José zurück und wandte sich Morgan dabei wieder zu. „Reid meinte, du wärst nicht komplett untalentiert. Wenn das stimmt, dann wirst du auch lernen, wenn ich dich unterrichte.“</p>
<p>Verdammt, der Mann wusste genau, wie er seine Worte wählen musste, um ihm keinen Ausweg zu ermöglichen. Eine Ablehnung wäre nun gleichbedeutend damit, dass er nicht glaubte, genug Talent zu besitzen. Morgan verfluchte seinen Stolz, der ihn dazu trieb, solch eine Herausforderung nicht einfach zu ignorieren. „Okay, dann probieren wir es. Aber wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann übernimmt Reid wieder.“</p>
<p>„Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen“, widersprach José sofort. „Aber wenn es nicht funktioniert, sage ich Reid auf jeden Fall, dass er für dich der bessere Lehrer wäre.“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste nicht, ob er sich wünschen sollte, dass die Stunde, die er sich bei José nun gerade eingehandelt hatte, ein Desaster würde, oder ob er hoffte, eine gewisse Portion Talent bestätigen zu können. Ihm war nur klar: Sabotieren würde er seinen eigenen Erfolg nicht. Auch das konnte er mit seinem eigenen Stolz nicht vereinbaren.</p>
<p>Morgan warf seine Jacke auf einen Stuhl an der Wand und trat in die Mitte des Raums. „Dann los. Ich nehme an, du hast ab 20 Uhr auch wieder was vor.“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Wo hast du denn Spencer gelassen?“, erkundigte sich Sandra grinsend, als Morgan auf die kleine Gruppe zutrat, die aus Spencers Freunden bestand. „Hast du ihn heute in Grund und Boden getanzt oder ist er komplett verzweifelt, weil du nicht kapierst, was er dir zeigt?“</p>
<p>Morgan fragte sich, ob es klug gewesen war, nach der Tanzstunde auch noch in den Club zu kommen. Ja, er hatte gehofft, Spencer hier zu finden. Doch er hätte sich denken können, dass der Junge heute auch hier nicht auftauchen würde. Und nun musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie er Spencers Abwesenheit erklärte.</p>
<p>„Spencer ist heute nicht da. José hat meine Stunde übernommen“, erklärte Morgan kurz. Und setzte sofort nach: „Kannst du vielleicht für uns organisieren, dass wir zwei, drei Cha Chas und Rumbas in Folge bekommen, damit ich mit dir üben kann?“ Wenn er das Mädchen gründlich ablenkte, vergaß sie vielleicht weitere Fragen nach Spencer.</p>
<p>„Ich schau mal, was ich tun kann“, nickte Sandra und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum DJ.</p>
<p>„Du siehst heute nicht glücklich aus“, meinte einer der Männer, mit denen Reid befreundet war, als er neben Morgan trat. Derek grübelte kurz. Mario? War das sein Name? „Ich hatte schon bessere Tage“, gab er zurück, ohne in Details zu gehen. Es überraschte ihn, dass der Mann ihn überhaupt angesprochen hatte. Bislang hatte er mit Reids Freunden nur wenige Worte gewechselt, bei manchem war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt Englisch sprachen. Zumindest mit Reid redeten hier alle Spanisch.</p>
<p>„Kommst du mit deinen Stunden nicht voran?“, hakte Mario – Morgan nannte ihn nun gedanklich einfach mal so – nach und sah ihn dabei neugierig an.</p>
<p>„José hat es heute mit mir versucht. Er wollte mir etwas beibringen, dass sich wohl Promenade nennt. Man könnte sagen, dass er hinterher genauso frustriert war wie ich. Ich habe laufend die Schritte nach vorne und nach hinten verwechselt und die Übergänge vom und zum Grundschritt funktionieren auch nicht.“</p>
<p>Morgan hatte dieses schlechte Ergebnis der Tanzstunde wahrlich nicht provoziert, aber er hatte sich einerseits nicht richtig konzentrieren können und andererseits war ihm der Unterricht so emotionslos vorgekommen, dass er keine Motivation und damit auch Lernbereitschaft entwickeln konnte. Irgendwie hoffte er jetzt darauf, dass es mit Sandra, die er wirklich mochte, etwas besser klappen würde als mit José, den er am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen hätte.</p>
<p>„Jeder hat seine eigenen Methoden etwas zu lernen, aber auch etwas zu vermitteln“, meinte Mario. „Spencer ist, soweit ich weiß, da etwas unkonventionell – weshalb er eigentlich auch keinen Anfängern mehr Stunden gibt. Aber wenn du bei ihm besser lernst, dann wird er dir sicher nächste Woche alles nochmal erklären. Oder soll ich versuchen, dir den Schritt nochmal zu zeigen?“</p>
<p>Morgan musste sich wirklich über das Angebot wundern. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, dass er höchst misstrauisch begutachtet worden war, als er das erste Mal mit Reid bei der Gruppe aufgetaucht war. Aber scheinbar akzeptierten ihn die Leute jetzt, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kannten. Reid hatte offensichtlich einen sehr guten Riecher dafür, mit welchen Leuten man sich am besten umgeben sollte.</p>
<p>„Danke für das Angebot. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das was bringt“, gab Morgan zurück, als Sandra wieder hinzutrat.</p>
<p>„Rumba kommt gleich“, erklärte das Mädchen.</p>
<p>„Er hat Probleme mit der Promenade“, sagte Mario sofort. „Hat sie neu gelernt, scheint aber die Füße zu verwechseln. Bleibt hier am Rand. Ich schau mir das an und versuche, ein bisschen mit zu dirigieren.“</p>
<p>Sandra nickte, als wäre es gar nichts Ungewohntes, dass es von der Seite Anweisungen geben würde.</p>
<p>„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, versuchte Morgan einzuwenden, doch Mario reagierte nicht darauf und Sandra zog ihn in diesem Moment ein Stück weit aufs Parkett.</p>
<p>„Rumba, wir bekommen zwei hintereinander, dann zwei Cha Cha“, sagte sie und wartete dann darauf, dass Morgan aktiv wurde.</p>
<p>„Versuch es mit dieser Folge“, wies sie ihn an, als er endlich in Tanzhaltung gegangen war und mit den ersten Grundschritten loslegte. „Ein paar Grundschritte, dann Damendrehung, wieder ein, zwei Grundschritte und dann Promenade, zwei, drei Wiederholungen und dann zurück zum Grundschritt.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte, doch das klang alles verwirrend, wie eine Anleitung, die in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache geschrieben war.</p>
<p>„Kommt da heute noch was?“, erkundigte sich Sandra, als er einen Grundschritt nach dem anderen machte und sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, sie in irgendeinen anderen Schritt hineinzuführen.</p>
<p>„Eigentlich schon, ich weiß nur nicht, wann ich ansetzen soll“, gab er zu.</p>
<p>„Jetzt wäre ein guter Moment, sonst ist der Song vorbei, ehe du auch nur irgendeinen Versuch unternommen hast.“</p>
<p>Morgan konzentrierte sich. Zumindest war ihm Sandra vertrauter als José und er würde sich nicht so dumm vorkommen, wenn er mit ihr Fehler machte.</p>
<p>Damendrehung. Morgan setzte an, hob den Arm – es funktionierte.</p>
<p>Nochmal. Die Drehung klappte erneut.</p>
<p>Ein drittes Mal.</p>
<p>„Genug gedreht, deine Dame will Abwechslung. Los, trau dich!“, ermunterte ihn Sandra.</p>
<p>Okay, wie war das? Arme nach unten, damit die Dame wusste, dass es mit der Promenade losging.</p>
<p>Tja, seine Dame hatte das sofort kapiert – nur seine eigenen Füße nicht. Statt in die Promenade zu gehen, hatte Morgan prompt den Grundschritt weitergetanzt.</p>
<p>Sandra stoppte. „Nochmal von vorne, aber diesmal ohne Drehungen“, kommandierte sie.</p>
<p>Morgan war jetzt schon klar: Das würden ein paar elend lange Tänze werden!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Das Abendessen war wunderbar gelaufen. Morgan war mit sich selbst höchst zufrieden. Er hatte ein schickes neues Restaurant gefunden, das exzellente japanische Küche anbot. Nicht die Sushi-Röllchen, die man aus jedem Schnellimbiss kannst, sondern schön angerichtete, ja fast schon dekorierte Teller mit feinsten Fischstückchen, verschiedenen Varianten von Algen- und Sprossensalat und dazu fruchtige Drinks mit einem Hauch von Alkohol, anregend, aber nicht betrunken machend. Auch das Dessert, grünes Eis und Fruchthäppchen, war hervorragend gewesen. Das Restaurant konnte man wirklich weiterempfehlen. Nicht nur wegen der hervorragenden Küche, sondern auch wegen des Ambientes. Es mutete authentisch an: Jeder Tisch stand in einer kleinen Nische, die an drei Seiten eingerahmt war von Paravents, die mit feinen Malereien verziert waren. Leise, unaufdringliche japanische Musik klang im Hintergrund und auch insgesamt war es sehr ruhig in dem Lokal. Man hatte wirklich das Gefühl, exklusiver Gast zu sein, um den sich alles drehte.</p>
<p>„Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, dass du schrecklich romantisch sein kannst“, meinte Savannah, als sie an ihrem Glas mit Reiswein nippte, den sie sich zum Abschluss gönnten. „So ein Date hatten wir ewig nicht mehr.“</p>
<p>„Ich weiß, in letzter Zeit war es stressig und ich hatte irgendwie keine Energie für so etwas. Aber dafür sollten wir auf jeden Fall in Zukunft wieder mehr Raum lassen“, gab Morgan zufrieden zurück. „Und noch etwas, für das ich mir öfter mal Zeit nehmen sollte: Ich muss dir sagen, dass du wunderschön aussiehst. Wenn die anderen Gäste uns hier sehen könnten, ich wette, ich würde lauter neidische Blicke ernten, weil ich dich an meiner Seite habe.“</p>
<p>„Du Süßholzraspler!“, schalt ihn Savannah und lächelte dabei. „Die Frauen hier würden mich sicherlich auch beneiden.“</p>
<p>Sie griff nach seiner Hand und strich mit ihren Fingern über die seinen. Doch als sie ihren Zeigefinger mehrmals um seinen Ringfinger kreisen ließ, wurde ihm mulmig. Dachte sie etwa gerade an einen Ring, den es dort nicht gab? Hatte er es mit der Romantik übertrieben und sie rechnete jetzt mit einem Heiratsantrag?</p>
<p>Vorsichtig entzog er ihr seine Hände, zog sie dann aber mit einer Hand in ihrem Nacken zu sich herüber, um sie zu küssen. „Mein Stern“, murmelte er an ihren Lippen, „so wie heute, so sollte es immer bleiben.“</p>
<p>Savannah erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Entweder hatte sie die Botschaft verstanden und hatte damit kein Problem oder er hatte sie gerade erfolgreich von irgendwelchen möglichen Gedanken an Ringe und Hochzeit abgelenkt. Wie auch immer: er befand sich wieder in sicherem Fahrwasser.</p>
<p>„Sollen wir langsam aufbrechen?“, erkundigte er sich.</p>
<p>„Es ist so früh, noch nicht einmal 21 Uhr. Kann es sein, dass du noch etwas vorhast?“</p>
<p>Morgan grinste. „Das hier war sozusagen nur das Entree. Die größere Überraschung kommt noch“, entgegnete er geheimnisvoll, bevor er den Kellner zu sich winkte.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Morgan wusste, dass es ein kleines Risiko gab, wenn er mit Savannah ein drittes Mal ins Noche Cubana fuhr. Doch er hatte beschlossen, dass er den Gedanken wieder aufgreifen wollte, der ihn – neben Reids zweiter Persönlichkeit – nach dem ersten desaströsen Abend immer wieder hierhergeführt hatte: Es wurde Zeit, dass er Savannah zeigte, dass er inzwischen tanzen lernte.</p>
<p>Zugegeben, er beherrschte noch nicht so viele Tänze und Figuren, doch Sandra und Mario hatten ihm gestern wirklich geholfen, die Promenade einigermaßen auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Und damit konnte er immerhin zwei Figuren neben einem ziemlich guten Grundschritt in Rumba und Cha Cha vorweisen. Das sollte genug sein, um Savannah damit zu beeindrucken, noch dazu, wo Sandra gelobt hatte, wie hervorragend seine Grundschritte inzwischen waren.</p>
<p>„Was wollen wir denn hier?“, erkundigte sich Savannah misstrauisch, als sie sah, dass Morgan unweit des Tanzclubs parkte.</p>
<p>„Lass dich überraschen, mein Engel“, flötete Morgan, ehe er ausstieg, schnell um den Wagen ging und Savannah wie der perfekte Gentleman die Tür aufhielt.</p>
<p>„Es ist ja nett, dass du mich hierherbringst, damit ich tanzen kann, aber unter einer Fortsetzung unseres romantischen Abends hatte ich mir etwas anderes vorgestellt“, gab sie etwas missmutig zurück. „Ich will schließlich Zeit mit dir verbringen und nicht mit anderen Männern tanzen.“</p>
<p>„Abwarten“, meinte Morgan nur, legte Savannah den Arm um die Taille und manövrierte sie Richtung Eingang.</p>
<p>Er hatte die Zeit ganz bewusst so gewählt, dass die Tanzeinführung bereits vorbei war, als sie ankamen. Zum einen wollte er sich damit nicht abquälen, zum anderen konnte er so hoffen, dass er José nicht begegnete.</p>
<p>Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fragte ihn, ob er sich erhoffte, stattdessen auf Reid zu stoßen. Doch diese Stimme verdrängte er sofort wieder. Der Abend gehörte Savannah. Und er wollte ihr zeigen, dass er für sie vielleicht nicht alles, aber ziemlich viel tun würde – sogar tanzen lernen.</p>
<p>Der Club war gut gefüllt, wie das Samstagabend meist der Fall war, das Publikum ziemlich gemischt: einerseits das übliche Partyvolk, andererseits auch eine ganze Reihe der Stammgäste, von denen er einige inzwischen zumindest vom Sehen kannte.</p>
<p>„Hey, Derek, ich hatte heute gar nicht mit dir gerechnet“, begrüßte ihn Jonas, als er Savannah zur Theke brachte und ihr dort einen Hocher organisierte.</p>
<p>Savannahs Blicke verengten sich sofort zu kleinen Schlitzen. Sie war nicht dumm und hatte sofort bemerkt, dass er mit dem Barkeeper auf viel zu vertrautem Fuß stand als dass er ihn nur von den zwei kurzen gemeinsamen Besuchen hätte kennen können. Doch Derek versuchte, sie noch ein wenig abzulenken. „Ich brauche für meine Freundin hier den besten Cocktail, den du deiner Bar hier entlocken kannst“, erklärte Derek und schenkte Savannah ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Feurig und doch süß, scharf, aber trotzdem voll Harmonie – genau wie mein Schatz sollte er sein“, sagte er und hielt dabei Savannahs Blick gefangen. Das was Reid ihm für die Tanzfläche eingeimpft hatte, konnte man definitiv auf abseits davon sehr gut einsetzen.</p>
<p>Jonas grinste. „Dann werde ich mal zaubern für euch Turteltäubchen.“</p>
<p>„Derek, was soll das hier?“, erkundigte sich Savannah. „Und warum kennst du den Barkeeper? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ihr bei letzten Mal schon auf so freundschaftlichem Fuße gestanden hättet.“</p>
<p>„Ein paar Geheimnisse musst du mir schon noch lassen, meine Süße“, raunte Morgan Savannah ins Ohr. Und dabei spürte er ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Hand, die er in seiner hielt. „Aber eines der Geheimnisse werde ich dir heute offenbaren.“</p>
<p>Savannahs Augen verengten sich etwas. Sie war ganz eindeutig misstrauisch und sich nicht sicher, ob die Überraschung etwas Gutes bedeuten würde.</p>
<p>„Du wartest bitte hier, ich muss schnell etwas erledigen“, erklärte Derek ihr, küsste sie kurz und ließ sie dann an der Bar zurück. Er hatte zwar noch nie selbst mit dem DJ gesprochen, doch wenn er sich auf Reid berief, würde dieser sich sicherlich dazu bewegen lassen, ein paar Cha Chas und Rumbas in Folge zu spielen. Und vielleicht konnte er ihn sogar dazu überreden „Time after time“ zu spielen, einen von Savannahs Lieblingssongs.</p>
<p>Und tatsächlich wirkte Spencers Name Wunder. Der DJ, ein Twentysomthing namens Marco, hatte Derek in der Tat schon ein paar Mal mit Spencer gesehen und da brauchte es keiner langen Überredung, eine Songfolge aus fünf Liedern, Cha Cha und Rumba im Wechsel zu platzieren.</p>
<p>„Bereit für meine kleine Überraschung?“, erkundigte sich Derek, als er zu Savannah trat und sah, dass Jonas inzwischen ihre Cocktails auf dem Tresen platziert hatte.</p>
<p>„Wenn du mir nur endlich verraten würdest, worum es geht“, entgegnete Savannah, „dann könnte ich dir auch sagen, ob ich dafür bereit bin – oder lieber die Flucht ergreife.“</p>
<p>Morgan lauschte kurz, der aktuelle Song ging langsam zu Ende.</p>
<p>„Komm, jetzt wird getanzt“, forderte er Savannah auf und zog sie kurzerhand von ihrem Hocker, bevor sie sich dagegen sträuben konnte.</p>
<p>„Derek, erspar uns beiden diese Tortur. Ich gebe mich geschlagen: Du bist kein Tänzer und hast scheinbar auch kein Talent, das zu lernen. Quäle uns beide nicht mit einem neuen Versuch.“</p>
<p>Doch Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe von einer Überraschung gesprochen, nicht von Tortur. Es kommt gleich ein Cha Cha. Zeig mir, dass du dich noch erinnerst, wie der geht.“</p>
<p>Savannah machte angesichts dieser Herausforderung große Augen. Doch Morgan ließ ihr keine Zeit mehr, groß über Ausreden nachzudenken. Er zog sie mitten unter die Tanzenden, die gerade den ersten Takten des neuen Songs lauschten, ging so professionell, wie er das von Reid gelernt hatte, in Tanzhaltung und sah Savannah fest in die Augen. In Gedanken zählte er einen Takt durch, bevor er mit seinem Grundschritt begann. Savannah folgt sofort und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Morgans Lippen. Die erste Hürde war genommen.</p>
<p>Der Cha Cha lief hervorragend. Morgan war sogar mit seinen Promenaden zufrieden, einer Figur, die Savannah bei den ersten beiden Versuchen blockierte, weil sie sie noch nicht kannte. Doch beim dritten Anlauf ließ sie sich mitziehen und kopierte schnell von ihm, was sie tun musste. Hoch konzentriert, wie Savannah war, vergaß sie sogar, zu fragen, woher die Tanzkünste plötzlich kamen.</p>
<p>Bei der zweiten Rumba, dem letzten Tanz in der Folge, schmolz Savannah schließlich förmlich in seinen Armen dahin. Derek hatte fast schon den Eindruck, dass sie ziemlich schnell den Heimweg antreten würden. Er hatte, wie er das bei Spencer gelernt hatte, Savannah keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen und ihr unmissverständlich feurige Blicke zugeworfen. Und inzwischen erwiderte sie diese – mit einem Versprechen von mehr, sobald sie allein wären.</p>
<p>Als die letzten Takte schließlich verklungen waren, geleitete Derek Savannah, auch nach Vorbild von Spencer, in perfekter Gentleman-Manier von der Tanzfläche zurück zu Bar.</p>
<p>Savannah nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte.</p>
<p>„Wo kommt das plötzlich her?“, wollte sie nun schließlich doch wissen. „Beim letzten Mal bist du mir noch ständig auf den Füßen herumgetrampelt. Und jetzt … wow … jetzt bist du plötzlich so gut … und so sexy.“ Sie schnurrte förmlich, als sie das sagte.</p>
<p>Morgan grinste. „Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis. Aber ich hoffe, dass dir diese Überraschung gefallen hat.“</p>
<p>Savannah schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. „Soll ich dir zeigen, wie sehr mir das gefallen hat?“, fragte sie, gab ihm dann aber gar keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.</p>
<p>„Davon kannst du mir noch mehr zeigen“, murmelte Derek an ihren Lippen, als sie ihm wieder etwas Raum dafür ließ.</p>
<p>„¡Oye, imbécil! No es suficiente que te cueles aquí con demasiada frecuencia y arruines todo. ¿Tienes que arrastrar a esta perra aquí también?“<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, fauchte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Und als Morgan sich umdrehte stand dort Fernanda und keifte ihn an „No podemos usarte aquí, ¿entiendes? ¡Piérdase! Y llévate a tu puta contigo. Te arrancaré los ojos si vuelves a aparecer aquí. Y si te acercas más a Spencer, ¡pronto no te quedará nada con lo que joder a tu chica!“<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> Und damit holte Fernanda aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte. Im nächsten Moment drehte sie sich um und rauschte davon.</p>
<p>Morgan starrte ihr wie gebannt hinterher. Was war das denn nun gewesen? Hatte es sich nicht bis zu ihr durchgesprochen, dass er kein Spanisch verstand? Was sollte diese Szene?</p>
<p>„Derek? Wer war das?“, wollte Savannah plötzlich wissen. Und ihr Ton war eiskalt. Verschwunden war all die Leidenschaft, die sie ihn noch vor ein paar Sekunden hatte spüren lassen.</p>
<p>„Das … das war Fernanda. Aber ich … ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie gesagt hat.“</p>
<p>„Fernanda? Was für eine Fernanda? Derek, du sagst mir sofort, woher du diese Frau kennst und warum sie dich schlägt!“, forderte Savannah.</p>
<p>Erst jetzt merkte Morgan, dass nicht nur Savannah ihn anstarrte. Einigen Leuten außen herum war die Szene natürlich nicht entgangen und nun waren zahlreiche neugierige Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Und vermutlich wussten die sogar noch eher, was Fernanda zu dieser Aktion bewegt hatte, als er selbst.</p>
<p>„Sie ist eine Freundin … oder eher Tanz… nein Ex-Tanzpartnerin von Spencer“, versuchte Morgan Savannah zu erklären. Doch ihrem Blick entnahm er, dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen konnte, was er wollte, und sie würde sich doch eine eigene Geschichte zusammenreimen.</p>
<p>„Lass uns gehen, okay?“, sagte Morgan und schob schnell ein paar Banknoten auf die Theke. „Ich erklär dir draußen alles.“</p>
<p>„Draußen? Damit sie nicht mitbekommt, welche Lügen du mir über sie auftischst? Derek, läuft da was mit dieser Frau? Ich will das sofort wissen.“</p>
<p>„Nein, es läuft sicher nichts mit Fernanda und hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für diese Diskussion“, brummte Morgan und griff nach Savannahs Hand, um sie nach draußen zu ziehen. Doch sie schüttelte ihn ab, funkelte ihn wütend ab und rauschte dann vor ihm her zum Ausgang.</p>
<p>Morgan wusste, wie das gerade ausgesehen hatte, aber Savannah musste doch verstehen, dass er unschuldig war.</p>
<p>Im gleichen Moment spürte Morgan einen seltsamen Knoten in der Magengegend, der ihm bewusst machte, dass er keineswegs unschuldig war. Nur war er nicht mit Fernanda fremdgegangen. Nein, fremdgehen konnte man diesen Ausrutscher doch gar nicht nennen. Das war eine Fehlentscheidung, die sich nicht wiederholen würde und von der Savannah nichts wissen müsste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Übersetzungen:</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> „Hey, du Arschloch! Reicht es nicht, dass du hier viel zu oft reinschleichst und alles durcheinander bringst. Musst du jetzt auch noch diese Schlampe hier anschleppen?“</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Wir können euch hier nicht brauchen, verstanden? Verzieh dich! Und nimm deine Hure mit. Ich kratze dir die Augen aus, wenn du dich hier nochmal blicken lässt. Und wenn du dich Spencer auch nur einmal noch näherst, dann hast du bald nichts mehr, mit dem du deine Tussi durchficken kannst!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan saß im Dunkeln auf seiner Coach und starrte auf sein Handy. Sollte er anrufen?</p>
<p>Seit Monaten war es das erste Mal, dass sowohl Savannah als auch er frei hatten und dass sie doch nicht bei ihm übernachtete.</p>
<p>„Verdammt nochmal“, fluchte Derek und pfefferte das Handy in eine Ecke des Sofas. Clooney hab den Kopf und schaute ihn verwundert an. Dann kam er aus seinem Hundebett zu ihm herübergetrottet und stupste Dereks Hände mit seiner Schnauze an.</p>
<p>„Es ist alles gründlich schiefgelaufen“, erklärte Derek dem Hund, als er ihn zwischen den Ohren kraulte. Clooney legte ihm den Kopf auf das Knie und schielte mit einem Auge zu ihm nach oben, wie um zu sagen, dass er zuhören würde, wenn Derek etwas erzählen wollte.</p>
<p>„Dieses verrückte Weibsbild Fernanda! Ich könnte ihr den Kopf abreißen. Savannah glaubt jetzt, ich hätte eine Affäre mit ihr. Sie hat mir überhaupt nicht wirklich zugehört. Ich wollte ihr alles erklären, aber … sie hat mir einfach nicht zugehört.“</p>
<p>Derek ließ den Kopf sinken. „Zuerst will Spencer nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, und jetzt Savannah. Scheiße, Clooney, ich mache einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Ich hätte bei meiner früheren Devise bleiben sollen: Keine Beziehung länger als zwei Wochen und nichts mit Kollegen anfangen. Das hat immer gut funktioniert.“</p>
<p>Clooney drängte sich enger an ihn, als würde er spüren, dass sein Herrchen gerade Trost brauchte.</p>
<p>„Ich hab wirklich gedacht, dass das mit Savannah funktionieren könnte. Aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher.“</p>
<p>Sie hatten sie schrecklich gestritten. Und in Derek herrschte ein ziemlicher Zwiespalt. Einerseits war natürlich an Savannahs Anschuldigungen, er hätte mit Fernanda geschlafen, gar nichts dran. Er hatte jedes Recht, deswegen entrüstet zu sein und sich gegen diese Vermutungen zu wehren. Andererseits war da die Geschichte mit Reid, von der Savannah keinen blassen Schimmer hattte. Aber es fühlte sich so an, als wäre ihr Zorn deshalb berechtigt. Und so, wie sie ihn angekeift hatte – Derek wusste gar nicht, ob er im Moment Lust darauf hatte, das wieder zu kitten.</p>
<p>Morgan sah auf die Uhr. Es war gerade erst kurz nach 22 Uhr. Da konnte er getrost einen Anruf wagen. Er griff nach seinem Handy und bereits nach zwei Klingeltönen wurde der Anruf angenommen.</p>
<p>„Mein Schokomuffin, sag mir bitte, dass wir nicht schon wieder einen Fall haben. Ein Mädchen braucht auch mal seinen Schönheitsschlaf“, flötete Garcia am anderen Ende.</p>
<p>„Hey, Baby Girl, nein, kein Fall. Darf ich dich trotzdem stören?“</p>
<p>„Derek, du klingst komisch. Was ist los?“ Die Fröhlichkeit war sofort aus Penelopes Stimme gewichen und hatte einem besorgten Ton Platz gemacht.</p>
<p>„Ich habe mich heftig mit Savannah gestritten. Und … ich glaube … es ist aus.“</p>
<p>„Oh, Süßer, das tut mir so leid. Bist du wirklich sicher, dass ihr euch nicht ganz schnell wieder versöhnen werdet?“</p>
<p>„Ich … weiß nicht, ob ich das will.“</p>
<p>Penelope schwieg einen Moment. „Soll ich zu dir kommen, und du erzählst mir alles?“, fragte sie dann.</p>
<p>„Wenn … wenn dir das nicht zu viel ist?“</p>
<p>„Für dich ist mir nichts zu viel, das weißt du doch“, versicherte Garcia ihm schnell. „Ich spring ins Auto und bin in 20 Minuten bei dir.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fast genau 20 Minuten später klingelte es bei Morgan an der Tür und Garcia stand davor, bepackt mit einer riesigen Tasche.</p>
<p>„Ich wusste nicht, was du magst, deshalb habe ich alle möglichen Seelentröster eingepackt: Wiskey, Wodka, eine Flasche Rotwein, irgendeinen Obstschnaps, den ich noch im Schrank hatte, und jede Menge Knabbereien“, erklärte sie, als sie an ihm vorbei ins Haus rauschte. „Hol die Gläser raus, und dann erzählst du Tante Penelope ganz genau, was passiert ist.“</p>
<p>Garcia bog ins Wohnzimmer ein und fing sofort an, den Inhalt ihrer Tasche auf dem Couchtischchen auszubreiten.</p>
<p>Whiskey klingt gut, dachte sich Morgan und holte die entsprechenden Gläser aus dem Schrank, bevor er in der Küche noch nach Eis suchte. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Penelope auf dem Sofa noch eine riesige kuschelige Decke ausgebreitet und es sich darunter bereits gemütlich gemacht.</p>
<p>„Komm her“, forderte sie ihn auf und Derek rutschte gehorsam neben ihr unter die Decke, bevor er zwei Gläser mit Whiskey füllte und eines davon Garcia reichte.</p>
<p>„Und jetzt erzähl.“</p>
<p>Das ließ sich Derek nicht zweimal sagen. Er berichtete, wie perfekt der Abend angefangen hatte und wie stolz er noch vor dem Besuch des Tanzclubs auf sich war, dass er eine solche Überraschung für Savannah hatte. Und dann ging mit Fernandas Erscheinen alles bergab.</p>
<p>Kaum dass sie wieder draußen gewesen waren, hatte ihn Savannah angeschrien, sodass man es die ganze Straße entlang hören konnte. Er sollte ihr sagen, wie lange er schon mit dieser Frau herumvögelte, und es wäre ihr nicht entgangen, dass hinter ihrem Rücken etwas lief. Sie hätte anfangs ja nur gedacht, dass es mit dem Job zu tun hatte oder er mit der Midlife Crises kämpfte. Sie hätte ehrlich versucht, über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten hinwegzusehen, aber die ständig ausgebuchten Freitagabende, von denen er mal beschwingt und mal erschöpft zurückkehrte, die wären ihr natürlich nicht entgangen. Sie hätte es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber wenn er so blöd war, sie dorthin zu bringen, wo sein Flittchen herumlief, dann könnte sie die Augen nicht länger vor dieser Wahrheit verschließen.</p>
<p>„Sie hatte sogar vermutet, dass ich ein Problem mit meiner sexuellen Orientierung haben könnte. Darüber hätte sie hinwegsehen können. Doch eine ‚tanzende Hure‘ – ihre Worte, nicht meine – hätte mit dieser Vermutung natürlich sofort aufgeräumt“, erklärte Derek.</p>
<p>„Du musst zugeben: Auch wenn Savannah sich gerade auf dem Irrweg befindet, sie ist ein schlaues Mädchen. Du kannst ja nicht leugnen, dass sie da irgendwie auf der richtigen Spur war“, meinte Penelope.</p>
<p>„Ich hatte ihr zu Beginn unserer Beziehung erzählt, dass ich bisexuell bin. Ich fand, dass es wichtig wäre, dass sie das wüsste. Vielleicht kam sie dadurch auf den Gedanken und …“</p>
<p>„Und?“</p>
<p>„Naja, im Bett …“</p>
<p>„Okay, okay, … die Informationen brauche ich nicht“, wehrte Garcia sofort lachend ab. „Es hat also heftig gekracht zwischen euch, und dann?“</p>
<p>„Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass sie in ihre eigene Wohnung will. Und nachdem ich sie überreden wollte, hierher zu kommen und die Sache in Ruhe zu klären, hat sie einfach ein vorbeifahrendes Taxi heran gewunken und ist ohne weiteres Wort verschwunden.“</p>
<p>„Hast du versucht, sie anzurufen?“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Willst du sie anrufen?“</p>
<p>Ein Schulterzucken. „Das ist es ja. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da habe ich mir Gedanken über unsere Beziehung gemacht, habe mir überlegt, ob ich ihr vorschlagen soll, endgültig bei mir einzuziehen. Und diese Frage habe ich mir selbst mit einem ja beantwortet. Aber …“</p>
<p>„Aber?“</p>
<p>„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, sie zu heiraten. Und Kinder?“ Derek schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Das würde doch mit unseren beiden Karrieren nie funktionieren.“</p>
<p>„Willst du denn Kinder?“</p>
<p>Ein weitere Schulterzucken. „Vielleicht. Irgendwie schon. Aber …“</p>
<p>„Schon klar, mit Savannah hast du Kinder ausgeblendet.“ Garcia griff nach ihrem Glas und nahm einen Schluck von dem Whiskey. Der war wirklich gut, aber sie würde aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu viel davon abbekam.</p>
<p>„Ich habe dir kürzlich geraten, dir darüber klar zu werden, wohin du mit Savannah willst. Für mich klingt es allmählich so, als wäre diese Entscheidung inzwischen gefallen.“</p>
<p>„Ist es verkehrt, keine Energie mehr in das Kitten eine Beziehung mehr investieren zu wollen, wenn man sich nicht sicher ist, ob man diese Beziehung überhaupt noch will?“</p>
<p>„Eine einfache Frage: Warum hast du mich angerufen, um mir von der Misere zu erzählen, statt Savannah, um sie anzuflehen, dir noch eine Chance zu geben?“</p>
<p>Derek legte einen Arm um Garcias Schulter. „Weil es niemanden gibt, der mir besser helfen kann, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, als du, mein Mädchen.“ Und er drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dich nie verlieren.“</p>
<p>„Wirst du nicht. Ich bin wie ein Bumerang: Ich komme immer wieder zurück, egal wie weit du mich wegwirfst.“</p>
<p>Derek musste lachen. „Ich sollte dich vielleicht sicherheitshalber doch mit einem GPS-Chip versehen.“</p>
<p>„Versprich mir trotzdem, dass du morgen nochmal drüber nachdenkst, ob deine heutige Entscheidung noch Gültigkeit hat. Im Moment sind die Emotionen frisch. Vielleicht entscheidest du dich mit etwas Abstand doch anders. Ich will nicht, dass du über einem Glas Whiskey etwas wegwirfst, dass dir wichtig ist.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. „Versprichst du mir dann auch etwas?“</p>
<p>Penelope nickte, als sie sich in Morgans Arm kuschelte.</p>
<p>„Wenn ich morgen Savannah nicht zurück haben will, findest du dann für mich heraus, was das mit Reid und diesem Mädchen ist?“</p>
<p>Garcia schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wenn ich dir jetzt die gleiche Frage stelle, wie vor ein paar Tagen, bekomme ich dann die gleiche Antwort?“</p>
<p>Derek zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten. „Welche Frage?“</p>
<p>„Sex oder Liebe?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Na, du hast dich ja schnell getröstet“, riss ihn eine eiskalte, viel zu laute Stimme aus dem Schlaf. „Mit zweien ist Schluss, aber die nächste hast du noch in der gleichen Nacht im Bett. Oder läuft das auch schon länger? Weiß sie, dass sie auch nur eine von vielen ist?“</p>
<p>Derek hob den Kopf und sah Savannah im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer stehen. Während ihre Worte kalt und schneidend waren, blitzte in ihren Augen heißer Ärger. So musste ein Racheengel aussehen.</p>
<p>„Was … was meinst du?“, fragte Derek verwirrt und versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.</p>
<p>„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, Garcia wäre klüger, aber scheinbar kann sie deiner hübschen Larve auch nicht widerstehen. Tja, zumindest bei mir zieht die nicht mehr.“ Savannah warf eine giftigen Blick auf das Bett neben Derek. Morgan wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass er Penelope eingeladen hatte, bei ihm zu übernachten. Und weil sie beide zu viel getrunken hatten, um noch genug Energie zu haben, das Gästebett zu beziehen, hatte Morgan ihr einfach die andere Hälfte seines Bettes angeboten.</p>
<p>„Pscht. Sie schläft noch“, mahnte Derek mit einem Blick auf Penelope neben sich, deren Gesicht halb von ihren blonden Locken verdeckt war. „Und du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes …“</p>
<p>„Fick doch, wen du willst. Treib es mit deiner ganzen Einheit, mir egal. Ich will nur meine Sachen. Ich komme morgen Vormittag nochmal und hol alles ab. Und es wäre besser, wenn du dann nicht da wärst.“ Damit machte Savannah auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Das laute Knallen der Vordertür signalisierte, dass sie auch das Haus verlassen hatte.</p>
<p>„Was?“, stöhnte Garcia neben ihm leise auf. „Ich komme schon, bin gleich da!“</p>
<p>Sie schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte und sah Morgan dann verwirrt an. „Was machst du in meinem Bett?“</p>
<p>Derek grinste ein wenig schief. „Du bist in meinem Bett und Savannah hat uns gerade sozusagen auf frischer Tat ertappt“, eröffnete er ihr.</p>
<p>„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!“, quietschte Penelope und war sofort hellwach. Sie setzte sich auf und zog die Bettdecke, die ihr nach unten gerutscht war, bis unters Kinn hoch.</p>
<p>„Wir haben doch nicht … Ich kann mich nicht …“ Schnell warf sie einen Blick unter die Decke. „Dein Shirt. Ich hab ein Shirt von dir an. Und meine Wäsche. Und es ist nichts passiert.“</p>
<p>Damit drehte sie sich zu Morgan um und schlug ihm kräftig auf den Oberarm. „Du Idiot! Warum jagst du mir so einen Schrecken ein? Wobei will Savannah uns denn ertappt haben, wenn wir nur geschlafen haben?“</p>
<p>„Das erklär ihr mal. Mir glaubt sie jetzt, wo sie dich in meinem Bett gesehen hat, wahrscheinlich gar nichts mehr“, sagte Derek und ließ den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen plumpsen. „Ich frag mich ein bisschen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich allein gewesen wäre.“</p>
<p>Penelope legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin und drehte sich zu Derek. „Soll ich mit ihr reden?“</p>
<p>Derek überlegte einen Moment, während er die Zimmerdecke anstarrte. Die Anschuldigung, dass er nun auch noch mit Penelope geschlafen haben sollte, war lächerlich. Penelope sollte sich deshalb nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen müssen. „Nein. Danke für das Angebot, aber das ist nicht nötig. Weißt du, es gab bei uns bislang keine großen Streitereien. Vielleicht hatte ich deshalb gedacht, es würde funktionieren. Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann lag das wohl daran, dass ich immer nachgegeben, mich schuldig bekannt oder nach einer Lösung gesucht habe, die sie glücklich macht. Und jetzt, wo es um etwas Wichtiges geht, da gibt sie mir noch nicht einmal die Chance, etwas dazu zu sagen. Vielleicht will sie ja, dass ich zu Kreuze krieche. Aber das bin ich nicht. Ich will über Dinge diskutieren. Und ich lasse mich nicht zum Pantoffelhelden machen.“</p>
<p>Morgan wandte seinen Kopf zu Garcia. „Diese neuen Verdächtigungen sind so lächerlich. Wieso merkt sie nicht, dass sie sich da in etwas hineinsteigert? Jeder weiß, dass du meine beste Freundin bist. Und dass wir miteinander flirten. Aber mehr?“</p>
<p>„Ich weiß: Brrrr!“ Garcia verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, bevor sie loskicherte.</p>
<p>„Okay, mein Mädchen, was machen wir jetzt mit diesem so abrupt angebrochenen Morgen?“</p>
<p>„Also schlafen kann ich jetzt sicher nicht mehr. Da würde ich nur von Savannah träumen, wie sie wie eine Harpyie hinter mir her ist, weil ich ihr den Mann geklaut habe.“</p>
<p>„Dann lass mich dich zum Frühstück ausführen. Ich bin dir schließlich was schuldig.“</p>
<p>„Schokomuffin, du bist mir gar nichts schuldig. Aber mir was zu essen zu besorgen, ist sicher nicht die schlechteste Idee. Nicht dass ich doch noch auf die Idee komme, dich anzuknabbern.“</p>
<p>Derek beugte sich zu Garcia rüber und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Nase. „Dann leg ich dir schnell frisches Waschzeug im Badezimmer raus und du kannst hier duschen. Ich nehme das Gästebad.“ Und damit huschte er aus dem Bett. Wenn doch alle Beziehungen so unkompliziert wären wie die zu Penelope. Dann wäre sein Leben bedeutend einfacher.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Du hast meine Frage gestern nicht beantwortet“, meinte Penelope zwischen zwei Bissen Rührei.</p>
<p>„Welche Frage?“, stellte sich Morgan prompt unwissend. Dabei konnte er sich genau denken, worauf Garcia hinauswollte. Sie sah ihn nur mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig sagte: „Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir!“</p>
<p>Seufzend gab Morgan nach. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Sex ist immer noch die starke treibende Kraft. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erotisch der Junge auf dem Parkett sein kann. Sowas sollte man vor 22 Uhr gar nicht zu sehen bekommen.“</p>
<p>„Aber?“, bohrte Penelope prompt.</p>
<p>Morgan ließ die Gabel sinken, auf die er gerade ein Stückchen Lachs aufgespießt hatte. „Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, wenn ich daran denke, wie viele Affären Reid nebeneinander oder in kurzer Folge aufeinander hat. Und … nun … bisher war ich nie wirklich eifersüchtig, wenn eines meiner Mädchen noch mit jemand anderem in die Kiste gestiegen ist. Zum Teufel, manchmal hätte ich mir sogar einen Dreier vorstellen können – egal in welcher Kombination. Aber bei Reid … da stören mich die Frauen und Männer, mit denen er zusammen ist. Liegt das vielleicht daran, weil er so gar keinen Hehl daraus macht?“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass Spencer so offen seine Affären zur Schau stellt. Verdammt, ich hätte bis vor Kurzem schwören mögen, dass er noch nie Sex hatte.“</p>
<p>Garcia kicherte. „Da wäre ich bei dir gewesen. Wenn es beim Thema Sex um etwas anderes geht als um all die trockenen Fachbegriffen für sexuelles Verlangen, den Geschlechtsverkehr oder irgendwelche Fetische, mit denen wir im Job viel zu oft zu tun haben, läuft unser Wunderknabe doch sofort rot an und kann nur noch herumstottern. Ich würde nur zu gern mal diese andere Seite von ihm erleben.“</p>
<p>„Pass ihn in der Küche ab. Vielleicht erwischst du ihn dabei, wenn er einer dieser Studentinnen die Zunge in den Hals schiebt – oder was anderes.“</p>
<p>„Morgan! Wir sitzen beim Frühstück! Wie kannst du da so vulgär sein?“, tadelte Garcia in ernstem Ton – und brach im nächsten Moment in schallendes Gelächter aus, sodass einige Leute an den Nachbartischen sich zu ihnen umwandten.</p>
<p>„Aber mal Spaß beiseite: Das klingt für mich nicht nur nach Lust. Ich glaube fast, du hast ein bisschen mehr für unser Genie übrig.“ Garcia schob sich ein Stückchen Toastbrot zwischen die Lippen und sah Morgan erwartungsvoll an.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht? Was weiß ich denn! Wenn ich das wüsste, dann wäre mir jetzt vielleicht wenigstens klar, was ich tun sollte. Aber so …“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. Er mochte gar nicht an morgen denken. Savannah würde irgendwann am Vormittag in seinem Haus aufkreuzen und all ihre Sachen, die über Wochen und Monate hinweg in die verschiedenen Zimmer gewandert waren, abholen. Wenn er nach der Arbeit heimkäme, dann würde er in eine Junggesellenbude zurückkehren, in einen Single-Haushalt. Vielleicht war es auch das gewesen, weshalb er sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass Savannah für ihn richtig war. Er mochte es, nicht allein zu sein, zu jemandem nach Hause kommen zu können oder darauf zu warten, dass jemand zu ihm nach Hause kam. Ab sofort wäre er mit Clooney wieder allein.</p>
<p>„Aber was?“, hakte Penelope nach, weil er in gedankenverlorenes Schweigen verfallen war.</p>
<p>„Ich habe ja sogar die Freundschaft zwischen Reid und mir ruiniert. Er spricht so gut wie nicht mit mir. Und das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt: Er hat seinen Lover geschickt, als ich am Freitag zu unserer Tanzstunde kommen wollte. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sein Liebhaber oder Ex-Liebhaber hat mich unterrichtet. Und ich habe es nicht fertig gebracht, nein danke zu sagen, weil der mich geschickt in die Ecke getrieben hat. Ich hätte wie ein Idiot oder Feigling gewirkt, wenn ich gegangen wäre.“</p>
<p>„Meinst du, dass Spencer ihn über euren Ausrutscher informiert hat?“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Sonst hätte er mir wohl eher eine reingehauen statt mir Tanzschritte beizubringen. Ich wäre jedenfalls nicht so neutral und freundlich jemandem gegenüber, mit dem mich mein Partner gerade betrogen hat.“</p>
<p>„Aber du bist dir sicher, dass die beiden was miteinander haben.“</p>
<p>„Oder hatten, ja, ganz sicher. Ich knutsche mit keinem Mann so rum, wie die beiden, wenn da nichts läuft.“</p>
<p>„Spencer verhält sich wirklich sehr merkwürdig“, sinnierte Garcia laut. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so oberflächlich ist, wie er mir durch das, was du erzählst, erscheint.“</p>
<p>„Mir geht es ja genauso. Und wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen und erlebt hätte, ich würde es keinem glauben, der es mir erzählt. Aber das ist nicht Reid. Das ist diese andere Seite von ihm. Meinst du … meinst du, dass wir es vielleicht wirklich mit einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit zu tun haben. Also dass Reid ernsthaft psychisch krank ist und deshalb so merkwürdig unterschiedlich agiert?“ Morgan fuhr sich frustriert mit beiden Händen über den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Ich bin kein Experte. Das müsstest du als Profiler eher beantworten können“, gab Penelope zurück und griff nach einer seiner Hände, um ihn ein wenig zu trösten. „Aber wenn ich das recht verstehe, dann sind sich wirklich kranke Menschen nicht dessen bewusst, dass sie zwei Persönlichkeiten in sich tragen. Bei Spencer ist das doch anders. Er weiß, dass er unterschiedlich agiert, je nachdem in welchem Umfeld er sich befindet. Er spricht mit dir darüber und hat dich sogar gebeten, das geheim zu halten. Das klingt für mich nicht nach einer Krankheit, derer er sich nicht bewusst wäre.“</p>
<p>Derek schnaubte. „Und kannst du mir sagen, warum diese Grenzen, die er scheinbar irgendwann für sich errichtet hat, plötzlich verschwimmen? Wieso fängt er dann im Büro für alle sichtbar diese Affäre mit der Studentin an?“</p>
<p>„Warst du nicht derjenige, der diese Grenzen durchbrochen hat? Der ihn ermutigt, mehr von seiner selbstbewussten Persönlichkeit in seine Arbeit einzubringen?“, hakte Garcia nach. „Ich würde vermuten, dass du der Auslöser bist. Und wie das manchmal mit neu gewonnen Freiheiten so ist: vielleicht übertreibt es Spencer gerade ein wenig damit, diese auszukosten.“</p>
<p>Derek drückte Penelopes Hand. „Wir sollten dich definitiv öfter aus deiner Computerhöhle holen. Du scheinst ein besserer Profiler zu sein, als ich es je werden kann.“</p>
<p>Garcia schüttelte die Hand. „Du bist nur immer so mit deinen Fällen beschäftigt, dass du wenig an dein eigenes Verhalten denkst und deine Fähigkeiten oft auch bei den Kollegen ausblendest. Und schließlich habt ihr euch versprochen, im Team nie das Profil eines Kollegen zu erstellen. Ich für meinen Teil … nun, ich beobachte nur und sage dir, was ich denke. Ich bin eben kein Profiler.“</p>
<p>„Und was denkst du, sollte ich nun tun?“</p>
<p>„Werde dir klar über deine Gefühle. Und wenn sie dich in Richtung Spencer ziehen, dann konfrontiere ihn damit“, meine Garcia. „Wenn du für Klarheit sorgst, dann bringst du ihn vielleicht auch dazu, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Vielleicht sagt er dir dann, dass er sich bei niemandem festlegen will. Oder er sagt dir, dass du nicht sein Typ bist. Oder … oder er lässt alles andere sein und gibt einer Beziehung mit dir eine Chance.“</p>
<p>„Wenn du, oh allwissendes Orakel, mir jetzt noch sagen könntest, welche der Möglichkeit am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dann stünde ich ewig in deiner Schuld“, murmelte Derek mit einem kleinen Lächeln.“</p>
<p>„So weit in die Zukunft kann ich noch nicht blicken“, antwortete Garcia. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich meine vielen Glaskugeln danach befragen werde, was es mit dieser Studentin auf sich hat.“ Und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Teambesprechung in zehn Minuten“, rief Emily Derek zu, als er am Montagmorgen ins Büro kam. „Unser Cold Case ist übers Wochenende ziemlich heiß geworden.“</p>
<p>Morgan kam sofort zu Prentiss Schreibtisch herüber. „Heißt das, es gibt eine Spur? Hat Smith etwas entdeckt?“</p>
<p>„Leider. Eine neue Leiche“, eröffnete ihm Prentiss sofort. „Ich habe vor einer halben Stunde die E-Mail mit allen Details bekommen und Hotch schon informiert. Nachdem uns Smith bereits wegen des Profils um Hilfe gebeten hat, meinte er, dass wir uns jetzt intensiver einschalten sollten. Das gesamte Team wird eingebunden.“</p>
<p>„In Ordnung. Ich hole meine Akten und bin gleich im Besprechungsraum“, gab Morgan zurück. Er hatte auf eine ruhige Woche mit viel Recherche und einer Zusammenarbeit nur im kleinen Team mit Prentiss und Garcia gehofft, um das private Durcheinander in seinem Kopf nebenbei durchsortieren zu können, doch das Schicksal machte ihm da mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Nun würde er schneller wieder mit Reid zusammenarbeiten müssen, als ihm das lieb war.</p>
<p>Wenig später war das gesamte Team um den runden Tisch im Besprechungsraum versammelt, Spencer erneut mit seiner dreiköpfigen Gefolgschaft. Doch erstaunlicherweise benahm diese sich allmählich relativ diszipliniert, die lautstarken Gespräche, die es noch vergangene Woche immer und überall zwischen den drei Mädchen gegeben hatten, blieben auf einzelne geflüsterte Sätze reduziert. Möglicherweise war das einer veränderten Rangordnung innerhalb der Dreiergruppe zuzuschreiben, machte sich der Profiler in Derek bemerkbar, als er die drei Mädchen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus studierte. Die Blondine – er würde vielleicht mal ihren Namen herausfinden müssen –, mit der Spencer herumgeknutscht hatte, saß direkt rechts neben dem Jungen. Es fehlte eigentlich nur, dass die beiden Händchen hielten, denn so dicht wie sie saßen, konnte sich Derek denken, dass sich ihre Beine unter dem Tisch berührten. Die beiden anderen Mädchen, die links von Spencer saßen, hielten deutlich mehr Abstand. Wahrscheinlich war die Blondine in der Achtung der beiden aufgestiegen, weil sie etwas mit Spencer angefangen hatte. Und dieser neue Rang bewirkte auch, dass sie sich disziplinierter verhielt, um sich von den anderen beiden noch weiter abzusetzen – was wiederum auf die beiden anderen Studentinnen abfärbte.</p>
<p>Morgan war sich nicht sicher, ob Reid genau das mit der Affäre beabsichtigte, doch sollte er die wie auch immer geartete Beziehung tatsächlich wegen dieser Veränderungen angefangen haben, dann müsste man ihm einerseits wegen des Ergebnisses gratulieren und ihn andererseits deshalb schelten, wie er mit den Gefühlen des Mädchens spielte.</p>
<p>Es sei denn, Reid war so gerissen, dass er die Blondine sogar zum Teil in seine Pläne eingeweiht hatte: Ein Aufstieg im Ansehen bei den Freundinnen durch eine kurzfristige kleine Büroaffäre, die ihnen beiden etwas Spaß und Reid darüber hinaus mehr Ruhe brachte. Alles ohne große Verpflichtungen und ohne Langzeit-Garantie. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte Morgan so etwas für völlig ausgeschlossen gehalten, doch so, wie er Spencer nun kannte, lag das durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen.</p>
<p>„Guten Morgen zusammen!“, begrüßte Hotch das Team, als er sich auf seinem Platz neben Derek niederließ. „Ein Cold Case, möglicherweise eine Nachahmungstat, die mit Mordfällen zusammenhängt, die vor ein paar Jahren stattgefunden haben, ist über das Wochenende akut geworden. In New York sind im Abstand von rund sechs Monaten eine Frau und ein Mann ermordet worden. Der zweite Mord geschah gestern. Der Zusammenhang wurde aufgrund der Tatwaffe ersichtlich, bei der es sich …“ Hotch blickte in eine Akte. „Keine Ahnung, wie man das ausspricht. Es ist eine Replik eines Dolchs aus der Serie Star Trek.“</p>
<p>„Ein D'k tahg“, murmelte Reid mehr für sich als für die anderen.</p>
<p>Hotch blickte kurz zu ihm, fuhr dann aber fort. „Morgan und Prentiss waren an dem Fall schon dran, weil der Mord, der vor einem halben Jahr geschah, nochmal aufgerollt werden sollte. Möglicherweise war das sogar der Auslöser für den gestrigen Mord. Die frühere Mordserie hat in Boston stattgefunden, es wurde dort nie ein Täter gefasst.“</p>
<p>„Ich schicke euch alle Infos, die es zu dem neuen Mord gibt, auf eure Tablets“, verkündete Garcia.</p>
<p>„Das heißt, Emily und ich fliegen nach New York?“, erkundigte sich Morgan sofort.</p>
<p>„Das ganze Team. Abflug in zwei Stunden. Ihr könnt uns dann während des Flugs über alle Details informieren.“</p>
<p>„Wieso warten wir so lange? Sollte wir nicht gleich losfliegen?“, wollte Emily wissen. Normalerweise war das Team innerhalb von 20 bis 30 Minuten zur Abreise bereit.</p>
<p>„Kathrin Burns, Julia Congoletti und Marcy Tucker werden uns begleiten“, wies Hotch auf die drei Studentinnen. „Sie befinden sich im engeren Auswahlverfahren für die FBI Academy und sollen ein bisschen Einblick in die Arbeit vor Ort bekommen. Die drei müssen erst noch ein paar Sachen packen.“</p>
<p>Morgan stöhnte auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Jetzt sollte Spencers Entourage auch noch in ihren Fall eingebunden werden.</p>
<p>Hotch warf Morgan einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Einwände?“</p>
<p>„Nein, natürlich nicht“, presste Derek gezwungen hervor. Er würde jetzt sicher nicht so unprofessionell sein und wegen seiner Eifersucht einen Streit vom Zaun brechen.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Na, konntest du dich von deinem Täubchen tatsächlich losreißen?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als er sich im Jet in den Sitz gegenüber von Reid fallen ließ und mit den Augen nach hinten wies, wo ein Viererplatz von den drei Studentinnen belegt worden war. Morgan hatte einen Moment lang überlegt, ob er Spencer weiter aus dem Weg gehen sollte, doch das würde die angespannte Situation zwischen ihnen nur verfestigen. Spencer hatte sicher den Zweiersitz gewählt, weil er gehofft hatte, Morgan würde sich wie so oft an den großen Tisch weiter vorne setzen. Doch diesen Gefallen würde er ihm nicht tun.</p>
<p>„Was hast du nur immer mit all diesen Vögeln?“</p>
<p>„Mit dem Vögeln? Ich denke, du solltest wissen, was es mit dem auf sich hat“, grinste Derek anzüglich.</p>
<p>Spencer guckte ruckartig hoch, eine Reaktion, die Morgan ganz bewusst provoziert hatte.</p>
<p>„Ich meinte die Vogelbezeichnungen, mit denen du die Mädchen bedenkst“, blieb Spencer betont sachlich. „Erst waren sie Gänse und jetzt bist du bei Tauben angelangt.“</p>
<p>„Lenk nicht ab“, forderte Morgan. „Was läuft da zwischen dir und der Blondine?“</p>
<p>„Geht dich nichts an“, murmelte Spencer und steckte den Kopf wieder ein. Er schlug demonstrativ die Akte auf, die er auf dem Schoß hatte, um zu signalisieren, dass er nicht gesprächsbereit war.</p>
<p>„Glaubst du, dass so ein junges Ding wirklich die Richtige für dich sein kann?“, erkundigte Morgan sich ungerührt. „Die weiß doch selbst noch nicht, wo sie steht. Geschweige denn, dass sie dir etwas bieten könnte.“</p>
<p>Spencer blickte nun doch auf. „Ich würde sagen, das hat dich auch nicht von den Affären abgehalten, die du vor Savannah hattest, oder? Und außerdem hast du keine Ahnung davon, was Kathrin mir bieten kann.“</p>
<p>Kathrin, dann war die Blondine also Kathrin Burns. Das musste er Garcia sagen, sollte sie es noch nicht selbst herausgebracht haben. Sie musste diese Kathrin unbedingt gründlich durchleuchten.</p>
<p>„Ist sie gut im Bett?“, erkundigte sich Morgan fast schon beiläufig, obwohl sich dabei in ihm alles verkrampfte. Er wollte die Antwort doch gar nicht wissen.</p>
<p>Doch er wollte wissen, ob Reid überhaupt mit dem Mädchen schlief. Vielleicht waren sie noch gar nicht so weit und er konnte Spencer von einer Dummheit abhalten.</p>
<p>„Auch das geht dich nichts an“, gab Spencer betont ruhig zurück.</p>
<p>Heute erinnerte er Morgan erneut mehr an seine Tänzerpersönlichkeit als an das junge Genie, das er sonst kannte. Früher wäre Spencer bei dieser Frage prompt rot angelaufen. Wenn er das nun nicht tat, war das ein Indiz dafür, dass er nicht mit Kathrin ins Bett gestiegen war? Oder dafür, dass er sich mit ihr so wohl fühlte, dass ihm die Fragen plötzlich nicht mehr peinlich waren?</p>
<p>„Komm schon! Ich habe dir früher auch immer von meinen Eroberungen erzählt. Ich bin neugierig“, versuchte Derek eine andere Masche.</p>
<p>„Du hast mich nie gefragt, ob ich das überhaupt wissen will“, gab Spencer zurück. „Und nein, ich wollte es nicht wissen. Und nochmal nein, ich werde dir gar nichts erzählen.“</p>
<p>Das war eine Sackgasse.</p>
<p>„Nimmst du sie mit zum Tanzen?“, startete Morgan eine weitere Fragerunde.</p>
<p>„Was an ‚ich werde dir gar nichts erzählen‘ verstehst du nicht?“</p>
<p>„Wir sind doch Freunde. Freunde erzählen einander solche Dinge.“</p>
<p>„Und Freunde akzeptieren es, wenn der andere nichts erzählen will“, schoss Spencer prompt zurück.</p>
<p>So ungern Morgan sich das eingestehen mochte, er kam an dieser Ecke nicht weiter. Er würde sich wirklich darauf verlassen müssen, dass Garcia herausfand, was da zwischen Spencer und Kathrin lief.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Während des Fluges berichteten Emily und Derek dem Team über die zurückliegenden Mordfälle und wie der Zusammenhang durch die Repliken des klingonischen Dolchs zustande kam. Penelope hatte ihnen zusammen mit den Daten zu dem neuen Mord auch eine Liste mit Kunstschmieden geschickt, die sich auf das Anfertigen originalgetreuer Nachahmungen von Filmwaffen spezialisiert hatten. Leider gab es davon mehr als nur genug. Bevor diese Liste sie irgendwie weiterbrachte, mussten sie ein genaueres Profil des Täters erstellen, mit dem sie in die Befragungen gehen konnten.</p>
<p>„Diesmal ist es ein Mann, der ermordet wurde“, stellte Morgan fest, als er die Details des neuesten Mordfalls sichtete.</p>
<p>„Und wie war das bei den Morden in Boston? Gab es da eine Präferenz?“, erkundigte sich J.J., die schräg gegenüber neben Emily am Tisch saß, und sah ihren beiden Kollegen hin und her.</p>
<p>Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hinsichtlich Geschlecht, Alter oder Ethnie. Da war alles bunt gemischt.“</p>
<p>„Das deutet einmal mehr darauf hin, dass es sich um den ursprünglichen Mörder handeln könnte“, meint Rossi, der den dritten Platz am Tisch belegte.</p>
<p>„Aber wieso dann die lange Ruhephase. Über mehrere Jahre hinweg gab es keinen Mord. Und bei dieser Signatur hätte so einer auffallen müssen. Garcia hat die ganze Datenbank nach Tötungsdelikten mit einem klingonischen Dolch durchsucht“, warf Morgan ein. Er hatte eher den Eindruck, dass es sich um einen Nachahmer handeln könnte. Das würde auch den Ortswechsel erklären.</p>
<p>„Wir hatten schon genug Fälle, in denen der Mörder über mehrere Jahre hinweg inaktiv war. Krankheit, Aufenthalt in einer geschlossenen Anstalt, eine Haftstrafe – es gibt Dutzende von Gründen“, erklärte Spencer, ohne Derek dabei anzusehen. Morgan hatte den Eindruck, dass er gerade den Advocatus Diaboli spielte, nur um ihm erneut widersprechen zu können.</p>
<p>„Wobei sind wir uns denn nun eigentlich schon sicher?“, erkundigte sich Rossi.</p>
<p>„Dass es sich um einen Mann in den mittleren oder späten Vierzigern handelt, kräftig, also nicht unbedingt der typische Nerd, aber dennoch zumindest in einem gewissen Maß ein Science-Fiction-Fan. Wahrscheinlich verbindet ihn nichts persönlich mit den Opfern, weil wir auch unter diesen bisher keinen Zusammenhang entdecken konnten. Die Opfer könnten Stellvertreter für jemanden sein. Aber der Blick auf eine Gemeinsamkeit fehlt uns noch völlig“, fasste Morgan zusammen.</p>
<p>„Wie kommst du denn auf das Alter?“, wollte Reid prompt wissen. „Der Täter könnte genauso gut früh mit dem Morden angefangen haben und dann jetzt erst knapp über Dreißig sein.“</p>
<p>Morgan versuchte, gefasst zu bleiben. Wollte Spencer heute jedes seiner Worte hinterfragen? Er hatte ja nichts gegen sachliche Einwände oder Kritik, aber die Art und Weise, wie Reid ihn infrage stellte, deutete darauf hin, dass er ihn absichtlich auf die Palme bringen wollte. War das jetzt die Retourkutsche dafür, dass er versucht hatte, ihn auszufragen?</p>
<p>„Soweit meine Recherchen ergeben haben, war Star Trek vor allem Mitte bis Ende der 1990er-Jahre ein großes Thema. Also ist es wahrscheinlich, dass jemand, der für seine Morde solche eine Waffe einsetzt, Fan ist und viele Fakten verinnerlicht hat. Und damit ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass es sich um jemanden handelt, der in dieser Zeit schon über das frühe Teenageralter hinaus war, relativ hoch“, legte Morgan seine Argumentation vor. „Ich lasse mich aber, wenn du endlich mal dein Expertenwissen einbringen willst, gern vom Gegenteil überzeugen.“ Den kleinen Seitenhieb konnte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen, denn schließlich hatte er Reid um Hilfe gebeten, sobald klar war, dass die Mordwaffe in den Bereich seiner Expertise fiel.</p>
<p>„Schau dich auf den Conventions um. Dann wirst du sehen, wie viele Star-Trek-Fans gerade einmal Mitte Zwanzig sind“, gab Spencer zurück. „Und nicht jeder Fan muss ein Nerd sein.“</p>
<p>„Habe ich auch nicht behauptet“, murmelte Morgan, während er einen Blick von Emily auffing, der ihm bedeutete, sich zurückzuhalten.</p>
<p>Rossi zog die Stirn in Falten. „Wir sollte an das Alter sicherheitshalber nochmal ein Fragezeichen machen, um uns davon nicht in die Irre führen zu lassen“, versuchte er Morgan und Reid wieder auf Spur zu bringen. „Aber einig sind wir uns dann darin, dass wir es mit einem kräftigen Mann zu tun haben.“</p>
<p>Emily stimmte sofort zu, ehe Morgan oder Reid in die nächste Diskussion verfallen konnten. „Der Dolch an sich deutet schon auf einen Mann hin. Außerdem wurden die Opfer mit ein oder zwei gezielten Stichen getötet. Der Täter weiß also, was er tut, und hat auch die Kraft dazu. Außerdem würde eine Frau wahrscheinlich keine so teure Waffe ungeachtet am Tatort zurücklassen.“</p>
<p>„Leute, der Täter nimmt Fahrt auf“, unterbrach Hotch plötzlich das Gespräch. Er war weiter hinten im Jet gesessen und hatte - das hatte Morgan beobachten können - lange telefoniert. „Es gibt bereits eine dritte Leiche, diesmal wieder eine Frau. Gleiche Tatwaffe, wieder am Tatort zurückgelassen. Wir müssen diesem Täter so schnell wie möglich Einhalt gebieten, bevor wir es mit einem wahren Amoklauf zu tun bekommen. Rossi und J.J., ihr fahrt in die Gerichtsmedizin. Das männliche Opfer befindet sich bereits dort, die Frau wird gerade hingebracht. Morgan und Reid, ihr schaut euch den neuesten Tatort an, die Adresse schickt Garcia euch gleich auf die Handys. Und Emily, du kommst mit mir zur Wohnung des getöteten Mannes. Seine Frau erwartet uns dort. Wir treffen uns danach alle bei Detective Smith auf dem Revier.“</p>
<p>Morgan stöhnte innerlich auf. Musste er nun ausgerechnet auch noch mit Reid zusammengespannt werden? Aber die Logik dahinter, ihn und Emily auf unterschiedliche Teams zu verteilen, entging ihm natürlich nicht. So konnte das Wissen über den Fall, das sie inzwischen angesammelt hatten, gleich zwei Teams dienen. Und was die Zusammenarbeit mit Reid anging: Morgan traute Hotch durchaus zu, dass die Absicht dahinter auch war, dass sie sich irgendwie wieder zusammenraufen mussten.</p>
<p>„Und was machen wir mit Reids Anhängseln?“, erkundigte sich Derek, der keine Lust hatte, die Mädchen im Schlepptau zu haben.</p>
<p>„Kathrin, Julia und Marcy werden aufgeteilt. Jedes Team nimmt eine von ihnen mit“, bestimmte Hotch. Nun stöhnte Morgan wirklich hörbar auf. Bei seinem Glück konnte er sich dann den ganzen Tag ansehen, wie Spencer mit seiner Kathrin herumturtelte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgans einziger Trost bestand darin, dass der SUV, den er gerade durch New Yorks Straßen lenkte, vorne keine drei Sitze hatte. Natürlich hatte das Schicksal – oder vielleicht doch Hotch – zugeschlagen und Kathrin Burns war Reid und ihm zugeteilt worden. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte er Spencer gutmütig damit aufgezogen, dass er nun eine wunderbare Chance hatte, sich an das Mädchen heranzumachen und vor ihm mit seinem herausragenden Verstand zu brillieren. Doch jetzt wollte er genau das Gegenteil. Warum nur war Spencer nicht mehr so schüchtern wie vor ein paar Wochen? Warum stammelte er nicht herum, sobald Kathrin ihn auch nur anschaute? Warum gelang es ihr sogar, ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu entlocken, während er für ihn, Derek, nur kalte Blicke übrighatte?</p>
<p>„Wir sind da“, verkündete Morgan, als er den Wagen vor einem Stadthaus in Backsteinoptik abstellte. „Penthouse-Wohnung, unser Opfer hatte Geld.“</p>
<p>„Ich habe in der Akte nichts von ihrem Mann gelesen“, meinte Reid sachlich. „War sie geschieden oder ist ihr Mann bereits verstorben?“</p>
<p>„Soweit ich das von Hotch vorhin mitbekommen habe, lebte sie seit Kurzem von ihrem Mann getrennt. Detective Smith versucht gerade, den Aufenthaltsort des Ehemanns ausfindig zu machen.“</p>
<p>Morgan stieg aus und warf dann einen fragenden Blick in Richtung von Kathrin, als diese aus dem Wagen kletterte. „Hältst du es wirklich für ratsam, dein Mädchen an einen Tatort mitzunehmen, wo noch eine Leiche herumliegen könnte“, raunte er Spencer zu, als er sah, wie Kathrin sich im Seitenspiegel des SUV betrachtete, als sie sich die Haare zurecht zupfte.</p>
<p>„Du hast Hotch gehört: sie soll mitkommen. Kathrin verkraftet das schon“, lautete Spencers kurz angebundene Antwort.</p>
<p>So viel dazu, das Mädchen im Wagen zurückzulassen.</p>
<p>Das Opfer oder sein Mann musste in der Tat wohlhabend sein, kam es Morgan in den Sinn, als er das Haus betrat, nachdem er dem Wache schiebenden Officer seine Marke gezeigt hatte. In dem kleinen Foyer des Hauses gab es einen Tresen für einen Portier, der normalerweise Besuchern den Weg wies und ungewollte Gäste abfing. Sofort fragte sich Morgan, wie der Täter an diesem vorbei zur Wohnung des Opfers gelangt war.</p>
<p>Mit dem holzvertäfelten und mit Messingbeschlägen versehenen Aufzug ging es dann nach oben in das sechste Stockwerk, wo der Lift direkt in der Wohnung endete, die das gesamte letzte Stockwerk einnahm. War man also erst einmal im Lift und war dieser für das Penthouse freigegeben – etwas das mit einem Schlüssel oder über eine Schalttafel des Portiers möglich war – dann gab es hier keine Türen mehr, die man überwinden müsste.</p>
<p>„Entschuldigung, aber wer sind Sie?“, wurde Morgan sofort aufgehalten, als er aus dem Aufzug trat. Erneut zeigte er seine Marke vor und stellte sich, Spencer und Kathrin vor. Der Polizist gab prompt den Weg frei. „Wir sind schon fast fertig“, erklärte er. „Der erste vorläufige Bericht der Spurensicherung sollte in ein bis zwei Stunden vorliegen. Wollen Sie die Leiche noch sehen, bevor ich sie abtransportieren lasse?“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte sofort. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, aus welchem Holz Reids Studentin geschnitzt war.</p>
<p>Derek folgt dem Polizisten in das Schlafzimmer des Opfers, wo dieses im Morgenmantel zusammengesunken gegen das Bett gelehnt war. Die Frau hatte die Augen noch immer weit aufgerissen, ihre Kleidung war blutdurchtränkt. Die Tatwaffe lag in einem Beweismittelbeutel verpackt auf einer nahestehenden Kommode.</p>
<p>„Wie viele Stiche“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als er nähertrat.</p>
<p>„Einer in den Unterleib, der zweite von unterhalb ihres Rippenbogens nach oben“, erläuterte der Beamte. „Sie war binnen Sekunden tot.“</p>
<p>„Was meinst du?“, fragte Morgan und machte für Spencer den Blick auf das Opfer frei. Dabei warf er einen prüfenden Blick Richtung Kathrin.</p>
<p>Er musste dem Mädchen Respekt zollen: Sie war zwar reichlich blass um die Nase, doch sie studierte das Bild vor ihnen aufmerksam. Die Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt, auch ein Zeichen, dass die Szene sie keineswegs kalt ließ. Aber sie schien entschlossen, nicht die Augen abzuwenden.</p>
<p>Spencer trat neben Morgan und ging vor dem Opfer in die Hocke. „Die Stiche gingen durch die Kleidung, was dafür spricht, dass sie nicht sexuell motiviert waren“, erklärte Reid. „Irgendwelche Spuren einer Vergewaltigung?“</p>
<p>Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben bisher überhaupt keine verwertbaren Spuren gefunden. Wie es scheint, ist der Täter hereingekommen, hat sie erstochen und danach die Wohnung sofort wieder verlassen.“</p>
<p>„Und wo genau wurde der Dolch gefunden?“, erkundigte sich Reid.</p>
<p>„Neben der Frau. Wir haben Fotos gemacht.“</p>
<p>„Die brauchen wir unbedingt. Und so schnell wie möglich.“</p>
<p>Morgan horchte auf. Hatte Reid etwa eine Vermutung, die er mit den Fotos bestätigen wollte?</p>
<p>„Hast du was entdeckt?“, erkundigte er sich, während er die Position der Frau nochmal intensiv betrachtete. Ihm fiel dabei nichts Besonderes auf. Sie war vermutlich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer oder von dort auf dem Rückweg vom Täter überrascht worden.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht“, murmelte Reid. „Aber ich brauche die Fotos.“</p>
<p>„Okay. Mich interessiert vor allem noch, wie der Täter hereinkommen konnte. Schau du dich hier noch um, ich fahre runter und spreche mit dem Portier.“</p>
<p>Reid nickte nur. Morgan sah kurz zu Kathrin. Er könnte sie nun von dem Anblick erlösen und mitnehmen – und sie zugleich aus Spencers Nähe abziehen -, aber andererseits hatte er keine Lust, sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen oder von ihr womöglich noch hören zu müssen, wie toll Spencer war. Das wusste er selbst gut genug.</p>
<p>Morgan machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zurück zum Aufzug. Als er dort den Knopf drückte, der ihn ins Erdgeschoss zurückbringen sollte, erhaschte er noch einen kurzen Blick auf Spencer und das Mädchen. Er redete eindringlich auf sie ein – und hielt dabei ihre Hand. Seit wann hielt Reid Händchen? Er mochte es doch nicht einmal, irgendjemandem die Hand zum Gruß zu reichen. Doch Morgan musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass das der Agent Reid war – und der schien immer mehr mit dem Tänzer Spencer zu verschwimmen und in eine Person überzugehen.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Es war eindeutig ein Vorteil, wenn nicht nur die örtliche Polizei die Verstärkung schätzte, sondern auch die Stadtverwaltung. Irgendjemand hatte seine Beziehungen spielen lassen und dem Team der BAU ein hervorragendes Hotel besorgt, zentral gelegen, unweit des Polizeireviers und mit allem Komfort.</p>
<p>Derek bewunderte die Größe des Raums. Nicht selten hatte er sich ein deutlich kleineres Zimmer mit Reid oder Rossi teilen müssen, wenn sie andernorts ermittelt hatten. Doch heute hatte er es ganz für sich. Sogar die Studentinnen waren so luxuriös untergebracht worden und alle Zimmer lagen auf dem gleichen Flur, ein Vorteil, sollten sie nachts plötzlich ausrücken und einander gegenseitig alarmieren müssen.</p>
<p>Sie würden sich gleich noch alle zum Abendessen in einem der drei Restaurants des Hotels treffen. Hotch hatte das günstigste ausgewählt, doch sogar dies versprach herausragendes Essen mit internationaler Küche.</p>
<p>Rasch machte Derek sich frisch. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und es tat gut, kurz unter die Dusche zu springen und dann frische Klamotten anzuziehen. Als er schließlich das Zimmer verließ, um zur verabredeten Zeit unten im Restaurant zu erscheinen, ging eine Tür schräg gegenüber von seinem Zimmer zeitgleich auf.</p>
<p>Morgan kniff die Augen zusammen, als dort nicht nur Spencer heraustrat, sondern Kathrin ihm gleich darauf folgte. Er hatte nicht im Kopf behalten, wem das Zimmer nun wirklich gehörte, aber ganz offensichtlich hatten die beiden die kurze Pause gleich genutzt, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.</p>
<p>Morgan zog seine Tür zu und nickte den beiden nur zu, als er sich Richtung Aufzug wandte. An den Schritten konnte er hören, dass sie ihm unmittelbar folgten.</p>
<p>Derek atmete tief durch, als er schließlich den Aufzug betrat und die Tür für die beiden offen hielt. Er musste langsam seine Gefühle in den Griff bekommen und versuchen, mit Spencer wieder eine normale Kommunikation aufnehmen.</p>
<p>„Das mit dem Dolch könnte uns wirklich ein gutes Stück weiterbringen“, erklärte er zusammenhanglos, als sie zu dritt darauf warteten, dass sich die Tür schloss. „Es gehört sicher zur Signatur des Täters, dass er die Spitze immer auf das Opfer zeigen lässt. Ich zähle auf dich, dass du auch den Grund herausfindest. Das hat doch sicher mit dem Dolch an sich zu tun, nicht wahr?“</p>
<p>„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich weiß bereits ein paar einschlägige Websites, die sich mit der klingonischen Kultur beschäftigen und die ich nach dem Essen noch durchforsten will“, gab Spencer zurück. Und seit Langem sah er Derek dabei endlich mal wieder ohne diesen kalten Blick in den Augen an.</p>
<p>„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, sich indirekt damit selbst anbietend. Doch Spencer schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du genug Ahnung von der Materie hast, dass dir all das, was für unseren Fall relevant sein könnte, auffallen würde.“</p>
<p>„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht“, stimmte Morgan zu. „Da bist du unsere unschlagbare Koryphäe.“</p>
<p>Spencers Mundwinkel zuckten ganz leicht. Derek konnte sich denken, dass es dem Jungen nicht leicht fiel, sich so zu bremsen und nicht mit seinem ganzen Wissen hervorzusprudeln, wie er es sonst immer tat. Aber zumindest war zu erkennen, dass der liebenswerte kleine Nerd noch immer in ihm steckte.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Das Abendessen war zugleich Folter und Erlösung für Derek. Einerseits saß Kathrin an dem großen runden Tisch direkt neben Spencer und Morgan konnte sich nur zu gut ausmalen, wie sie versteckt unter der Decke Reids Hand hielt, die ihre auf sein Bein legte – oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr damit tat? Andererseits saß Derek ihm leicht schräg gegenüber und Spencers Blick wanderte häufiger zu ihm, als dass er auf seiner jungen Freundin ruhte. Überhaupt schien er dem Mädchen während des Essens wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Wenn das kein Manöver war, um von Aktivitäten unter der Tischplatte abzulenken, dann schien Spencer wieder vergleichsweise normal zu agieren. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit J.J. und bezog sogar Derek mitunter in das Gespräch mit ein. Und als er erzählte, dass er als Junge zu einer Highschool-Halloween-Party sogar mal als Vulkanier Spock erschienen war, wobei er wegen der spitzen Ohren einige sexuelle Anspielungen von seinen Klassenkameraden geerntet hatte, die er – damals noch viel zu jung dafür – nicht verstanden hatte, ja da zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht sogar mal wieder diese leichte Röte, die Derek so liebte.</p>
<p>Ärgerlich war allerdings, dass Kathrin sich recht bald nach dem Essen auf ihr Zimmer zurückziehen wollte – und Reid sofort die Gelegenheit ergriff, es ihr gleich zu tun. Er wollte, so erklärte er, besagte Websites durchforsten. Doch Derek schien das mehr eine Ausrede zu sein. Wenn er später auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer eindeutige Geräusche aus dem Raum gegenüber hören würde, dann würden damit seine Vermutungen sicher bestätigt.</p>
<p>Doch auf die Überraschung, die Morgan erlebte, als er gute drei Stunden später aus dem Aufzug aus dem Flur trat, war er dann doch nicht gefasst.</p>
<p>„Musst du wirklich schon gehen?“, erkundigte sich Julia bei Spencer, der nur wenige Meter vom Aufzug entfernt ganz offensichtlich im Türrahmen des Zimmers stand, in dem das Mädchen untergebracht war.</p>
<p>„Ja, ich brauche jetzt etwas Schlaf“, erklärte Spencer. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“</p>
<p>Damit drehte er sich von der Tür weg, ohne Morgan überhaupt zu sehen, und lief den Flur hinunter zu der Tür, aus der Derek ihn vor dem Essen mit Kathrin hatte kommen sehen. Das, so vermutete Morgan, war dann sein eigenes Zimmer. Aber was zum Teufel hatte Spencer bei Julia getrieben? ‚Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag‘, hatte der Junge gesagt. Sollte das bedeuten, dass er jetzt mit den beiden Studentinnen im Wechsel eine Affäre unterhielt und dass morgen zur Abwechslung Julia dran war?</p>
<p>Morgan verschwand in seinem Zimmer und versuchte die Tür ins Schloss zu knallen. Doch der Komfort der Zimmer sorgte dafür, dass der Türschließer die Wucht abfing und Derek nicht einmal die Genugtuung eines lauten Knalls erhielt.</p>
<p>Seufzend setzte sich Derek auf sein Bett und zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche. Er brauchte nun dringend jemanden zum Reden. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Baby Girl ein wenig Zeit für ihn hatte.</p>
<p>„Allwissende Göttin und Zauberfee in Personalunion am Apparat. Was kann ich für dich tun, Schokohase?“, kam nach zwei Klingeltönen Garcias fröhliche Stimme.</p>
<p>„Bist du noch im Büro, mein Mädchen?“, erkundigte Morgan sich prompt, als er das Klackern einer Tastatur hörte.</p>
<p>„Technikwunder brauchen auch ihre Zeit“, gab Penelope zurück. „Nachdem Reid die Suche nach dem Hersteller der Tatwaffen etwas verfeinert hat, versuche ich, euch bis morgen früh mit ein paar Ergebnissen zu füttern.“</p>
<p>„Baby Girl, du kannst dir doch nicht die ganze Nacht um die Ohren schlagen. Du sitzt doch auch schon seit heute morgen an deinen Rechnern“, erklärte Derek besorgt. Manchmal vergaß das Team, wenn es unterwegs war, dass Penelope in Quantico genauso viele Stunden wie sie, wenn nicht noch mehr schuftete.</p>
<p>„Ein bisschen halte ich schon noch durch, mein Süßer“, gab Garcia zurück. „Aber du rufst doch sicher nicht an, um mich ins Bettchen zu schicken? Das würde ich doch sowieso nur zulassen, wenn du mit mir hineinsteigst.“</p>
<p>„Das hatten wir doch erst, Baby Girl“, erinnerte Morgan sie und musste dabei grinsen. Wenn das ihre Kollegen mal wüssten. Nur zu gut, dass Savannah mit keinem von ihnen so gut befreundet war, dass sie überall herumerzählen würde, dass sie ihn mit Penelope im Bett überrascht hatte.</p>
<p>„Oh ja“, seufzte Garcia selig. „Und wie du mich nach dem Aufwachen verwöhnt hast … daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen.“</p>
<p>Morgan musste nun tatsächlich lauthals lachen. „Ich hoffe mal, dass Kevin nicht in der Nähe ist. Sonst könnte ich ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Aber ich führe dich gern wieder zum Frühstücken aus, wenn wir zurück sind.“</p>
<p>„Die Einladung nehme ich sofort an. Aber nun spuck aus, weshalb du mich anrufst.“</p>
<p>„Musst du da noch fragen?“</p>
<p>„Spencer.“</p>
<p>„Ja. Er … er hat scheinbar schon wieder ein weiteres Techtelmechtel.“</p>
<p>„Wie? Ein weiteres? Du meinst außer dieser Kathrin Burns?“, hakte Garcia verwirrt nach.</p>
<p>„Ganz genau. Wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte, dann würde ich es nicht glauben, aber es hat den Anschein, dass er auch noch mit Julia Congoletti schläft. Als ich vorhin in aus dem Aufzug gekommen bin, ist er gerade aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen.“</p>
<p>„Und du meinst, er hat wirklich eine Affäre mit ihr?“</p>
<p>„Sie hat ihn gefragt, ob er nicht noch bleiben könnte, und er hat geantwortet, dass morgen auch noch ein Tag wäre und dass er jetzt schlafen müsste. Das klang für mich danach, als wäre er mit ihr in der Kiste gewesen, will aber nicht die ganze Nacht mit ihr verbringen. Wahrscheinlich, damit er nicht von Kathrin überrascht wird, mit der er übrigens heute sogar Händchen gehalten hat.“</p>
<p>„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Sag mal, kann es sein, dass Spencer plötzlich das Gefühl hat, mit dir gleichziehen zu müssen, was Liebschaften angeht. Erhöht er deshalb so die Schlagzahl, um aufzuholen, was du in der Vergangenheit vorgelebt hast?“</p>
<p>„Aber wieso sollte er solch einen Blödsinn machen? Und im Übrigen hatte ich nie mehrere Affären gleichzeitig.“</p>
<p>Schweigen am anderen Ende.</p>
<p>„Nicht gleichzeitig, sicher nicht. Vielleicht dicht hinter einander, und vielleicht mal einen Dreier. Aber der zählt nicht. Da habe ich keine Beziehung vor einem anderen Partner geheim gehalten.“</p>
<p>„Du hattest mal nen Dreier?“, hakte Penelope sofort nach. „Mit wem? Kenne ich sie? Waren es überhaupt zwei Frauen? Oder Männer? Oder gemischt?“</p>
<p>„Mein Mädchen, du kennst doch den bekannten Spruch: En Gentleman …“</p>
<p>„Genießt und schweigt, ja, weiß ich. Aber seit wann bist du ein Gentleman?“</p>
<p>Morgan fasste sich an die Brust. „Jetzt triffst du mich aber schwer“, sagte er gespielt verletzt. „Wann wäre ich je etwas andere als ein Gentleman gewesen?“</p>
<p>„Okay, ich für meinen Teil würde mir wünschen, du wärst bei mir manchmal weniger Gentleman. Aber dann will ich mal ganz Dame sein und wegen deiner sexuellen Eskapaden nicht weiter nachhaken. Doch zurück zu Reid: Wie macht der Junge das überhaupt? Das müssen dann ja mindestens drei Affären sein – dich noch nicht einmal mitgerechnet. Woher nimmt er nur diese Ausdauer?“</p>
<p>Reid ist jung, lag Derek auf der Zunge. Und möglicherweise hatte er wirklich für die Zeit, der er scheinbar fast schon zölibatär gelebt hatte, einen gewissen Nachholbedarf. Aber konnte er den nicht bei ihm, Derek, austoben?</p>
<p>„Er spricht wieder mit mir. Das ist die einzige positive Entwicklung, die ich vom heutigen Tag berichten kann“, murmelte Morgan stattdessen. „Ich habe versuchte, die Sache mit den Mädchen einfach zu ignorieren. Aber je öfter ich das sehe, desto schwerer fällt es mir.“</p>
<p>„Wenn dich das beruhigt: Ich habe heute mal Kathrin Burns überprüft. Zum einen scheint sie wirklich ein ganz normales Mädchen zu sein. Sie ist zwar kein Genie, aber sie hat in ihrem Highschool-Jahrgang immerhin den zweitbesten Abschluss gemacht. Sie interessiert sich für Pferde, fürs Tanzen und für alles, was mit Kriminologie zu tun hat. Zumindest habe ich das aus ihren Profilen in den sozialen Medien herausgelesen.“</p>
<p>„Fürs Tanzen. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt“, brummte Derek. „Dann wird es nicht lange dauern, bis er sie auch noch ins Noche Cubana mitschleppt.“</p>
<p>„Ich wäre mir da nicht ganz so sicher“, meinte Garcia. „Normalerweise sollte man meinen, dass so ein Mädchen mit einer Eroberung wie Reid prahlen würde. Aber tatsächlich habe ich nur ein zwei Kommentare in ihren Social-Media-Kanälen über Spencer gefunden und nur ein einziges Foto. Das hat sie wohl im Büro aufgenommen und da sind die beiden anderen Studentinnen auch mit drauf.“</p>
<p>„Soll das etwa bedeuten, sie schämt sich wegen Reid?“, brauste Morgan auf. Konnte das Mädchen denn den Mann, den es sich geangelt hatte, nicht entsprechend wertschätzen?</p>
<p>„Das will ich damit gar nicht sagen“, versuchte Garcia, ihn zu beruhigen. „Vielleicht ist die Beziehung auch gar nicht so weit fortgeschritten, wie du denkst?“</p>
<p>„Knutschen, Händchen halten, gemeinsam aus Spencers Hotelzimmer kommen – was ist daran falsch zu verstehen?“</p>
<p>„Ich kann nur danach gehe, was meine Recherche ergibt. Und da sehe ich keine Zeichen für eine Beziehung“, betonte Garcia nochmal. „Doch wenn du willst, kann ich gerne auch diese Julia durchleuchten.“</p>
<p>„Wahrscheinlich findest du da auch nichts“, gab Morgan frustriert zurück. „Es liegt an Reid. Er will nicht, dass etwas über sein Leben herauskommt. Sicher hat er den Mädchen verboten, irgendetwas über eine mögliche Beziehung zu posten oder irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen. Das würde nur zu gut zum ihm passen.“</p>
<p>„Das würde wirklich passen. Weißt du noch, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis Spencer uns erzählt hat, dass seine Mutter an Schizophrenie leidet? Das war eine halbe Ewigkeit.“</p>
<p>Morgan musste Garcia Recht geben. Spencer war in jeglicher Hinsicht schon immer auf die Geheimhaltung seines Privatlebens bedacht gewesen. Eigentlich verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, wie viel und wie schnell der Junge quasseln konnte, wenn ihn ein Thema fesselte.</p>
<p>„Und was mache ich jetzt?“, erkundigte sich Morgan frustriert.</p>
<p>„Ich höre mich wahrscheinlich bald an, wie eine Schallplatte, die einen Sprung hat, aber rede mit ihm. Konfrontiere ihn mit deinen Beobachtungen und vor allem mit deinen Gefühlen. Dann wirst du schnell wissen, wo du stehst.“</p>
<p>„Baby Girl, ich bin ein Mann. Uns fällt das sehr viel schwerer als euch Mädchen. Und vor allem riskieren wir nicht gerne eine Abfuhr“, brachte Derek vor.</p>
<p>„Du bist ein Mann, also nimm deinen Mut zusammen. Angeblich seid ihr doch das starke Geschlecht. Dann stell das mal unter Beweis“, versuchte Garcia, ihn anzufeuern.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Überall zeigt der Dolch direkt auf das Opfer, bei allen Tatortfotos, die wir aus Boston bekommen haben“, sagte Morgan mehr zu sich als zu seinen Kollegen. Gemeinsam brüteten sie über den alten Fällen, denn aktuelle Spuren, denen man nachgehen konnte, gab es einfach nicht. Lediglich Spencer und Julia fehlten. Die beiden hatten sich ein anderes Büro gesucht, um mit diversen Kunstschmieden zu telefonieren, die möglicherweise die Dolche angefertigt haben konnten. Morgan wunderte sich ein wenig, dass Spencer Julia als Unterstützung ausgewählt hatte, schließlich war nach außen hin doch Kathrin seine Favoritin. Doch vielleicht hatte sich deren Status über Nacht ja auch geändert.</p>
<p>„Das muss dann doch irgendetwas bedeuten“, sinnierte Rossi. „Könnt ihr euch noch an den Fall mit den Lebensfäden erinnern? Da symbolisierte die Länge der Fäden das Alter der Opfer. Soll uns die Positionierung der Dolche vielleicht noch mehr sagen? Gibt es Abweichungen im Winkel oder im Abstand zum Opfer?“</p>
<p>Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „So ganz genau kann man das anhand der Fotos leider nicht erkennen. Da hatte damals wohl niemand darauf geachtet.“</p>
<p>„Mich irritiert immer noch, dass die Dolche überhaupt am Tatort zurückgelassen werden“, sagte Emily. „Erinnerst du dich, was Reid uns über die Waffe gesagt hat? Folgt man den Erklärungen aus der Star-Trek-Welt, dann würde ein Klingone seine Waffe nie aufgeben. Sie ist eine Art Ehrenzeichen. Das müsste unser Täter doch wissen, wenn er extra solch eine Waffe verwendet.“</p>
<p>„Und wenn das alles nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein soll?“, erkundigte sich Kathrin und meldete sich damit zum ersten Mal im Plenum zu Wort. „Vielleicht will der Täter die Polizei auf eine falsche Spur führen?“</p>
<p>Morgan warf Kathrin einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Hatte Reid jetzt womöglich das Mädchen darauf angesetzt, ihm ständig zu widersprechend? Doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, meldete sich Hotch zu Wort: „Das gibt es zwar manchmal, dann aber meist sehr subtil. Hier haben die Waffen mit Sicherheit eine Bedeutung, da gebe ich Morgan absolut Recht.“</p>
<p>Morgan versuchte, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was genau Spencer alles über die Waffe erzählt hatte. Warum war der Junge denn nie da, wenn man ihn brauchte? Ja, klar, weil er wahrscheinlich hinter irgendeinen verschlossenen Tür mit Julia herumknutschte. Diese Bilder ließen ihn nicht mehr los, und wenn sich daran nicht langsam etwas änderte, dann verlor er noch den Verstand.</p>
<p>„Bleiben wir doch mal dabei, dass es sich um eine Art Ehrensymbol handelt. Und gehen wir – nur als Gedankenspiel – davon aus, dass die Ehre unseres Täters verletzt wurde. Wenn dies durch all diese Opfer geschehen wäre, müsste es dann nicht eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geben? Irgendeinen Punkt, an dem sie alle auf unseren Täter getroffen sind?“</p>
<p>Morgan sah fragend in die Runde.</p>
<p>„Bislang haben unsere Recherchen da aber rein gar nichts ergeben“, sagte J.J. schließlich.</p>
<p>„Und wenn … ja, wenn es um die Ehre der Opfer geht? Würde es dann nicht Sinn machen, dass der Dolch bei ihnen bleibt?“, überlegte Derek weiter.</p>
<p>„Morgan, ich glaube, das ist es!“, rief Emily da plötzlich. „Hatte Spencer nicht auch gesagt, dass die Klingonen mit dem Dolch Selbstmord begehen, um ihre Ehre zu retten?“</p>
<p>Das ließ alle aufblicken. „Aber wir haben es hier nicht mit Selbstmorden zu tun“, gab Rossi zu bedenken.</p>
<p>„Doch vielleicht sieht unser Täter es als seine Aufgabe, die Opfer bei der Rettung ihrer Ehre zu unterstützen. Möglicherweise ist er in einer ähnlichen Situation: Seine Ehre wurde verletzt, er wollte einen Ausweg im Selbstmord suchen, war aber selbst zu schwach, um das durchzuziehen. Und nun steht er jenen bei, denen es seiner Ansicht nach genauso geht.“</p>
<p>„Aber wie erklärst du dir dann die lange Pause, die es zwischen den Morden in Boston und denen hier gab?“, wollte Hotch wissen.</p>
<p>„Möglicherweise wurde seine Ehre damals in Boston auf irgendeine Art und Weise wiederhergestellt. Das könnte ihn beruhigt haben. Und irgendetwas muss hier in New York passiert sein, dass er nun wieder anfängt.“</p>
<p>„Die Theorie klingt plausibel. Aber wie bringt sie uns auf die Spur des Täters?“, wollte J.J. wissen.</p>
<p>„Ich schätze, durch die Art und Weise, wie die Opfer in ihrer Ehre gekränkt worden sind. Das dürfte sie verbinden“, antwortete Morgan. „Es könnte der Verlust des Jobs sein, irgendein Amt, das abgetreten werden musste, eine Demütigung aufgrund des äußeren Erscheinungsbildes – herrje, da gibt es hunderttausend Möglichkeiten.“</p>
<p>„Oder eine Beziehung“, warf Emily da ein. „Unser letztes weibliches Opfer lebte von seinem Mann getrennt. Und es gibt einen Grund, warum sie in diesem sauteuren Penthouse gewohnt hat: Ihr Ehemann hat sie betrogen und sie hat ihn dabei erwischt. Laut des Ehevertrags muss er ihr die Hälfte des nicht unbeträchtlichen Vermögens überlassen, wenn sie sich wegen eines Seitensprunges scheiden lassen, den er begangen hat“</p>
<p>„Der Ehemann wurde als Täter bereits ausgeschlossen?“, hakte Hotch nach.</p>
<p>Emily nickte. „Er war bei einer Tagung in Paris, wurde dort gesehen und konnte seine Abwesenheit auch mit dem Flugticket und der Hotelrechnung belegen.“</p>
<p>„Aber wieso bringt unser Täter dann nicht den fremdgehenden Partner um?“, warf Rossi dazwischen. „Wäre das nicht viel logischer?“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht wurde unser Täter verlassen und hat die Schuld dafür bei sich gesehen?“, meinte Morgan. „Außerdem: Die erste Frau, die hier in New York ermordet wurde, passt auch ins Schema. Ihr Mann hatte eine Geliebte und sie wusste und duldete dies. Das könnte für unseren Täter ein Paradebeispiel für verletzte Ehre sein.“</p>
<p>„Damit würde diese Theorie bereits auf zwei Fälle gut passen. Wir müssen sämtliche Opfer auf eine solche Übereinstimmung überprüfen. Wir teilen die Akten auf. Wenn darin nichts zu finden ist, müssen wir uns direkt an die Kollegen in Boston wenden und eventuell nochmal ehemalige Partner und Ehegatten befragen. Morgan, du übernimmst …“</p>
<p>„Wir haben den Schmied!“, wurde Hotch unterbrochen, als Spencer in den Raum rauschte, Julia dicht auf seinen Fersen. „Und er betreibt seine Werkstatt sogar hier in New York!“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>„Dein Wissen war wirklich Gold wert“, sagte Morgan, als er neben Spencer im Wagen saß und diesen nach Süden lenkte. Sie musste nach Staten Island, wo der Schmied in einem Industriegebiet seine Werkstatt hatte. Und wie es der Zufall – oder Hotch – so wollte, ging der Auftrag an sie beide.</p>
<p>„Welches Wissen?“, erkundigte sich Spencer, ohne von seinem Handy hochzublicken. Er studierte soeben die Tatortfotos, die das Team untersucht hatte, als er mit den Telefonaten wegen des Schmieds beschäftigt war.</p>
<p>„Dein Star-Trek-Wissen, das mit dem Dolch und so.“</p>
<p>„Was ist damit?“</p>
<p>Morgan warf Spencer einen Seitenblick zu. Entweder hatte der Junge auf dem Foto etwas entdeckt oder er war mit seinem Kopf ganz wo anders. Er hatte seit fünf Minuten zu keinem anderen Foto mehr weitergeblättert.</p>
<p>„Ich finde, die grünen Haare, die um den Speer gewickelt waren, hätten uns einfach früher auffallen sollen. Aber so etwas bemerkst einfach nur du. Da fehlt uns Normalsterblichen das Know-how.“</p>
<p>„Ach so, die grünen Haare … grü … welche grünen Haare?“</p>
<p>Ruckartig blicke Reid hoch und sah Morgan verwirrt an.</p>
<p>Dieser musste lauthals loslachen. „Guten Morgen, Dr. Reid. Wie freundlich von Ihnen, Ihren Heimatplaneten zu verlassen und sich zu uns auf die Straßen von New York zu begeben.“</p>
<p>„Hast du gerade etwas von grünen Haaren gefaselt?“</p>
<p>„Ja, weil du mindestens fünf Meilen weit von hier entfernt warst und ich wissen wollte, was dich zurückholen kann. Worüber grübelst du nach?“</p>
<p>„Das geht …“</p>
<p>„Wenn du mir jetzt wieder mit dem Spruch kommst, dass mich das nichts angeht, dann versohle ich dir bei nächster Gelegenheit deinen hübschen Hintern, sodass du drei Tage lang nicht drauf sitzen kannst“, rutschte es Morgan heraus. Innerlich biss er sich sofort auf die Zunge. Das hätte er aus so vielen Gründen nicht sagen sollen.</p>
<p>„Sorry, das war …“</p>
<p>„Du … hast ja Recht – zumindest teilweise“, bremste Reid ihn aus, bevor er sich wirklich entschuldigen konnte. „Ich war gerade nicht bei der Sache, und das sollte nicht sein. Ich … musste über etwas nachdenken, das Julia gesagt hat.“</p>
<p>Morgan musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht direkt danach zu fragen, welche Beziehung Reid neuerdings mit diesem Mädchen unterhielt. Stattdessen versuchte er es diplomatischer. „Kannst du mir sagen, worum es geht?“</p>
<p>„Um die Dolche.“</p>
<p>Morgan atmete erleichtert aus. Also hatte es was mit der Arbeit zu tun, nicht mit Spencers Liebesleben.</p>
<p>„Sie wollte wissen, ob ich es für verrückt halte, dass sie es romantisch findet, dass jemand aus Liebeskummer Selbstmord begehen würde. Sie … sie hätte schon mal darüber nachgedacht.“</p>
<p>Und schon waren sie zurück in gefährlichem Fahrwasser.</p>
<p>„Erscheint sie dir selbstmordgefährdet?“, erkundigte sich Morgan.</p>
<p>Reid zuckte mit den Schultern. „So gut kenne ich sie noch nicht.“</p>
<p>Und am besten machst du mit ihr Schluss, bevor sie dich als Grund sieht, Selbstmord zu begehen, wenn sie bemerken muss, dass sie nicht die einzige Beziehung in deinem Leben ist, flüsterte Morgans innere Stimme. Doch mit einer lauten Äußerung hielt er sich in dieser Hinsicht zurück.</p>
<p>„Du solltest das auf jeden Fall in Ihrer Anwärter-Akte vermerken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie mit solchen Ansichten für einen Job beim FBI geeignet ist“, sagte er stattdessen.</p>
<p>„Der Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen. Aber wäre das nicht Verrat? Wie viel haben wir gegenseitig aus unseren Akten herausgehalten, damit unser Job nicht gefährdet ist?“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste nur zu gut, dass Reid dabei in erster Linie daran dachte, dass niemand je seine Abhängigkeit von Dilaudid publik gemacht hatte.</p>
<p>„Du sollst ja nicht hineinschreiben, dass sie ungeeignet ist. Es geht nur um einen Hinweis auf mögliche Selbstmordtendenzen. Dann können diejenigen, die evaluieren, ob sie aufgenommen wird, bei ihr genauer auf das Thema gucken“, erklärte Morgan. „Oder würdest du gerne mit jemandem arbeiten, bei dem du dir nicht sicher sein kannst, dass er sich bei nächster Gelegenheit nicht freiwillig und absichtlich von einer Kugel erwischen lässt?“</p>
<p>Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie oft haben wir uns schon in die Schusslinie begeben?“</p>
<p>„Um andere zu schützen, aber nicht, um unser Leben zu beenden“, erinnerte ihn Morgan. „Denk doch daran, wie du dich jedes Mal fühlst, wenn einer von uns angeschossen wird – und das ohne unser Verschulden. Keiner sollte das durchmachen müssen, weil ein Teammitglied glaubt, aus Liebeskummer sein Leben beenden zu müssen.“</p>
<p>„Okay, ich schreibe einen Vermerk in die Akte. Und vielleicht spreche ich mit ihr nochmal über das Thema“, lenkte Reid ein. „Wenn sie wirklich mit solchen Gedanken spielt, hilft es vielleicht auch, frühzeitig eine Therapie anzuregen.“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte. Es klang wirklich so, als würde Reid etwas an dem Mädchen liegen. Er konnte nur nicht verstehen, wie Spencer für so viele Leute so viel Zuneigung aufbringen konnte, dass er mit ihnen allen gleichzeitig zusammen sein wollte. Und es passte doch überhaupt nicht zu dem Spencer, den er eine halbe Ewigkeit für eine unerfahrene Jungfrau gehalten hatte.</p>
<p>„Bist du … ich meine …“ Schnell korrigierte sich Morgan: „Kann es sein, dass sie in dich verliebt ist?“</p>
<p>„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Dein Tipp, den du mir am ersten Tag, als die drei zu uns gekommen sind, gegeben hast, hat in gewisser Weise schon geholfen – aber auch so eine Art Nebenwirkung gehabt.“</p>
<p>„Nebenwirkung?“ Morgan versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern, was er Spencer gesagt hatte, das bewirken konnte, dass er nun eine Studentin nach der anderen vernaschte.</p>
<p>„Ja. Erinnerst du dich? Du hattest mir gesagt, ich sollte klar machen, dass ich kein Praktikant, sondern ihr Vorgesetzter bin. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich habe das schließlich hinbekommen. Und seitdem … nun … seitdem himmeln sie mich richtig an. Alle drei. Aber nicht mehr auf diese schulmädchenhafte Art. Sie sind höflich, bemüht, alles zu tun, was ich sage. Sie versorgen mich mit Kaffee, Donuts, Mittagessen … was du dir nur denken kannst. Und eine nach der anderen möchte mit mir ausgehen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Jetzt wo sie sich wie vernünftige Menschen benehmen, finde ich sie alle drei sehr nett. Man kann wirklich gut mit ihnen arbeiten.“</p>
<p>Innerlich musste Morgan den Kopf schütteln. So wie Reid das erzählte, klang alles wieder nach dem furchtbar naiven Jungen, der sich über seine eigene Anziehungskraft wunderte. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Spencer seine Reize ganz gezielt einsetzen konnte, und wenn er nicht gesehen hätte, wie er erst das Zimmer der einen Studentin verließ und wenige Stunden später das der anderen, er hätte ihn noch für so unschuldig gehalten wie damals, als er bei der BAU angefangen hatte. Doch wer konnte schon sagen, dass Reid da überhaupt unschuldig war.</p>
<p>„Du kannst es deinen Erziehungs- und Lehrfähigkeiten zuschreiben, wenn sie langsam zu brauchbaren Anwärterinnen werden“, sagte Morgan und lenkte das Gespräch damit in eine andere Richtung. „Hotch hat scheinbar doch den richtigen Betreuer ausgewählt.“</p>
<p>„Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommt, das noch häufiger zu machen. Die Arbeit an aktuellen Fällen ist mir definitiv lieber.“</p>
<p>Morgan lachte. Das glaubte er gerne. „Ich denke nicht, dass er deine Fähigkeiten auf Dauer so vergeuden würde.“</p>
<p>Das Gespräch mit Reid fühlt sich fast wieder normal an, überlegte Morgan. Keine Anspannung, kein Streit, kein eisiges Schweigen. Vielleicht befanden sie sich endlich wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrer Freundschaft. Fragte sich nur, was er mit den Gefühlen machen sollte, die nicht in diese Kategorie Freundschaft fielen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dass Reid herausgefunden hatte, von welchem Kunstschmied die Dolche stammten, hatte den Durchbruch in ihrem Fall gebracht. Zurück in seinem Büro in Quantico saß Morgan an seinem Schreibtisch und überlegte, wie viele Fälle sie allein deshalb schon gelöst hatten, weil Reid in den unendlichen Weiten seines Gehirns unzählige kleine Details über alles Mögliche und Unmögliche gespeichert hatte. Und weil er das genau dann abrufen konnte, wenn sie es brauchten. Nun war es nur an Morgan, die Feinheiten des Falls in einem Abschlussbericht niederzuschreiben, eine Aufgabe, die ihm zugefallen war, weil er von Anfang an mit der Aufklärung der Mordserie betraut worden war.</p>
<p>Morgan lehnte sich kurz in seinem Sessel zurück. Bei der Befragung des Schmieds hatte sich Reid lange im Hintergrund gehalten. Erst als es um die Feinheiten des Dolchs ging – der eben doch ein Kennzeichen aufgewiesen hatte, das vorher unentdeckt geblieben war – mischte er sich ein. Eine Möbiusschleife, eingearbeitet in ein kleines Herz, das war das kleine Zeichen gewesen, das Reid entdeckt hatte. Für jeden anderen, der nicht danach gesucht hatte, hätte es sogar wie ein Materialfehler aussehen können, so winzig war die Stanzung.</p>
<p>Winzig und doch voll Bedeutung: ewige Liebe. So hatte Reid das kleine Zeichen interpretiert. Und stünde das winzige Siegel nicht in Verbindung mit einer Mordserie, hätte es Morgan sicherlich gut gefallen.</p>
<p>Die Befragung des Schmieds war anfangs etwas schwierig gewesen. Der Mann war ein Eigenbrödler – und das war noch stark untertrieben. Er sei nicht verpflichtet, irgendwelche Kundendaten herauszugeben, hatte er gesagt. Er führe sowieso keine Kundendatei. Und er merke sich nicht im Detail, wer bei ihm was kauft – schon gar nicht, wenn dies mehrere Jahre zurückliege.</p>
<p>Erst als Reid sich einschaltete, sich darauf berief, dass sie bereits telefoniert hatten, und anfing, mit dem Mann über diverse Waffen aus irgendwelchen Serien und Filmen zu fachsimpeln, wurde dieser zugänglicher. Morgan hätte sich nie gedacht, dass die Filmdatenbank in Spencers Kopf auch dazu beitragen konnte, einen Fall zu lösen, aber so war es.</p>
<p>Das Phantombild des möglichen Täters gab leider nicht viel her. Der Schmied selbst hatte schon gemerkt, dass sein Kunde eine Perücke trug. Dazu hatte er sich hinter einer großen verspiegelten Sonnenbrille versteckt. Ziemlich auffällige, viel zu groß erscheinende Kleidung hatte vom restlichen Erscheinungsbild des Mannes abgelenkt – so sehr, dass der Schmied nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob sein Kunde größer oder kleiner als er selbst gewesen war. Aber: Die Bestellung war per Mail aufgegeben worden und der Kunde war so unvorsichtig gewesen, eine Handynummer zu hinterlassen, damit der Schmied ihn kontaktieren konnte, sobald die bestellten Dolche fertig waren.</p>
<p>Morgan hatte einen ziemlichen Schreck bekommen, als er gehört hatte, dass sich die Bestellung auf ein Dutzend der Waffen belief. Das bedeutete, dass ihr Täter möglicherweise noch neun weitere Opfer auf seiner Liste hatte, wenn ihm nicht rechtzeitig Einhalt geboten wurde.</p>
<p>Doch tatsächlich war ihnen dies dank Garcias magischer Künste gelungen. Sie hatte das Handy aufgespürt und tatsächlich auch einen Namen zu der E-Mail-Adresse ausfindig machen können. Tom Reynolds war ein vom Leben gezeichneter Endvierziger, der vor Kurzem von seiner zweiten Ehefrau betrogen und verlassen worden war – etwas, das er dann schon zum zweiten Mal erlebte, denn mit seiner ersten Ehefrau war es ihm genauso ergangen. Er litt an starken Depressionen, hatte nach der Trennung von seiner ersten Frau versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen, konnte das aber nicht durchziehen. Vier Wochen, nachdem er aus der Klinik, in die er eingewiesen worden war, entlassen wurde, hatte er mit den Morden begonnen.</p>
<p>Reynolds hatte einen Riecher für betrogene Partner. Er war nicht aktiv auf die Suche nach Menschen gegangen, die von ihrem Partner betrogen worden waren. Nein, er stolperte vielmehr überall über sie. Und er wollte ihnen eine Erlösung schenken, die er nicht erhalten hatte. In unregelmäßigen Abständen brachte er in Boston insgesamt 14 Menschen um. Sobald er irgendwo Anzeichen von Ehebruch oder Ähnlichem erkannte, spionierte er die betreffende Person aus. Er prägte sich Gewohnheiten ein, Tagesabläufe, Schwachstellen – bis er schließlich zuschlug. Den Dolch, Mordwaffe und zugleich Symbol einer wiederhergestellten Ehre, ließ er jedes Mal am Tatort zurück. Er wollte damit ausdrücken, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Namen tötete, sondern nur das vollbrachte, was die Betrogenen selbst nicht schafften.</p>
<p>Die Morde hatten ein Ende gefunden, als Reynolds seine zweite Frau kennengelernt hatte. Er schwebte im siebten Himmel, die Depressionen waren dahin. Und die Beziehung lief einige Jahre sehr gut. Das Paar zog nach New York, weil Mrs. Reynolds hier ein lukratives Jobangebot erhalten hatte. Tom Reynolds selbst war als Mechaniker tätig und kam in einer kleinen Werkstatt unter. Er verdiente nicht viel, das Haupteinkommen brachte seine Frau nach Hause, doch das schien beide nicht zu kümmern.</p>
<p>Bis Reynolds seine Frau eines Nachmittags mit ihrem Boss im Bett erwischte. Er hatte sich bei der Arbeit verletzt und war von seinem Chef heimgeschickt worden. Hätte er bis zum Abend gearbeitet, hätte er wahrscheinlich nie von der Affäre erfahren.</p>
<p>Statt aufzubrausen und zu toben, war er in sich zusammengefallen und seine Frau hatte ihn auch noch verhöhnt, weil er nicht Manns genug war, von ihr Rechenschaft zu fordern. Und dann hatte sie ihm erklärt, dass sie sich sowieso scheiden lassen würde, dass sie ihre Sachen am nächsten Morgen abholen lassen würde, und war mit ihrem Liebhaber verschwunden.</p>
<p>Reynolds war daraufhin in die Depressionen zurückkatapultiert wurden. Aus zwei Tagen Auszeit wegen seiner Verletzung war eine Kündigung geworden, weil er nicht mehr am Arbeitsplatz erschien. Drei Monate später setzte ihn der Vermieter auf die Straße, weil er die Miete nicht mehr zahlen konnte. Reynolds kam in einer billigen Absteige unter. Der Gedanke an Selbstmord kochte wieder hoch. Doch diesmal erkannte er gleich, dass er diesen wieder nicht durchziehen würde. Und so begann das Morden von Neuem.</p>
<p>„Filme und insbesondere Serien können für vom Leben enttäuschte und verzweifelte Leute wahrlich zu einer Art Zufluchtsort werden“, hatte ihm Spencer irgendwann erklärt, als er ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt hatte, warum Reynolds ausgerechnet zu so einer markanten Waffe gegriffen hatte. „In dieser Fantasiewelt hatte Reynolds einfach noch die Zügel in der Hand, während ihm diese von seinen beiden Frauen in der realen Welt entrissen worden waren. Prinzipiell ist an solchen Fantasien ja nichts verkehrt – so lange sie nicht ins echte Leben hinüberschwappen.“</p>
<p>Morgan blickte auf die Akte, die vor ihm lag, und auf den blinkenden Cursor auf seinem Monitor. Es wurde Zeit, dass er nicht nur den Fall nochmal komplett überdachte, sondern auch wirklich alles zu Papier brachte.</p>
<p>Doch während er einen Absatz nach dem anderen tippte, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Die Festnahme von Tom Reynolds war eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Nachdem sie seinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig gemacht und ihn dort gestellt hatten, hatte er sich widerstandslos festnehmen lassen. Morgan vermutete, dass ein cleverer Anwalt auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädieren würde und damit die Haftstrafe in einen langfristigen Aufenthalt in einer geschlossenen Einrichtung würde umwandeln können.</p>
<p>Nachdem Reynolds hinter Gittern war, hieß es dann nur noch zurück ins Hotel, Sachen packe und zurück nach Quantico fliegen.</p>
<p>Es war Morgan natürlich aufgefallen, dass Spencer sich diesmal nicht mehr abgesondert hatte, sondern sich an seinen gewohnten Platz am Tisch gesetzt hatte. Morgan hatte sich in den Sitz gegenüber plumpsen lassen. Er wollte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, den Jungen ein wenig zu beobachten.</p>
<p>Morgan hielt mit dem Schreiben inne. Es war verrückt, dass er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, an Reid zu denken.</p>
<p>Er schien sich auf einem guten Weg zurück zur alten Freundschaft zu befinden. Und Morgan war sich sicher: Wenn er jetzt die Füße stillhielt, Spencers Frauengeschichten nicht kommentierte und einen großen Bogen um das Noche Cubana machte, dann wäre in ein, zwei Wochen gar nichts mehr von den Anspannungen zu spüren, die sie gerade hinter sich brachten.</p>
<p>Nur, dass er in diesem Fall gewillt sein müsste, von Reid wieder ein ganzes Stück mehr Abstand zu nehmen, als es in den letzten Wochen der Fall gewesen war. Und das konnte er sich gerade gar nicht vorstellen.</p>
<p>Garcia hatte ihm mehrfach gesagt, er sollte mit Spencer reden. Vielleicht wäre das wirklich der richtige Weg. Aber vielleicht war das auch der Weg, mit dem er sich bei Spencer endgültig ins Aus katapultierte?</p>
<p>Konnte er denn nicht irgendwie Interesse signalisieren, ohne gleich über Spencer herzufallen oder ihm verbal das Messer auf die Brust zu setzen? Sozusagen etwas Indirektes: Ich will in deiner Nähe sein, aber ich überlasse dir den nächsten Zug – so in der Art.</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er so weiter machte, saß er um Mitternacht noch an dem Bericht. Und darauf hatte er wahrlich gar keine Lust.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Er kam sich vor, wie um Wochen in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Ja, diesmal wusste er genau, wo er lang musste, doch was ihn dort erwartete, das war ein großes Fragezeichen?</p>
<p>Morgan stieg langsam die Treppen zum Obergeschoss des Noche Cubana hinauf, aus dem die ihm schon so vertrauten lateinamerikanischen Rhythmen herunter klangen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass es deutlich mehr schlechte als gute Szenarien für das gab, was ihn erwarten würde. Möglicherweise war Spencer gar nicht da, sondern José oder irgendjemand anderes nutze den kleinen Tanzsaal. Oder Spencer war da, aber nicht allein. Vielleicht nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde, um ungestört mit José Tanzfiguren zu üben – oder für anderes. Oder Spencer war da und würde ihn sofort wieder aus dem Raum werfen, sobald er um die Ecke bog. Oder … oder Spencer war da …</p>
<p>Er war da.</p>
<p>Derek lugte vorsichtig zur Tür herein, um festzustellen, ob Spencer, der an der Stereoanlage stand, Gesellschaft hatte. Doch er konnte niemanden entdecken.</p>
<p>Er wollte sich gerade bemerkbar machen, als Reid sich umdrehte und ihn im Türrahmen stehen sah.</p>
<p>„Was willst du hier, Morgan?“</p>
<p>„Tanzen lernen?“</p>
<p>„Ich gebe keine Stunden mehr.“</p>
<p>„Heißt das, du gibst auf, weil du glaubst, mir nichts beibringen zu können? Oder willst du mich einfach hängen lassen, weil du sauer auf mich bist?“</p>
<p>„Du kannst mich nicht provozieren. Denk was du willst. Mein Tanzlehrer-Dasein ist ein für alle Mal beendet.“</p>
<p>„Dann verrate mir eines: Warum bist du hier?“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste, dass er den richtigen Punkt erwischt hatte, als Reid nicht sofort antwortete.</p>
<p>„Ich komme regelmäßig hierher, das weißt du doch“, kam nach ein paar Sekunden Spencers recht lahme Antwort.</p>
<p>„Ja, unten, zum Tanzen. Aber hier oben … Nein, du bist hier, weil du sehen wolltest, ob ich nochmal auftauche. Überraschung! Hier bin ich!“</p>
<p>Spencer starrte ihn regungslos an und Morgan nahm das als Zeichen, dass er nicht gleich hinausgeworfen werden würde. Er betrat den Raum und schloss dir Tür hinter sich. „Dein Freund kann mir nichts beibringen. Das hat er dir hoffentlich gesagt. Die Stunde mit ihm war komplette Zeitverschwendung“, erklärte Morgan und legte dabei seine Jacke auf einen Stuhl.</p>
<p>„Du hast die Promenade gelernt“, gab Reid zurück. „Eine Figur, die ich dir noch nicht gezeigt habe und dir auch noch nicht gezeigt hätte.“</p>
<p>„Hat er dir das berichtet?“</p>
<p>„Sandra“, war Spencers knappe Antwort.</p>
<p>„Dann hat sie dir hoffentlich auch gesagt, dass sie mir mehr beigebracht hat als dein Freund.“ Es lag Morgan auf der Zunge, Partner oder Liebhaber zu sagen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Reid komplett zu verärgern, hieße jede Chance bei ihm in den Wind zu schießen.</p>
<p>Morgan ging zur Mitte der Tanzfläche. „Soll ich wieder mit Grundschritten als Trockenübung starten?“, erkundigte er sich.</p>
<p>„Warum lässt du das alles nicht einfach auf sich beruhen?“, wollte Reid wissen. „Kannst du Savannah nicht mit irgendetwas anderem überraschen?“</p>
<p>Morgan überlegte, ob er Reid nun vielleicht sagen sollte, dass er nicht mehr mit Savannah zusammen war. Allerdings würde das zu neuen Diskussionen führen, die damit endeten, dass Reid ihm erklärte, dass es gar keinen Grund mehr für die Stunden gäbe.</p>
<p>„Nein, mir fällt nichts anderes ein“, erklärte Morgan deshalb. „Also, Grundschritte oder etwas anderes?“</p>
<p>Spencer schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Morgan konnte sehen, dass der Junge mit sich kämpfte. Möglicherweise wollte er eine Wiederholung der Ereignisse von vorletzter Woche verhindern. Aber Spencer wäre sicher nicht hier, wenn er nicht auch ein klein wenig gehofft oder erwartete hätte, dass er auf der Tanzstunde bestehen würde. Reid wanderte ein paar Schritte auf und ab und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, die heute ausnahmsweise nicht zusammengebunden waren. Heute erinnerte er Morgan damit tatsächlich mehr an den jungen FBI-Agenten als an den Salsa-Tänzer. Die beiden Persönlichkeiten schienen seltsamerweise immer häufiger miteinander zu verschwimmen.</p>
<p>„Dann fang schon an“, zischte Spencer plötzlich. „Du wirst Schrittfolgen üben, weil du laut Sandra keinen Plan hast, wie du zwischen den Figuren wechselst. Erst ohne Musik, dann mit.“</p>
<p>„Okay“, sagte Morgan sofort bereitwillig. „Wie soll das aussehen?“</p>
<p>„Du bekommst von mir zwei Minuten. Zeig mir einen abwechslungsreichen Cha Cha.“</p>
<p>„Ohne Tanzpartner?“</p>
<p>„Deine Zeit startet jetzt!“, ignorierte Spencer seine Frage und deutete auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk.</p>
<p>Morgan verstand: Der Junge wollte es ihm extra schwer machen, damit er selbst aufgeben würde. Doch eigentlich sollte Reid ihn besser kennen. Einer Herausforderung konnte er selten widerstehen.</p>
<p>Gehorsam ging Morgan in Position und simulierte ohne Partner die Tanzhaltung, die ihm langsam vertraut wurde. Er zählte sich im Kopf zwei Takte des Cha Cha vor, um sich den Rhythmus bewusst zu machen – nicht ganz einfach, nachdem er heute noch keine entsprechende Musik gehört hatte. Spencers ungeduldigen Blick versuchte er zu ignorieren. Er wusste, dass vermutlich schon die Hälfte seiner Zeit verstrichen war, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte die Schrittfolgen richtig hinbekommen, nicht nur einfach schnell.</p>
<p>Grundschritt, Grundschritt, Grundschritt – jetzt musste langsam was passieren.</p>
<p>Nach dem vierten Grundschritt schob Morgan seine imaginäre Partnerin in eine Solo-Drehung. Dann ging es zurück in den Grundschritt.</p>
<p>Grundschritt, Grundschritt, Grundschritt. Die Zeit musste längst vorüber sein, doch erst jetzt fühlte sich Morgan sicher genug für die Promenade. Handhaltung ändern und dann los. Die Schritte funktionierten – irgendwie. Doch Derek merkte selbst, dass er dabei aus dem Rhythmus gekommen war. Mit Musik wäre das sicher etwas einfacher gewesen. Doch einfach war etwas, mit dem er heute sicher nicht rechnen durfte.</p>
<p>„Stopp!“, kommandierte Spencer, als Morgan seine unsichtbare Partnerin in die Tanzhaltung zurückholte. „Das sollte jetzt abwechslungsreich sein? Zwei Minuten und du bekommst nur ein Damen-Solo und eine Promenade hin? Wäre ich Savannah, würde ich mich ziemlich langweilen.“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste, dass Reid ihn provozieren wollte, doch der Schuss ging – auch wenn das dem Jungen noch nicht klar war – geradewegs nach hinten los. „Siehst du, und deshalb brauche ich deine Anleitung“, entgegnete Derek prompt. Daran, dass Spencers Augen sich minimal weiteten, konnte er erkennen, dass dieser verstand, welches Eigentor er gerade geschossen hatte.</p>
<p>„Dann bekommst du jetzt meine Anleitung. Zwei Grundschritte, Damen-Solo, zwei Grundschritte, Promenade, zwei Grundschritte, Promenade, zwei Grundschritte und Damen-Solo. Und dann wieder von vorne. So sieht jetzt deine Schrittfolge aus. Verstanden?“</p>
<p>Morgan nickte und wiederholte im Kopf sofort die Abfolge nochmal.</p>
<p>„Ich schalte dir die Musik dazu. Du bekommst zwei Cha Chas. Zwischen den Songs setzt du ab, damit du auch nochmal übst, wie du einsteigst. Du achtest auf die Folgen, darauf, dass du im Takt bleibst, und auf deine Haltung. Außerdem will ich Hüftbewegungen sehen. Die haben gerade komplett gefehlt.“</p>
<p>Der Drill-Sergeant war zurück. Reid legte die Latte wirklich hoch, aber Morgan hatte nicht vor, klein beizugeben.</p>
<p>„Bin bereit“, gab er als Antwort lediglich zurück und nahm Tanzhaltung ein.</p>
<p>Spencer schaltete die Musik an und beobachtete dann, wie Morgan versuchte, alle Anforderungen zu erfüllen. Nachdem Derek den ersten Durchgang der Figurenfolge abgeschlossen hatte, verschwand Spencer aus seinem Blickfeld. Doch Derek wusste es besser, als zu versuchen, sich nach dem Jungen umzuschauen oder gar mit dem Tanzen aufzuhören. Konzentriert setzte er die Schrittfolgen fort und versuchte, dabei auch an die entsprechenden Hüftbewegungen zu denken. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie anstrengend und kompliziert das Tanzen war. Das hätte er sich früher nie so vorgestellt.</p>
<p>Nach drei oder vier Minuten klang der erste Cha Cha aus. Nun wagte Morgan doch einen Blick hinter sich – und musste feststellen, dass von Reid keine Spur mehr zu sehen war.</p>
<p>Hatte sich der Junge einfach verdrückt und ihn hier allein gelassen? Was sollte das denn? Sollte er jetzt aufhören? Wollte er ihn damit dazu bringen, die Tanzstunden ein für alle Mal zu beenden?</p>
<p>Die Musik setzte wieder ein.</p>
<p>Reid würde sicher wissen, wie lang die Lieder waren. Ob er vor dem Ende des zweiten Songs wieder auftauchen würde?</p>
<p>Morgan beschloss, dass er genauso gut mit der Übung weitermachen konnte, bis der zweite Cha Cha vorüber war. Sollte Spencer dann immer noch verschwunden sein, konnte er auch noch gehen. Also kehrte er in Tanzhaltung zurück, zählte einen Takt ein und fing dann erneut mit der Schrittfolge an.</p>
<p>Morgan wusste nicht, warum er es spürte, doch mitten im Song hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, nicht mehr allein im Raum zu sein. Und tatsächlich: Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm er wahr, wie Spencer langsam zur Stereoanlage ging, vermutlich darauf wartend, dass der Song endete. Also war er tatsächlich zurückgekommen. Ein wenig erleichtert war Derek, denn er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie er hätte reagieren sollen, wenn Spencer ihn einfach sitzen gelassen hätte.</p>
<p>„Das sieht doch schon sehr gut aus“, schreckte ihn plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Rücken auf, als der letzte Takt des Cha Cha verklungen war.</p>
<p>„Sandra?“, fragte Derek verwirrt und drehte sich um. Und tatsächlich stand das Mädchen im Türrahmen.</p>
<p>„Hi!“, sagte sie kurz und winkte ihm zu.</p>
<p>„Was …?“</p>
<p>„Sandra ist so nett, mit dir eine neue Figur einzuüben“, unterbrach Spencer ihn.</p>
<p>„Hi, Sandra“, begrüßte Derek nun das Mädchen und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Sie konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass Spencer ihm bei jeglichen Annäherungsversuchen einen Knüppel zwischen die Beine warf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hola Spencer, cariño, te he estado esperando con nostalgia<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>”, rief eine junge Frau, kaum dass sich Morgan, Spencer und Sandra der üblichen Gruppe von Spencers Freunden näherten. Und im nächsten Moment hatte sie schon die Arme um Spencers Hals geschlungen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „¿Donde has estado tanto tiempo? Tenía miedo de que hubieras cambiado de opinión.”<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a></p>
<p>Die exotische Schönheit, die ihre vermutlich schwarzen Haare feuerrot gefärbt hatte, blickte Spencer von unten herauf mit einem Schmollmund an.</p>
<p>“No, claro que no, Teresa. No digo a la ligera que quiero bailar con alguien. Y lo digo en serio acerca de querer desarrollar mi baile contigo“<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>, gab Spencer zurück. Dabei befreite er sich langsam von ihrem Klammergriff, legte ihr aber im Gegenzug den Arm um die Taille und drückte ihr lächelnd einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.</p>
<p>Morgan starrte die Szene vor sich an und verstand mal wieder nur Bahnhof. Wer war diese Frau und was wollte sie von Spencer? War das etwa seine nächste Geliebte? Falls ja, dann konnte er nur wiederholen, dass Reid, zumindest was die Optik anging, einen ziemlich guten Geschmack hatte. Die Frau war schlank, verfügte aber an genau den richtigen Stellen über verführerische Kurven. Und die betonte sie mit einem schwarzen, enganliegenden Oberteil, das über einen tiefen Ausschnitt verfügte, und mit einem fransigen Rock, der ihr nur bis knapp über das Knie reichte.</p>
<p>“Hola Sandra, gusto en verte de nuevo”<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>, richtete die Frau als nächstes das Wort an Sandra. „¿Es tu novio? Realmente atrapaste a un chico guapo allí.“<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a></p>
<p>Okay, nun ging es um ihn. So viel hatte Morgan verstanden – vor allem, weil ihn die Frau von oben bis unten neugierig beäugte. Und im gleichen Moment kicherte Sandra auch schon los. „¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sería horrible! Es demasiado mayor para mí. ¡Podría ser mi padre!“<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a></p>
<p>Morgan blickte verwirrt zwischen den Frauen hin und her und musste dann bemerken, dass Spencer, der zwischen ihnen stand, breit grinste.</p>
<p>„Würdest du mich vielleicht mal aufklären, was hier los ist?“, forderte Morgan irritiert von Spencer. „Ich habe den Eindruck, die beiden machen sich auf meine Kosten lustig.“</p>
<p>Die Frau quatschte einfach ungerührt weiter: „¿Ahora tu papi de azúcar está enojado por estar expuesto? no parece entender mucho, ¿verdad? Si no lo desea, puede dármelo, siempre que tenga más que cambio en su billetera.”<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a> Und Sandra brach prompt in noch mehr Kichern aus.</p>
<p>“Hey, was soll das. Würde mir mal jemand sagen, worum es hier geht?“, verlangte Morgan.</p>
<p>„Das ist Teresa, Spencers neue Tanzpartnerin“, klärte Sandra ihn schließlich auf, sich das Lachen dabei immer noch mühevoll verkneifend.</p>
<p>„Und was ist daran so lustig?“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht, dass du innerhalb einer halben Minute erst zum Freund ernannt und dann zum Sugar Daddy degradiert wurdest“, erklärte Spencer lachend und klopfte Morgan dabei auf die Schulter. „Nimm es Teresa nicht übel. Es war als Kompliment gedacht. Sie meinte sogar, sie würde sich auch von dir aushalten lassen, weil du so ein Hübscher bist.“</p>
<p>„Sorry“, warf Teresa lächelnd dazwischen und streckte Morgan ihre Hand entgegen. „Es freut mich, Sandras Nicht-Freund kennen zu lernen.“ Und dabei zwinkerte sie ihm zu.</p>
<p>Spencer und Sandra brachen erneut in Lachen aus. Doch dann fasst sich Spencer und erklärt: „Teresa, das ist Derek Morgan, ein Freund von mir, dem ich ein paar Tanzschritte beibringe. Und er hat wirklich nichts mit Sandra am Laufen.“</p>
<p>„Hm …“, machte Teresa da und ließ ihren Blick nochmal von oben bis unten über Morgan schweifen. „Wenn das so ist, kannst du dich gerne irgendwann mal in meine Tanzkarte eintragen – wenn Spencer gerade nicht zur Verfügung steht.“</p>
<p>In Morgans Ohren klangen Teresas Worte mehr als zweideutig. Und dies wurde durch Spencers nächsten Kommentar noch verstärkt.</p>
<p>„Teresa, du wirst mir doch nicht jetzt schon untreu werden?“, erkundigte sich Spencer gespielt empört. Oder schwang da wirklich so etwas wie Eifersucht mit?, überlegte Morgan sofort.</p>
<p>„Oh nein! Ich gehöre ganz und gar dir. Sollen wir das den Leuten gleich mal zeigen?“, schnurrte Teresa und presste sich enger an Spencer. Der zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und schob sie dann vor sich her Richtung Parkett. „Lass uns für etwas Show sorgen“, hörte Spencer ihn dabei noch sagen.</p>
<p>Diesmal war sich Morgan sicher, dass es sich um Eifersucht handelte – Eifersucht, die er selbst schmerzhaft spürte, als er das Paar davonziehen sah. Und er konnte sich denken, was nun für ein Schauspiel folgen würde. Nur dumm, dass er sich genauso wie Spencers Freunde zum Parkett gezogen fühlte, um sich die Show, für die Spencer sorgen wollte, nicht entgehen zu lassen.</p>
<p>„Hast du sie schon mal zusammen tanzen sehen?“, erkundigte sich Derek nebenbei bei Sandra.</p>
<p>Sie nickte sofort und zerstörte damit Dereks Hoffnung, dass Spencer Teresa vielleicht noch nicht lange kannte und daher noch eine Chance blieb, sie aus seinem Umfeld wieder zu verdrängen.</p>
<p>„Sie ist nicht so gut wie Fernanda. Aber auch Fernanda war vor Spencer nicht so gut“, erklärte Sandra, während sie sich so positionierte, dass sie das gesamte Parkett beobachten konnte. „Spencer hat bereits ein, zwei Übungsstunden mit ihr eingeschoben, um an ein paar technischen Feinheiten zu feilen. Bin gespannt, ob man schon sieht, dass sie Fortschritte macht.“</p>
<p>Ein Kloß bildete sich in Morgans Hals. War das dann vielleicht sogar der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Reid José zu ihm geschickt hatte? War er für die nächstbeste Tänzerin abserviert worden? Derek hatte langsam den Eindruck, dass ihm Teresa unsympathisch werden würde.</p>
<p>„Ich glaube, du schon mal einen Paso gesehen, oder?“, erkundigte sich Sandra bei ihm, als die ersten Takte eines neuen Songs erklangen.</p>
<p>„Ein was?“</p>
<p>„Ein Paso Doble. Spencer muss sich den gewünscht haben, denn der wird nur selten gespielt. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Tänzen kannst du den gar nicht auf engem Raum tanzen, weil der Paso ist ein Schreittanz. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hat Spencer den vor ein paar Wochen schon mal mit jemandem gezeigt. Ich bin gespannt, was für eine Show er mit Teresa aufs Parkett zaubert.“</p>
<p>Also hatte sich Spencer für die Show mit Teresa auch noch etwas Besonders überlegt. Morgan spürte erneut einen Stich in der Brust. „Dann bin ich mal neugierig, was es zu sehen gibt“, versuchte er locker zu antworten. Doch er hatte den Eindruck, dass jeder die Anspannung in seiner Stimme hören müsste.</p>
<p>Nur zu gerne wüsste er, was hier eigentlich lief. Teresa schien zumindest für Sandra keine Unbekannte zu sein. Ob er ihr mehr entlocken könnte?</p>
<p>„Sag mal, hast du morgen Abend schon was vor?“, erkundigte er sich schnell, während er beobachtete, wie Spencer und Teresa langsam die Tanzfläche betraten.</p>
<p>„Soll das jetzt ne Anmache werden? Hat Teresa dich auf dumme Gedanken gebracht?“, erkundigte sich Sandra lachend. „Ich dachte, wir hätten geklärt, dass ich zu jung für dich bin.“</p>
<p>„Nein, oh mein Gott!“, rief Morgan. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist hübsch und intelligent und …“</p>
<p>„Ja, ja, schon gut“, beruhigte Sandra ihn. „Weshalb fragst du?“</p>
<p>„Ich wollte dich zum Essen einladen. Als Dank dafür, dass du die ganze Zeit mit mir übst. Das heute war nun so viel, dass ich dir definitiv was schuldig bin. Ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte dich einfach irgendwohin schön ausführen.“</p>
<p>Sandra nickte nur, ließ aber das Tanzpaar nicht aus den Augen. „Da sag ich nicht nein. Doch jetzt Augen nach vorne. Sonst verpasst du was.“</p>
<p>Schon wenige Sekunden später war klar, dass Morgan wirklich etwas verpasst hätte, wenn er sich Spencers Show nicht aufmerksam angesehen hätte. Der Paso Doble war völlig anders als die Version, die er kürzlich gesehen hatte. Er war eine komplett andere Art Tanz, als ihm bislang im Club begegnet war. Der Tanz war extrem raumgreifend und fast schon aggressiv, eine Art Duell zwischen den beiden Tanzpartnern, die sich auf Augenhöhe begegneten und um die Dominanz kämpften. Doch für Morgan war ganz klar, dass Spencer aus diesem Kampf als Sieger hervorging.</p>
<p>Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust bewegte sich der Junge zur Musik, die von Flamenco-Rhythmen geprägt war. Er wirbelte seine Tanzpartnerin herum, die aber diesmal nicht die anschmiegsame Ergänzung war, sondern eine Art Herausforderin. Und trotzdem war der Tanz geprägt von einer unwahrscheinlichen Erotik.</p>
<p>Derek musste unumwunden zugeben, dass Reid sich eine Tanzpartnerin herausgepickt hatte, die erneut hervorragend zu ihm passte. Hätte ein Maler ein Flamenco-Paar malen sollen – so hätte es aussehen müssen.</p>
<p>Die Absätze der beiden klackerten über das Parkett, als Teresa Spencer von sich stieß, er aber ihr Handgelenk umfasste, sie zu sich zurückholte und mit ihr einige Schritte in Tanzhaltung und mit weiten Drehungen über das Parkett machte, bevor er sie in einer Solodrehung von sich wirbelte. Sie umrundeten sich, die Köpfe leicht gesenkt und ihre Blicke einander fast schon durchbohrend. Oh, wie hatte Spencer doch Recht, wenn er darauf pochte, dass der Blickkontakt so wichtig war. Wie viel von der Funken sprühenden Spannung zwischen den beiden allein dadurch zustande kam! Spencer griff wieder nach Teresas Händen, zog sie zu sich und führte sie in Flamenco-Schritten um sich herum. Schließlich zog er ihre Hände über den Kopf, drehte sie vor sich herum und brachte sie mit den letzten Tönen des Paso Doble vor sich zu Boden, wobei sie seine Beine eng umschlang.</p>
<p>Es war klar, wer den Zweikampf gewonnen hatte.</p>
<p>Jubel, Klatschen und laute Pfiffe übertönten die Takte des nächsten Songs, als Spencer und Teresa die Tanzfläche verließen.</p>
<p>Derek folgte dem Paar mit den Blicken, bis er es zwischen den Tänzern, die nun zurück auf die Fläche strömten, aus den Augen verlor. Zu gerne würde er Spencer zu dieser Meisterleistung gratulieren, auch wenn das hieß, dass er ihm wohl zur Wahl seiner Tanzpartnerin eine Gratulation aussprechen musste. Die rothaarige Schönheit passte auf jeden Fall perfekt in die Rolle der Flamenco-Tänzerin.</p>
<p>Doch scheinbar hatte Spencer keine Lust, sich zurück zu seinen Freunden zu begeben. Morgan konnte ihn nirgends mehr entdecken. Hatte der Junge den Club etwa schon verlassen? Oder hatte er sich irgendwo mit Teresa zurückgezogen? Denn seine Tanzpartnerin tauchte ebenfalls nicht mehr auf.</p>
<p>„Na, wie sieht es aus? Willst du noch einen Cha Cha probieren?“, riss Sandra ihn aus seinen Gedanken.</p>
<p>„Ähm, ja, warum nicht“, gab Derek etwas abwesend zurück und folgt dem Mädchen dann auf die Tanzfläche. Er sollte sich jetzt auf seine Schritte konzentrieren, doch sein Blick wanderte prompt wieder den Rand der Tanzfläche entlang.</p>
<p>„Ich glaube nicht, dass er so schnell zurückkommt“, sagte Sandra, als wenn sie Gedanken lesen könnte.</p>
<p>„Spencer? Wieso nicht?“, erkundigte sich Derek sofort, während er Tanzhaltung einnahm und versuchte, trotz des Gesprächs den Cha-Cha-Rhythmus aufzunehmen.</p>
<p>„Er ist mit Teresa nach oben. Da wird es mindestens ne Stunde dauern, bis er sich hier wieder blicken lässt.“</p>
<p>Morgan lag es auf der Zunge nachzufragen, was Reid oben mit seiner Tanzpartnerin trieb, wenn hier unten die Musik spielte. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Während solch einer Diskussion würde es ihm sicher nicht gelingen, seine Schritte richtig zu setzen. Außerdem hatte er hoffentlich morgen ausreichend Zeit, um Sandra über alles auszufragen, das ihn interessierte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Übersetzungen:</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Hallo Spencer, mein Liebling, ich habe schon sehnsüchtig auf dich gewartet.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich habe schon befürchtet, du hättest es dir anders überlegt.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Nein, natürlich nicht, Teresa. Ich sage nicht leichtfertig, dass ich mit jemandem tanzen will. Und ich meine es ernst damit, dass ich mein Tanzen mit dir weiterentwickeln will.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Hallo Sandra, schön dich wiederzusehen.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> Ist das dein Freund? Da hast du dir ja wahrlich einen Hübschen geangelt.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> Oh nein! Das wäre schrecklich! Er ist doch viel zu alt für mich. Er könnte mein Vater sein!</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> Ist dein Sugar Daddy jetzt sauer, weil er enttarnt wurde? Scheint nicht viel zu verstehen, nicht wahr? Wenn du ihn nicht willst, kannst du ihn mir gerne abtreten - sofern er mehr als Kleingeld im Geldbeutel hat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wow, das ist wirklich schick hier. Nur gut, dass ich nicht gerade Jeans und ein T-Shirt angezogen habe“, kommentierte Sandra, als sie mit Morgan das Lokal betrat, das er für diesen Abend ausgesucht hatte. Die beiden blieben am Empfangspult stehen, während Sandra mit neugierigen Augen das Lokal überblickte. Es handelte sich um ein italienisches Restaurant, in dem Morgan bereits einige Male mit Savannah gewesen war. Die Küche war exzellent, aber nicht überkandidelt. Das Lokal edel, aber das Personal freundlich und so entgegenkommend, als wäre jeder Gast ein Familienmitglied.</p>
<p>„Du siehst sehr gut aus“, kommentierte Morgan Sandras Outfit, ein silbern glänzendes Oberteil, zu dem sie einen engen, aber knielangen Rock trug.</p>
<p>„Ich habe versucht, etwas Gediegenes in meinem Kleiderschrank zu finden. Es hat so halbwegs geklappt“, gab Sandra mit einem Lächeln zurück.</p>
<p>Morgan lachte. „Wegen mir hätte es nicht Gediegen sein müssen.“</p>
<p>„Sagt der Mann, der ein weißes Hemd und ein Sakko herausgekramt hat. Ich bin schon froh, dass du keinen Anzug anhast. Sonst käme ich mir jetzt so vor, als wäre ich für meinen eigenen Abschlussball falsch angezogen.“</p>
<p>„Mr. Morgan, schön, Sie wieder einmal bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen“, unterbrach ein Kellner die beiden. „Darf ich Sie und Ihre Begleiterin zu Ihrem Tisch führen?“</p>
<p>Derek nickte und ließ Sandra dann den Vortritt, damit sie dem Kellner zwischen den Tischen hindurch folgen konnte.</p>
<p>Sandras leuchtende Augen zeigten ihm, dass er dem Mädchen wirklich eine Freude mit dem Abendessen bereitete. Ein bisschen spät kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er eigentlich gar nichts über sie wusste, von ihrem Alter und ihrer Vorliebe fürs Tanzen einmal abgesehen. So, wie sie sich umsah, konnte er nur vermuten, dass sie es sich weder selbst leisten konnte, in solch einem Lokal essen zu gehen, noch dass sie jemals jemanden an ihrer Seite gehabt hatte – egal ob Familie oder Freund -, der ihr so einen Abend finanziert hätte.</p>
<p>Es wurde Zeit, dass er mal den Gentleman herauskehrte und Sandra für ihr Entgegenkommen und ihre Geduld mit ihm belohnte.</p>
<p>„Das übernehme ich“, erklärte er dem Kellner, als dieser für Sandra den Stuhl herausziehen wollte. Galant half er ihr, sich zu setzen, während sie leise in sich hinein kicherte.</p>
<p>Als Morgan sich selbst gesetzt hatte, reichte der Kellner ihnen die Speisekarte. „Darf ich Ihnen und Ihrer Begleitung schon mal einen Aperitif bringen, während Sie Ihre Wahl treffen?“, erkundigte sich der Kellner. „Einen Martini vielleicht und ein Glas Sekt für die Dame?“</p>
<p>Morgan zwinkerte Sandra kurz zu und nickte dann. „Das klingt hervorragend, Stefano.“ Erneut wurde er mit einem Kichern von Sandra belohnt, die, da sie noch nicht 21 war, eigentlich keinen Alkohol hätte bestellen dürfen. Doch wer würde das heute so genau nehmen?</p>
<p>„Haben Sie vielleicht noch eine Empfehlung für uns? Ich weiß, es gibt doch meist einen Geheimtipp, der sich nicht auf der Karte befindet.“</p>
<p>„Für Sie natürlich immer, Mr. Morgan“, meinte der Kellner lächelnd. „Als Vorspeise könnte ich Ihnen heute ein hervorragendes Safran-Risotto mit Garnelen anbieten. Und als Hauptgang hat unser Küchenchef für besondere Gäste noch eine exquisite Pasta mit Hummerstückchen in Dill-Weißwein-Soße.“</p>
<p>„Das klingt hervorragend“, überlegte Morgan. „Wir schauen uns aber noch den Rest der Speisekarte an.“</p>
<p>Stefano nickte und ging dann, um den Aperitif zu bringen.“</p>
<p>Sandra machte große Augen, als sie die Karte aufschlug und dabei sofort die Preise zu Gesicht bekam. „Hui, bin ich froh, dass du gesagt hast, dass du mich einladen willst. Das hier könnte ich mir nie leisten“, kommentierte sie.</p>
<p>„Der Abend soll ja auch was Besonderes sein“, gab Derek lächelnd zurück.</p>
<p>„Aber wir sind uns immer noch einig, dass das hier kein Date ist, oder?“, hakte Sandra misstrauisch nach.</p>
<p>„Absolut“, lachte Derek. „Ich werde versuchen, mir auch jegliches Flirten zu verkneifen.“</p>
<p>Sandra kicherte. „Das kannst du doch gar nicht, oder?“</p>
<p>„Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Aber nun sag mir: Findest du etwas, das dir schmecken könnte? Oder sollen wir die Empfehlung des Kellners ordern?“</p>
<p>Nach kurzem Überlegen stand fest: Das Risotto und die Pasta klangen zu gut, um nicht bestellt zu werden.</p>
<p>Als schließlich der Martini und der Sekt vor Ihnen standen, grübelte Morgan, wie er langsam zu den Themen übergehen konnte, die ihn so brennend interessierten.</p>
<p>„Wohin gehst du so, wenn du mal essen gehst? Ich mag Abwechslung. Vielleicht hast du ja noch einen Tipp für mich?“</p>
<p>„In die nächste Burger-Bude? Ich kann es mir leider nicht leisten, so schick essen zu gehen“, lieferte Sandra ihm die Vorlage, sie etwas nach ihrem Privatleben auszufragen. Und so hakte Morgan sofort nach, wie sie denn ihr Geld verdienen würden. Bis die Vorspeise serviert wurde – zu der sie beide Wasser geordert hatten -, hatte er herausgefunden, dass sie als Kassiererin in einem Supermarkt arbeitete, der nur wenige Straßen vom Noche Cubana entfernt lag. Sie war im gleichen Stadtviertel aufgewachsen und hatte bis vor einem Jahr bei ihrer Familie gewohnt – zu sechst in einer nicht allzu großen Wohnung. Eigentlich hatte sie einen guten Schulabschluss, doch das Geld fehlt, sodass ein Studium ausgeschlossen war.</p>
<p>„Ab und zu kommen Talentscouts ins Noche Cubana und suchen Tänzerinnen für Shows oder fürs Fernsehen. Ich hoffe immer, dass ich irgendwann mal eine Chance bekomme. Dann könnte ich von dem Geld vielleicht doch noch auf die Uni“, gestand Sandra.</p>
<p>„Und was würdest du studieren wollen?“, erkundigte sich Derek.</p>
<p>„Jura, Kriminologie, Völkerrecht – etwas in dieser Richtung. Es gibt so viel spannende Studiengänge.“</p>
<p>„Hast du schon mal geschaut, ob du ein Stipendium bekommen kannst?“</p>
<p>„Dazu bin ich leider nicht gut genug“, gestand Sandra. „Mein Abschluss ist gut, aber nicht so herausragend, dass mir jemand das Studium bezahlen würde.“</p>
<p>Derek konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Sandra eine fleißige Studentin wäre, die etwas aus sich machen wollte. Das zeigte schon, dass sie eine Tanzkarriere nur als Schritt zu einem größeren Ziel sah. Er würde sich bei Garcia erkundigen, ob sie nach einem passenden Stipendium suchen könnte. Sein Baby Girl würde vielleicht mit all ihrem Computerzauber etwas auftun, das helfen könnte.</p>
<p>„Und Spencer hast du im Noche Cubana kennengelernt?“, bewegte sich Morgan mit einer ersten Frage vorsichtig in die Richtung, in die er das Gespräch lenken wollte.</p>
<p>Sandra nickte. „Eine Freundin hat mich dorthin mitgenommen. Ich glaube, es ist schon fast zwei Jahre her, dass ich das erste Mal dort war. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass Spencer nicht zu übersehen war.“</p>
<p>Derek grinste. Selbst aus einer riesigen Menge an Leuten stach der Junge auf dem Tanzparkett heraus. Das hatte er ja selbst schon erlebt.</p>
<p>„Hast du dann auch zur Schar der Mädchen gehört, die einen Platz auf seiner Tanzkarte wollten?“, fragte Morgan lächelnd.</p>
<p>„Ich würde eher sagen, ich war eines der Mauerblümchen, die er auf das Parkett geholt hat. Ich hatte doch keinen Plan, was da lief, und kannte nur ein paar Grundschritte von Salsa, Mambo, Cha Cha und Samba.“</p>
<p>Auch das passte. Derek hatte sich ja bereits gedacht, dass der Gutmensch Spencer sich um die Mädchen kümmerte, die sonst im Hintergrund bleiben würden.</p>
<p>„Hat er dir das Tanzen dann beigebracht?“</p>
<p>Nun schüttelte Sandra erstaunlicherweise den Kopf. „Spencer gibt Anfängern eigentlich keinen Unterricht. Ja, er tanzt ein-, zweimal mit ihnen, aber vor allem, um zu sehen, wer Potenzial hat. Und dann stellt er sie anderen Leuten vor. Samuel war sozusagen mein Tanzlehrer. Er ist dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen, der große Dunkelhaarige, der fast kein Wort spricht.“</p>
<p>Derek grübelte. Er konnte sich leise an einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann erinnern, der sich immer im Hintergrund von Spencers Freunden hielt. Aber ein Gesicht hatte er von ihm nicht vor Augen. „Sorry, aber ich kann ihn mir gerade nicht richtig vorstellen. Du musst uns beim nächsten Mal richtig miteinander bekannt machen. Und an diesen Samuel hat Spencer dich dann vermittelt?“</p>
<p>„Ja, sozusagen. Spencer kennt fast jeden im Club und weiß, wer auf welchem Niveau tanzt und wer einen Partner sucht. Er bringt die richtigen Leute zusammen. Nur komisch …“</p>
<p>Sandra brach ab und betrachtete Derek nachdenklich.</p>
<p>„Was ist komisch?“</p>
<p>„Nur komisch, dass er dir nicht längst eine passende Tanzpartnerin gesucht hat. Spencer weiß ja, dass ich vor allem mit Samuel tanze und dass wir prima miteinander vorankommen. Da wäre es naheliegend, dass er dich mit einer Tänzerin bekannt macht, die dir bei den Anfängen helfen kann und vielleicht auch mit dir weitertanzen könnte.“</p>
<p>Das kam Morgan nun in der Tat auch seltsam vor. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ja eigentlich wegen meiner Freundin Savannah tanzen lernen wollte.“</p>
<p>Sandra sah Derek schief an. „Eigentlich?“</p>
<p>Doch bevor Morgan antworten konnte, erschien Stefano und servierte die Pasta mit Hummer.</p>
<p>„Wow, sieht das toll aus!“, entfuhr es Sandra, als der elegant dekorierte Teller vor ihr abgestellt wurde.</p>
<p>„Seien Sie versichert, Miss, es schmeckt auch so“, wisperte Stefan ihr gespielt zu und stellte dann den zweiten Teller vor Morgan ab. „Darf ich den Herrschaften noch einen passenden Wein zum Hauptgang anbieten?“</p>
<p>Morgan sah kurz zu Sandra hinüber. Als diese lächelnd nickte, bat er Stefano um zwei Gläser Weißwein. Eine Flasche wäre sicher zu viel, aber ein Gläschen würde dem Mädchen nicht schaden.</p>
<p>Kaum, dass Stefan vom Tisch verschwunden war, wickelte Sandra schon die Nudeln um ihre Gabel. „Das ist wirklich hervorragend“, schwärmte sie, als sie den ersten Bissen probiert hatte.“</p>
<p>„Und was glaubst du, wie gut erst der Hummer ist“, meinte Morgan und wies auf die Stückchen, die Sandra noch gar nicht getestet hatte.</p>
<p>In ihr Essen versunken dauerte es ein wenig, bis Sandra und Derek zu ihrem Gespräch zurückkehrten.</p>
<p>„Wieso hast du ‚eigentlich’ gesagt?“, erkundigte sich das Mädchen unvermittelt.</p>
<p>„Eigentlich? Wann habe ich eigentlich gesagt?“</p>
<p>„Du hast gesagt, dass du eigentlich wegen deiner Freundin tanzen lernen wolltest. Wieso eigentlich? Das klingt, als hätten sich deine Gründe geändert.“</p>
<p>Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde eher sagen, mein Beziehungsstatus hat sich geändert.“</p>
<p>„Ach herrje! Das tut mir leid. Hat sie mit dir Schluss gemacht oder du mit ihr? Oh! Sorry! Ich sollte nicht so neugierig sein.“</p>
<p>Morgan lachte leise, als Sandra den Kopf einsteckte. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich bin ja auch neugierig. Sie hat mich abserviert, aber wahrscheinlich ist sie mir damit nur zuvorgekommen. Ich glaube … nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Beziehung nicht für die Ewigkeit geschaffen war.“</p>
<p>Und erstaunlicherweise war Derek sich damit jetzt absolut sicher. Wenn er ein paar Wochen zurückdachte, hatte er da nicht versucht, sich die Beziehung schön zu reden, und doch gleichzeitig probiert, Verbindlichkeit wie eine Ehe oder Kinder weit von sich zu schieben? Er hätte da schon realisieren müssen, dass etwas nicht mehr stimmte.</p>
<p>„Und du tanzt trotzdem weiter?“</p>
<p>Derek nickte. „Wenn ich etwas anfange, dann ziehe ich das auch durch. Zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, wo ich entweder auf Grenzen stoße, die ich nicht überwinden kann, oder bis ich weiß, dass die Sache rein gar nichts für mich ist. Und bislang habe ich mit den Tanzstunden keinen dieser Punkte erreicht.“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht liegt es daran: Spencer sieht, dass du noch unschlüssig bist, ob das Tanzen einen festen Platz bei dir bekommt. Da wäre es für jede potenzielle Tanzpartnerin nur eine Enttäuschung, wenn sie dich nach ein paar Wochen wieder aufgeben müsste.“</p>
<p>Morgan musste lachen. „Du meinst wohl eher, es wäre eine Erleichterung, wenn sie mich dann wieder loswerden würde. Ich mach mir wahrlich keine Illusionen über mein Talent.“</p>
<p>Doch Sandra schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso denkst du denn, dass du so schlecht wärst?“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht, weil Spencer mir bislang nur zwei Tänze und davon neben dem Grundschritt nur zwei Figuren beigebracht hat?“</p>
<p>„Und das Ergebnis sind bessere Grundschritte, als man sie von so manchem Tänzer sieht, der schon ein oder zwei Jahre trainiert. Der Ansatz hat nichts mit dem Ergebnis zu tun. Spencer bringt dir Grundlagen bei, mit denen du dich selbst hervorragend weiterentwickeln kannst.“</p>
<p>Da mochte das Mädchen zumindest teilweise Recht haben. Morgan war bewusst, dass Spencer ihn immer wieder dazu aufforderte, seine eigenen Fortschritte und Mängel einzuschätzen und selbst zu definieren, wo das Ziel lag, das er erreichen musste. Und er ließ ihm immer wieder Freiraum, den Weg zu diesem Ziel selbst zu erkunden.</p>
<p>„Du glaubst also nicht, dass ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin?“</p>
<p>„Fishing for compliments? Das hast du doch nicht nötig, oder etwa doch?“</p>
<p>Morgan grinste. „Bestätigung tut halt manchmal gut.“</p>
<p>„Bevor du mich dazu bringst, dein Ego zu sehr zu streicheln: Erzähl mir was von dir? Außerdem deinem Musikgeschmack und dass du eine Ex-Freundin hast, weiß ich ja eigentlich nicht viel von dir. Wo hast du zum Beispiel Spencer kennen gelernt?“</p>
<p>Morgan runzelte die Stirn. „Hat er euch das nicht erzählt? Ich dachte, darüber hätte er euch schon am ersten Abend aufgeklärt.“</p>
<p>Sandra schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nur gesagt, dass du ein Freund bist. Mehr nicht.“</p>
<p>„Ich … ich arbeite mit Spencer zusammen“, sagte Morgan langsam. Und nun überlegte er, wie viel Sandra und die anderen aus dem Club wirklich über den Spencer Reid außerhalb des Tanzclubs wussten.</p>
<p>„Und was macht ihr? Spencer spricht eigentlich so gut wie nie über seine Arbeit.“</p>
<p>Damit war die Frage geklärt.</p>
<p>„Nun … ähm … wenn euch Spencer das nicht erzählt hat … nun, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich das verraten sollte.“</p>
<p>„Du könntest mir ja ganz einfach nur verraten, was für einen Job du hast, oder?“</p>
<p>Derek lächelte. „Kleines Luder!“, schimpfte er gespielt. „Versuchst du, mich hinten herum über Spencer auszuhorchen?“ Und im nächsten Moment kam ihm ein unguter Gedanken. „Bist du vielleicht doch an ihm interessiert?“</p>
<p>„Oh Gott, nein!“, stieß Sandra sofort hervor und verschluckte sich dabei fast an einer Nudel. „Ich habe dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass ihr viel zu alt für mich seid.“</p>
<p>„Naja, Spencer ist immerhin acht Jahre jünger als ich.“</p>
<p>„Und immer noch mehr als zehn Jahre älter als ich. Wirklich: nein danke!“</p>
<p>„Aber neugierig bist du trotzdem.“</p>
<p>„Wärst du es nicht?“</p>
<p>„Ich dachte, ihr habt da so einen Ehrenkodex, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig über andere ausfragt?</p>
<p>„Der Ehrenkondex gilt im Club.“</p>
<p>Morgan zog die Augenbrauchen nach oben. Das klang ja besser, als er sich da erhofft hatte. Vielleicht war Sandra heute Abend wirklich ein freigiebiger Quell an Informationen.</p>
<p>„Okay, machen wir einen Deal: Ich beantworte all deine Fragen und du die meinen. Und von dem, was wir hier sprechen, erfährt niemand etwas. Vor allem nicht Spencer. Okay?“</p>
<p>Sandra hielt ihm sofort die Hand hin: „Deal! Schlag ein!“</p>
<p>Morgan zog ihre Hand zu sich und setze ein kleines Küsschen darauf. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir in einem feinen Lokal sind. Ich glaube, diese Geste dürfte für unsere Abmachung besser geeignet sein.“</p>
<p>Sandra kichert. „Und du wolltest nicht flirten!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan reichte Sandra schnell ihre Serviette, als das Mädchen einen Hustanfall bekam. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so ein Schock für sie sein würde, zu erfahren, dass er und Spencer beim FBI waren.</p>
<p>„Wirklich? Du verarschst mich hier nicht? Ich seid beide Agents?“, hakte sie ungläubig nach, als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen und einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte.</p>
<p>„Ja, ich schwöre es dir. Willst du auch noch meine Marke sehen?“<br/>„Hast du die dabei?“</p>
<p>Breit grinsend zog Morgan seinen Ausweis aus der Hosentasche und schob ihn zu Sandra rüber. „Wow! Ich habe noch nie einen FBI Agent persönlich kennen gelernt. Und ich dachte immer, ihr wärt alle hochmütig, unfreundlich und dick.“</p>
<p>Jetzt musste Morgan fast losprusten. „Wie kommst du denn nur auf den Gedanken? Der Einzige, der in unserer Einheit vielleicht ein klitzekleines Bäuchlein hat, das ist Rossi. Und trotzdem ist er fit wie ein Turnschuh. Und sehr nett, wenn du nicht gerade ein Verbrecher bist.“</p>
<p>Sandra schüttelte wieder den Kopf, als sie Morgan den Ausweis zurückgab. „Aber Spencer? Der sieht doch gar nicht aus wie ein Agent. Und er benimmt sich auch nicht so. Er ist überhaupt nicht so ernst, sondern immer gut gelaunt und zum Scherzen aufgelegt.“</p>
<p>„Da kannst du dir vielleicht den Schock vorstellen, den ich bekommen habe, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal im Club gesehen habe. Im Büro trägt Spencer fast immer eine Krawatte, eine Weste über dem Hemd und zu gerne Kordhosen. Er stolpert oft über seine eigenen Füße und ist … ich kann es nicht anders ausdrücken … er ist meist ziemlich schüchtern. Wenn ihn ein Mädchen auch nur anschaut, dann wird er knallrot im Gesicht. … Obwohl …“</p>
<p>„Das ist nicht Spencer! Du willst mich wirklich auf den Arm nehmen. Spencer und ungeschickt? Spencer und schüchtern? Das passt doch gar nicht zusammen! Und was meinst du mit ‚obwohl‘?“</p>
<p>Morgan fragte sich, ob er Sandra schon zu viel verraten hatte. Doch irgendwie vertraute er darauf, dass sie dieses Gespräch wirklich für sich behielt. „Spencer hat sich in den letzten Wochen verändert. Ich weiß nicht genau, woran es liegt, aber er geht mehr aus sicher heraus und wird offener“, versuchte er es mit einer sehr groben Umschreibung seiner Beobachtungen. Er zögerte kurz, fuhr dann aber fort: „Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht fragen, aber ich vertraue dir, dass das hier wirklich unter uns bleibt.“</p>
<p>Sandra nickte auffordernd.</p>
<p>„Mit wie vielen Leute aus dem Club schläft Spencer?“</p>
<p>Sandra riss schockiert die Augen auf. „Sorry, aber das ist wirklich eine sehr offensive Frage. Wieso willst du das überhaupt wissen? Ich dachte, ihr seid Freunde? Sprecht ihr nicht über sowas? So ganz unter euch Männern?“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich musste leider in den letzten Wochen feststellen, dass es einiges in Spencers Leben gibt, von dem er mir noch nie etwas erzählt hat. Und vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich Stein und Bein darauf geschworen, dass er noch Jungfrau ist.“</p>
<p>„Und jetzt willst du von mir wissen, mit wem er Sex hat? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das wissen könnte?“</p>
<p>Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast im Club wahrscheinlich schon mehr von seinem Privatleben mitbekommen als ich außerhalb.“</p>
<p>„Und wieder: Warum willst du das wissen? Sammelt ihr beim FBI Kerben am Bettpfosten für jede Frau, die ihr flachgelegt habt, und du hast nun Angst, Spencer könnte dich übertreffen?“</p>
<p>Die Vorstellung war so unsinnig, dass Morgan an sich halten musste, um nicht lauthals los zu lachen. „Oh, du hast keine Ahnung, wie konservativ manche von uns sind. Da gibt es sicher keinen solch frivolen Wettbewerb. Es ist … nun … bei meiner ersten Tanzstunde … ich habe ihn im Club sozusagen fast inflagranti erwischt. Er hat den Mann danach aber nie erwähnt. Und nun … naja, ich habe den Eindruck, dass er mit Teresa was angefangen hat. Aber zugleich scheint es da im Büro plötzlich eine Liebelei zu geben. Und … Mann … das macht mich einfach neugierig.“</p>
<p>„Du sprichst von José“, stellte Sandra prompt fest.</p>
<p>„Ähm … ja. Du weißt also von der Beziehung?</p>
<p>„Sagen wir so: Ich weiß, dass die beiden mal zusammen waren. Ich wusste nicht, dass das noch oder wieder aktuell ist.“</p>
<p>„Eine längere Beziehung?“</p>
<p>„Lief schon, als ich zum ersten Mal in den Club kam. Meine Freundin hat mich damals vorgewarnt, ich sollte mich nicht in Spencer vergucken, weil er vergeben und extrem treu wäre.“</p>
<p>Das passte nun gar nicht in das Bild, das Morgan zuletzt von Reid gewonnen hatte. Mit Treue hatte die Ansammlung an Affären ja wohl gar nichts zu tun. „Und sonst? Hat er mit irgendeiner seiner Tanzpartnerinnen was am Laufen?“</p>
<p>„In Bezug auf Fernanda hat er dir diese Frage ja schon selbst beantwortet. Mit der hatte er sicher nie was. Und ansonsten? Nun, Spencer flirtet gern. Das gehört für ihn auch zum Tanzen mit dazu. Sonst würde da gar nicht die Stimmung entstehen, mit der er alle, die ihm zuschauen, so fesseln kann. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mit irgendeinem der Mädchen ins Bett gestiegen ist. Und Teresa? Keine Ahnung. Aber ich kann mir das eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er, wie du sagst, noch was mit José am Laufen hat.“</p>
<p>Spencer wurde in Morgans Augen immer mehr zu einem wandelnden Widerspruch. Zuerst traf der schüchterne FBI-Agent plötzlich auf den extrovertierten Tänzer. Dann war da der bis ins Mark treue Spencer, dem plötzlich eine Ausgabe von Reid gegenüberstand, die im Büro offensichtlich reihenweise Studentinnen verführte. Wie viele Persönlichkeiten steckten eigentlich in seinem Freund und Kollegen?</p>
<p>„Aber du bist wirklich extrem neugierig, was Spencer potenzielle Beziehungen angeht. Steckt da nicht vielleicht noch etwas mehr dahinter?“</p>
<p>Morgan schluckte. Wieso mussten neuerdings die Frauen in seiner Umgebung immer so schnell hellhörig werden. Konnte denn einfach jede in ihm lesen wie in einem offenen Buch?</p>
<p>„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, gab er zurück. „Spencer ist im Büro einfach nur so verschlossen. Da ich ihn jetzt so anders erlebe, will ich alles über ihn wissen.“ Er konnte nur beten, dass Sandra das schluckte. Doch das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn prüfend an.</p>
<p>„Es kann nicht zufällig sein, dass du homophob bist?“</p>
<p>Morgan war froh, dass er noch keinem Schluck aus dem Glas genommen hatte, das er gerade an die Lippen setzen wollte. Er hustete erschrocken und stellte das Glas schnell ab. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört.</p>
<p>„Du hast mich schon verstanden: Bist du homophob? Hast du Angst, ein Mann der schwul oder bi ist, könnte auf dich abfärben?“</p>
<p>Morgan atmete tief ein und aus und schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, dann müsste ich ja vor mir selbst Angst haben. Mein Interesse hat null damit zu tun, ob Spencer auf Frauen oder Männer oder beides steht.“</p>
<p>„Du bist bisexuell?“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte darüber, dass Sandra den Fokus nun wegnahm von Spencer und ihn dafür komplett auf ihn legte. Er nickte vorsichtig.</p>
<p>„Hat dich deine Freundin deshalb verlassen?“</p>
<p>„Nein, nein, das wäre für Savannah sicher kein Grund gewesen.“</p>
<p>Sandra stützte die Arme auf den Tisch und beugte sich näher zu ihm rüber. „Dann bist du fremdgegangen?“</p>
<p>„Ähm … nun … sie hat mich verlassen, weil sie erst dachte, ich hätte eine Affäre mit Fernanda, und danach auf den Gedanken kam, ich hätte was mit einer Kollegin, die lediglich bei mir übernachtet hat, um mich zu trösten … eben weil Savannah Schluss gemacht hat.“ Das war keine Lüge, sagte Morgan sich selbst. Savannah hatte schließlich keine Ahnung davon, dass in Wahrheit Spencer derjenige war, mit dem er sie betrogen hatte.</p>
<p>„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.“</p>
<p>Morgan runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, weshalb sie mich verlassen hat.“</p>
<p>„Und ich habe dich gefragt, ob du fremdgegangen bist.“</p>
<p>Morgan spürte, wie ihm ganz warm im Gesicht wurde. „Du solltest bei der Polizei oder beim FBI anfangen. Leute zu verhören, das beherrschst du offenbar.“</p>
<p>„Und das ist immer noch keine Antwort.“</p>
<p>„Ich hatte weder mit Fernanda etwas, noch mit meiner Kollegin Penelope.“</p>
<p>„So weit waren wir schon mal“, ließ Sandra nicht locker.</p>
<p>Morgan schluckte. „Es gab da einen kleinen Ausrutscher. Aber davon hat sie nichts erfahren.“</p>
<p>Sandra lehnte sie gemütlich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah ihn grinsend an. „Siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer.“</p>
<p>„Und ich meine das ernst: Du solltest zu uns kommen. Beim FBI können sie Leute wie dich brauchen: kleine Bullterrier, die so lange an einem herumzerren, bis sie die Info haben, die sie wollten.“</p>
<p>Sandra grinste noch breiter. „Wenn du mich da reinbringst, könnte ich mir das glatt überlegen.“</p>
<p>Morgan stutzte. „Ehrlich?“</p>
<p>Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich nur Ablenkungstaktik von dir, aber ich habe dir gesagt, dass mich Jura oder Kriminologie interessieren. Das FBI ist da nun nicht so weit weg. Aber ich schätze mal, die wollen auch nur Leute, die fertig studiert haben.“</p>
<p>„Keine Ablenkungstaktik … also nicht nur“, grinste Morgan schief. „Ich mache mich mal schlau, welche Ausbildungsprogramme es bei uns gibt. Aber nur, wenn du mir etwas versprichst.“</p>
<p>„Dass ich niemandem von deinem Seitensprung erzähle.“</p>
<p>„Das wäre nett, aber das meine ich nicht. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du dann nicht eine so zwiegespaltene Person wie Spencer wirst. Zweimal Jekyll und Hyde, das halte ich nicht aus!“</p>
<p>Sandra lachte fröhlich los. „Na, das kann ich dir versichern. Ich werde auch mit Sicherheit nie Krawatten und Strickwesten tragen.“</p>
<p>Morgan stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Er würde sich auf jeden Fall darüber informieren, ob es ein Ausbildungsprogramm gab, das für Sandra passen würde. Und scheinbar hatte er es nun nebenbei doch geschaffte, die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens wieder von sich wegzulenken.</p>
<p>„Und jetzt verrätst du mir noch, worüber du mit Spencer gestritten hast.“</p>
<p>Morgan vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Worauf habe ich mich bei diesem Abendessen nur eingelassen“, murmelte er, für Sandra aber deutlich hörbar.</p>
<p>„Ich mag zwar noch keine 21 sein, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Wenn Spencer mich anruft, damit ich dich plötzlich bei den Tanzstunden unterstütze, und du mich hinterher zum Essen einlädst, dann ist da was im Busch. Noch dazu, wenn du versuchst, mich über Spencer auszufragen.“ Sandra legte den Kopf schief und musterte Morgan nochmal eindringlich. „Wenn ich jetzt etwas vermuten sollte, dann würde ich sagen, dich plagt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Bist du vielleicht mit dem Mädchen fremdgegangen, das du vorhin als Spencers ‚Liebelei im Büro‘ bezeichnet hast?“</p>
<p>Halbwahrheiten, er brauchte glaubwürdige Halbwahrheiten. Eine glatte Lüge würde Sandra ihm nie abkaufen. Dazu war sie scheinbar viel zu clever.</p>
<p>„Ja, wir haben uns gestritten. Ja, ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber nein, es geht weder um Spencers potenzielle Affäre im Büro, noch habe ich dort mit irgendjemandem etwas angefangen. Und weshalb wir gestritten haben, sorry, das behalte ich definitiv für mich. Das meine Liebe, geht dich wirklich nichts an.“</p>
<p>Sandra zog einen kleinen Schmollmund, doch im nächsten Moment lächelte sie schon wieder. „Ich denke, du hast mir genug verraten“, meinte sie und nippte dann an ihrem Weinglas. „Meinst du, es springt noch ein Nachtisch für mich heraus, wenn ich aufhöre, dich mit Fragen zu quälen.“</p>
<p>„Wenn du willst, dann kannst du gerne die gesamte Dessert-Karte rauf und runter bestellen. Wenn du mit dem Verhör aufhörst, scheue ich keinerlei Kosten“, lächelte Morgan zurück. Und zugleich winkte er Stefano zu. Dessert war sicher eine gute Idee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hier kommt das wohl längste Kapitel der ganzen Geschichte, das zugleich auch einen Schlüsselmoment darstellt.<br/>Bitte beachtet den zusätzlichen Tag "dubious consent". Derek und Spencer kommen zur Sache. Wer damit ein Problem hat, dass es sich dabei um eine Gratwanderung zwischen Verführung und Nötigung handelt, sollte das Kapitel überspringen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandra hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten: sie hatte tatsächlich aufgehört nachzubohren, was die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Derek und Spencer verursacht hatte. Doch Morgan war es schließlich gewesen, der das Thema nochmal zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Er musste dabei erfahren, dass Spencer Sandra dazu gedrängt hatte, nun jeden Freitagabend zur Übungsstunde zu erscheinen und mit ihm zu tanzen. Im Gegenzug hatte Spencer ihr versprochen, ihr selbst ein paar Stunden zu geben.</p>
<p>Morgan hatte seine gesamten Überredungskünste aufbringen müssen, doch schließlich hatte er erreicht, dass Sandra Spencer für den nächsten Freitag total kurzfristig absagte. Er wollte, davon hatte er Sandra überzeugt, die Gelegenheit, mit Spencer allein zu sein, dazu nutzen, die Unstimmigkeiten aus der Welt zu schaffen. Und in gewisser Hinsicht stimmte das ja auch. Denn für Morgan stand inzwischen fest, dass er herausfinden wollte, was da zwischen ihm und Spencer war, das ihn jeden Tag mehr in die Richtung des Jungen trieb. Und er wollte wissen, warum sich Spencer so sehr gegen dieses Gefühl, das er doch auch spüren musste, zur Wehr setzte.</p>
<p>So war es gekommen, dass Spencer widerstrebend wieder als Tanzpartner eingesprungen war und nun die Schritte, die er ihm zuletzt beigebracht hatte, mit Morgan wiederholte.</p>
<p>„Wo bleibt der Blickkontakt“, knurrte Morgan und ließ die Arme fallen. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Reid herausfordernd an. „Du bist mir damit doch ewig in den Ohren gelegen. Und jetzt? Wo ist denn nun bitte dein Blickkontakt?“</p>
<p>An Spencers Gesichtsausdruck konnte Morgan ablesen, dass der Junge nicht damit gerechnet hatte, mit seiner eigenen Lektion konfrontiert zu werden. Doch Derek wusste inzwischen, was es für einen Unterschied machte, ob die kleinen Details, auf die Reid so versessen war, stimmten oder nicht.</p>
<p>„Ich muss im Spiegel deine Schrittgröße kontrollieren“, gab Spencer zurück. „Wenn du so weiter machst, musst ich die Gurte wieder rausholen.“</p>
<p>„Rede keinen Unsinn. Meine Schritte sind klein genug und du musstest bisher auch nie in den Spiegel schauen, um das zu kontrollieren.“</p>
<p>Spencer seufzte und wandte sich ab. „Du hast doch ewig versucht, dem Blickkontakt auszuweichen. Du solltest froh sein, dass ich nicht mehr darauf bestehe.“</p>
<p>„Nur dass ich damit nun scheinbar klarkomme, du aber wohl nicht mehr. Ich soll über meinen eigenen Schatten springen, ganz wie der Herr es befiehlt. Und was ist mit dir? Kannst du dich nicht mal an deine eigenen Regeln halten? Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass du immer dann einen Rückzieher machst und die Flucht ergreifst, wenn ich Fortschritte mache oder wenn ich mich nicht mehr ganz so leicht von dir manipulieren lasse. Vielleicht sind deine beiden Seiten einander doch nicht ganz so unähnlich. Vielleicht lässt du dich sogar hier auf dem Parkett einfach zu leicht verunsichern, sobald jemand dir Kontra gibt.“</p>
<p>Morgan wusste, dass er Reid ungemein provozierte. Aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte hinter diese Fassade blicken, er wollte wissen, wie Spencer tickte. Und wenn dieser ihm immer auswich, dann würde er ihn eben in die Ecke drängen, bis er nicht mehr weiter zurück konnte.</p>
<p>„Du kannst mich hier überhaupt nicht verunsichern“, gab Spencer nun auch prompt zurück. „Das hier ist mein Terrain. Du willst Blickkontakt? Hältst du das überhaupt durch? Rennst du dann wieder weg? Oder … oder verlierst du wieder deine Selbstbeherrschung?“</p>
<p>„Probier es aus, wenn du den Mumm dazu hast.“</p>
<p>Jetzt hielt Spencer auf jeden Fall Blickkontakt und er funkelte Morgan mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Wut an. Dann griff er nach der Fernbedienung und drehte die Musik an. „Wie wäre es mit einer Rumba? 3 Minuten 56 Sekunden, hältst du die durch?“</p>
<p>Morgan gab keine Antwort, sondern griff nach Spencers Hand und brachte sie in Tanzhaltung. Sein Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Spencers, während er im Kopf die ersten beiden Takte durchzählte, bevor er mit dem ersten Grundschritt begann.</p>
<p>Sofort stellte sich dieses Kribbeln wieder ein, das er inzwischen fest mit Spencer und der Nähe zu ihm verband. Das musste Reid doch auch spüren, dieses Knistern zwischen ihnen, wann immer sie sich so in die Augen blickten.</p>
<p>Am liebsten hätte Morgan sofort alle Schritte vergessen und Spencer mit beiden Armen an sich gezogen. Das war doch der Ort, wohin der Junge gehörte, zu ihm und nicht zu José oder irgendeinem dummen Gänschen von Studentin, das ihm gerade große Augen hindrehte und nicht einmal zehn Prozent der Intelligenz besaß, die Spencer ausmachte.</p>
<p>Doch er hielt sich zurück. Er wollte Spencer mit dem Tanz und mit seinem Blick zeigen, dass es mehr zwischen ihnen gab als Arbeit und Freundschaft.</p>
<p>Morgan führte Reid in eine Drehung. Am liebsten hätte er sich dabei selbst auf die Schulter geklopft. Nicht nur war er der Meinung, dass die Figur nahezu perfekt war. Er schaffte es auch, Reids Augen wirklich nur für die paar Sekunden zu verlieren, die dieser ihm den Rücken zukehrte. In dem Moment, wo er ihm den Kopf wieder zuwandte, waren sie auch schon wieder mit ihren Blicken fest miteinander verbunden.</p>
<p>Morgan war mit einem Mal, als würde er endlich verstehen, was Spencer ihm wirklich beibringen wollte. Diese kleinen Details, sie hatten eine Bedeutung und sprachen ihre eigene Sprache. Derek spürte die Hüftbewegungen, die Spencer bei jedem Schritt so gekonnt einbaute. Sie machten diesen Tanz aus. Diese sinnliche, verführerische Bewegung, sie versprach so viel, deutete an, was nach dem Tanz kommen konnte.</p>
<p>Derek musste seine ganze Konzentration aufbringen, um sich nicht in diesen Bewegungen, die er nur äußerst mittelmäßig nachahmen konnte, zu verlieren und dabei zu vergessen, dass es bei der Rumba mehr gab als den Grundschritt. Er ließ eine weitere Drehung folgen und ging dann problemlos in die Promenade über, den Blickkontakt, der hier nicht möglich war, sofort vermissend. Nach zwei Wiederholungen holte Derek Spencer deshalb in die Tanzhaltung zurück, ein bisschen grinsend, weil er das erneut fehlerfrei hinbekommen hatte. Nun kam das Paradestück: Fan und Alemana. Er würde Spencer auf keinen Fall verraten, wie viele Youtube-Videos zur richtigen Führung er sich im Lauf der Woche angeschaut hatte, um sich einzuprägen, was er zu tun hatte. Ja, die Damenschritte waren eindeutig komplexer. Aber wenn er nicht führte, das hatte er sich gemerkt, dann ging alles schief.</p>
<p>Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung genau zum rechten Zeitpunkt signalisierte Morgan die neue Figur und drückte dann Spencer von sich weg, ließ ihn dabei aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Das war es, dieses Gefühl, mit einem Blick alles sagen zu können. Und jetzt wollte Derek damit signalisieren, dass Spencer zurückkommen sollte – nicht nur bei dieser Figur.</p>
<p>Ein leises Kribbeln lief über Morgans rechten Arm, als er ihn schließlich wieder um Spencer legte. Doch diesmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass das Gefühl gar nicht von ihm ausging, sondern tatsächlich von Reid kam. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt unter dem Hemd nachgefühlt, ob dem Jungen gerade ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen war und er dort nun Gänsehaut hatte. Derek wiederholte die Abfolge der Schritte nochmals: Damen-Solo, Promenade und schließlich Fan und Alemana. Er kannte den Song, zu dem sie tanzten, ziemlich gut. Und so timte er die Rückkehr in den Grundschritt genau mit den letzten Takten des Liedes.</p>
<p>Ihm war, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, als er Spencer wieder gegenüberstand, ihm erneut die Hand knapp unter das Schulterblatt legte und in dieser Position verharrte. Sein Herz klopfte und an Spencers Hals sah er, dass sich auch der Puls des jungen Genies beschleunigt hatte.</p>
<p>Morgan ließ seine Hand etwas tiefer gleiten. Entweder Spencer würde ihn gleich ermahnen, dass das nichts mehr mit der richtigen Tanzhaltung zu tun hatte, oder …</p>
<p>Spencer schluckte, sagte aber nichts. Für Morgan war das Signal genug, um in einen ganz anderen Tanz überzugehen. Mit der Rechten zog er Spencer dichter zu sich, während er mit der Linken seinen Nacken umfasste. Morgan ließ ihm keine Zeit mehr, um Einwände zu erheben. Er presste seine Lippen fest auf Spencers und nahm seinen Mund gefangen, als Reid überrascht nach Luft schnappte.</p>
<p>Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Spencer den Kuss erwiderte. Doch als Derek den Kuss kurz abbrach, um nach Luft zu schnappen, schien dies Spencer wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzubringen. „Nicht“, flüsterte er leisen Protest und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, ehe Morgan ihn wieder küssen konnte. Doch Derek nutzte die Gelegenheit, um stattdessen Spencers Kinn und Hals mit Küssen zu überziehen. Etwas lächeln musste er darüber, dass er dort trotz vorgerückter Stunde mehr Flaum als Stoppeln spürte, während er genau wusste, dass sein Gesicht sich deutlich rauer anfühlte.</p>
<p>„Das ist verkehrt“, murmelte Spencer, aber sein Körper wusste nicht recht, was er wollte. Während sich Reid einerseits mit den Händen gegen Morgan stemmte, beugte er den Kopf so, dass Morgan noch besser an seinen Hals herankam. Und Derek sah, wie sich ihm dort die Härchen aufstellten, als ein leiser Schauer über seinen Rücken rieselte.</p>
<p>„Etwas, das sich so richtig anfühlt, kann nicht verkehrt sein“, brummte Morgan leise zurück und bearbeitete dann Spencers Hals mit den Zähnen. Dabei griff er mit der Hand, die er nicht um den Rücken des Jungen geschlossen hatte, nach einer der seinen und zog sie von seiner Brust, sodass der Widerstand sofort geringer wurde.</p>
<p>Morgan brachte seine Lippen zu Spencers zurück und spielte das komplette Repertoire seiner Verführungskünste aus, um den Jungen mit seinen Küssen so weit abzulenken, dass er nicht merkte, wohin er sie vorsichtig steuerte. Derek brachte Spencers Hand hinter dessen Rücken und nahm sie mit der anderen, die dort lag, gefangen. Reid schien das gar nicht zu realisieren, sondern kam ihm mit seiner Zungenspitze bei kleinen Küssen entgegen.</p>
<p>Als Spencer ein Seufzen hören ließ, nutze Morgan die Gelegenheit, und fing an, an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern, was dem Jungen ein leises Wimmern entlockte.</p>
<p>Geschickt nutzte Morgan es, dass er Spencer so komplett abgelenkt hatte, und schob ihn langsam Richtung Wand, wo auch seine Jacke lag. Diesmal war er vorbereitet.</p>
<p>„Uff“, entfuhr es Spencer, als er mit dem Rücken gegen den Heizkörper gedrängt wurde und dadurch aus dem Nebel an Lust zurückkehrte. „Was …? Morgan, hör … hör auf“, stammelte Spencer, während der das Gesicht von Morgan abwandte und zu verhindern suchte, dass dieser ihm durch weitere Küsse die Stimme nahm. „Ich … ich will …“</p>
<p>„Dein Körper sagt mir ganz genau, was du willst“, knurrte Derek und drängte sich eng an Spencer. „Du spürst das doch auch.“ Er drängte sein Knie zwischen Spencers Beine, wo dessen Erregung mehr als deutlich zu fühlen war. „Und diesmal bekommen wir beide, was wir brauchen.“</p>
<p>„Was … was soll … soll das … bedeuten?“, brachte Spencer keuchend hervor. „Lass mich …“</p>
<p>Morgan griff mit der freien Hand nach Spencers Kinn, hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn dann erneut wieder voll Leidenschaft. Als Spencer die Augen schloss und sich dem Kuss hingab, nahm Derek seine Hand zurück und angelte in Tasche seiner Jacke herum, die auf dem Stuhl neben ihnen lag.</p>
<p>Gefunden!</p>
<p>„Nicht sauer sein“, flüsterte er an Reids Lippen, als er sich von diesen löste.</p>
<p>Spencer sah ihn verwirrt an und Morgan tat es schon fast leid, dass er den Jungen so überrumpelte, doch diesmal würde er ihn nicht wieder einfach abhauen lassen.</p>
<p>Ehe Spencer begreifen konnte, was geschah, zog Morgan ihm die Hände über den Kopf und fesselte ihn mit seinen Handschellen ans obere Ende des Heizkörpers. Ein bisschen Spiel hatte Spencer noch, dank seiner Größe, doch weiter als 20 Zentimeter nach vorne oder unten kam er nicht.</p>
<p>„Derek? Derek! Was soll das?“, rief Spencer irritiert und zerrte an den Handschellen. „Mach mich sofort los! Sperr auf!“ Über sein Gesicht, das soeben noch so viel Leidenschaft widergespiegelt hatte, zogen dunkle Wolken.</p>
<p>Doch Morgan ignorierte Reids Proteste komplett. Die würden nicht lange anhalten, wenn er den Jungen zu dem zurück brachte, wo sie gerade waren. Er drängt Spencer eng an den Heizkörper und hielt seinen Kopf fest.</p>
<p>„Ich will sof…“</p>
<p>Morgan beendete den Protest mit einem Kuss und verhinderte mit seinen Händen, dass Spencer erneut den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis der Widerstand in eine leidenschaftlichen Erwiderung des Spiels mit Lippen und Zunge überging. Nur am Klackern über seinem Kopf bemerkte er, dass Spencer immer noch versuchte, seine Hände irgendwie aus den Handschellen zu befreien.</p>
<p>„Wie wäre es jetzt mit schönen Hüftbewegungen?“, raunte Morgan Spencer ins Ohr, als er mit beiden Händen nach dessen Hintern griff und ihn so eng wie möglich an sich zog. So wie er Spencers Erregung durch die enge Hose hindurch spürte, musste es dem Jungen auch gehen. Sein Schwanz verlangte danach, endlich aus der Hose befreit zu werden.</p>
<p>Derek drückte seine Hüften Spencer entgegen und bewegte sie aufreizend hin und her, genau wie er es beim Tanzen gelernt hatte. „Gefällt dir das? Stellst du dir schon vor, wie sich das anfühlt, sobald ich dich von dieser Hose befreit habe? Willst du wissen, wie es ist, wenn sich meine Hüften an deinem Hintern bewegen? Wenn … wenn ich mich in dir bewege?“</p>
<p>„Derek … bitte … bitte … mach mich los.“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gebe dir keine Gelegenheit mehr, mich zu ignorieren oder vor mir wegzulaufen.“</p>
<p>„Lass mich gehen. Das ist … falsch … so falsch.“</p>
<p>„Sag mir, dass dich das hier nicht erregt!“, forderte Morgan.</p>
<p>Spencer senkte den Kopf, erwiderte aber nichts.</p>
<p>„Sag mir, dass ich dir beim letzten Mal keine Lust bereitet habe! Sag mir, dass dich das hier anwidert!“</p>
<p>Wieder keine Antwort.</p>
<p>„Sag mir, dass du keine Lust auf mich hast!“</p>
<p>Auch darauf antwortete Spencer nicht, und nichts anderes hatte Morgan erwartete.</p>
<p>Doch er wollte Spencer zu nichts nötigen, das er absolut nicht wollte.</p>
<p>„Gib mir einen wirklich triftigen Grund, warum wir aufhören sollten. Einen Grund, warum wir diesen Moment ungenutzt verstreichen lassen sollten.“</p>
<p>Nun hob Spencer den Kopf, und Morgan sank dabei das Herz in die Knie. Er konnte den Blick nicht wirklich deuten. Unsicherheit lag dort, aber auch Erregung, Ärger, aber auch etwas, das irgendwie an Vertrauen erinnerte, und vor allem jede Menge Verwirrung.</p>
<p>„Mach es uns doch nicht so schwer“, flüsterte Morgen und legte seine Stirn an Spencers. Er schloss die Augen, als er Spencers schnellen Atem in seinem Gesicht spürte. Nun würde er ein Signal des Jungen abwarten müssen. Entweder würde er sich abwenden oder …</p>
<p>Spencers Lippen legten sich zu einem zaghaften Kuss auf die seinen, viel vorsichtiger und zurückhaltender, als sie sich gerade noch geküsst hatten. Doch das war das Signal.</p>
<p>„Danke. Danke. … Ich l…“</p>
<p>Morgan brach ab, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, das hier und jetzt keinen Platz hatte.</p>
<p>Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch Spencers Locken und vergrub sein Gesicht darin, während er ein Bein langsam an Spencers Erregung auf und ab bewegte.</p>
<p>„Ich will nur sicher gehen“, raunte er Spencer dann ins Ohr. „Hast du schon mal … also, hat jemand schon mal … nun deinen Hintern …“</p>
<p>Morgan brach ab und wunderte sich dabei über seinen eigenen Mangel an Worten. Wie sollte er den Jungen nur auf weniger ordinäre Weise fragen, ob er schon mal in seinen hübschen Hintern gefickt worden war?</p>
<p>Spencer nahm ihm erstaunlich gefasst die Arbeit ab. „Das heißt Analverkehr“, erklärt er leise, aber in bester Agent-Reid-Manier. „Und ja, ich hatte schon Analverkehr, auch in empfangender Position.“</p>
<p>„Gut, sehr gut“, wisperte Derek zurück und ging wieder dazu über, kleine Küssen auf Spencers Gesicht zu setzen, erst auf die Lippen, dann hinunter zum Kinn, zurück über die Wangen und dann ganz sanft auf die geschlossenen Augenlider.</p>
<p>„Machst du mich jetzt los?“</p>
<p>„Hast du Angst, dass ich etwas tue, das du wirklich nicht willst?“</p>
<p>Spencers Antwort kam nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Nein.“</p>
<p>„Dann lass mich einmal das Gefühl haben, dass ich hier die Kontrolle habe.“</p>
<p>Spencer atmete mit einem leichten Beben aus.</p>
<p>Morgan wusste genau, dass dem Jungen bewusst war, dass er damit die Kontrolle komplett abgeben würde. Aber vielleicht brauchte nicht nur er ein Stück Kontrolle zurück, sondern Spencer musste auch mal erfahren, dass er nicht alles kontrollieren musste und dass es gut tat, manchmal Dinge einfach geschehen zu lassen, statt sie krampfhaft in eine Richtung zu bringen, in die sie sich nicht entwickeln konnten.</p>
<p>Derek küsste Spencer wieder, doch diesmal ganz sanft und zärtlich. Es dauerte ein bisschen, doch dann merkte er, wie die Anspannung in Spencers Armen und Schultern nachließ.</p>
<p>Mit den Fingern zeichnete Derek langsam einen Weg über Spencers Hals zum Kragen seines Hemdes und den Ausschnitt entlang bis zum ersten Knopf.</p>
<p>Jetzt, wo er die Kontrolle hatte und Reid nachgab, wollte er diesem zeigen, dass er ihm immer Zeit geben würde, ihn zu stoppen. Deshalb spielte Morgan erst etwas mit dem kleinen Knopf herum, bevor er ihn durch das Knopfloch schob und seine Finger dann über das Stückchen Haut gleiten ließ, das er gerade freigelegt hatte.</p>
<p>Dann folgt er der Knopfleiste nach unten zum nächsten Knöpfchen und wiederholte dort die Prozedur.</p>
<p>Langsam arbeitete er sich immer weiter nach unten, bis Spencers Hemd weit auseinanderklaffte und Morgan an die letzten Knöpfe nicht mehr herankam, weil diese in Spencers Hose steckten.</p>
<p>Reids Brust hob und senkte sich immer schneller. So harmlos diese Berührungen noch waren, so erregend waren sie doch – für beide.</p>
<p>Derek setzte sein Spiel mit dem Knopf an Spencers Hosenbund fort. Als er auch da kein Stopp hörte, öffnete er ihn und zog im nächsten Moment auch den Reißverschluss nach unten.</p>
<p>Das verursachte nun eine deutlich hörbare Reaktion: Spencer sog die Luft ein, als wäre er erschrocken, und stieß sie mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder aus.</p>
<p>Morgan blickte von seinen Fingern auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Reid den Kopf endlich wieder gehoben hatte und ihn ansah. „Bitte, küss mich“, wisperte der Junge, als sie sich in die Augen blickte. Und Morgan kam dem Wunsch sofort nach. Zugleich ließ er seine Hand in Spencers Hose gleiten und streichelte über seinen harten Schwanz, der sich ihm entgegen reckte.</p>
<p>Spencer ließ ein Wimmern hören und drängt sich Dereks Hand entgegen.</p>
<p>„Magst du das?“, neckte Morgan ihn. „Willst du, dass ich dich von den Klamotten befreie? Soll ich deinen Schwanz rausholen? Willst du, dass ich ihn streichle?“</p>
<p>„Ja … ahhh“, stöhnte Spencer an Dereks Lippen.</p>
<p>„Und was bekomme ich dafür?“</p>
<p>„Derek!“, stöhnte Spencer, unfähig eine andere Antwort zu formulieren.</p>
<p>Morgan zog seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück, bewegte seine Hand in Spencers Hose aber weiter.</p>
<p>„Was bekomme ich?“</p>
<p>„Bitte … bitte, du musst … bitte …“</p>
<p>„Antworte mir: Was bekomme ich?“</p>
<p>„Alles … alles, was du willst. Nimm … nimm mich.“</p>
<p>Darauf hatte Derek nur gewartet. „Oh ja, du wirst ganz mir gehören“, raunte er Spencer ins Ohr. Mit einer Hand schob Spencers Hose ein Stück weit nach unten, die andere ließ er weiter an ihm auf und ab gleiten. „Ich kann mich noch so gut erinnern, wie du geschmeckt hast“, murmelte er dabei. „Aber heute will ich mehr.“</p>
<p>Derek griff nun mit beiden Händen nach Spencers Hose und schob diese zusammen mit seinen Boxershorts bis zu den Knien hinunter. „Dreh dich um. Zeig mir deinen hübschen Hintern, mit dem du verführerischer herumwackeln kannst als jedes Mädchen.“</p>
<p>Spencer leistete prompt Folge. Die Handschellen ließen ihm am Heizkörper genug Spiel, dass er sich umdrehen konnte. Und die paar zusätzlichen Zentimeter, die ihm noch blieben, nutzte er, um Derek seinen Hintern entgegen zu schieben.</p>
<p>„Perfekt! Du bist perfekt!“</p>
<p>Derek griff mit einer Hand nach Spencers Po, die andere brachte er zurück um ihn herum zu seinem Schwanz. „Sag mir, wenn es zu viel wird. Ich will in dir sein, bevor du kommst.“</p>
<p>Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er langsam zwischen Spencers Pobacken, seinem versteckten Ziel entgegen.</p>
<p>„Derek, stopp, das geht nicht“, jammerte Spencer, als Derek endlich seinen Eingang erreichte und mit den Fingern leicht darüber fuhr. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach so nehmen. Ich … du … du wirst mir weh tun“, wimmerte der Junge.</p>
<p>Derek zog seine Finger zurück und ließ seine Hand massierend über Reids Rücken gleiten. „Keine Angst. Ich bin vorbereitet. Ich sorge dafür, dass es dir gefallen wird.“</p>
<p>Morgan sah, wie Spencer leicht zitterte, als er ihn losließ und in seiner Jacke nach einem Kondom und der kleinen Tube Gleitgel kramte, die er vor ein paar Tagen dort sicherheitshalber verstaut hatte.</p>
<p>Bevor er sich wieder Spencer zuwandte, befreite Derek seinen eigenen Schwanz aus der Hose, um später nicht das Gel an seinen ganzen Klamotten zu verteilen.</p>
<p>„Oh, wenn du jetzt sehen könntest, wie hart ich wegen dir bin. Aber ich lasse es dich gleich spüren“, sagte Derek, als er die Finger um sich selbst schloss und ein paar Mal auf und ab pumpte.</p>
<p>„Was … was hast du vor?“, fragte Spencer, als hätte er komplett vergessen, was Derek wollte.</p>
<p>„Ich werde dich erst mit meinen Fingern verwöhnen und dann mit meinem Schwanz“, raunte Morgan an seinem Ohr, während er etwas Gel aus der Tube drückte und dann Spencer damit einrieb. „Damit ist es doch gleich viel besser.“ Der Junge stöhnte auf und presste seine Hüften weiter nach vorne, als könnte er Dereks Hand damit noch näher kommen.</p>
<p>„Oh nein, hiergeblieben“, lachte Derek leise und zog mit beiden Händen Spencers Hintern wieder zu sich zurück. Er nahm noch mehr Gel und schob dann seine feuchten Finger zwischen Spencers Pobacken. Prompt reckte ihm der Junge nun seinen Hintern entgegen.</p>
<p>Derek wollte sich Zeit nehmen, doch sie waren beide auch ungeduldig. Er ließ einen Finger ein paar Mal über Spencers Eingang kreisen, bis er merkte, wie der Junge dort zu pulsieren und am ganzen Körper zu zittern anfing. Dann schob er einen Finger ein Stück weit in ihn hinein.</p>
<p>Spencer seufzte auf und wollte sich noch weiter nach hinten drücken, doch wegen der Handschellen kam er nun nicht mehr weiter.</p>
<p>„Bitte … Derek …“, jammerte er.</p>
<p>„Langsam“, mahnte dieser. „Gleich bekommst du mehr. So viel mehr.“</p>
<p>Dass Spencer nicht ganz unerfahren war, hieß noch lange nicht, dass er ihn einfach gleich nehmen könnte.</p>
<p>Derek schob seinen Finger weiter vor, zog ihn zurück und wiederholte die Bewegung. Zugleich brachte er seine andere Hand wieder zu Spencers Schwanz. Der Junge war dadurch förmlich hin und hergerissen. Er schob sich nach vorne, Dereks Hand entgegen, drücke aber gleich darauf seinen Hintern wieder zurück, um Dereks Finger tiefer ins sich aufzunehmen.</p>
<p>„Ja, zeig mir, was du willst. Hol es dir einfach“, feuerte Derek ihn an.</p>
<p>Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass Spencer sich etwas weitete, setzte er einen zweiten Finger an seine Öffnung. Spencer stöhnte laut auf, als er seinen Hintern wieder zurückschob und dabei beide Finger in sich aufnahm.</p>
<p>„Du bist so eng und heiß. Ich würde dich am liebsten gleich nehmen und spüren, wie du dich um mich herum presst.“</p>
<p>„Tu es! Bitte! Jetzt!“, stöhnte Spencer und bewegte sich in einem aufreizenden Rhythmus zwischen Dereks Händen hin und her. „Ich halte das nicht mehr lange durch.“</p>
<p>Bei Spencers nächster Rückwärtsbewegung spreizte Derek seine Finger ein wenig auseinander. Einen dritten musste der Junge noch nehmen, bevor er bereit für ihn war.</p>
<p>„Gleich. Nur noch ein bisschen mehr“, forderte Derek Geduld ein.</p>
<p>Er bearbeitete Spencer weiter mit seinen Fingern, drang tiefer ein und schob sie so weit auseinander, bis schließlich ein dritter Platz hatte.</p>
<p>Spencers Puls raste inzwischen, das konnte Derek deutlich spüren.</p>
<p>„Bereit?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.</p>
<p>„Ja, ja … bitte … jetzt!“</p>
<p>Derek ließ von Spencers Schwanz ab, rollte sich das Kondom über und verteilte dann eine großzügige Portion des Gels auf seinem Schwanz. Dann zog mit beiden Händen Spencers Hinterbacken auseinander. „Halt dich fest“, warnte er. Dann drang er mit einer gleichmäßigen Bewegung bis zum Anschlag in ihn ein.</p>
<p>„Ahhh“, brach es aus Spencer heraus, der sich mit den Fingern an den Lamellen des Heizkörpers festkrallte.</p>
<p>Einen kurzen Moment dachte, Derek, dass er vorsichtiger hätte sein müssen. Doch als er verharrte, um Spencer Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, fing der Junge an, sich zu bewegen.</p>
<p>„Nimm mich, nimm mich!“, forderte Spencer, als er seinen Hintern vor und zurückbewegte.</p>
<p>„Langsam, nimm dir Zeit“, wollte ihn Derek zur Vorsicht mahnen, so lange er noch genug Verstand dafür besaß, doch Spencer schien keine Lust auf Vorsicht zu haben. „Beweg dich! Ich will dich spüren. Tief in mir. Bitte!“, forderte er.</p>
<p>Und als Derek nicht sofort reagierte, rief er lauter: „Fick mich endlich!“</p>
<p>Das ließ sich Derek nicht zweimal sagen. Der Junge wollte seinen Schwanz, dann sollte er ihn auch bekommen. Er zog sich zurück und stieß dann schnell und hart in Spencer.</p>
<p>„Jaaaa“, stöhnte dieser auf und spornte Derek dazu an, die Aktion zu wiederholen.</p>
<p>Mit jedem neuen Stoß brachte Spencer weitere kleine Schreie hervor. „Mehr, Derek, mehr!“, forderte er. Und Derek spürte wie sich der Junge immer mehr um ihn herum zusammenzog. Er brachte eine Hand zurück zu seinem Schwanz. „Komm! Gib mir alles, was du hast!“, forderte und stieß immer schneller und härter in Spencer, bis dieser schließlich in seinen Armen zu zittern anfing und zum Höhepunkt kam.</p>
<p>Derek streichelte noch ein paar Mal über seinen Schwanz, dann packte er Spencer an den Hüften und zog ihn fest an sich heran. Ein, zwei, drei weitere Stöße und er ergoss sich in Spencer.</p>
<p>Heftig atmend lehnt sich Derek gegen Spencer und drängt diesen gegen den Heizkörper, bis sie dort beide für einen Moment Halt fanden.</p>
<p>Erst nach ein paar Sekunden zog er sich aus ihm zurück, was Spencer mit einem leisen Stöhnen quittierte. Als Spencer zu zittern anfing und ein Schauer nach dem anderen über seine Haut lief, wurde Derek bewusst, dass der Junge halbnackt war, während er seine Klamotten noch trug.</p>
<p>„Ich mach dich gleich los“, sagte Derek sofort und er verwünschte sich, weil er den Schlüssel zu den Handschellen nicht in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Er musste erst in seinen Jackentaschen nach dem Schlüssel herumkramen, bis er diesen schließlich fand und die Handschellen aufschließen konnte.</p>
<p>„Ich hab Taschentücher“, murmelte er dann und wandte sich erneut seiner Jacke zu. Das Kondom sollte er auch mal loswerden. Schnell streifte er es ab, griff nach den Taschentüchern und beseitigte die Spuren ihrer Aktivitäten, bevor er seinen Schwanz zurück in die Hose schob.</p>
<p>„Hier“, sagte Derek, als er sich zu Spencer umwandte und ihm das restliche Päckchen Taschentücher hinhielt.</p>
<p>Er war ein wenig überrascht zu sehen, dass Spencer schon fast wieder angezogen war – nur ein paar Hemdknöpfe waren noch offen – und dass der Junge mit einem seltsamen Blick die Taschentücher anstarrte. Als Spencer aufblickte, sah Derek einen Moment lang Wut in seinem Gesicht aufblitzen – bevor Spencer ausholte und ihm seine Faust mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug.</p>
<p>„Au!“, schrie Morgan auf und brachte sich mit zwei Schritten nach hinten aus Spencer Reichweite. „Was soll das denn jetzt? Geht’s dir noch gut, oder was?“</p>
<p>„Du Bastard“, zischte Spencer.</p>
<p>Morgan verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wo kam diese plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung nur her? Was hatte er denn getan? Und genau diese Frage stellte er nun auch, sich mit einer Hand die schmerzende Gesichtshälfte reibend. Der Junge hatte einen kräftigeren Schlag, als er ihm zugetraut hätte.</p>
<p>„Was habe ich dir getan, dass du plötzlich auf mich einprügelst?“</p>
<p>„Was du getan hast? Was du getan hast, willst du wissen?“, schrie Spencer ihm fast schon entgegen. „Was hast du denn nicht getan? Du respektierst mich nicht. Du hast mich emotional erpresst. Du hast mich ausspioniert. Und jetzt hast du mich dazu manipuliert, mit dir Sex zu haben. Ich sage nein, und du ignorierst das so lange, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, wo mir der Kopf steht. Und das war nun schon das zweite Mal. Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug! Komm mir nie wieder zu nahe, hörst du? Fass mich nie wieder an. Oder, ich schwöre dir, du wirst es bereuen!“</p>
<p>„Spencer, komm bitte runter“, versuchte Derek, den Jungen zu beruhigen. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob das hier okay ist. Du hast gesagt, dass du mir vertraust. Und du wolltest selbst, dass wir es tun. Du hast gesagt, dass ich dich nehmen soll.“</p>
<p>„Du hast mich manipuliert. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, dir nachzugeben. Das ist Nötigung, nicht Zustimmung. Und jetzt verschwinde! Raus hier! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!“</p>
<p>Derek versuchte nochmal, zu Spencer durchzudringen. Doch kaum, dass er den Mund öffnete, schrie ihm der Junge entgegen. „Verschwinde, oder, ich schwöre dir, ich rufe die Polizei und zeige dich wegen Nötigung an! Die Spuren deiner Handschellen dürften als Beweis genügen.“</p>
<p>Und Spencer streckte ihm seine Handgelenke entgegen, die von den Handschellen tatsächlich etwas wund gerieben waren.</p>
<p>„Bitte, Spencer, lass uns das klären!“</p>
<p>„Raus!“, zischte Spencer nochmal und wandte sich dann demonstrativ ab. „Du hast Zeit, bis ich mein Handy aus meiner Tasche geholt habe.“</p>
<p>Derek wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Spencer seine Drohung wahrmachte. Er griff nach seiner Jacke und rauschte aus dem Raum. Er würde Spencer ein, zwei Stunden Zeit geben, um sich zu beruhigen. Aber dann musste sie reden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer war das gesamte Wochenende lang nicht ans Telefon gegangen und hatte auf keine von Morgans Textnachrichten geantwortet. Genaugenommen – dass konnte Morgan ja sehen – hatte Spencer nach der ersten auch keine der weiteren 53 Nachrichten mehr geöffnet. Möglicherweise hatte er sie allesamt sogar gelöscht. Morgan war kurz versucht gewesen, zu Spencers Appartement zu fahren. Doch welchen Nutzen sollte das haben, wenn der Junge ihn dann einfach vor der Tür stehen ließ? Er konnte ja schließlich kaum seine Tür eintreten, um Gehör zu bekommen.</p>
<p>So kam Morgan mit einem ziemlich flauen Gefühl im Magen am Montag ins Büro. Auch wenn das Wetter eher trüb war, hatte er seine Augen hinter der verspiegelten Sonnenbrille versteckt. Spencer hatte ihn ziemlich gut erwischt und ein blaues Auge zeugte von seiner Wut.</p>
<p>Ein kurzer Blick, den Morgan über das Großraumbüro schweifen ließ, zeigte ihm, dass Spencer noch nicht da war, obwohl es schon relativ spät war. Morgan wäre es einfach lieber gewesen, den Jungen schon an seinem Platz zu wissen. Dann hätte er ihn über den Apparat an seinem Platz anrufen und wegen einer Unterredung in sein Büro bitten können. So blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ab und an nachzusehen, ob Spencer schon da war.</p>
<p>Als Morgan die Bürotür hinter sich schloss, wunderte er sich einen Moment lang, dass auch von Reids studentischem Harem nichts zu sehen war. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: die Zeit des Praktikums war abgelaufen.</p>
<p>Ob Spencer sich nun weiterhin außerhalb des Büros mit den Mädchen traf? Mit Kathrin wohl doch ziemlich sicher, mit Julia möglicherweise auch. Das kam vermutlich ein wenig darauf an, welche Halbwertszeit die Affären von Reid hatten.</p>
<p>Sandras Worte schossen Morgan dabei durch den Kopf. Wie kam sie nur zu dem Eindruck, Reid wäre treu? Wenn er sich selbst mitrechnete, dann kam Morgan auf vier, vielleicht sogar fünf Männer und Frauen, mit denen Spencer gleichzeitig etwas am Laufen hatte. Und der Einzige, den Reid vermutlich nicht in diesem Harem sehen wollte, war er.</p>
<p>Morgan verstand immer noch nicht, was am vergangenen Freitag falsch gelaufen war. Im einen Moment hatten sie sich geküsst und leidenschaftlich Sex miteinander gehabt und im nächsten Moment hatte Reid ihn geschlagen und mit einer Anzeige wegen Nötigung gedroht. Ja, die Handschellen waren vielleicht nicht der feinste Zug gewesen. Aber er hatte ursprünglich auch nicht geplant gehabt, mit Spencer vor Ort und Stelle zu schlafen. Er wollte vor allem mit ihm reden und nur verhindern, dass Reid ihm davonlief, ohne dass alles zwischen ihnen geklärt wäre.</p>
<p>Das war dann dummerweise alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Warum konnte er nur nicht die Kontrolle behalten, sobald der Junge ihm nahekam?</p>
<p>Oder möglicherweise hatte er Reid einfach zu früh von den Handschellen befreit. Vielleicht hätte er erst klären müssen, wo sie nun standen. Aber er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, diesmal wären sie beide auf einem Nenner. Da war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Stimmung sofort umschlagen konnte.</p>
<p>Dennoch hatte Morgan nicht den Eindruck, dass er Spencer wirklich genötigt hätte. Er war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass er es merken würde, wenn ein Partner nein sagte und auch meinte. Und er hatte ihm Möglichkeiten geboten, die Sache zu beenden.</p>
<p>Morgan legte die Sonnenbrille zur Seite und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, als er sich in seinen Sessel plumpsen ließ. Die Angelegenheit wurde immer komplizierter. Und daran war er wohl nicht unschuldig. Er musste endlich lernen, dass er zuerst reden musste, bevor der Sex kam, nicht umgekehrt.</p>
<p>„Ach du liebes bisschen! Was ist mit dir denn passiert?“, ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Aufschrei von der Tür her.</p>
<p>Morgan stöhnte auf, als er Penelope im Türrahmen erblickte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie hereingekommen war, aber sie hatte wohl sofort sein blaues Auge entdeckt.</p>
<p>„Könntest du die Tür schließen, bevor das halbe Büro hereindrängt, um die Attraktion des Tages zu sehen?“, brummte er und schob sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase.</p>
<p>Garcia drückte die Tür zu, kam dann aber prompt um den Schreibtisch herum zu ihm und zog ihm die Brille wieder von der Nase.</p>
<p>„Derek Morgan, was ist das da in deinem Gesicht und wer hat dich so in die Mangel genommen?“, forderte sie streng. „Hat sich das schon ein Arzt angesehen? Wann ist das passiert?“</p>
<p>Morgan schnappte sich die Brille aus ihren Fingern und setzte sie erneut auf. „Das ist nur ein blaues Auge und kein Beinbruch. Und es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ich spüre es schon fast nicht mehr.“ Tatsächlich war er froh, dass die Schwellung inzwischen zurückgegangen war und er wieder richtig aus den Augen gucken konnte.</p>
<p>„In was für eine Schlägerei bist du nur geraten? Wir hatten doch gar keinen Fall.“ Garcia legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf den Arm, als sie sich vor ihm an die Tischkante lehnte und ihn eindringlich ansah. „Hast du noch andere Verletzungen?“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst es nicht glauben. Das war keine Schlägerei, das war Spencer. Und jetzt will er mich anzeigen.“</p>
<p>Garcia sah Morgan verwirrt an. „Was ist denn passiert? Und weshalb sollte Spencer dich anzeigen wollen?“</p>
<p>„Weil ich mit ihm geschlafen habe.“</p>
<p>„Du hast …?“</p>
<p>Morgan schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und murmelte dort hinein. „Ja, ich habe ihn am Freitag in dem Tanzclub dazu gebracht mit mir Sex zu haben. Ich habe … zugegebenermaßen etwas ungewöhnliche Methoden angewandt. Aber … er … Spencer … er wollte es auch.“</p>
<p>Penelope zog ihm die Hände vor dem Gesicht weg und Morgan spürte, dass seine Freundin nicht wusste, was sie aus der ganzen Sache machen sollte. Das Ganze war ja auch wirklich komplett aus dem Ruder gelaufen.</p>
<p>„Derek … was hast du getan?“</p>
<p>„Ich habe … ihn mit meinen Handschellen an die Heizung gefesselt.“ Morgan kniff die Augen zu, als er das sagte, um Garcias Blick nicht sehen zu müssen. Abscheu? Entsetzen? Verärgerung? Alles war möglich. Wenn ihm jemand erzählen würde, dass er jemanden gefesselt hätte, um mit ihm zu schlafen, dann würde er wahrscheinlich auch gleich die Polizei rufen.</p>
<p>„Oh Derek, warum hast du das denn getan?“, fragte Penelope.</p>
<p>Morgan hob langsam wieder den Blick zu ihr und konnte darin tatsächlich nur ein gewisses Maß an Neugier und sogar Mitgefühl sehen, aber nicht den Ärger, mit dem er gerechnet hätte.</p>
<p>„Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen, das schwöre ich dir. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass er wieder einfach wegläuft wie beim letzten Mal. Und dann … hatte ich die Sache plötzlich irgendwie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.“</p>
<p>„Willst du mir genau erzählen, was passiert ist?“, erkundigte sich Garcia vorsichtig.</p>
<p>„Ich muss erst mit Spencer reden. Er ist das ganze Wochenende lang nicht ans Telefon gegangen und hat meine Textnachrichten nicht beantwortet. Aber sobald er da ist, werde ich eine Gelegenheit finden, mit ihm zu reden – und mich zu entschuldigen.“</p>
<p>„Ich befürchte, da hast du heute kein Glück“, erklärte Garcia da. „Ich habe vorhin mitbekommen, wie Hotch zu J.J. gesagt hat, dass Spencer sich wegen seiner Mutter eine Woche Urlaub genommen hat und nach Las Vegas geflogen ist. Scheinbar geht es ihr nicht gut.“</p>
<p>„Verdammt!“, fluchte Morgan. „Das ist doch nur eine Ausrede! Wahrscheinlich ist er noch nicht einmal weggeflogen.“</p>
<p>„Das glaube ich schon. Er hat J.J. vorhin eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie zwischendurch mal in seine Wohnung gehen und seine Pflanzen gießen soll. Du weißt ja, seit der Sache mit Maeve hat sie einen Schlüssel.“</p>
<p>Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann ihm doch nicht hinterherfliegen. Und ich kann doch auch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.“</p>
<p>Penelope zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn er die letzten Tage nicht ans Telefon gegangen ist, dann geht er vermutlich in den nächsten auch nicht ran. Du könntest ihm eine E-Mail schicken.“</p>
<p>„Wenn er wirklich bei seiner Mutter ist, glaubst du dann tatsächlich, dass er seine Mails liest?“</p>
<p>Garcia schüttelte den Kopf. „Soll … soll ich versuchen … mit ihm zu reden?“</p>
<p>Morgan überlegte einen Moment. Bei Penelope würde Reid wahrscheinlich rangehen. Aber sollte er sein Baby Girl wirklich als Fürsprecherin vorschicken? Wäre es für Spencer nicht noch unangenehmer zu erfahren, dass Garcia wusste, was zwischen ihnen gelaufen war?</p>
<p>„Nein, ich glaube, das muss ich wirklich selbst machen“, lehnte er deshalb ab. „Ich werde es mit der Mail versuchen. Und wenn die nicht hilft, dann werde ich ihn vermutlich am kommenden Freitag im Club finden. Es würde mich wundern, wenn er wegen mir den Club nun komplett meiden würde. Das Tanzen und seine Freunde dort lässt er sich durch unser Problem sicher nicht nehmen.“</p>
<p>Garcia nickte. „Das ist wahscheinlich am besten so. Und ich … ich werde sicherheitshalber mal sehen, ob er dich angezeigt hat oder ob eine Beschwerde gegen dich vorliegt. Nicht dass ich glaube, dass er das wirklich tun würde, aber im Ärger macht man manchmal auch Fehler.“</p>
<p>„Danke, Baby Girl, das wäre wirklich prima. Nur damit ich gegebenenfalls weiß, worauf ich mich einstellen muss.“ Morgan zögerte einen Moment. „Und könntest du mir vielleicht noch einen Gefallen tun?“</p>
<p>„Jeden.“</p>
<p>„Kannst du checken, ob Spencer tatsächlich in Las Vegas ist? Wenn du sein Handy ortest oder guckst, ob er auf irgendeiner Fluggastliste steht – darüber müsste das doch rauszubringen sein.“</p>
<p>Penelope nickte sofort. „Das mache ich gleich. In ein paar Minuten hast du die Infos auf dem Tisch.“</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Zehn Minuten später hatte Morgan tatsächlich ein paar Antworten. Spencer hatte ihn weder angezeigt, noch hatte er beim FBI eine Beschwerde eingereicht. Das war alles schon mal positiv. Allerdings hatte Garcia auch herausgebracht, dass Reid nicht in Quantico weilte. Er war in ein Flugzeug gestiegen. Aber nicht in Richtung Las Vegas, sondern nach Boston. Was Reid dort machte, war nicht in Erfahrung zu bringen: Spencer hatte sein Handy abgeschaltet, als er das Flugzeug betreten hatte – und in den nächsten Tagen schaltete er es nicht mehr ein.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290332">Hot Rhythms</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76">Evita76</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>